Life is RWBY
by TheLastStand09
Summary: Chloe-I thought my journey was over. I thought I died without fulfilling a purpose. But I was given a second chance in another world. And what a crazy world this is./ Rated T for RWBY style action, death, Implied adult situations and Chloe's colorful vocabulary/ Multiple pairings. All the best pairings in RWBY. and Chloe x ? That's a surprise!
1. A New Beginning

Hello Everyone! Welcome to my first Crossover story yay! This will be a different style than I'm used to but hope you all enjoy. This will be the longest story for this crossover and hope it does well. Enjoy and thank you :) also there's an important notice at the end.

* * *

Chloe's Pov- The last thing I remembered was being shot by Nathan Prickscott. I couldn't believe I was so stupid. What the fuck was I thinking confronting that bastard alone? Now I was dead. There were so many things that I wished I could have done during my last heartbeat. But the one I wished most of all was seeing Max one more time. Tell her that I was sorry for being such a shitty friend. Now I was the one leaving her. Permanently.

When I opened my eyes I was standing. All around me was nothing but white. Was this what death was like? It looked hella boring. "Hey there Chloe was hoping not to see you for a while longer."

If I was still alive my heart would have stopped. I slowly turned around to the source of the voice. "Dad?" It was him. My father!

"Hey there pumpkin." He said with the smile I missed so much.

I quickly ran to him and finally hugged him. "Dad! I hella missed you so much!" I cried. Finally i was able to be with him again.

He patted my back and replied. "I missed you to Chloe. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

I shook my head. "No it wasn't your fault. I'm just happy to be with you now."

I felt his hands move to my shoulder's and he gently pushed me away and gave me a sad smile. "Sorry but it isn't your time yet."

Now I was confused. 'What...What do you mean? I'm dead! I was shot!"

He chuckled. "In that world yes but..Your being called to another."

"That world? Another? Dad what are you talking about? There's no such thing as other worlds. How does that even make sense?" I said getting a little agitated. Finally meet my dad and he start spouting random crap.

He gripped my shoulders tightly and continued. "It doesn't have to make sense. You have a destiny to fulfill. It will be long and you'll face many hardships but I know you can do it. Your my daughter after all."

I shook my head trying not to cry. "I don't want to dad! I..I fucked up my life and ended up getting myself killed. I just want to stay here with you."

He kissed my forehead. "Your getting a second chance..Go make me proud. I love you." Then he forcefully threw me backwards. I took a quick glance back and hole appeared in the ground it was striped with Red, White, Black, and Yellow all the way down never ending.

"Dad!" Was the last thing I said as i felt myself falling and he got smaller and smaller till I couldn't see him anymore.

I felt myself falling faster and faster. The colors were starting to swirl around. I then noticed my body was giving off a white glow. " _What the fuck is happening!?"_ Then all of a sudden I was bombarded with what I had to guess were flashes of memories I don't recall.

 _"We're Team CFVY. What in the world is someone like you doing out here?_

 _"Welcome to Beacon Academy hope you find all the answers you need here."_

 _"If your going to be apart of this team you need to learn to follow orders!"_

 _"Hi i'm Ruby! Are you a first year too?"_

 _"It's time for your first mission lets go."_

 _"First a little Red now a Big Blue? You kids really are troublesome."_

 _"We have to defend the city! The Grimm have breached!"_

 _"Welcome all to the Vytal Tournament!"_

 _"I..I wish this moment can last forever."_

 _Then there was a person but I couldn't see them. They were completely covered in shadow. "It all ends here. I hope you all are prepared to die." They're fist was suddenly engulfed in flames._

Then I blacked out the last thing I remembered was hitting what felt like solid ground.

* * *

I woke up with what felt like the most intense hangover I ever experienced. "What in the world happened to me?" I slowly sat up and my vision started to clear. I seemed to be in an abandoned village of some kind. I slowly stood up and looked around. "Hello! Anyone out there!" I yelled seeing if there was anyone around but no answer. I sighed and started walk. The feeling starting to come back into my legs. " _Where the hella am I? The last thing I remembered was falling down some weird ass looking hole...And why do I feel so..Cartoony?"_

A few moments later I completely stopped. When I heard a howl. I turned around but there was nothing there. "Ok this place is creepy as shit." I mumbled to myself. Then just as I was about to continue with my walk I heard a growl. I looked up at one of the houses and something jumped down a few feet away from me. "Holy mother of!" It was some kind of..Wolf standing on two legs. It was completely black with white bony armor. Even my scariest nightmares couldn't imagine this up.

I slowly back away as it growled and drooled. "Ok..Nice and easy..Just going to slowly get the fuck out of here and leave you alone." I said slowly trying to keep myself from being fucking eaten alive. It got on four legs and howled again and I took that as my cue to start running.

I turned around and bolted as fast as I could. I could tell it was catching up fast. " _I can't believe I'm going to die again so damn soon!"_ Then I heard and felt a gust of wind fly over me and the demonic looking wolf was now in front of me. "You got to be shitting me!" It charged at me again swiping it's giant paw at me.

Just as I was about to brace myself the strangest thing happened. It's movements slowed down so much that it almost seemed like it was in slow motion. I took the chance to roll to the side dodging it's attack and it's movements became normal again. " _Whoa! How did I do that!?"_

It seemed like I pissed it off because it roared in anger. "Is that the best you got!?" I yelled confidently.

I ate my words as it jumped into the air bringing both of its paws down towards me. Again it slowed down again and i slid underneath it and was now standing behind it as it's movements became normal and smashed the ground I was just standing in making a small crater of rubble. " _Why do I feel so tired all of the sudden?"_ I was panting but not sweating it felt like I just ran a damn mile but I barely did anything.

I noticed the wolf turned around and growled again and charged at me this time there was no slowmo. I closed my eyes thinking this was it. Then I heard the sound of metal cutting flesh and a painful howl and then a thud. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a Japanese looking boy holding a giant ass orange sword. Next to him was the wolf cut split down the middle.

I sighed in relief. "Hey man thanks a hella bunch you saved my ass."

"What are you doing here? This place was evacuated days ago." He said calmly putting his sword behind his back.

I shrugged. "Beats the shit out of me. Your guess is as good as mine."

He pulled out a very fancy looking phone and called someone. "Coco it's Yatsuhashi. I found a civilian on the eastern side of town...Nope she seems like she has no idea what is going on...Alright we're heading back. Out." He put his weird phone away and turned back to me. "We're meeting up with my team stay close to me and do as I say. There are plenty more grim around here."

He started walking and I tried catching up to him. "Hey wait! What the fuck is a grim?"

He completely stopped and face palmed. "Did you seriously ask that question?"

I glared at him. "Hey i'm not from around here alright!? Sorry if i sound retarded to you."

He just sighed and kept walking without a word. "Really!? No explanation!? Where even am I anyway!?"

Silence.

"Your really pissing me off right now."

* * *

After about 20 minutes we stopped outside an old torn up building. Outside by the door leaning against the wall with their arms crossed was a dark skin boy with red hair and..no pupils?

"Is Coco inside?" Yatsuhashi asked the red head.

He just nodded and that was it. I followed Yatsuhashi inside and there were two more people. There was what I could guess a girl with her back turned looking at a map with colored pins attached to it and another girl with...rabbit ears? Cooking.

"I've returned and here's the civilian."

I didn't notice the girl turning around to address me because i was to confused about the brown haired girl. " _Wait are those real?..No way."_

"Are you deaf? I said who are you?"

I was broken from my trance as the girl with shades spoke. I glared at her. "I can hear perfectly fine smartass. And the name's Chloe."

She frowned and said. "Oh boy. Your one of those kinds huh?"

I growled. "One of those kinds? What the fuck does that mean? Who are you people!?"

She pulled her shade's down just enough to see her glaring back as the rabbit eared girl flinched at my harsh words. "I suggest you behave yourself. And for who we are. We're Team CFVY. What in the world is someone like you doing here?"

"...Pffff Hahahaha! Team coffee are you fucking kidding me hahahaha!" Who in there right mind name's they're team. Team coffee?

The tall guy and the rabbit eared girl couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. The woman with shades blushed a bit in anger and slight embarrassment and growled. "I asked you a question. What are you doing here?"

I wiped the tears from my eyes and calmed myself down. "Oh uhh don't really know just woke up here."

She crossed her arms. "Really?"

"Uhh yeah I woke up in the middle of an empty street and some fucked up wolf thing attacked me and then he saved me and now i'm here." I explained.

"Your lucky you weren't torn to pieces. Our mission is to destroy the grim infestation of this village." The girl replied calmly.

I looked around confused. "Just...The four of you?"

"You really aren't from around here huh? Huntresses and hunters always have a team of four." She explained with slight agitation.

Ok these people are obviously a few cans short of a six pack. "Uhh alrighty then. Well thank you for saving me and all that but I think I'll be going now."

Before I could take another step to get away from these crazy people the other girl's rabbit ears twitched and stood up quickly. "Coco they're coming."

Ok i know her name now. Coco smirked and grabbed a...brief case? "Good we can take care of them all at once. You stay here and stay out of our way. Let's go. Velvet, Yatsuhashi." Her two friends nodded and followed her outside.

" _Who does she think she is. Ordering me around? I'll knock those damn shades off her face."_ Then I heard multiple howls, roars and other animal noises. "What the." I ran to a window and my jaw dropped. Coming straight for the building from down the street was a small army of those black creature but there were different one's. There were wolves, Boars, bear's, a couple big ass scorpions a giant snake and a few giant ass birds. "Holy. Shit. we are fucked." I looked to see Coco and her team walking casually toward them side by side. "You are insane if you think you can!" And before I could finish my sentence I witnessed the most badass thing I've ever seen in my entire life...Lives

* * *

Hope you all are enjoying it so far. If your not following me from my latest story I'll let you new guys know. I'm not going to be totally invested in this story until my other fanfic. By your side. Is finished. But worry not i am almost done with that story it'll be done hopefully by Friday if not early next week at most. Then this will be my main project. I have the awesome butt kicking chapter made up for this story and will be posted tomorrow. Thank you for your time and have a nice day :) PS. The story profile picture will be explained later.


	2. Team CFVY

Hello! Welcome to my first fight scene in a long time. Hope i did ok. Please leave your thoughts. As always thank you for the support and reviews Enjoy:)

* * *

Non Pov- Team CFVY casually approached the charging grimm horde. "Fox up front. Yatsuhashi on right Velvet with me on left." Coco ordered. They all stopped in got into they're combat stance and readied themselves. "Let's get this over quickly there's a sale going on at my favorite clothing store and i'll be damned if I miss it."

-Team CFVY Theme music Caffeine starts playing-

Fox charged at a group of Beowolve's. One tried to swipe at him from the side but he ducked under swung his arm blade upwards cutting it's arm off. The wolf cried out in pain and Fox finished it off with a beheading. A group of three more charged at him from the front and both sides. He jumped up making them all collide with each other and he came back down with his fists out forward and landed on all three of their skulls crushing them instantly. He back flipped towards an Ursa and landed in front of it. The Ursa swiped at him but Fox blocked it's attack with his right arm blade. He wheeled his body backward kicking the Ursa in the jaw in the process staggering it and when he landed he charged forward delivering fast strikes to it's torso. The Ursa cried out then Fox kicked it into the air and as it fell back down Fox gave it one more hard gut punch. The Ursa flew up into the air knocking one of the Nevermore's out of the sky. Fox looked over and saw a pack of more Beowolve's charging at him. He charged at them with blinding speed. They all cried out at once then Fox stopped to a halt behind the pack. A moment later all their head's fell off and their bodies hit the ground simultaneously.

Yatsuhashi saw the giant Nevermore Fox knocked out of the sky coming at him. He slowly pulled out his sword and just as it was about to crash into him he raised his blade up and the Nevermore was slice in two as it's body ran through the blade. Both halves on both side's of him. He then saw a few Ursa's charging at him. They roared in anger and lunged at him. Yatsuhashi spun around and as he came back around his blade struck the leader and he sent it flying into a car making the car explode as it collided. Then Yatsuhashi held his blade up and blocked an another Ursa's attack. They struggled for a moment for dominance until Yatsuhashi pushed it back then brought his sword down splitting the Ursa in two. The last one headbutted Yatsuhashi. His feet dragged across the ground stopping his momentum and then he saw a pack of Creep's surrounding him and they all lunged at him from all side's with the Ursa charging from the front. He yelled as he smashed his blade into the ground causing and earthquake around him and shattering the ground the shock wave sending all the grimm surrounding him flying in different directions.

Coco backhanded a flying Creep casually up into the air with her handbag and turned to her partner Velvet who looked nervous. "Velvet look at me." Coco said calmly. When she got Velvet's attention she continued. "There's nothing to be afraid of. Just remember everything you've learned. What the team taught you. You can do this Velvet. Your ready."

Her faced turned to determination with a slight blush and nodded and focused on the grimm in front of her. Three Boarbatusk turned into they're wheel form and charged at Velvet. Velvet took a deep breath then charged forward. The closest Boarbatusk closed in on her but she jumped over it and landed so she was in front of the second one. When it got close enough she kicked it as hard as she could into the third one knocking them into each other. The first one spun back around and jumped itself into the air raining down on her. Velvet quickly turned around and back flipped kicking the spinning Boarbatusk up into the air and shot it straight a the other Nevermore and the spinning grimm tore right through it's body. The Nevermore cried out in pain and crashed landed a few blocks down.

Velvet beamed and jumped a bit in place in excitement. "I did it!"

Coco smiled as she casually walked up to Velvet giving her a light smack on the butt causing Velvet's face to glow bright red. "See what did I tell you? Knew you could do it doll. But let's clean up house shall we?"

Coco's handbag quickly transformed into a mini gun and she held the trigger. Bullets rained on the last of the charging grimm. The Death Stalker being torn to shreds from the mini gun rounds. Coco slowly moved her weapon to the left shredding everything in it's path. She let go of the trigger and Team CFVY stood side by side gazing out into the carnage they caused in front of them. Coco with one hand on her hip while holding the minigun with the other. To her left Fox had his arms crossed. Yatsuhashi with his sword over his shoulder next to him and on Coco's right Velvet fidgeting from embarrassment and still blushing from Coco's earlier butt smack.

The Creep Coco backhanded into the air earlier finally landed with a splat behind them.

-Theme ends-

Coco's Pov- "Alright you guys re." Before I could address my team I heard a familiar annoying voice.

"Holy shit balls! That was fucking amazeballs! You guys are serious ass kickers!"

I groaned and rolled my eyes from behind my shades. I turned around and saw that the blue haired civilian was running towards us with stars in her eye. "I said to stay back at the!" The ground started to shake then something came up from under the ground behind the blue haired civilian. " _Damn it! We never saw the King Taijitui burrow itself!"_

The civilian turned around in horror and cried out "Holy shit!"

The snake lunged it's fangs at the civilian the only one of us who was prepared for it was Yatsuhashi. He yelled as he quickly pushed the civilian out of the way and held his blade up to block it's strike. His sword struck it's fangs and to my horror some of it's venom splashed into his face as his sword and the fangs collided. He screamed in pain and was thrown back dropping his sword and holding his eyes. The snake turned it's attention back to the civilian.

The snake lunged at her and before we charged in to help. The girl out of a rush of adrenaline screamed as she picked up Yatsuhashi's sword with both hands and with all her might swung it. The snake's head flew off it's body from the momentum of it's attack and into a building and the body fell around the blue haired girl.

In all honesty I was slightly impressed...Slightly. " Yatsuhashi!" Velvet cried out as she and Fox ran towards him. I broke out of my trance and headed for my teammate. "Fox go check on the civilian i'll call for an evac!"

He nodded and rushed to the blue haired girls side and i pulled out my scrolled and called my superiors number. "This Coco of Team CFVY we need an immediate evac and a medic! One of my team is wounded. The mission is clear just get us out of here." I hung up and Yatsuhashi was sitting up groaning in pain. "I..I can't open my eyes."

Velvet held him steady trying her best not to cry but failing. I walked over to him and knelt down in front of him. "Always got to be the protector huh?" I said with a slight tease.

He chuckled back and said. "It's our job isn't it?"

I smiled weakly and replied. "That it is. I'll be right back. Going to see how miss potty mouth is holding up." I stood up and walked over to the stranger and Fox. "How is she?"

He stood up and replied calmly. "Beside's shookin up she'll be fine."

The girl slowly stood up on shaking legs while trying to stop herself from hyperventilating. "Holy...Shit."

"Hey..You did good ok? I'm actually impressed you were able to wield Yatsuhashi's blade like that. You got talent." I said trying to calm her down. Nothing is worst than a freaked out civilian especially in a combat zone.

She chuckled nervously. "Haha yeah..phew..Ok..I'm ok now. By the way..I take back what I said. Team CFVY is a bad ass name." She said with a smirk.

I gave a little smirk back. "What's your name again kid?"

"Chloe. Chloe Price."

* * *

Next chapter will be in a couple days. see you then and have a nice day :)


	3. Welcome to Beacon

Hello! Welcome to chapter 3. And some good news! My last story is finished so now this will be my top priority. I will do my best to update daily unless something comes up or if I need extra time to write down fight scenes. because those can be complex when its people on people. Anyway thank you for the support and reviews Enjoy :)

* * *

Chloe's Pov- Things have been...Hectic to say the least. It might have been completely badass seeing those four guys kick those things asses but now..I Have no fucking idea what the hell is going on. Right now I was in a freaking airship. Flying to a place they called Beacon. Coco and her other two teammates were busy tending to their wounded friend. I was hella grateful that he risked his life to save mine but i'm cautious right now. What kind of place did my father send me to? Or is this the other side?..I'm so confused!

"Hey we're almost there." Coco said as she came up from behind me.

I sighed. "Where exactly are we? All I see are...Clouds." I blinked a few times making sure I was seeing was actually there. A huge..Castle sitting on the edge of a cliff with river streams falling into the ocean which had a huge dock right below. "Whoa that is hella cool."

Coco smirked and said. "Welcome to Vale and Beacon Academy."

" _I don't think I'm in Oregon anymore._

* * *

When the airship landed we walked out of the ship and a medic team carried Yatsuhashi off on a stretcher with the girl Velvet and the weird guy Fox following close behind. Once I stepped out of the ship i spun around slowly taking the entire scenery in. "Wow..This is..Unreal...Where is everyone? This place is huge and there's barely anyone around."

Coco motioned for me to follow her and replied as I followed. "It's still technically Winter break school doesn't start for another two weeks."

"Oh...Wait what!? This place is a fucking school!?" I yelled. _"Holy hell this place kicks Blackwell in it's tiny nuts!"_

She stopped and turned to me pulling her shades down a bit giving questionable eyes. "I know your not a local but you had to of at least hear about Beacon...Where are you from?"

 _"Oh shit she's getting suspicious uhh quick think Chloe think!"_ Before I could reply she pushed her shade's back up and continued with our walk. "It doesn't matter to me i'm sure the headmaster will want to know though."

I took a gulp of air. " _Why the hell did the mention of the headmaster suddenly give me damn goosebumps?"_

A few minutes of walking and gazing at everything we came to a stop at the main building and we stepped inside. "I have to go check up on my teammate take the elevator and push the button that say's. 'Headmaster's quarters. "Got it? Don't touch anything else." She warned and quickly left me alone.

I smirked. "Pfff when someone say's don't touch anything it just makes the other WANT to touch everything." I went into the elevator and holy crap were there a lot of buttons. "How many floors does this damn place have!?...Of course the very top floor." I hit the button I was suppose to and the elevator sent me up.

When it beeped and came to a stop it automatically opened and I cautiously stepped inside. "Wow..Principle Wells would be shitting himself if he saw this." I whispered to myself. Then the chair in front of the desk spun around revealing an older man with weird spectacles and grey hair. "Hello. Please have a seat." He said calmly with a smile.

I slowly went to the chair and sat down and he continued. "I read the report Coo sent. Chloe was it not?"

I nodded. "Yup that's what they tell me." I replied putting my feet on the side of his desk casually.

"Feet off the desk!"

I felt my legs being pulled by..Some kind of force and my feet were back on the ground. "Whoa holy shit what!?"

"Watch your language!"

The headmaster raised his hand. "Glynda calm down."

I turned my head and saw a blonde woman in the corner of the room that I didn't notice before looking not to pleased. "You have no right to show such disrespect." She said to me venomly.

I growled and stood up. "Oh yeah say's who!?"

She waved some kind of old..Riding Corp? And my body was was pushed back down in the chair. "Say's me."

"Alright everyone calm down. Let's start over shall we? Chloe I'm Ozpin the headmaster of Beacon Academy and this is Glynda Goodwhich our school's combat instructor and a good friend of mine."

I took calm breath's. I was scared shitless by what the woman did but I wasn't going to show it. "Kind of ironic having the last name _Good_ which ain't it? _"_

She didn't say anything but I could feel her glare burning a hole in the back of my head. Ozpin continued. "From Coco's report it says you don't know how you ended up in the middle of a grimm infested town isn't that right?"

I cleared my throat. "Uhh No that's wrong I uhh I'm from up north..Yeah I'm a traveler from up north."

He reached over his desk grabbing a mug took a sip and asked. "So your from Vacuo?"

I nodded." Yup from Vacuo."

He hummed. "Interesting..I always wanted to visit there. I hear the snow is wonderful at this time of year."

I smiled casually trying to keep the charade act up. "Oh yeah lot's of snow. Winter is amazing up there. The lake's freeze over beautifully."

I saw his eyes dart to the corner of the room and gave a slight nod. I heard footsteps and turned to see Goodbitch walk into the elevator. When she was gone I turned back to Ozpin who had a look of seriousness. "Now that we're alone Chloe. Why don't you start telling me who you really are and where you came from."

I could feel my body tremble but i kept a straight face. "I did though."

He sighed. "Chloe. Vacuo is a western desert kingdom."

"Oh...Well shit." Damn he's good.

He leaned back in his chair with the mug in his hand. "Start at the beginning. I want to know everything."

Looks like I didn't have much of a choice so I did. I told him my life story and how I ended up here.

* * *

"Then after falling i blacked out after hitting solid ground then I woke up in the middle of that street. The rest you know."

Ozpin remained silent then took a sip from his mug. "My what a journey you had."

I looked at him questionably. "You..are not all that surprised? I came from another freaking world..After I died!"

He smiled and stood up facing the large window over looking the school. "Chloe I've been around for a very long time. I've seen thing's people only hear in fairy tails...In nightmares." He turned back to me. "What happened to you...You aren't the first case."

I thought my eye's would pop out of my head. "Holy shit really!?

He nodded. "Indeed. But it's so rare it's barely heard of. But it does. You see Chloe there's always two side's of a coin. Your world and our's are on the same coin just on different sides. In most cases when we die we pass over with out turning the coin over. But in very rare cases people are chosen to flip that coin and reappear on the other side. And everyone that did had a huge impact on history." He gave me a stern look and continued. "Chloe you have a destiny here it was no coincidence that you would show up in the middle of a combat zone meeting one of my finest student teams and ending up here.

I felt like my brain was going to fry. "Look I don't know why I'm here ok!? Your talking about me having a destiny!? I'm nothing! I'm just a dropout, drinking, pot smoking punk girl that was shot in a fucking bathroom!"

"People come in all shape's and forms Chloe. Some of the best fighters in our world come from a dreadful past. Most of them a lot worst than yours." He sat back down in his chair and continued. "I have a proposition for you. Since you have no home, family or friends to speak of in this world. And from the report's from Coco you got talent. I'm offering you a full scholarship to Beacon Academy. If you take it you'll be placed on a team of my choosing you'll have a free roof over your head, meals, and education. Chloe Price..How would you like to be trained as a huntress?"

I was completely blown away. " _Huntress? You mean become a badass like Coco and her team? Fuck yeah. And free living arrangements and food? Who in they're right mind would pass that up!?"_ I smiled and extended my hand to him and we both shook. "You got a deal Ozpin!"

He smiled. "Splendid. Welcome to Beacon Academy I hope you find all the answers you need here." He went to his desk and pulled out one of those fancy looking phones. "This is a scroll it's a tool for communication and directions among other things but those will be explained later. Right now use it to make your way to the infirmary."

I looked up at him in a bit of confusion. "Uhh why the infirmary?" I asked as I took the scroll.

His smile didn't falter. "You'll see. Now run along. You have a lot of work ahead of you. You'll be treated as a first year student when school starts but our history teacher will be with you these next couple of weeks to help you catch up on our world's history. Trust me..You'll need it."

I guess I can live with that. It's better to know the basics..Like knowing which direction each of these kingdoms are at. "You got it Ozzy! Smell ya later!" I yelled as I entered the elevator. " _I'm loving this world already!"_

"Oh and one more thing."

I stopped myself from pushing the button and he asked. "What's your middle name?"

Well that was random. "Elizabeth why?"

He smiled a bit and replied. "Just wanted to get your full name for your school file."

I shrugged thinking that was an ok enough reason and pushed the button sending the elevator down.

* * *

Ozpin's Pov- I sighed and sat back in my chair. " _That girl is a handful."_ My scroll beeped and I answered it knowing it was Glynda. I had my scroll on speaker for her. " _ **Are you sure about this?**_ " She asked.

I sighed again and replied. "I..See something in her."

 _ **"That's what you said about that Ruby girl we met a few days ago. But If i'm honest..I prefer the fifteen year old than this girl. She's rude, Obnoxious, and from the report's reckless and doesn't follow orders. She's a walking bomb waiting to go off and take someone with her...But I know you Ozpin if you trust this girl then I will to..But i won't like it."**_

I chuckled. _"She never changes."_ "She may think this is all a game now..But sad to say sooner or later she'll know the harsh truth's about our world..All of them."

* * *

Hope you all liked it. If anyone ever has any questions just ask and I'll answer them as best I can without spoiling it. Thanks again for the support and have a nice day :)


	4. Goodbye's and Welcome's

Hello everyone welcome to chapter 4. As always thank you for the reviews and support enjoy :)

* * *

Chloe's Pov- I was trying to figure out how to follow this damn thing. And why the hell is it called a scroll? It's a freaking phone! I think i got lost at least three times before I finally found my way to the medical wing. This place was freaking huge. When I found the infirmary room i heard a conversation. It sounded like Coco and she didn't sound to happy. I stopped outside the door and listened in.

"No I refuse to even entertain this idea." Coco said angrily into her scroll as she paced back and forth. Velvet was sitting next to Yatsuhashi who was laying in bed with bandages over his eyes and Fox was leaning against the wall in the corner of the room gazing out the window.

"Yes...Yes I know but...Ozpin this won't work she is...There has to be some other way. Someone else..." She stopped in the middle of the room and sighed defeated. "Fine. But if this come's back and bite's us all in the ass it's on you, Headmaster or not." 'Click.' Coco removed her shades and rubbed her eyes. "Can't believe this is happening..I'm sorry Yatsuhashi this is partly my fault i should have been paying more attention."

He sat up with Velvet helping him up. "It's not your fault Coco i chose this on my own accord. Fate just decided it's my time to move on."

I decided now might be a good time to walk in. I knocked on the door and let myself in. "Hey there. Long time no see."

Coco put her shade's back on and marched over to me and jabbed a finger into my chest almost knocking me over. "This your damn fault! If you stayed where you were suppose to this wouldn't be happening!"

"Coco stop!" Yatsuhashi yelled getting everyone's attention. "Yelling and throwing blame around isn't going to change anything. What's done is done. I don't regret a second for what I did."

Coco clenched her fists. "But!"

To everyone's surprise Velvet stood up abruptly. "Coco just..Stop please." She rubbed her eyes trying to keep her tears away.

It all dawned to me. "He..lost his eyes didn't he."

Velvet then started sobbing and Coco slowly walked over to her and pulled her into an embrace trying to comfort her. Then Yatsuhashi said. "Yes..I did. It's permanent. But don't blame yourself. It was my choice. And i'll live with it."

I didn't know what to say I guess an apology and a thank you is a good start. "I'm sorry...But thank's for..Saving me."

He nodded accepting my words. "So what now?" I asked.

Yatsuhashi continued. "I'm going back home. My hunter day's are over. It was short lived but i enjoyed the time i spent here. With all of you."

Fox nodded. "Same."

Velvet manged to choke out a. "Me too."

Coco swallowed a lump in her throat. "It was an honor." Coco then let go of Velvet and walked back over to me and stood in front of me. "With Yatsuhashi gone Team CFVY is a person short. Chloe Elizabeth Price as of right now under orders of headmaster Ozpin you are now apart of this team. Team CFVE.

It took a few solid moments to let the words sink in. "Se...Seriously?" I asked in disbelief.

She sighed and said. "Yes. Seriously."

My shock turned into joy and excitement. "Yes! This is going to be hella awesome! I am going to kick so much ass! So do I get a weapon too!? huh huh huh!? Do I do I do I!?"

Coco yelled. "Yes! Now calm down!"

I took some deep breaths to calm myself. "Sorry. Just that this whole thing is..Wow like seriously. So is there a weapon shop or something that i can pick one out?"

Yatsuhashi replied. "Coco..Give it to her."

Coco turned to him and probably in shock if we could see behind her shades. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "I won't be needing it anymore. She's used it pretty good already. Better if she has it then it sitting around collecting dust."

Coco nodded and went to the corner of the room and picked up Yatsuhashi's blade and walked back over to me and presented it. "This will be your weapon."

I was hoping something a bit more complex. Like a handbag mini gun but it was a pretty badass looking sword. I smiled and said. "Thank's man I'll be sure to use it to whoa!" When I grabbed it and Coco let it go. I almost fell to the ground with it. "What the hell is this thing made of!?"

Coco groaned. "Knew it. The only reason you were able to pick it up before was because you were high off of adrenaline."

I grunted and used all of my strength but was finally able to lift it up a bit. "What..Are you talking about..It's light as a feather...Is it alright if I paint it blue or something?..Sorry the color is not me."

Yatsuhashi chuckled. "It's your weapon now. Modify it the way you want."

I smiled. "Thanks. So uhh..How am I going to carry this thing around?"

Coco smirked. "Your weapon your problem."

I glared at her. "Gee thank's for the help teammate." I said sarcastically.

"I'm the team leader I can get away with it." She replied.

"Whatever." I went back to hefting the big ass sword. "Ok screw it i'll just drag it for now."

Coco turned to Yatsuhashi. "I'm sorry but we got to get going. Got to get her settled in and show her around."

He nodded and said. "That's fine. They'll be here to take me back home soon anyway. It was nice meeting you all."

I watched as Velvet gave him a hug. Fox went over patted his shoulder and Coco gave him a handshake. "The honor is all ours Yatsuhashi."

The three of them walked out of the room and Fox picked up my weapon for me with ease and hefted it over his shoulder. "Oh..Uh thanks."

* * *

"And this is our teams quarters." Coco opened the door and lead me inside. In the room was a desk. A bookshelf. One double sized bed, one hammock tied at both ends of the room right by the window and a Japanese futon. "Wow..Not bad...Wait we all share this room?" I said taking a quick glance at Fox.

Coco replied. "Yes and don't look at Fox like that. He's a lot of things but a pervert ain't one of them."

Fox went into the room set the sword down by the futon went to his hammock and jumped into it laying down gazing out the window. "He doesn't say much does he?" I commented.

I followed Coco inside and Velvet shut the door behind us. "That's just how he is...But I have a feeling you'll be making up for his lack of talking."

I glared at her. " _Screw you too."_ I looked around and noticed a problem. "Wait...There's only three places to sleep."

"You'll take Yatsuhashi's sleeping area."

I looked between Velvet and Coco. If I was sleeping on the futon. And Fox sleeps on the hammock then. I smirked playfully. "So you and Velvet have a thing going on huh?"

Velvet blushed looking anywhere but us and Coco replied calmly. "Yes we do as a matter of fact. Is that going to be a problem?"

I shrugged. "Nope. I'm as straight as a coin myself. I don't care who you want bang around with."

Coco cleared her throat and replied. "Not how I would phrase it but that's not what I meant."

I looked at her a bit confused. "Huh? What did you mean then?"

She groaned. "I meant. Do you have a problem with me dating a faunus?"

"Uhhh A what?"

"You..Seriously don't know what a faunus is either?" She replied.

I shook my head. "Should I?"

"It's a group of people born with animal traits." She answered a bit annyoyed.

Oh now I get it. "Ohh ok. Nope I have no problem with that either. Honestly those ears make her look hella cute." I teased.

Velvet blushed harder and tried hiding her face by gently pulling her ears over her eyes in embarrassment. Coco smiled and put and arm around her waist. "We actually agree on something. But she's mine got it?"

I chuckled. "Got it." I went to the futon and plopped down. It was more comfy than it looked. "Not bad." I was so tired I closed my eyes to try and take a nap when I felt a boot kick my leg. I opened an eye and saw Coco staring down at me with her arms crossed. "What?" I asked in aggravation.

"You have no supplies and your a part of this team now. It's time for the Initiation." Coco replied with seriousness.

I could have sworn I saw Fox and Velvet freeze up. "I just remembered I got training to do." Fox said calmly and bolted out of the room like a bullet.

"Uhh And I..Have to get back to work on 'THAT' project I'll see you around!" She gave Coco a quick peck on the cheek making the taller girl smile a bit then she whispered to me. "I'll pray for you." Then Velvet bolted just as fast as Fox did.

I don't like the feeling of this. "So uhh what's this initiation?"

Her smile transformed into a smirk and she pulled her shade's down a little. "Make over."

I have no idea why but I could have sworn a lightning bolt flashed by the window with the sound of thunder. " _New clothes?...Guess I could use them. Only have what i had on when I died. How bad could it be?"_

* * *

I thought being shot by Nathan was bad but this is a living hell! Coco decided to take me to her favorite clothing store in the city to get some new clothing. It wasn't so bad at first but after the twenty fifth outfit she had me try on it was starting to tick me off.

"No definitely not the fabric just doesn't match."

I felt like pulling my hair out. Does nothing satisfy her!? "Coco! I swear to god If you make me try on one more!" Before I could finish my sentence a fresh batch of clothes were thrown into my arms and I was shoved into the changing room.

"Quit your complaining don't you want to look good when your out in the field?"

I groaned. " _How I look would never really cross my mind when I'm fighting for my damn life!"_ I decided to just go along with it. I put on the thirty second...or was it thirty third? Outfit. When I stepped out Coco pulled her shades down and gave me a once over. I was sweating praying I wouldn't have to go back in that damn changing room. After a good two minutes she smiled and nodded. "Perfect that's the one." (A.N. It's the outfit in the profile picture! Now that mystery is solved!)

I literally got down on my knees and felt like crying. " _Thank you!"_

"But the black beanie has to go."

I stood up quickly glaring at her. "No. Way! This is staying." I warned.

She shook her head. "The black doesn't go well at all with the white and blue from the rest of the outfit."

My glare didn't falter. "I don't care i'm not getting rid of it!"

She sighed and rubbed her eyes then held out her hand. "Give it to me I promise I'll give it back."

I was hesitant at first. No one touched the beanie just like my bullet necklace. But Coco seems like the honest type so i slowly took it off and gave it to her. She went over to a clerk and said. "Turn the color of this white will you?"

" _Wait..They can change clothes colors here in this world? That's pretty cool."_ I thought to myself. Then I decided to look myself in the mirror. I did a number of poses and after a bit I kind of liked the new look. Awesome yet..Elegant. I also noticed that the blonde roots I had starting to show from before I was killed in my world was gone. My hair was a complete blue now. _"Is my hair permanently blue? Hella awesome!"_

"Here"

I looked over to see Coco with my old beanie turned white. I put it on and liked what I saw. It was almost worth the hell...Almost. "Thanks I do look kinda good. Ladies of beacon watch out because Chloe Price is in town."

Coco didn't respond to that and went to the clerk with me behind her. "I'll take fifteen copies of this outfit send'em to the usual address."

I almost tripped over myself. "Fifteen!"

Coco looked at me like I said the world was going to end. "Oh gosh your right...Make that twenty!"

"Not what I meant!"

* * *

After that fiasco we stepped outside with my new attire. Coco turned to me and said. "You went through the initiation. Chloe Elizabeth Price welcome to Team CFVE" She held out her hand as I made a fist at the same time.

She looked down in confusion till I rolled my eye's and had her make a fist and fist bumped her. "Good to be on board." I said excitedly.

Coco smiled a bit and replied. "We better get back. We'll have dinner and then..Tomorrow the real work begins for you."

I smirked back. "Bring it on. I can take anything you dish out!" Funny how I don't know yet how much I'll be eating those words.

* * *

There you have it! I used Chloe's middle initial for the team name. If you all remember or don't know. Team BRNZ the team the fought Team JNPR in the vytal tournament. They used the sniper girl May Zedong's last initial for the team name so I thought why not? It's still pronounce coffee just a E instead of a Y. Hope that clears up some confusion and also. Next to WhiteRose CrossHares is my favorite shipping pair. Well it's tied with BumbleBee those three are my favorite couldn't help but have those two together. Anyway hope you all enjoyed it and have a nice day :)


	5. Learning The Basics

Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 5 as always thank you for the reviews and support. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chloe's Pov- I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I was back in Arcadia bay right outside the cemetery. Was all that remnant stuff just a dream? And why was I at the cemetery? I saw a group of people surrounding a coffin that was about to be lowered into a grave. When I got closer i could make out some of the people. " _Mom!"_

I beamed and ran over to them. "Mom! I hella missed you!" No one responded to my words like they were all ignoring me. When I got to my mother and tried to hug her my body went right through her. " _What the hell?"_

I just noticed that my mom was crying as David tried comforting her. I looked around and noticed people that I knew from school and some friends. But it was what the priest's words that shocked me. "Friends and Family we are gathered here today to remember and say farewell to one Chloe Price."

My felt my body go numb. " _This is...My funeral."_ I was so confused what the hell was going!?

Then I saw someone I never thought I'd see again. It was Max. She was trying to hold her tears but was failing miserably. She gotten so beautifully cute over the years. I tried reaching out for her but again my hand went right through her shoulder.

"Chloe..I'm so sorry." She mumbled with a sob.

I could feel my own tears starting to form. "Max no..This isn't your fault."

She sobbed harder and cried into the arms of a girl I recognized as Kate Marsh. "I..I love you Chloe."

Now I was crying this wasn't fair it wasn't fucking fair. "Max..I love you to..I'm sorry I'm so fucking sorry!"

Then in an instant the entire scene changed. I was now outside of beacon right by the statue monument. I looked around in horror. The school was up in flames grimm were everywhere and bodies littered the ground Three of which I knew. Fox was on his front laying dead in a pool of his own blood. Coco and Velvet were both on their backs not breathing with both of they're hands holding each other. 'Wh..What..Happened?" I asked myself in complete fear.

Then I heard a very chilling voice behind me. "You should be sorry."

I quickly turned around and what I saw looked like a woman. But I couldn't make out who it was they were completely covered in shadow. "This is the beginning..Of the end." Then I watched in horror as flames consumed her arms and threw a punch.

The flames were coming right at me. "No..No!"

* * *

"Noooooooo!" I woke up sitting straight up covered in sweat and panting. My heart felt like it was about to explode. I looked around and saw I was in my team's dorm room. " _Holy shit...What a nightmare...But it felt and looked so damn real."_

"Hey you ok?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

I looked up and noticed Velvet was giving me a concern look. I calmed my breathing a bit before saying. "Yeah..Just..a bad dream." Understatement of the fucking century.

"Want to talk about? I'm a good listener." She said with a small smile.

I smiled a bit back and replied. "I'm good..But thanks."

She nodded. "No problem. If you ever want to talk about something I'll be here."

I watched her walk in the bathroom and I put my hands over my face and sighed. "That will haunt me for a while." I looked up to see the door opening. It was Coco.

"Good your up was just about to wake you."

I looked at the clock and I felt like passing out again. It was only 6:30 am. "Wake me? It's not even seven."

Coco nodded in understanding. "I know. it shroud be earlier but it is still winter vacation."

Earlier! No way I was not going to do that for an entire four years. Screw that. "Yeah sure. Just wake me up at around..Noonish." I laid back down and closed my eyes. Just as I flt myself drift back to sleep.

SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

I jumped out of the futon and rolled onto the carpeted floor. I looked up to see Coco with a whistle and I frowned. "What the fuck?"

I could tell from the knitting of her brows she was not amused either. "It's time to get up. You have a lot of work to do these next couple of weeks. First you'll get cleaned up and change, Then at 7:30 you have history with Professor Oobleck . Then at 11 is lunch. Then at 11:30 is weapons training. At 2:00 is your aura and semblance training. At 5 is sparring practice. At 5:30 is dinner. 6:00 is showers and relaxation. And 8:30 is lights out and rinse and repeat. Got all that?"

I felt like running away. "You...You can't be serious!? I can't do all that in one day!" I yelled. And for two weeks straight on top of that.

She crossed her arms and said. "Normally it isn't this complex but you have a lot of catching up to do. Your a special case here Chloe. Your going to be a first year put on a second year team. My team is one of the best at Beacon and the strongest of our year and I want to keep it that way."

I groaned remembering how much school life sucked. " _I really don't have much of a choice. Unless I want to live on the streets and work on the nearest street corner."_ I slowly stood up. _"_ Fine fine boss lady."

"It's Coco." She threatened.

"Yeah yeah whatever" 'Yawn.' I said back tiredly with a yawn.

I picked up some clothes and waited for Velvet to get done. I noticed Fox wasn't around he must be an early riser like the rest of these insane people. _"Maybe I can catch some Z's during history._ I was actually a bit curious about the history of this world. _"And honestly how bad could it be?"_

* * *

Andthatiswhysomethinkthatishowthegrimmfirstcametobe. TothenorthisAtlasitisverydifferentfromtheotherkingdoms. Allit'sgovernmentfacilitiesareunderonecouncilthereforethestudent'sleadershipleadtothepathoftheterriostgrouptheyaretoday. The teacher took a quick sip from his Thermos containing coffee. "Any questions?"

I had no idea what the fuck he just said. It's been like this for hours. This guy. Professor Oobleck was nuts. How can anyone talk so fast!? "Uhhhh all I got out of it was Grimm, Faunus and Atlas."

He shook his head. "Miss Chloe Price if school actually started I'd be very disappointed in you. But Ozpin said you were a special case so I'll let it slide this time. But please listen more carefully from now on." He took another sip and looked at his watch. "Oh my our time is up. I will see you tomorrow morning, good day." Then he was out of the room. All I saw was a fast blur when he left.

I groaned and banged my head on the desk. "Professor Oobleck should really lay off the freaking coffee." Then I was startled when I felt a breeze wash over me as Oobleck returned just as he was when he left not looking tired at all.

"It's Doctor Oobleck if you would. I didn't earn my PhD for the fun of it thank you very much." Then again he was gone with a blur.

" _This school is fucking nuts!"_

* * *

It was now time for weapons training and I was late because once again I got lost. Seriously did thy really need this big of a school? When I finally found the training room I saw my team all there. Fox was doing push ups on a mat. Velvet was tinkering with some kind of box with tools and parts all around her. And Coco was tapping her boot probably waiting for my ass.

When I walked in and when she noticed me she scowled. "Your twenty minutes late."

I rolled my eyes and said. "Well excuse me I've been here for less than twenty four hours sorry i don't have google map installed in my god damn brain!"

Coco shook her head and walked over to the far right of the room and motioned me to follow. "I don't know this google you speak of but I will not tolerate being talked to like that..First year."

I growled but kept quiet. When we made it to a large circular mat I noticed the weapon I was given was leaning against the wall close to us. "Hey you painted it for me."

The sword was now a light blue with white edging and white hilt.

Coco picked it up with ease and walked over to me. "Yes we got it painted while you were in history class. Now for your first day of weapons training I want you to do practice swings. This sword is all about power. If you swing to hard the momentum can cause your balance to go off. You need to learn to control that first."

I nodded thinking that was a good place to start as well. She handed it to me and just like yesterday I almost dropped it and fell to the ground with it. "God damn how the hell did he carry this much less use it?" I asked through gritted teeth as I used every muscle I had to lift it.

Coco sighed. "Try using your aura for now."

I looked at her in confusion. "Uhhh come again?"

Coco literally took her shade's off to face palm. "You don't know what aura is either?"

"Oh yeah I know what it is but maybe you should explain it again just to make sure we're on the right page?"

Coco put her shade's back on and explained. "Aura is the manifestation of our soul. Every living creature that has a soul has aura. Certain people like Hunter's and Huntresses are born with enough of it can unlock that aura and use it for defense offense and limited healing. Aura always surrounds us. When we take a big hit our aura absorbs the damage instead. But there's always a limit. It can help us heal faster and make our attacks stronger. It just depends how much a person is born with."

I beamed. "So..It's like a kick ass force field!"

Coco seemed to have given up at this point. "Yes in simple terms Chloe it's a force field."

"Amazeballs...How do I use it?" I asked.

Coco put a hand on my shoulder than gasped. "You..Don't have it unlocked yet!?" She yelled.

"Well I didn't even know what the hell you were talking about!" I yelled back.

Coco groaned. "Fine sorry. Hold on I'll unlock it for you. Usually you need some form of training to unlock it but people who have unlocked aura already can unlock another's by will."

I shrugged. "What ever works."

She put her hand on my shoulder and started chanting some words. A few moments later I felt..Strange. My whole body lit up blue then the light disappeared. " _Whoa it feels like i'm trippin balls!"_ I looked over at Coco and she started wobbling and moaning. "Whoa hey you ok?" I asked in worry.

She sat down and took a moment to catch her breath then replied. "Yeah..Unlocking another persons aura drains the other pretty good. Just need to rest I'll be fine. But i'll admit..You got a strong aura and have a good chuck of it to. Not the most I've ever felt but still high."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah it feels like...I can almost do anything now."

Coco snorted. "I wouldn't go that far. That's just everyone's reaction when they first unlock they're aura."

 _"Way to ruin my fun."_ I thought to myself.

Coco continued. "Now. Try lifting your sword again but this time channel your aura through your muscles. Just relax and concentrate."

I did just as Coco said. I took a steady breath and pictured that glow coursing through my body. I started getting this weird tingly sensation all over. I picked up the sword again. I had a little difficulty but I was finally able to hold it properly. "Yes! I hella did it!"

Coco smiled and nodded in approval then I heard clapping. I looked over to see Velvet clapping giving me a smile and Fox just gave me a thumbs up while doing push ups one handed. "Good. Using your aura like that drains you. But the more often you use it the more in tune you will be eventually it'll be like you aren't using your aura at all." Coco explained.

I smiled thinking this is so cool. "Hey what would happen if i did the same thing but into the weapon?"

Coco quickly said. "Don't! You are not ready for that. Just..Practice your swinging for now ok?"

I rolled my eyes. "Uhh Fine. But I don't see the problem. All i'm doing is swinging a whoaooooooo!"

 **CRASH**

In the middle of my sentence I swung it as hard as I could and started spinning like I was in a tornado and couldn't stop and crashed right into a practice dummy. I was sitting on the ground with swirls for eyes. " _Ok yeah..Definitely need to practice that."_

The training dummy's head rolled and stopped after hitting Coco's boot. Coco just sighed and said. "This is going to be a long two weeks."

* * *

And there's chapter 5 hope you all liked it. Next chapter will get into her semblance more. Until next time have a nice day :)


	6. Clearing One's Mind

Hello everyone! Today we find out more about Chloe's semblance! Yay! As always thank you for the support and reviews enjoy :)

* * *

Coco's Pov- I couldn't believe this. What on Remnant was Ozpin thinking putting this girl on my team. She may be the oldest but she act's like a first year it's ridiculous. But there was nothing I could do about it. What Ozpin wants he gets. I was also concerned because of how Chloe got here into our world. This morning while Chloe had history with Oobleck. Ozpin talked alone with me about Chloe's...Unusual circumstance. I couldn't even fathom what Ozpin was saying at the time. How could one person die in one parallel universal world and cross over into the next one? It makes zero sense. But Ozpin was dead serious I could tell from the way he talked. Besides he was never wrong with things like this. And that would also explain why Chloe was so..Confused about everything. Ozpin didn't tell me anything about her past. That was something she'd share when ever she was ready and I respect that. I was also shocked that she didn't know what aura was. Was her world really that different then ours? It honestly sounded like a boring world.

I was broken from my thoughts after another loud cuss.

"Fucking shit balls!" Chloe was practicing swinging her blade she's getting the hang of it...Well sort of but every time she lost her balance she would curse the weirdest words together.

" _Her language could use some work as well."_ I thought to myself as she tried swinging again.

After a couple hours she was sweating and growing weary and started slowing down. But there was something else. It was like she was somewhere else in her mind. I stood up from my spot by the wall and walked over to her. "Your weapons training is up time to move on to semblance training."

She wiped her brow clean from sweat and set her blade against the wall. "Thank god..Sorry what's semblance?"

I groaned and tried telling myself that she is new to all of this. "A semblance is a special..Ability that is linked to our aura, our souls. There are hundreds of different semblance's that make a person unique. Some are rarer than other's."

Chloe whistled impressively. "That sounds amazeballs! So what are your guy's semblance?" She asked curiously

I answered. "Fox is able to destroy an entire beings inside's with a shock wave he creates with a two handed punch making them explode."

Chloe looked at me wide eyed. "Whoa...Remind me not to piss him off."

I chuckled. "Noted. Velvet's semblance allow's her to record anyone's battle movements. Making her fight and move just as they would."

"Wow that sounds cool what about you?"

I blushed just a bit and cleared my throat trying to remain composed. "It's rare but sometimes a person can have no semblance with they're aura...Like me."

Chloe scratched the back of her head. "Wow...That sucks."

I shrugged. "I made it this far without one and Ozpin wouldn't have made me team leader if I couldn't handle it. Now are you ready for your next training?"

Chloe nodded. 'Yeah..I'm ready."

I gave her a questionable look from behind my shades. She didn't seem ready. "Alright first clear your mind and fully concentrate on your aura."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. A few moments later she groaned. "I can't..I don't feel anything."

"Is your mind clear?" I asked.

She gave me an annoyed look and snapped back. "Yes my mind is fucking clear!"

I groan in disapprovement and said. "Calm down there is no need to yell."

"Well stop asking questions like you don't believe me ok! I said my mind is clear and it fucking is!" She yelled back.

I was getting agitated. "I said. Calm. Down. I'm your team leader and if you want to be apart of this team you have to learn to follow orders!"

I was a little shocked when I saw her starting to cry. "Shut the fuck up! You are not my father David and you never will be it's your fault me and my mom never get along anymore!" As soon as those words left her mouth she had a look of disbelief and turned around and leaned against the wall with her hands trying to control her sobbing.

My anger quickly disappeared. I think i knew what was going on now. Reality was starting to finally hit her. And it hit her hard. I turned toward Velvet and Fox. Velvet had a look of worry and Fox was calm like he always is. "Can you two give us some time alone?"

Velvet gave me a a small smile and said. "Sure. I was almost done for the day anyway. See you back at the dorm." She gathered her little project and Fox gave me a nod in understanding and stood up and they both left us alone.

I walked closer to Chloe and said. "Hey..Come on lets sit down and talk about it."

She rubbed her eyes and turned towards me looking a bit less angry. "Like you'd care. Beside's..You wouldn't understand."

I removed my shade's and hung them in the front collar of my shirt revealing my look of worry. "Believe it or not but I do care. And Ozpin..Told me everything this morning. Don't worry I won't tell anyone. So far the only one's that know are me him and Miss Goodwhich. Now come on sit."

After a moment of hesitation she slowly sat down on the training mat and I followed suit sitting across from her. "Now..What's troubling you?"

She just shrugged. "Just miss home."

"I think there's more to it than that." I replied.

She glared at me and said. "Why do you care again? You clearly don't like me."

I sighed and chose my words carefully. "Chloe I don't don't like you. Yes most time's your..Hard to deal with but your apart of my team now..A friend. Chloe I want to help you get your mind straight. When you actually get out on the field all it takes is a single moment of distraction. You always have to have a clear mind when your a huntress. It could mean the difference between life and death. And I don't want to see you get killed if I could have helped you. Now please..Talk to me."

Chloe looked conflicted for a few minuted but finally she sighed and said. "I just...I have a lot of regrets from my past life."

"Like?"

She swallowed a sob and continued. "I..Never told my mom how much I loved her...That..I was sorry for blaming her for my father's death..And as much as I didn't like him..I feel bad not..Trying to get to know my step father better...And I never found my friend that went missing six months before I died..Feel's like I failed her..And...

She took a few deep breathes and started to sob. I scooted over to her rubbed her back for support. "It's alright just..Let it out."

A minute later she was finally able to speak again. "I..I never got to tell..Max that..I was sorry for kicking her out of my life..That I loved her." She put her face into my shoulder and cried. I sat there rubbing her back. She needed to let this all go. "Now..I'll never see them again..I'm alone in this world..I'm alone again."

I pulled her away from me so she could look directly into my eyes. "Chloe listen to me. You are not alone you hear me? You clearly don't fully grasp the concept on how much importance a team is. Chloe. You me Velvet Fox all four of us we're not just teammate's, or friends..We're family. The moment you were put on this team you became a part of this family. And Ozpin is looking out for you as well. He gave you a place to start your new life without asking for anything in return. I'm sorry I know we can't replace the people in your previous life but right here, Right now you have us and we will always have your back."

Chloe looked at me with amazement..Hope. Then finally she smiled and said. "You know..If you weren't already taken I'd kiss you right now." She teased.

I smiled back. "I don't think Velvet would like that to much. She may seem shy and innocent but never make her mad." I teased back.

We both shared a laugh and I helped her stand up. "You good?" I asked.

She took a deep breath and replied. "Yeah..Yeah I'm good. Thanks."

"Good. Now lets get back to work then shall we?"

She gave me a salute. "Ma'am yes ma'am."

I rolled my eyes playfully and put my shade's back on. "Alright let's try this again. Clear your mind and find the center of your aura."

She closed her eyes and took a deep steady calm breath. "Ok...I feel...Something."

"Good now try bringing it out." I asked standing back a bit. You never know what a new persons semblance could be.

She slowly opened her eyes and blinked. "I...nothing happened."

"Are you sure? I mean." Then she yelled at me before I could make my way back over to her.

"Whoa wait!..You moved and talked realllly slow."

That's interesting. "Computer! Activate scanner!"

Chloe looked at me in confusion as a loud beep echoed through the room. "Whoa there's a scanner here!?"

I nodded. "Yes it records training exercises. Try using your semblance again and after that I'll look at the data."

She repeated the process and when she opened her eyes she gasped and fell to her knees. "Chloe you ok!?"

She panted and nodded. "Yeah..Wow that..really wore me out..So that's what it was before back at the village."

I heard the machine beep again indicating it's done with the scanning. I went to the computer that was by the exit and brought up the data. "Alright lets see what kind of semblance we have." I put in the data in the school's search files. If there's any place that would have info on a specific semblance it would be Beacon.

* **Data not found***

I pulled my shade's down making sure I was reading it right. " _That's impossible..Does she have an entirely new semblance?...Wait here's something"_

 ***Possible match found in archives***

 _"What the hell is this? It's just a old book from the school's library on folklore"_ I clicked on the source and it gave me a page from the book and I began to read it. _" **There was an old myth from a small village of a giant grimm terrorizing the citizens. One day a single individual showed up to fight the beast. It was hard fought battle and just when they were on the brink of defeat a miracle happened. Right when the beast was about to deliver the killing blow the brave soldier disappeared and not even a second later the beast was dead before it hit the ground. It's head impaled with a sword the soldier standing on it's back in triumph. The villager's praised there new hero but then the next day he vanished without a trace and was never heard from again."**_

I hummed in thought. " _Moving faster than the eye can see?"_ I turned back to Chloe who just now stood up still looking a bit weak though. I walked over to her and said. "Think you can use it one more time?"

She took one more deep breath and nodded. "Yeah..I think so."

"Ok I have a theory. I'm going to throw a punch and right when I do I want you to activate your semblance and dodge it alright?"

She gave me a thumbs up. "Sound's good... to me." She panted

I got into my stance. "Alright here it come's ready? One...Two...Three!" I threw my fist at her and gasped in complete shock. She just disappeared right when I was about to hit her and she was now on the left side of me on her hands knees again.

I blinked a few times. There is no possible way a normal person can move that fast even with a semblance especially dodging an attack at this range. "Chloe what happened!?"

She took a few deep breaths and said. "You...Everything around me...Just..Slowed down..Like really slow..It was child's play to dodge..If I wanted to I could have.. grabbed your arm and broke it..."

I couldn't believe what i was hearing. " _No thats...A slow field? No she wouldn't have been able to move that fast...Ok think..Maybe...She slowed time?..No that is physically impossible there is no semblance that can break those kind's of laws of_ _physics._ " I was broken from my train of thought when I heard a thud. I looked down to see Chloe snoring away. " _Damn that semblance must be very taxing..It's dangerous for both opponent...And her."_ I bent down and picked her bridal style with ease. "I think that's enough for today."

I carried her out of the training room and headed back to the dorm. " _I'll have to talk to Ozpin about Chloe's semblance. If..My theory is true than this is something we can't take lightly."_

Things just got a lot more complicated.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it! I will be busy tomorrow so next chapter won't be till Monday. As always have a nice day :)


	7. School Begins and Making Friends

Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter 7 and it's finally here the main plot start's today! Most of it will be canon and you will see a lot of similarities but I added a little additions here and there. And there will be an entirely original arc that i came up with that will be a bit later. As always thank you for the support and reviews. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chloe's Pov- These past two weeks were killer. I don't think I've ever worked so much in my lives. After a few days of getting used to it I was finally able to understand Oobleck a bit better and wow was there some crazy shit in this world. My handling of my weapon has improved tremendously. I was now able to swing it full force without spinning like a damn tornado. Velvet and Fox even showed me how to maintain it and keep it in top form. I even upgraded it with the help of my team. The hilt was now a wide silver metal cylinder, With a white padding in the middle for gripping. I even got my own Huntress emblem. It was a blue peace sign but instead of the three lines in the circle it was a butterfly. It was etched into the front my beanie. And as for my semblance well..That was a bit more complicated. We did test after test under the guidance of Ozpin himself. And much to my and Coco's shock I was able to indeed slow down time. Of course it came with huge disadvantages. Like it can only be kept up for five seconds. And I can only use it twice. If I use it a third time I always ended up passing out. Both Ozpin and Coco told me..Well Ordered me to never use it unless it was a life or death situation.

But right now I was headed for the welcoming ceremony for first years. Today was the first day of school. Before I went there though I decided to see my fellow newbies who will be joining me and arrived at the airfield. I looked around noticing a lot of students were disembarking the ship. No wonder this school is so damn big.

*Boom!*

I looked over to see a small explosion. A short white haired girl was yelling at a shorter younger red head. "You see! This is the thing I was talking about!" The white haired girl yelled in annoyance.

The red head pushed her index fingers together in nervousness and replied. "I'm really really sorry."

The taller girl scoffed and said back. "What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

The poor shorted girl stuttered in response. "Well..I I uhh."

The white haired girl continued her assault. "This isn't your ordinary combat school." She crossed her arms in a snobby manner. "It's not just sparring and practice you know. We're here to fight monsters. So watch where your going!"

I scowled. " _What a prissy little bitch."_

"Hey I said I was sorry. Princess." The red head snapped back a bit.

" _Ohh nice one."_

"It's Heiress actually."

I saw a black haired girl with a bow in her hair walk up to them. "Weiess Schnee heriress to the Schnee Dust Company, One of the largest of energy propellant in the world."

The white girl smile proudly. "Finally some recognition!"

I groaned loudly. " _Great I found this worlds version of Victoria Chase."_

The black haired girl continued. "The same company infamous for it's controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

The white haired girll looked appalled. "What! I. How Dare!"

The red head giggled.

The princess grabbed a vial from the roasting girls hand and marched away. And even after all that the red head called out to her. "I promise I'll make this up to you!" I could tell she mumbled something the turned around cheerfully. "So whats?...'

The black haired girl was already walking away from her. The red head the became depressed and laid down on the ground. I decided that she needed a friend. So I walked up to her and right when I got to her a blonde hair boy stopped infront of her at the same time. We both gave a small smile and offered our hand to the red head. She looked up and smiled weakly.

"Hey I'm Jaune." The boy introduced himself.

"And the name's Chloe."

She grabbed both of our hands as we helped her up. "Hi I'm Ruby. Are you a first year too?"

I chuckled. "Yeah I am."

She turned to Jaune and held back a laugh. "And aren't you the guy who threw up back on the ship?"

Jaune sighed in defeat and we couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

"All I'm saying is motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!"

The three of us were walking down a pathway outside of the main building. These two weren't too bad. Jaune is pretty funny.

"Look I'm sorry Vomit-Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby replied.

"Oh yeah? What if I called you Crater face?" Juane teased.

I laughed and gave him a fist bump and he happily accepted it. "Good one."

Ruby huffed. "Hey! That explosion was an accident."

"Well the name isn't Vomit-Bot it's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it." He replied confidently.

"...Do they?" Ruby asked questionably."

"They will!..Well hope they will. I mean my mom always say that...Never mind."

I chuckled. "I can see it now Jaune all the ladies will be groveling at your feet." I teased.

He gave me a hopeful look. "You think so!?" Then it turned into a frown when he saw my smirk. "Ha ha very funny."

We all laughed even Jaune.

Then a moment of silence swept us until Ruby said. "Sooo..I got this thing!" Ruby grabbed a long red metal case from behind her back and it instantly transformed into a scythe. The tip of it smashing into the cement.

Me and Jaune both jumped back in shock. "Whoa is that a scythe!?" Jaune asked.

Ruby nodded and replied. "It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle." To prove her point she cocked the chamber.

I beamed. "Wow that is so hella cool!"

Jaune nodded. "Yeah..It is."

"Soooo what do you two got!?" She asked excitedly.

I reached behind my back gripping my blade and stabbed the end of it into the cement. "It's a big ass great sword with a bit of customization done by yours truly. And It's also a gun as well. What kind? Well that's a surprise."

Ruby had stars shining in her eyes. "That is so awesome! What about you Jaune!?"

He cleared his throat. "Oh uhhh..I got this sword." He said while unsheathing a normal looking sword.

"Ooooh" Me and Ruby said at the same time.

"Yeah and I got this shield to!" He said sounding more confident.

"So what do they do!?" Ruby asked. Touching the shield.

The shield folded up randomly causing Jaune to lose balance and was tripping around try to keep the bouncing shield from hitting the ground. When he finally caught it he explained like nothing happened. "Well...The shield get's smaller...So when I get tired of carrying it I can just put it away."

"...But wouldn't it still weigh the same?" I asked.

He sighed in defeat. "Yeah..It does."

Ruby chuckled. "Well I'm a huge dork when it come's to weapons. I guess I over did it when I built it."

Me and Jaune both looked at her in shock. "Wait..You made that from scratch?" I asked.

Ruby nodded. "Of course. All students from signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you two make yours?"

I shrugged and replied. "It was a gift. The guy who saved my life lost his eyes. And when I ended up being his replacement on his team he gave it to me. The hilt is all customized by me though."

Jaune spoke next. "And mine's a hand me down. My great great grandfather used it to fight in the war."

I felt bad for the guy till Ruby spoke up. "Well I like it! Not many people have the appreciation for the classics these days."

I smiled. "She's right. You may not have all the fancy contraptions but once you become a good huntsman you'll show the entire damn world you don't need all the fancy crap."

He smiled back as we continued walking after putting our weapons away. "Thanks guys."

"So why did you two help me out back there?" Ruby asked.

"Well I hate seeing a cute girl in distressed and left alone like that." I teased causing her to blush a bright red. "I'm kidding I'm nineteen going after a fourteen year old is just wrong."

She gave me a cute glare. "I'm fifteen thank you very much! Almost sixteen!"

Me and Jaune laughed and he said. "And I helped you because..Why not? My mom always says. "Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet."

Ruby smiled then after a few moments she asked. 'Ummm Where are we going?"

We all stopped to looked around and Jaune replied. "I don't know I was following you two."

I face palmed and groaned. " _Even now I get lost in this damn place."_

* * *

When we finally made it to the ceremony hall It was already filled with people.

"Ruby over here!" We all looked over to see a tall busty blonde waving at us. "I saved you a spot!"

Ruby beamed and turned to us. "Oh hey I gotta go! I'll see you both after the ceremony!" Then she ran off towards the blonde.

" _She is hot...But i'm not a big fan of blondes though."_ I thought to myself.

I looked around and my eyes almost bugged out. " _Now she's..A hundred on the sexy scale!"_ It was a redhead with a ponytail. Dressed in a very sexy looking gladiator armor.

I heard Jaune sigh. "Great..Where am I suppose to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" I turned to him as he started to walk away then I noticed the sexy red head eyeing him. " _Damn it! She's straight...Although."_ I stopped Jaune by grabbing his shoulder. "Hey lets talk to her."

He looked over to see the girl I was talking about. As soon as she saw us looking at her she quickly turned her head pretending like she wasn't caught staring. " _Oh yeah..this will be fun."_

"Hey wait you don't have to drag me!" Jaune complained as I dragged him over to the girl.

We stopped in front of her and introduced ourselves. "Hey there I'm Chloe Price. This here is Jaune Arc."

Jaune dusted himself off and looked right into the girls green eyes and he slightly blushed. "Oh..Uhh Hi I'm Jaune Arc...Like she said."

She blushed a bit back and smile rubbing her arm in nervousness. "Hello I'm...Pyrrha Nikos. It is very nice to meet you."

" _Oh my god those two are fucking adorable...I must make this happen!"_ I cleared my throat to get they're attention. "You know Pyrrha. Jaune here come's from a family of warriors ain't that right?"

He blushed and nodded. "Uhh Yeah, yeah I do."

Pyrrah smiled and asked in curiosity. "Really? I do too. Want kind of battle's were your relatives apart of?"

He smiled and relaxed a bit as he replied. "Well my great great grandfather fought in the war. This was actually his weapon." He said pointing to his sword.

Pyrrha's eyes sparkled in fascination. "Oh my that is really something."

I smiled proudly to myself. " _Oh yeah those two will be banging each other before the semester ends."_

Then everyone heard a mic get turned on and everyone looked up at the stage. Ozpin was in front of the Mic with GoodBitch behind him.

"Ahem...I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, You plan to dedicate your life To the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose and direction."

I growled and hope he could see my glare. " _Nice way to address the new student's..asshole."_

"You assume knowledge will free you of this. But time at this school at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." When he was done he walked off the stage and GoodBitch spoke into the mic next. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow you initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed.

When she walked off stage all the students started moving. " _Why do I have the feeling this initiation isn't going to be a walk in the park?"_

"Hey Chloe!"

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I saw Jaune and Pyrrha standing by the exit. "You coming!?" Jaune asked.

I smiled and waved back. "No it's fine! I already got a place to sleep see you both tomorrow!"

Jaune waved bye and Pyrrah gave me a slight bow and headed out.

Today didnt turn out to bad

* * *

I entered my dorm room and I saw the usual from the past two weeks from living here. Fox was doing crunches in the middle of the room. Velvet was at the desk working on her. 'Project.' And Coco was laying on the bed reading a fashion magazine. "So how did it go?" Coco asked without looking away from her reading material.

I shrugged and set my blade against the wall. "It was alright. Met some interesting people today. Made some new friends. Listened to a very depressing speech."

Coco and Velvet chuckled. "You better get some sleep. You have Initiation tomorrow with Velvet."

I looked confusingly at her. "With Velvet? I thought it was for first years only? And why do I need sleep? Just doing some tests right? Not like I'll be fighting for my life or something."

"Pfffffffff."

I looked at Fox a bit in shock. " _Did...Did he just try not laughing?"_

Coco chuckled. "Right right. 'tests.'

Velvet turned towards me from the chair she was sitting in giving me a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Chloe. We'll get through it together."

I smiled back and replied. "Thanks Velvet." These past two weeks Velvet's shyness around me has disappeared. Coco said that she came from an abusive past because of her faunus heritage. That made me sick. She was literally the nicest person I ever met in both live's. Now i feel like she's become a little sister to me.

She beamed and said. "Your welcome!"

I decided to take Coco's advice and get some shut eye. I was tired anyway. I laid down. Yawned and closed my eyes. " _I mean really though it's just a school initiation to a bunch of 1st years how bad could it be?"_

* * *

There you have it! And congrats to the Arkos shippers! Hope you all liked it and hope to see you in the next chapter. Have a nice day :)


	8. The Initiation Begins

Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 8! As always thank you for the support and reviews and enjoy :)

* * *

Chloe's Pov- Today was it. Today was the Beacon Academy Initiation test. I was actually a bit nervous. What would I do if I failed? I literally have nowhere else to go. But if Velvet was helping me than I'm sure I can manage. Right now I was dressed up and ready to go. "So any of you got a cheat sheet for this test?" I asked my teammates.

Coco crossed her arms disapprovingly. "Cheating can get you expelled. You don't come to Beacon to be a huntress just so you can cheat your way through."

I rolled my eyes. "God can't even take a joke." I commented.

Velvet came out of the bathroom all dressed and ready to go as well. "Alright I'm ready."

Coco smiled and nodded. "Alright good luck Chloe and keep an eye on her for me will ya Velvet?"

I glared at her. "Hey! I can take care of myself!"

Velvet giggled and said. "I will. See you all later." Coco and Velvet shared a quick kiss and we waved goodbye to Fox and Coco. As we walked down the hall I turned to Velvet and asked. "Sooo what kind of test is it? Paper and pencil? Demonstration's? Sparring matches?"

Velvet just hummed a happy tuned and replied. "I'ts a surprise."

I shrugged. _"Well what ever it is after everything Iv'e seen and heard these past couple weeks it won't surprise me that much."_

* * *

"We're doing what!?"

Me and a group of my classmates some I recognized. Ruby, Pyrrha, Jaune, and those white, black and blonde haired girls I saw yesterday. We were all outside at the edge of a cliff over looking a huge forest. Ozpin and Glynda were standing in front of us. And Ozpin just revealed what the initiation was.

Ozpin took a sip from his mug and replied calmly. "You heard me. For years you have all trained to become warriors. And today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing is this even legal!?

Glynda started speaking. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well allow me to end the confusion. Each of you will be given teammates today."

I heard Ruby groaned. "Aw man."

I raised my hand. "Uhh yeah question! How does throwing us into a forest full of fucking monsters that want to eat us determine that!?"

Glynda glared at me. "Watch the language Chloe."

I heard snickering all around me and Glynda yelled louder. "Enough! Take this seriously or go back home right now. And as for you Chloe another outburst like that and it will be custodian duties for a week do I make myself clear?"

I growled but kept quiet.

Ozpin cleared his throat. "Yes well. As we were saying. These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best intrest to be paired with someone whom you can work well."

Ruby's groaned again. "Awww."

Ozpin continued. "That being said the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Ruby looked devastated. "What!"

I was now getting more confused. " _His..Idea on who will be partnered with who is interesting...But what did he mean by 'after landing'?"_

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

I was completely dumbfounded. And I wasn't the only one. I noticed Jaune fidgeting looking nervous as well...And I don't blame him.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your Initiation. But our instructors will not intervene."

" _Is he trying to get us all killed!?"_ I thought with panic.

"You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. But as for you Chloe since your a special case your partner is already determined. Velvet here will be your partner from here on out. Once your in the forest rendezvous with her and find the blue relic with your crest on it and return it here. Are there any questions?"

I was to dumbfounded to say anything but I did hear Jaune stutter as he raised his hand. "Yeah umm Sir."

Ozpin didn't even let him finish. "Good! Now take your positions."

I noticed everyone but me and Jaune getting into a stance some with there weapons out. Then i jumped a bit when the first student was launched into the air and headed straight for the forest from the catapult platform we were all standing on. I finally lost it. "Wait wait! Are serious right now!?" Another student. "This can't be legal!" Another student. "You call yourself a headmaster!?" Another student. "Your insane you hear me! Infuckingsane!" Another student.

I saw Velvet smile and wave next to me. "See you in a bit Chloe. Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I saw her get launched.

I shook my head. "Nope nope! I'm out I don't want to be a huntress anymore take your batshit crazy rules and!" Fling. "Asshoooooooooooooooooooooooooole!"

* * *

Ozpin's Pov- When the last student was launched me and Glynda watched them all head for the forest. Glynda groaned. "That girl I swear."

I chuckled and took a drink from my mug. "You do have to admit..She is quite entertaining don't you think?

"About the only thing she has going for her." Was her reply.

"Who know's she might prove you wrong." I answered.

"We'll see."

* * *

Chloe's Pov- I couldn't fucking believe it! He actually launched me off a fucking cliff into a grimm infested forest! Does everyone's parent's know this is happening!? I looked around and saw the rest of the students preparing to land already. " _Ok Chloe quick think think ummm. How the fuck do I land!?"_

When the forest trees got closer and closer. I finally thought of something. I grabbed my sword and fell into the foliage. I quickly stabbed a tree with my blade and i winced as my arms were yanked from the stopping momentum. I looked down to see I still have a big drop as both of my hands stayed firmly gripped to the hilt of my blade. I sigh in relief. " _Thank god. Ozpin you and I are going to have a nice heart to heart talk when I get back up there. But first I gotta find Velvet."_

I swung to a branch pulling my sword out at the same time and slowly but surely climbed my way down. When I finally landed I looked around and yelled. "Hey Velvet you out there!?" I got nothing but silence and I huffed in annoyance. " _Great."_ I started walking and after a few minutes I started to get worried. " _Wait..Velvet doesn't have a weapon yet does she!? Oh fuck I got to find her fast! She's probably alone and terrified out of her mind right now!"_

* * *

Velvet's Pov- I was actually having a good time right now. After safely landing I wasted no time trying to find Chloe but instead I found Blake and her new partner Yang. I was a little nervous since i didn't know them and didn't know how they treated faunus's. But it turns out I had nothing to worry about. Blake was a bit quiet but it wasn't a 'trying to ignore me' silence it was just how she was. And Yang acted like she doesn't even see my ears. Telling jokes and smiling like we've been friends for years. It was nice. We stopped when we noticed a small shrine.

"You think this is it?" Yang asked.

Blake just gave her a look and proceeded down towards the shrine. I gave her a reassuring smile and followed Blake.

When we got there there were chess pieces sitting on small stone pedestals. One side held black chess pieces and the other gold. "Huh so they're chess pieces this year." I commented.

Yang turned to me and asked. "What were the artifacts in your year?"

I shrugged and replied. "Well...I wasn't there for it but my team said it was playing cards."

Blake turned to Yang. "Well...Which one should we pick?"

Yang hummed in thought then grinned picking up a golden knight piece. "How about a cute little pony!"

I giggled and Blake smiled rolling her eyes playfully. "Sure why not."

A moment later we all heard a yell across the woods. " **What the fuck!?** " Then a roar.

I gasped. "That was Chloe!"

Then we heard a high pitched scream. "And some other girl is in trouble!" Yang said.

I prayed Chloe would be alright.

* * *

Chloe's Pov- I was not alright! After a few minutes of looking for Velvet I heard a loud growl. I looked up into the tree tops. "What the fuck!?"

A grimm came crashing down towards me. I barely had enough time to jump out of the way as it landed with a loud boom. It stood up on two legs and roared pounding it's chest.

" _Oh god it's a...What was it called... A Beringel! Or as I like to call it a fucked up gorilla."_

I pulled my sword from my back and smirked. "Alright big guy congratulations you will be my first kill!...Well technically my second but my first kill as a huntress. I'll be sure to mount your head above the window or something."

It roared in anger and charged at me. I easily jumped up above it and brought my blade down aiming for it's head. " _Got ya you ugly bastard!"_

Then to my shock it raised it's arms and caught my blade in it's hands. "You have got to be kidding me!"

It threw the blade with me along with it into a tree. I grunted as i felt myself crash through a few threes. Thank god for aura. I slowly stood up picking my blade up. " _Alright guess I'll have to use more muscle."_

I ran towards the grimm and and it charged at me at the same time. Right when we were about to clash I activated my semblance. I smirked victoriously as I quickly got to the right side of it and swung my blade into it's side. " _Got ya!"_ But when my semblance timer was over i saw that my blade barely pierced it. " _What is this damn thing made of!?"_

The grimm roared in pain and anger and grabbed me by the head and threw me with all it's might into the air at the same time yanking the sword out of it's side. "Go to hell Ozpiiiiiiiiiiin!" I yelled as i flew threw the air a second time. I looked down as I felt my self losing altitude it looked like I was about to land at an open clearing. No trees this time. " _So after all this I'm going to get killed by falling to my death after being thrown by a damn monkey!"_ But then something started to form in my path. It looked like a big slide made of ice. "Make it make make it make it!" I chanted praying i'll make it to the weird construct. When I did i shivered from how cold it was and slid all the way down. When i hit the botom I flew off and crashed into someone. "Ouch. Hey!"

I looked down to see that Weiss girl under me. She blushed a bit and glared at me. "Do you mind!?"

I chuckled. "Sorry. Thank's for the save." I said standing up.

She stood up and brushed herself off. "Yeah what ever." I looked around to see seven other people. Ruby, Jaune, Pyrrha, Velvet, And a few new people.

"Nice of you to..Drop in." (A.N. Goddammit Barb!)

Everyone groaned. "Really Yang?" Ruby complained.

I smiled and said. "Hey I actually thought that was pretty good."

Yang beamed. "Finally! Someone who appreciates my puns!"

I looked over to Velvet she smiled and walked up to me. "You alright? How did you end up in the air?"

I chuckled and said. "It's a long story."

Then I heard Juane say. "Umm hey guy's sorry to ruin the moment buy that thing is circling around back. What are we going to do?"

I looked up to see what he was pointing at. " _Now that is one big ass Nevermore!"_

Then Weiss spoke up. "Look there's no sense in us dilly dallying. Our objective is right in front of us."

I looked over at the shrine and saw Chess pieces. And at the back was a blue smooth rounded stone with my huntress crest.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs." Ruby reminded us. Weiss actually gave Ruby a smile. I saw Ruby blush a bit and smiled back. "There's no point in fighting these things."

Jaune spoke up. "Run and live. That is an idea I can get behind."

I nodded and said. "I second that. Lets get the hell out of here."

Ruby and Jaune went to grab they're relics and I went and grabbed mine. When we did I just noticed the big Deathstalker stuck in ice trying to break free. We could hear the ice cracking.

Ruby turned to the group. "Alright lets go!"

"Don't have to tell me twice." I teased.

We all followed Ruby over a hill and made a made dash for it. We soon came across some old ruins. That Nevermore was flying over us. It passed us and we all got into cover. I looked over at Velvet and said. "I'll admit. This is one hell of an Initiation."

She chuckled and replied. "Well..At least we're still alive"

The giant Nevermore stood at the top of the ruins tower and roared at us. Then the Death stalker that was stuck before came crashing threw the tree line's heading right for us.

"Yeah..for now!"

* * *

Poor Chloe can't catch a break. Hopefully things will go well for her in the next chapter. Until then have a nice day :)


	9. A Grimm Battle

Hello everyone! Welcome to the first big fight! I hope I did ok and if there's anything that you see wrong please feel free to let me know. Thank you all for the reviews and support. And as always Enjoy :)

* * *

Non Pov- "Nora distract it!" Ren called out.

She smiled and they both ran from they're cover. The Nevermore roared and flapped it's wings shooting it's sword like feathers at her. Nora quickly jumped and rolled dodging the projectiles and transformed her Hammer into it's grenade launcher form. She opened fired the first shot hitting the Nevermore in the face. It roared and took to the skies again as it was bombarded with grenades. Everyone took that chance to charge forward towards the ruins.

The Deathstalker came up from behind Nora and was about to attack her with it's giant claws. But Blake and Ren deflected the hits with their weapons. Weiss jumped in and grabbed Nora activating her glyph and jumped into the air getting away from the monster.

The group that charged towards the temple were now on a stone bridge below a seemingly bottomless chasm. Pyrrha looked back to see Blake and Ren trying to outrun the Deathstalker. "Go go!" She ordered the group and quickly turned around and got on one knee switching her blade to it's rifle form firing at the beast. Ren tucked and rolled onto the bridge and fired his machine pistols. Blake jumped onto the bridge just in time as it's claws nearly struck her. The bridge was to narrow for the giant scorpion to follow them. The group continued with it's run across the bridge.

Chloe looked up seeing the Nevermore coming right at them. "Holy shit heads up!" She yelled.

The Nevermore smashed the bridge in half with it's head as it flew by separating the group. Ren. Pyrrha, Blake and Velvet were pinned by the Deathstalker.

"Oh man we got to get over there they need help!" Jaune said.

Just as he said that there was another roar. Chloe shuttered recognizing the sound. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

The group not fighting the Deathstalker gasped as a Beringle appeared from behind the Deathstalker and jumped onto it's stinger. The Deathstalker flung it' tail sending the grimm Gorilla flying over the broken bridge and it landed right in front of Ruby's group. It roared loudly and pounded it's chest and glared at Chloe.

"Friend of your's!?" Yang asked Chloe.

Chloe gripped her weapon tighter. "You could say that. Can't believe it fucking followed me all the way here!"

Everyone got into battle stance. But then heard a cry from across the bridge. Velvet was flown back from the Deathstalker and was pushed off to the edge but grabbed onto the ledge.

" _They need backup! We don't have time to deal with this thing."_ Chloe ran in front of the group and said. "Go on and back them up and take down that over sized parrot I got this!"

"Wait by yourself!?..Are you sure!? Beringle's are stronger than normal Grimm." Ruby warned

Chloe nodded with a bead of sweat rolling down her brow. "Yeah...I got this."

Chloe yelled as she charged the Grimm. The grimm roared back and charged as well. When they got close enough Chloe tricked it by sliding under it and kept running towards the bottom of the tower. The grimm roared again and followed after her. When they were both under the tower Chloe quickly turned around and charged. "Let's go you bastard round two!"

The Grimm jumped and balled his fists together and aimed straight down at her. Chloe managed to jump out of the way in time. When it landed it made a small crater in the stoned floor. Chloe quickly counter attacked swinging her blade down from it's left side. The Grimm swiped it's arm deflecting her blade and left Chloe wide open. The Grimm delivered a hard punch to her gut sending her flying and crashing into a stone pillar. Chloe groaned as she face planted into the stone floor. Chloe slowly stood up shaking her head trying to get rid of the dizziness. " _Ok..Yup i'm getting my ass kicked."_

Chloe stood up picking up her blade and she charged at it again. She swung her blade as she got close to it and the grimm held up it's arm to block her attack. But this time she put more aura into her strike and her blade slashed it's arm causing a big wound. It roared in anger and pain as Chloe tried attacking again. The grimm reacted fast and grabbed her blade and they both struggled to push the other back. "Is..That all...You got?" Chloe grunted as she used all her might to push the grimm back.

The Beringle roared louder and kicked Chloe in the gut causing her to lose control of the struggle. The grimm yanked the weapon out of her hand and backhanded her sending Chloe sliding across the stone floor and it threw her weapon to the side. Chloe slowly sat up and saw the Grimm marching towards her. " _Looks like this is it."_

All of a sudden the grimm roared again in pain. Chloe gaped then smiled when she saw Velvet jump over it with Chloe's weapon in her hand. She gracefully landed next to Chloe and gave her a smile. "Need some help?" Velvet asked.

Chloe stood up and replied. "Naw I had it completely under control."

They both turned back to they're opponent who seem's even more in rage then before with the big wound it now has running down it's back. After a moment Chloe said. "I have a plan, Ever play hot potato?"

Velvet replied. "Ummm no?"

Chloe sighed as she took back her weapon. "Just try and get behind it and follow my lead."

-Theme Red like Roses starts playing-

They both charged at the grimm but Velvet ran around it as Chloe charged right at it. The Beringle set it's sight on Chloe and charged at her. Just as they were about to clash Chloe jumped to the side throwing her weapon towards Velvet. "Catch!"

Velvet jumped up grabbing the blade in mid air and sliced the grimms side. The grimm roared and attacked Velvet. She jumped away from it's attack and threw the blade over the grimm. Chloe grabbed it and attacked it's wounded back from behind causing the beast to cry out. In rapid fast successions. They danced around the Grimm throwing Chloe's blade to one another attacking it from different angles. The Beringle to confused and in to much pain and anger to follow what was going on.

Chloe smirked. " _Look's like Velvet's semblance is paying off! Now lets finish it off and meet back with the others. Sounds like things are getting crazy out their."_

Chloe grabbed her blade again and slashed it across it's torso. Chloe jumped back towards the ledge of the broken bridge. "Velvet hop onto my back!" Velvet blushed but nodded and jumped over Chloe and hopped onto her back wrapping her legs and arms around her. The Beringle's eyes glowed pure red as It roared and charged at them. It was limping and leaving a trail of blood. "Velvet...Hold on and don't look down!" Chloe ordered.

Chloe quickly flipped her blade over her shoulder with the hilt pointing right at the charging Beringle. The bottom of the hilt flipped up revealing a aiming crosshair and the bottom of the hilt now showed a large cylinder barrel and the sword grip unfolded into a firing trigger. "Come on..Closer." Chloe mumbled.

The Beringle was just about to throw a punch when Chloe activated her semblance. Time slowed down and she jumped right above it and aimed right for it's head. "Hasta la vista baby!" Chloe pulled the trigger and saw the rocket propelled grenade slowly fly out of the barrel and towards the grimm. When her semblance ended the Grimm looked up and as soon as it did.

* **BOOM!***

"Hold On Velvet!" The shock wave of the blast and the power from firing her weapon in midair sent them both flying across the chasm. They flew past Nora who was in the air and gave them a quick wink. They saw her spin downward smashing her hammer into the Deathstalker's head with so much force she broke the piece of the bridge it was on and sent it crashing down below into the deep chasm. Jaune landed on his back on the ground with a groan. Nora landed on her butt. Pyrraha landed gracefully on her knee and hand. When Chloe started landing Velvet hopped off her back and landed perfectly on her feet. Chloe landed on her front hard and groaned. Ren came limping towards the group panting then he suddenly fell face forward from exhaustion.

The group looked up to see Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang on top of the ruin tower still fighting the giant Nevermore.

Yang was on a pillar firing her shotgun gauntlets at it. Finally she landed a direct hit to its face. It roared and flew right towards her. It opened it's giant beak as Yang jumped right into it. She held it's beak open with one hand and started firing into it's mouth with the other. "I! Hope! Your! Hung!ry!" She looked back and saw the base side of a cliff and jumped out of it's beak and landed on the top part of the tower as the Nevermore crashed into the side of the mountain. It landed on top of a ruin entrance and roared in rage at the four girls.

Yang smiled as she saw Weiss zoom past her and ran towards Ruby and Blake. Weiss Jumped up and activated a glyph right below the Nevermore's tail ice shooting out of it freezing it in place. She Backed flipped onto another glyph and jumped towards the rest of the group. Blake fired her pistol towards Yang. Yang grabbed it and hooked the bladed pistol to a stone pillar as Blake tied the other end to another pillar.

Ruby fired her weapon to jump onto the robe of Blake weapon that was stretched across the two pillars. The top of her scythe landed on the rope and the force pulled her back. But Weiss quickly activated a black glyph stopping the momentum. "Of course you would come up with this idea." Weiss commented.

Ruby smiled and asked. "Think you can make the shot?"

Weiss smirked. "Hmph. Can I?"

"...Can you?'

Weiss glared a bit at Ruby. "Of course I can!"

Ruby smiled and cocked her weapon and Weiss deactivated her glyph sending Ruby flying right towards the Nevermore. She set off a few shots to keep her momentum going and right when she got to the never more she wrapped the bladed side of it around it's neck and landed on the side of the cliff making the Nevermore smash back against the mountain. Weiss activated a path of white glyph's up the side of the cliff. Ruby activated her semblance and shot her weapon to keep the momentum going as she ran up the side of the mountain dragging the Nevermore with it. The Nevermore roared as Ruby got closer and closer to the top. Then as soon as she hit the top she pulled her scythe as hard as she could and beheaded the Nevermore. Ruby landed at the edge of the cliff gracefully with her scythe over her shoulder's.

-Theme ends-

The group from down below watched in awe. Even Jaune mumbled a "Wow."

When they saw Ruby standing at the top of the cliff Chloe yelled. "That was amazeballs!"

* * *

Chloe's Pov- We were now in the ceremony room. My classmates were now receiving their teams.

Ozpin was speaking. "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie." The four of them approached him on the stage. "The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as...Team JNPR." Nora cheered and hugged Ren who smiled back. "Led by..Jaune Arc." Jaune looked dumbfounded as everyone attending the ceremony clapped. Pyrrha smiled putting a hand on his shoulder trying to relax him a bit. "Uhh Led by...Me?" Jaune asked.

Ozpin nodded. "Congratulation's young man." Then the screen above him changed. "Blake Belladona, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, And Yang Xiao Long." The four of them stood in front of Ozpin. "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team..RWBY. Led by Ruby Rose."

Everyone clapped as Weiss had a look of shock. Yang tackled her sister in a hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

Ozpin smiled and said. "And last but not least..Chloe Elizabeth Price." I took a steady breath I walked up on stage with my team next to me. "Chloe despite your..Attitude you accomplished your task, Worked well with your partner and fought bravely. As of right now you are officially apart of Team CFVE. Congratulation's young lady you've earned it."

I looked around to see my team smiling and clapping for me as well as my new friends and everyone else in the stadium. "You did good Chloe..I'm proud to have you on my team." Coco said with pure honesty.

I tried to keep my emotions in check. It's been so long since I heard someone say they were proud of me or showed me any recognition. And now I was a getting an entire room full of it.

Iv'e never been so happy in years.

* * *

There we go! Yes Chloe's sword is now also a rocket launcher! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and see you next time. until then have a nice day :)


	10. The First Day

Hello everyone welcome to chapter 10. In response to a recent review My stupid auto correct was changing Jaune's name to Juane. But I have fixed that mistake and should be good to go in those chapters. Thank you all again for the support and reviews. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chloe's Pov- I was having a pleasant sleep when I heard the annoying whistle of that Coco liked to annoy me with. "Damn it Coco..Five more minutes." I groaned and hid under my sheets.

I felt my covers being ripped from me and looked up at my fashionable team leader. I could tell she was glaring at me from behind her shades. "It's almost time for your first day of classes. You do NOT want to be late. Now get dressed and freshen up." She ordered.

I groaned again and slowly got up and yawned. "Where am I going again?"

She grabbed my schedule from the desk and looked it over. "Looks like you got Grimm studies with Professor Port."

I rubbed my eyes trying to keep myself awake. "Why do we need to learn that? We kill them before they eat us isn't that the gist of it?"

Coco sighed. "You clearly need more education on Grimm."

I headed for the bathroom. "Like how to kick their asses better?" I teased.

Coco panicked when my hand reached the door knob. "Chloe wait!" She yelled. But it was to late.

I opened the door and froze. Inside was Velvet clad in nothing but her underwear. She quickly turned around and her entire body flushed red. After a moment she screamed and grabbed her clothes to cover herself up. "Get out get out get out!"

"I'm so hella sorry!" I yelled and quickly slammed the door shut. I slowly turned towards Coco and I could tell she was pissed. "I'm sorry I keep forgetting we share a bathroom ok!?" She slowly marched over to me. You could feel the flames of rage emitting from her. "Come on Coco it was an accident! Beside's you should be proud of yourself you got one hella of a catch!" I joked trying to calm her down but that just seemed to upset her more.

She cracked her knuckled and said. "Maybe you need to learn how to knock the hard way."

 _"I hate monday morning's!"_

* * *

I was now in Grimm studies. And thankfully all of team RWBY was there sharing the boring experience with me. I was sitting right above Ruby. And good thing I was wearing my beanie or else people would see the nasty bump Coco gave me this morning. " _It's still throbbing."_

Class started and Port started his speech. "Monsters! Demons. Prowlers of the night. Yes, these grimm have many names. But I refer to them as prey...Hahah!"

I groaned. I now just remembered how boring school was. And I wasn't the only one I could also hear Ruby snoring. Blake looked like she was half listening. Yang looked like she was listening but you could tell her mind was miles away from what was actually going on. Weiss was the only one taking this seriously. _"How is she writing notes already!? He just started."_

When no one laughed at his horrible joke Port continued. "And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying. Vale, As well as the other three kingdoms are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with monsters that would love nothing more than to tear you into pieces. And that's where we come in. Huntsman..Huntesses"

I sighed and rolled my eyes from the way he said Huntresses in a funny sexual manner. Yang was not impressed either.

The boring speech went on. "Individuals who sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you may ask? Why the very world!" He yelled in excitedly raising his fist up.

"Yeahhh!"

Everyone in the room looked at the one guy who actually was into this as much as Port was. He sat back down in embarrassment. "That is what you are training to become...But first a story."

I banged my head on the desk. " _No please god why!"_

When Port started telling his life story I was starting to doze off until I heard someone writing with a pencil below me. I looked down and saw that Ruby was drawing something. When she was done she stated giggling to herself and held up the picture showing it to me and her team. I used every ounce of will power not to burst out laughing. Ruby made a horrible drawing of port being really fat and made lines coming out of him indicating he has an odor. Me Yang and Ruby giggled and Weiss did not look amused at all.

"Ahem!"

We all stop when Port looked at us then he continued his story. "In the end the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity." When he was done he started talking about what a huntsman leader should have he asked the class which among us has the traits and potential to be a leader.

Weiss immediately raised her hand and yelled. "I do sir!"

Port replied. "Well then lets find out. Step forward and face your opponent." He said while pointing to a cage that was holding a smaller Grimm.

" _Where the hell did that come from!?"_ I asked myself with confusion.

Weiss was now in front of the cage with her weapon.

" _Wait she's going to fight it in here!? Holy crap ok maybe this class isn't so boring after all."_

"Yeah go Weiss! Represent teeeeeeeam RWBY!" Ruby cheered.

Weiss turned to Ruby and said with slight annoyance. "Ruby! I'm trying to focus."

"Oh uhh sorry." Ruby replied.

I thought Weiss needs to change her attitude.

Port stood by the cage with a his weapon. "Alright let the match..Begin!" He chopped the lock off the cage and a Boarbatusk charged out growling and headed straight for Weiss.

Weiss slashed at it while side stepping to the side avoiding it's attack but the grimm wasn't fazed at all. It turned back towards Weiss with rage.

"Haha! Weren't expecting that were you?" Port commented.

"Hang in there Weiss you can do it!" Ruby cheered.

The grimm and Weiss charged at each other and when she struck it her blade got stuck in it's tusks.

"Come on Weiss show it who's boss!" Ruby yelled

Weiss got distracted by Ruby's words for a moment and the grimm took that chance to throw Weiss's sword out of her hand and across the arena and pushed Weiss back. The grimm charged at her again but Weiss rolled away from it's path and ran back to gather her weapon. When she picked it back up Ruby yelled out. "Weiss, Go for the belly there's no armor underneath.."

Weiss turned to Ruby and yelled back. "Stop telling me what to do!"

Ruby looked hurt by her words and kept quiet. And that really ticked me off. The Boarbatusk curled into a ball and spun at high speeds towards Weiss. Weiss activated a glyph to block and stop it's attack. The grimm hit it and fell backwards on it's back. Weiss jumped onto another Glyph she made and shot herself forward plunging her blade into the grimm's stomach as it cried out on last time.

"Bravo Bravo!" Port praised her. "It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training."

I stood up abruptly and yelled. "What's your deal huh princess!?"

Everyone turned towards me and Weiss yelled back. "Excuss me!?"

Port just watched in curiosity.

"You heard me! The way you were treating Ruby is not ok!"

She growled and yelled. "She was distracting me!"

"She was supporting you! Yes I get it she could have toned it down a bit but yelling at her like that wasn't right either she was only trying to help! You should feel damn lucky to have someone care so much about you, you spoiled rich bitch!" This was one of the reasons why I was expelled from Blackwell. When I saw something that needed something to be said I said it. And I didn't sugar coat anything.

Her eyes turned to pure rage. "How dare you!"

"Enough!"

We both stopped when Port yelled at us. He took a deep breath and said. "Weiss. Chloe is right. She..Worded it differently than I would have but she's right. As I understand Ruby is more than just your team leader she is your partner correct? If that's the case you really should be grateful to have a partner that looks out for you as much as Miss Rose does. If you can't trust your partner and team leader..Who can you trust?"

It was dead silent for a few moments till Weiss sighed and reurned her attention to Ruby. "Ruby..I'm sorry. Thank you for the advice earlier."

Ruby beamed and replied. "No problem Weiss! What are partners for?"

Weiss smiled back and nodded.

"Well then that is all the time we have for today. Class dismissed."

As everyone started packing there things Yang came up to me and said. "Thank's for that."

I smiled. "No problem."

I headed for my next class for the day.

* * *

I arrived at the cafeteria for lunch. According to my schedule I had it with Velvet. Hopefully the incident from this morning has passed us. I went over to the lunch line and my mouth watered from all the food they were serving. " _Holy shit! Is this a school cafeteria or a home cooked catering business?"_ I decided to fill my plate to the rim with as much food as possible. I smiled and went to find a place to sit. I beamed seeing team RWBY and JNPR at a table. " _Awesomesauce! the entire gang is here. Now where's Velvet?"_

"Oww that hurts stop it!"

I looked over and I almost dropped my plate in complete rage at what I saw. Team CRDL were surrounding Velvet. And their leader Cardin was actually pulling on one of her rabbit ears. They were actually laughing at her pain. "Please..Stop." She whined in pain.

"I told you they was real." Cardin commented.

Russel replied. "What a freak." And continued laughing.

I slammed my plate down on the nearest table and marched up to them. "Hey asshole!"

Cardin and his team stopped laughing and looked over at me. I could see Velvet was trying not cry. "Let. Her. Go." I warned.

"Pfff or what?" Cardin replied and yanked on her ear again causing Velvet to cry out.

He was suddenly met with my fist to his jaw. He fell down to the ground losing his grip on Velvet's ear. She immediately got behind me and Cardin stood up glaring at me with his team rushing toward his side. "You got a death wish huh? Why are you standing up for this animal anyway?"

I clenched my fists and said. "The only fucking animal around here is you."

Cardin was about to retort when someone stood next to me. "She's right Cardin the only animal here is you." It was Pyrrha.

Then someone else stood on the other side of me cracking their knuckles. "I suggest you back off unless you want another jaw full of fists." It was Yang.

They seemed to be backing away now. Well they were facing not just me but the best heavy hitters of the entire first year class. Cardin walked away with his team with a simple. "Whatever."

I smiled and thanked both of them. The nodded and I turned to Velvet. "You ok?" I asked in concern.

She rubbed her eyes and smiled. "Yeah I'm fine..Thank you."

Yang gave her a thumbs up. "No problem. Now come on we got two empty seats that need fillin."

I grabbed my tray and followed them to the table. "That was awesome! You guy's reallllly scared the crap out of them!" Nora said as we sat down.

Pyrrha chuckled and replied. "I was just doing the right thing."

Jaune sighed and said. "I wish I was stong enough to do that."

Pyrrha patted his shoulder and said to him. "You will be Jaune and besides your a far better person than he is that's a strength in itself."

Jaune blushed a bit and smiled. "Thank's Pyrrha."

Blake turned to Yang and said. "That was really nice of you Yang. Not many people are willing to stand up for Faunus's like that."

Yang grinned and replied. "Well I always liked them. I think there animal traits are pretty cool."

Blake blinked a few times in mild shock. "Really?"

She nodded. "Oh yeah I'd look sooo good with a tail don't you think?"

Blake smiled a bit. "Yeah..I think you would.

Ruby turned to me and asked. "So Chloe no offense but uhhh... Aren't you a little old to be a first year?"

Weiss replied. "And aren't you a little young to be attending here in the first place?"

I chuckled and said. "And aren't you a little short to be here Weiss?"

Weiss blushed in embarrassment as everyone laughed and yelled. "Ruby is shorter than me!"

"Yeah she's two years younger than everyone in our class what's your excuse?" I teased.

Weiss pouted and Ruby patted her shoulder. "It's ok Weiss we short people have to stick together!"

She groaned and replied. "Lets get back on topic yes?"

I chuckled. "Alright. Well...Lets just say that i'm new to these parts."

"Like from another world!? Your an Ailen aren't you!" Nora yelled.

Ren sighed and said. "I don't think so Nora."

Velvet spoke up. "We actually found her during our mission two weeks before school started."

Ruby tilted her head in confusion. "Really?"

I nodded and told them the story how I was found and how I ended up on team CFVE. When I was done Blake asked. "Wait..Where are you from? You woke up in the middle of a deserted grimm infested town? How did you get there in the first place?"

I responded calmly giving my fake background given to me by Ozpin. "I was a traveler. I grew up in foster care and when I was eighteen I decided to travel. When I got to the town I was knocked out by a grimm and when I woke up it was Yatshuhashi who saved me before I was killed." I thanked god that everyone bought that story and lunch resumed without a hitch.

* * *

The school day was over and now It was time for...Homework. I was in our dorm with Velvet and Fox doing our stupid homework when Coco came in. "Hey. How did it go?" Coco asked me as she went to her double bed sitting next to Velvet.

I shrugged. "It was alright. Showed team CRDL who's boss."

"What do you mean by that?' Coco asked.

Velvet gave her a quick kiss and replied. "Oh nothing they just needed an attitude adjustment."

Coco smiled and held her kissing Velvet's cheek. "What ever you say."

I think it was a good idea not to tell Coco about the incident at lunch. If she was there at the time team CRDL's blood would be splattered all over the damn wall.

After a few minutes I groaned. "I hate homework!"

Velvet chuckled and said. "Want help?"

I smiled. "I'd hella appreciate it."

* * *

Coco's Pov- Velvet stood up and went over laying on the futon with Chloe and they began to take notes from each other. Usually i'd get a little jealous from someone taking my time away from Velvet. But I could clearly see that they were just being good partners...Sisters even. I thought it was good for the both of them.

I looked over at Fox to see him staring out into the horizon. Something was off about Fox today. He was more quiet than usual..And that was saying something.

I walked over to him and quietly asked. "What's on your mind?"

After a moment he replied calmly in a hushed tone. "I..Sense something..Like something big is going to happen. Don't know when or where but..I just got that feeling."

There we go again Fox being a completely complicated enigma. After an entire year I still can't read him sometimes. " A lot has happened these past couple weeks. A lot of changes. Look why don't you go out tonight to clear your head. Do something fun. I'll do our homework. You've been working yourself hard lately."

He sighed and hopped off his hammock. "Alright I'll be back before curfew and Coco...I hope your right."

With that he left and I sighed taking my shades off and rubbing my eyes. " _Sometime's my team is more confusing then the question of where grimm's come from."_ I went back to my bed and started doing the homework assignments. " _Lets hope that I am right."_

* * *

Meanwhile in a unknown location...

A orange haired man wearing a white suit and a black bowler hat was on a radio. After some chatter he hung up and and sighed. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a cigar and lit it. He saw one of the goons from the organization he was working with roll a cart over. The man gave him high lien bill's. "Open it." He ordered the goon.

The goon with the mask nodded and opened a brief case containing dozens of dust crystals. The orange hair man inspected the contents and said. "We're going to need more men."

"That won't be a problem."

The orange haired man looked over to the voice he recognized. "And what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be following and kissing the ground of your fair maiden?"

The stranger spit on the ground towards him and replied. "I'd watch what you say Roman. I just came to check how your part of phase one is going."

Roman chuckled. "Relax can't take a joke can ya? Thing's are going splendid. Tell your 'boss.' That we'll have all the dust crystals she'll ever want real soon."

The stranger glared at him then started to head for the exit. "I'll hold you to that."

When they were gone Roman sighed. "An impatient bunch aren't they?...Well no matter. Things are going according to plan."

* * *

And there it is. Hope you all enjoyed it and as always see you in the next chapter and have a nice day :)


	11. The Art Of Shipping

Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 11. This chapter is for all you shipping fans! Hope it does well. Will be gone this weekend but will be back monday. As always thank you for the support and reviews. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chloe's Pov- It's been a few months now and things have been pretty calm. But there have been an increasing number of robberies of dust shop's all around Vale. People say it's the White Fang. The Faunus terrorist group wanting equality through fear. Some say it's another criminal organization. But i could care less it had nothing to do with me or my friends. Today was saturday and everyone was out doing their own thing. Fox was out in the Emerald forest doing some training. Coco And Velvet were having a date day today and I didn't want to bother them. So I decided to visit Team RWBY and see if anyone wants to hang out. As I was walking down the hall a red blur flew past me leaving rose petals behind.

I instantly knew that was Ruby. A moment later I heard Weiss yell as she ran down the hallway still in her P.j's. "Ruby Rose! give it back you dolt!"

When she made it to me she panted out of breath and I couldn't help but chuckle. "Trouble in paradise Weiss?"

She caught her breath and frowned. "More like hell. That dolt of a leader took my text book. I can't do my homework without it! Gah! She's driving me completely insane! I know she's normally full of energy and like's to tease but lately it's been out of control especially with me!"

A light bulb lit up over my head and smirked crossing my arms.

Weiss glared at me. "What?...Why are you looking at me like that!?"

I chuckled and said. "You know Weiss for being the smartest girl in our year you sure are hella oblivious."

She folded her arms and asked. "And what prey tell does that mean?"

shook my head amusement. "Weiss..Ruby obviously has a crush on you."

Weiss's face immediately went from her natural pale tone to completely red and had a look of complete shock. "Wh...Ruby..Has a..Crush.. Don't be absurd that is totally ridiculous!"

I shrugged. "Is it? Just think about it. She may be strong and a team leader but you still have to remember she's still only fifteen. And has so much innocence to her. I did the same thing when I was fourteen and ended up liking someone...I teased her all the time way more than I usually would just to get her to notice me or to get her attention. It's just something some young teen's like to do when they like someone and are to afraid to openly admit."

Weiss's blush went down a bit but it was still there as she was deep in thought. "I suppose...That does make some sense..But i'm sorry to disappoint her but it could never happen."

I looked at her confused. "Why not? I honestly think you two are a good match. And not to mention you two would look hella adorable together."

Weiss cleared her thought trying to stay composed. "Not mentioning that last part but it doesn't matter if we're a good match or not I..Just can't."

I sighed and shrugged. "Alright it's none of business anyway. Just..Tell Ruby then. The sooner you do the less of a heartache you'll cause her."

Weiss nodded. "I agree. I will get changed and settle this immediately."

Before she could walk away I asked her. "Hey uhh are Yang and or Blake free today I'm hella bored and need someone to hang out with."

Weiss shook her head. "No they are not. They left to go to the Vale library."

I blinked a few times. "Yang..at a library?"

Weiss nodded. "I know my thoughts exactly. See you later Chloe..And thank you for the advice."

She turned around to head back to her dorm to change. These past few months and I saw Weiss change a lot. She's been more open about herself and has really been...Nicer to everyone.

Well since Team RWBY is busy on to plan B Team JNPR. I followed Weiss a few feet behind her and when she entered her dorm I went to the door right across from her's and knocked. I heard a bang then a bit of shuffling around. A few moments later Nora answered the door. She was only wearing a sports bra and boxer shorts. Her hair was a little ruffled. She smiled and asked. "Sup! Can I help you with something?" She asked innocently.

I smirked and asked. "I'm..Not interrupting something am I?"

Nora rolled her eyes. "Pfff Nah! Just doing some _Vigorous_ training exercises with Ren!" Then she leaned closer so she could whisper to my ear. "If you know what I mean."

That surprised me." Wait...You two are together? Since when?" I asked

She laughed. "Since forever silly! We've been together for almost two years now!" She leaned closer again. "The fun stuff didn't start till about a couple months ago."

Well Nora certainly doesn't mind who knew about her bedroom life. "Oh..Well that's great I guess..I can't believe I never saw it and I'm usually good seeing that kind of stuff."

Nora flashed me a cheeky grin. "Well we don't like to parade around our relationship. The occasional hugs and holding hands sure but we've always kept our more intimate stuff behind closed doors."

I laughed and replied. "I can understand that. Sorry for interrupting I'll go now. But first where's Jaune and Pyrrah?"

"Oh they went out to enjoy this beautiful day together!" She leaned closer and whispered. "Hopefully those two will finally stop dancing around each other and just make out already."

I nodded. "I couldn't agree more." These past few months it was obvious Pyrrah like Jaune and vice versa everyone in our group of friends knew it except those two. "Well guess I'll leave them alone. Later Nora. Don't have to much fun. Oh and a suggestion put something on the doorknob just to let people know not to disturb you or having Jaune and Pyrrha walk in on you."

Nora laughed. "Already happened once. My god! Was that an awkward night. But good advice see ya later!" She slammed the door closed with a bright smile. Then a second later she reopened it put her glove from her battle outfit on the doorknob gave me a quick wink and shut it again.

I shook my head with an amused smile. " _Wonder how Ren keeps up with all of her energy."_ Since Plan B failed guess it was time for plan C. Go out and sight see.

* * *

Coco's Pov- It was a good morning so far. Me and Velvet just finished a walk through the Vale park. We chatted, we laughed and even when we were silent we still enjoyed each other's company. Some days I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have someone like Velvet show up in my life. Especially at a very low point of it. I never met someone so talented and strong yet shy and caring. I will not lie it wasn't easy getting to where we are today. When we acknowledged that there was something between us she was terrified to get close to me in that way. She came from a very abusive past because of her faunus heritage. She grew up in a foster home where she was beaten, starved, and always talked down to. I guess the simplest way to say it was they treated her like an animal. She was scared that people would start treating me with hate and disrespect if they saw us together. Because Human/Faunus relationships were rare even rarer when it's a homosexual couple. But after a long talk and a few tears she finally agreed to give us a chance and we've been together ever since.

"What are you thinking about?"

I looked over at Velvet who seemed a bit worried that I suddenly spaced off. Right now we were sitting at the edge of a pond right outside the park holding hands and watching the ducks and geese swim by. I smiled and leaned in giving her a soft reassuring kiss causing her to blush. "Just thinking how lucky I am to have you in my life." Damn it she was so cute when she gets embarrassed.

Her blush deepened but smiled back. "Me to Coco...I'm..Happy."

I removed my shades looking her straight in the eye wiping away a lone tear running down her cheek. "That's what I wanted to hear."

She rested her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her holding her close. We both closed our eyes enjoying our moment of peace together. " _I love you Velvet."_ I want to tell her that so much but I'm still waiting for the perfect moment to tell her. But for now I'm happy and content with where we are now.

* * *

Yang's Pov- Hey Blake is this where they keep your porn books!?" I yelled across the library not caring who heard.

Your all probably wondering why me. Yang Xiao Long is at a library. Well theirs one reason and one reason only and that's.

"Yang! Don't yell that. And they are not porn they are well written love stories with some more detailed scenes between lovers then other books." Blake hushed.

Well her. These past few months have been amazing. Beside's boring school and homework I have a pretty good team and good friends. Like Chloe. We go to Juniors together from time to time and man that girl know's how to party. But the one person that's held my interest this entire year so far is my partner. Blake Belladonna. She was so mysterious yet open minded. She knew how to fight and she was downright sexy. I can't help but stare at her rear every time she walks away from me. I definitely have the hot's for some BellaBooty. The problem was...I don't know if she's into other girls or not. She really hasn't shown an interest in anyone. Ruby is obviously crushing on Weiss. Jaune and Pyrrha need to get together already or so help me. I think Ren and Nora are together not entirely sure about that one. Velvet is with Coco. Chloe is definitely gay looking for someone. And only met him a few times but I don't think Fox is really interested in dating. But with Blake..I just can't read her. So when she said she was going to the library I asked if I could join her and much to not just to her shock but Weiss and Ruby's as well. (Ruby actually dropped the cookie she was about to eat that was pretty funny.) She said it was no problem and that's why and how I'm here.

I smirked while waving a book in my hand. "It's porn Blake people are screwing every other chapter. It's a porn magazine except with words and not pictures." I teased.

She glared at me with a blush and swiped the book out of my hand. "You obviously don't understand the heart warming story of. 'Ninja's Of Love."

I rolled my eyes playfully. "What ever you say Blakey."

After a few more minutes of browsing I finally found what I was looking for to help me with my dilemma. "Hey Blake what do you think about this book?"

She walked over and I handed her the book. "Under A Sakura Tree?" She asked in a bit of confusion.

I nodded. "Yeah you think it's any good?"

She shrugged. "It's alright I've read better but it was decent. If you want to read it go right ahead."

Here it was the million lien question. "Soooo you read book's with girl on girl action?"

She blushed a bit but kept her composure. "Yes I don't see anything wrong with homosexuality. I mean I have no right to judge."

...

"Blake what do you mean by..Blake!" It was to late she bolted out of the library. I ran after her. She obviously let something slip that she didn't want me finding out. Was she into girls and was ashamed about it? When I was catching up to her I shot Ember Celica to launch myself in the air and I came down tackling her. People started running away obviously from the gunshot's they just heard.

I flipped her over on her back and I was surprised to see that she was crying. She struggled to get up. "Let go! Let me go!"

I shook my head. "No not until you tell me why you ran."

She glared at me and replied. "You wouldn't understand."

I glared back. "Try me."

She took a few deep breath's then quietly said. "I'm...I'm a Fuanus. A cat fuanus. My ear's are covered with my bow." She said with utter sadness.

I blinked a few times trying to process what I heard. "You..You are?"

She just nodded trying not to cry. I smiled and said. "I guess that explains why you like fish so much."

Her glare returned and said. "You think this is funny?"

I shrugged. "Kinda. I mean You are making a big deal out of it."

"Of course it's a big deal! I'm...I'm an animal." Blake sobbed.

I growled and yelled. "Don't! Don't ever say that about yourself again. Your Blake Belladonna. My teammate, my partner, my friend,..The girl i'm crushing hard for."

She looked at me with shock written all over her face. "Cru..Crushing?..Yang don't..Don't say that."

"Why?" I asked innocently.

She swallowed a lump in her throat and replied. "Because..It's wrong."

I bit my lip and asked. "Do you like me Blake?"

She choked down another sob and nodded. "Ever since that day you stood up to Cardin when he was bullying Velvet...Your..So full of life Yang. I..I love your puns, your smile's, your positive attitude your will to protect everyone dear to you...I was terrified what you would have thought of me if..You knew who I really was. Your human after all."

I chuckled and said. "So what? Coco and Velvet seem to be hitting it off well. And I'm not disgusted at all Blake and I'll prove it right now." Before Blake could respond my lips finally met her's. I felt her freeze up. But after a moment she relaxed and started kissing back.

When we pulled away Blake was crying. "Yang...If..If we do this..Just so you know I..I have..A lot of demon's that i'm not ready to share yet."

I smiled and wiped her tears away. "What ever it is Kitten it won't scare me off."

She gave me a small smile. A smile of hope. "Now that I think about it nothing scares you off does it?"

I chuckled and replied. "Nope." And I went and kissed her again. " _I guess library's aren't so bad after all."_

* * *

Weiss's Pov- "Weiss I'm sorry! Please don't turn me into a popsicle!" Ruby cried.

After two hours I finally caught my dolt of a leader and partner outside the school courtyard. "I have half a mind to do just that." The words Chloe said to me this morning were going through my mind. There was no possible way Ruby Rose could have a crush on me.

Ruby cried out dramatically. "Noooooooooooo i'm to young to die!"

I groaned and yelled. "Ruby! I'm not going to do anything of the sort can you please sit down so we can have a normal human conversation!"

Ruby happily nodded and sat down in the grass. "What's up?"

I sighed and sat down across from her. "Ruby..Why have you been so...Aggravating lately..To me specifically."

Ruby looked down shyly at her boot and started playing with the laces with a small blush. "I don't know." She mumbled.

I decided to be more direct. "Ruby..Are you trying to get my attention?"

After a minute she nodded.

I felt my body going numb. My god Chloe might be right. "Ruby...Do you..Like me..More than a friend?" I asked carefully.

I could see her blush grow brighter and reluctantly nodded.

I was dumbfounded. How..Why!? did this happen. "Why!?" I asked a bit loudly.

She finally looked up at me and gave em a smiled. "Well...Your strong and determined. Dispite your attitude, you have a kind heart and and always willing to improve not just as a huntress but as a person..And your so beautiful Weiss."

My face was just as red as her cape. _Does she really think all that about me? No one..No one has ever complimented me in such a fashion before...But."_

I sighed knowing what must be done. "Ruby..I'm flattered..Really I am but..You need to find someone else."

She looked at me with those sad eyes of hers. "huh? Why?"

This was harder than I thought. "I just..It can't happen Ruby I'm sorry. But...I'm more than happy to be your friend."

Ruby wiped the few tears from her eyes and gave me a sad smile. "Ok. I can live with that." She lunged forward giving me a hug. I knew her words wern't true but I didn't say anything

I slowly hugged back my mind was being eaten away by guilt. " _I'm so sorry Ruby...But this is for the best."_

It was a good thing Ruby couldn't see me cry.

* * *

Pyrrah's Pov- Me and Jaune were having lunch at a nice restaurant. In my mind it was a date but in reality it was just a nice outing with a good friend. A lot of people may think i'm brave and strong but that was not the case. Fighting grimm yes but talking with people about my deepest feeling's no. Jaune was different then any boy I met. He was clumsy and may have cheated his way into Beacon with fake documentations that I learned about a while ago but he has a heart of gold. All he wants to do is be a protector and a great warrior. He was caring and very open minded he doesn't have an ounce of ill will towards anyone. Ever since I first laid eyes on him I was drawn to him. It felt like my heart was being pulled from my chest. Then after a while I realized. I was in love with him. But I had no way of knowing how to approach him with that bomb so I've been keeping it hidden.

"So then he went to the roof and as soon as he did he fell off and landed right into a pile of mud!"

I laughed along side him as he just finished telling a story about his father. "Sound's like a rough time."

He nodded. "Yeah me and my sister's will never let him live that one down."

After a few moments of silence Jaune shyly asked. "Hey Pyrrah can I ask you something?"

I smiled and replied. "Of course Jaune you can ask me anything."

He cleared his throat and said. "Well..There's this girl I like."

On the outside I was calm and collected but on the inside it felt like my heart just shattered into a million pieces.

"And I was wondering..How should I go about asking her out?"

I smiled and replied. "That's great Jaune. And honestly just ask. Just be honest with her about your feelings and ask."

He looked at me confused. "That's it?"

I nodded. "Yes Jaune women love open honesty."

"Ok yeah I can do that." He said happily.

"I wish you the best of luck Ja...Ja...Ja..Jaune!?" I stuttered with shock and and slight embarrassment. He was holding my hand on the table.

He cleared his throat and asked. "Pyrrha..Would you like to see a movie..In about fifteen minutes or so?"

I was frozen for a good few moments but then I felt my heart being completely repaired and I smiled and answered. "I..I'd love to Jaune." It happened it finally happened and I couldn't be more happier.

* * *

Chloe's Pov- _"Why do I feel like I'm the only one not getting any lovin?"_ Iv'e been walking around the city for a while now and nothing has caught my interest yet. When I turned the corner I bumped into someone and almost fell on my ass. "Damn. Sorry about that." I looked to see a very cute girl. She had orange curly hair with a bow. A green blouse and black stockings. She had green eyes. And finally cute freckles. Reminding me of a certain someone.

"Oh my i am very sorry." She said with a slight bow. "Please forgive my clumsiness."

I chuckled and replied. "No problem it happens. The name's Chloe."

She smiled back. "Salutations Chloe. My name is Penny. It is very nice to meet you."

* * *

And there we go! Hope you all liked it. and I will see you all again Monday. Have a nice day :)


	12. Hot date

Hello Everyone! I know I said I wouldn't update till monday but I had some more free time than I thought and got another chapter done. Thank you for the support and reviews. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chloe's Pov- It was saturday evening and I was getting ready to go out. After running into Penny last weekend we hung out for the rest of the day. She may have talked a bit funny and asked some..Unusual questions but honestly it just added to her cute charm. She reminded me of Ruby a bit. Cute happy and innocent. When the day ended I asked for her scroll number and invited her to go out saturday after my team training. She was shocked but delighted and said that she would be in font of the school to meet me.

I was checking over myself in the mirror in the bathroom. I wanted to make sure I looked good. This will be my first date since coming into this world and I wanted to look nice. Jeez I felt like a virgin again.

"Chloe hurry up! Some of us have to take a shower!" Coco yelled from the other side of the door.

I groaned and yelled. "Alright mom!" After another look over I exited the bathroom to meet an annoyed Coco.

"What took you so long? Got hot date or what?" She teased.

I smirked and replied. "As a matter of fact I do."

Coco Velvet and Fox looked at me and I frowned. "What? Can't believe I actually scored a date?"

Coco smirked and said. "Honestly..Yes."

Velvet giggled. "I'm happy for you Chloe and you look nice."

I smiled. "Thank you Vel!" I glared at Coco. "At least one of you is supportive."

Coco chuckled and replied. "I actually am. Good for you. Go on go have fun just be back before curfew."

I beamed and walked to the door. "Thank's boss! Later!"

Coco growled. "For the last time stop calling me Bo."

 ***SLAM***

I didn't let her finish her sentence as I slammed the door shut. Damn it was to easy to tease that girl. No matter how composed she always seems to be. Tonight I was wearing my casual clothes. The clothes I came into this world in. I headed for the front of the school and saw the cute orange haired girl standing by the statue.

When she saw me she gave me that amazing smile and waved at me."Salutation's Chloe! I was wondering if you were going to show up. You are exactly forty six seconds late."

That was what I was talking about with the talking a bit weird. I laughed as I approached her and said. "It only counts as late if i was forty seven seconds." I teased.

She seemed confused for a moment but then smiled again and nodded. "Duly noted I will file that information away."

Another thing she has trouble with. She can't figure out sarcasm. "I was kidding Penny."

She blinked a few times and made a small gasp. "Oh dear I apologize. I am not good with human interactions."

" _Evidently."_ I thought to myself. Then I grabbed her hand and smiled. "Ready for our date?"

She blinked again the beamed. "A date?! You mean an activity to get to know someone than later develop a romantic and sexual relationship with!?"

Well she certainly knows how to bluntly acknowledge things. "Yeah something like that." I answered.

She practically jumped in pace in excitement. "How exhilarating! I've never been on a date before!"

Well at least she was into chicks or either that she doesn't care at all. "Well I'll make this the best date you'll ever have." I said with a smile.

She beamed and I led her into town. " _Weird definitely. But then again so am I...Actually all my friends are a bit out there..Except Blake maybe. Everyone else yeah..Defiantly weird in their own way._

* * *

We were at the arcade and after buying us some game tokens we looked at all the choices. "Hey want to try out that target practice game?"

She nodded. "That sounds like fun!"

We went over to the game and I inserted a token and grabbed the game's rifle and waited for the virtual targets to pop up. "Watch and learn Penny. Your about to see how a pro handles these." I teased.

30 seconds later...

 ***Game over! Score 0!***

I growled and yelled angrily. "This thing is rigged!"

Penny smiled and asked. "May I give it a go!?"

I smiled and gave her a token. "Fine but I'm tellin ya if I can't do it than you might have a hard time."

She put in the token and grabbed the plastic gun. "Adjusting targeting parameters." She said to herself.

I looked at her confused. " _Uhhh what?"_

5 minutes later...

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Penny was a fucking beast at this game. She beat the high score three minutes ago and was still going. A small crowd surrounded us in awe at her amazing skills.

"Whoa! She's amazing!"

"Damn how is she doing that!?"

"I think she's cheating."

"Wish I could do that!"

I saw how concentrated Penny was but the smile on her face was all I needed to know that she was having fun. Then the fun ended.

"What is going on here!?"

Everyone ran leaving me and Penny alone with what appeared to be the owner. He looked down at the huge pile of tickets that have been accumulating and sneered. "Hey I want you both out right now."

I glared back at him. "Why? Because someone is finally good enough to play your rigged game?"

He went over and unplug the machine causing Penny to blink in confusion. "Did I win?" She asked innocently.

The manager pointed to the door and said. "Yeah you won..A one way ticket out of here. Now get lost!"

I wanted to punch him square in the jaw especially when I saw Penny's happy demeanor disappear and her shoulder's slouched. I put my arm around her shoulder's causing her to look up at me. "Come on I know a better place to go to that won't rip us off."

As I walked out with Penny I gave the manager the bird then smirked as I activated my semblance and quickly leaned over the prize counter that was by the door and grabbed a little stuffed Beowolf plushy and returned to Penny's side just as my semblance deactivated and shut the door behind us. "Did I do something wrong to upset that gentleman?" Penny asked in a slightly hurt voice.

I smiled and shook my head. "Nah he's just a natural born asshole." I handed her the plushy. "Here this should make up for it."

Her smiled returned ten fold and she immediately swiped it from my hand and hugged it. "It is most adorable! Thank you very much Chloe."

"No hella problem. Come on let's go get something to eat." I suggested.

I noticed she started fidgeting a bit. "Umm Actually I'm not that hungry tonight can we do something else?"

I shrugged deciding that I can eat back at the dorm. "Sure I don't mind. Hmmm..There's an aquarium I think that's nearby I haven't gone to yet."

She beamed and wrapped and arm around mine. "That sounds wonderful to me."

I smiled back and led us down the sidewalk. _"I think i'm starting to like her."_

* * *

After seeing the aquarium which by the way had the most freakiest fish I have ever seen. I made a mental note to never swim in Remnant sea's. We were taking a walk through the park holding hands. "So Penny you said you were from Atlas right?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded. "That is correct. I am a student of the Academy there."

"So what's it like up there?" I heard it's very different than what our school is."

Penny nodded and explained. "Correct unlike the other three kingdoms. Our Kingdom, Academy and military forces are merged together. The students there are trained and treated like soldiers."

" _I bet David would have loved to be a security guard there. Thank god I landed in Vale and not Atlas."_ I thought to myself.

"Where are you from Chloe?" Penny asked with a smile.

I sighed and answered. "From a foster home."

Penny blinked. "So. No parents?"

" _I used to..Parents I'll probably never see again."_ I just nodded then felt her hand grip mine.

She smiled and said. "Well at least you have your team and friends!"

I chuckled. That was completely true. My team, Team RWBY and JNPR have become like a small family to me. "And don't forget you." I teased.

She grinned happily and said. "You mean that!?"

I laughed. "Of course I hella do. We wouldn't be hanging out right now if you weren't."

She jumped and gave me a bone crushing hug. "Thank you very much Chloe. I am very happy to hear that."

I struggled to breath. How could someone like her be so damn strong!? "Penny..Can't..Breath."

I heard her gasped and she immediately let me go and I took a deep breath. "I am terribly sorry. Please forgive me." She said with an apologetic bow.

After catching my breath I just laughed. "Your good. I must say though. In my team i'm the muscle but damn you put my strength to shame."

Penny looked a bit nervous and replied. "Yeah..Guess I do."

I looked at my scroll and saw it was almost time to start heading back. "Hey listen I gotta get going or I'll miss curfew. Want to do another date tomorrow?"

She looked at me in complete surprise. "Really? You want to go on another date?"

I chuckled and said. "Yeah why not?"

Penny's happy mood changed again and she sighed. "Well..I want to but..I don't think that is a very good Idea."

"Why not?" I asked.

We stopped our walk and Penny seemed conflicted about something. "I feel..Like I can trust you Chloe. But you can never tell anyone this. Anyone." She said seriously.

I nodded. "I promise."

Penny nodded and said. "Look into my eyes closely."

I didn't know where this was going but I did. Her green eyes were pretty but then. " _Holy shit! Are her green irises spinning around and shuttering like a camera!?"_ I took a step back and asked. "Penny..What the fuck?"

She looked down in shame and answered. "I'm...I'm not a real girl. I'm a synthetic. I'm the first of my kind that can use aura...I wasn't born. My father created me."

Just when I thought this world couldn't get any weirder. I was having the hot's for a robot! " _That's...Actually kinda cool. I mean I would never have known if she didn't show and tell me."_ I noticed she looked completely sad and nervous. I smiled and grabbed her hands. She looked at our hands as I slowly rubbed them. "They feel real to me. Penny I don't hella care if your a robot or freaking alien. Your Penny. Beside's from everything I gathered and learned. Aura is only manifested from a soul. If you have aura that means you definitely got a soul and that just means you are real Penny. Who ever say's otherwise can shove it"

I bet if she could she'd be crying tears of joy with the smile she has on now. "Chloe..That means so much to me. Thank you."

I leaned down and kissed her cheek causing her to freeze up. When I pulled away I smirked and said. "No thank's needed. So another date tomorrow?"

Penny beamed. "If your sure than yes I would love that!"

I laughed and replied. "I'm hella sure. Night Penny."

She surprised me by kissing my cheek giving me a smile and waved at me. "Sleep well Chloe! I will most certainly see you tomorrow."

With that she turned around and actually started skipping while humming happily. I couldn't help but smile. " _Well. I can cross 'Date a cute android' Off my bucket list."_ I turned around and headed back to school. This whole thing will be interesting.

* * *

When I finally made it to school grounds I had five minutes left before curfew started. " _Damn it! I'm going to be late aren't I?"_ I decided to start running. When I got to the main entrance someone just came out the door and I ran into them almost knocking them over. "Shit i'm so hella sorry I'm going to be late for..." My brain stopped functioning as I saw the person I ran into. A person I never thought I would see again.

The person dusted themselves off and replied angrily. "Damn it watch where your..." The person's face of shock matched mine. "Ch...Chloe?" They asked in disbelief.

For a moment I forgot how to speak. Than finally what felt like an eternity I was finally able to say they're name. "Rachel..."

* * *

Look who it is! Hope you all enjoyed and I will see you Monday in the next chapter. Have a nice day :)


	13. Meeting Old Friends and New Enemies

Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 13! As always thank you all for the support and reviews. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chloe's Pov- As soon as the curfew ended I was up before anyone else in my team. I haven't slept a wink after what happened last night. Rachel Amber was alive..In this world. When me and her finally shook off some of the shock she suggested we talk tomorrow after getting our heads on straight. As much as I wanted to deny that request I accepted. So many thoughts were going through my head. If she was here that means she..Died in our world. How did she die? How long has she been here? Where has she been? Why was she at Beacon? I quickly got dressed almost tripping over my bed in the process. I heard a yawn and saw Coco sitting up squinting and looking a bit annoyed.

"Chloe it's Sunday why the hell are you up so early?" Coco mumbled quietly as to not wake Velvet up who was sleeping next to her.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down a bit and whispered back. "Meeting up with a friend I'll be gone most of the day. See you tonight." With that I quietly left the room shut the door and then bolted down the hall. " _You have a lot of explaining to do Rachel."_

* * *

It took me a while to find the cafe she told me to meet her at. When I did I rushed in and looked around. When I didn't see her at first I thought maybe I just hallucinated the whole thing and that I was finally going mad. "Chloe behind you."

I whipped around and there she was sitting at a small table in the back corner. I beamed and ran over. She smiled and stood up and we both fell into each other's arms. I sobbed and cried tears of joy. She was back. She was finally back.

Rachel chuckled and said. "Damn a year without me and you've become such a little bitch." She teased.

I laughed and pulled out of her arms. "Well fuck you to."

We both sat down and I just noticed her wardrobe. She was wearing a violet crop top. Violet skinny jeans that went down to her knees. Black combat shoes and tied around her right forearm was a black scarf. She also had thick Black finger less biker gloves and still had that feather earring in her ear. "Damn Rach you look hella good."

Rachel smirked and gave me a once over in my outfit that Coco picked out for me. "Same goes for you. Forgot how sexy you were."

We both shared a laugh then it was silent. After a moment I decided to start things off. "Rachel..What happened? You just..Disappeared one day and..I never saw you again."

Rachel sighed and put her right leg over her left knee and crossed her arms. "I..I don't know what happened Chloe honest. The last thing I remember was going to a party hosted by the vortex club. I had a few drinks then blacked out. The next thing I know I wake up outside a small town in Mistral."

I clenched my fists and replied. "I..I think I know...Nathan. After six months of looking for you I finally found a lead that Nathan had something to do with your disappearance..When I confronted him about it..He went batshit crazy and pulled out a gun and shot me..That's how I got here."

Rachel bit her lip then said. "Now that you mention it. Nathan was the last person I remember getting a drink from..Fucking bastard must of drugged me with something."

I sighed and continued. "Honestly Rach..I was beginning to think you just..Up and left me...Like everyone else did."

Rachel smiled and shook her head. "Come on Blue. You know I would never do that to you. I just wish we could return to our world and kick Nathan's ass."

I chuckled. "Yeah me to..So what have you been doing since you got here?"

Rachel took a drink from her latte that she ordered and said. "Well at first I was lost and confused as fuck. Like what kind of fucked up world is this? Then after a month of wondering around and living on the streets a student from Haven Academy helped me out and when I showed that I had decent abilities they enrolled me. And I've been there since. The only reason I came to Beacon was to set up the arrangements of my team's stay for the Vytal festival and tournament."

I blinked and replied. "Wow so your team is one of Haven's representative's? That impressive. It's not final yet but I'm pretty sure my team has a spot for Beacons representative's as well."

Rachel smirked proudly. "Thank you. It wasn't easy. So how did you end up at Beacon?" She asked.

I smiled and answered. "Well as it turns out my shitty luck followed me into this world. I woke up in the middle of a grimm infested town and was rescued by the team i'm in now after one of them got hurt saving me."

She laughed. "Your luck was always shitty. But glad your here to share all this madness with me."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Nice to have you back Rach." After a few moments of silence I asked. "So seeing anyone?"

She laughed and replied. "Why do you ask? Miss our little..Private sessions together?" She teased.

I shook my head in amusement. "Nope just curious."

"Uh huh sure. But honestly yes I am actually seeing someone. She is very. _Hot."_

I smirked. "Sounds like you got a sexy woman."

She nodded. "You have no idea. What about you? I'm sure the great Chloe has gotten into the pants of half the girls of Beacon by now."

I chuckled and said. "Honestly..I haven't had any action since I got here. To tell you the truth when I bumped into you I was coming back from my first date."

Rachel bursted out laughing. "Pfffffff Hahahaha! Oh shit you serious!? Wow never thought I'd see the day. Chloe mother Fing Price was on a romantic date."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah yeah laugh it up. I just figured..You know I just got a second life. Didn't want to fuck it all up like I did with my last one."

Rachel stopped laughing and replied. "I get it. Yeah I felt the same way. Coming into this world...Changed me in a way."

I nodded. "Yeah...Me to...Oh fuck!"

"What?"

I dug into my pocket for my scroll. "I completely forgot I was suppose to meet Penny this morning."

Rachel gave me an amused smile. "Penny huh? Cute name."

I smiled back as I started typing a message. "Oh yeah she's hella cute."

 **Chloe- Penny I'm so hella sorry! I met up with a friend and forgot about our date.**

Before I could say something to Rachel I felt my scroll buzz.

 **Penny-That is wonderful! No apologies necessary I to have made new friends while in town. Her name is Ruby she is very kind.**

I chuckled to myself. " _Of course Ruby would befriend her so easily. That's Ruby for ya."_

 **Chloe-That's good to hear. Ruby is a very kind person you two will get along great. I'll see you later I promise.**

When I put my scroll away Rachel was just smirking at me. "What!?"

She shook her head and replied. "God I have never seen you smile like that. This girl must be a keeper."

I chuckled and said. "Yeah she's very sweet...Weird but in a good way. Plus I was thinking about all the friends I made while at Beacon...We all watch out for each other's backs..Kind of like a family. It's nice."

Rachel smiled. "Damn girl. Who are you and what have you done to my punk, hardass friend?"

I smiled and stood up. "She's still here and I'll prove it! Follow me I know a good bar in town!"

* * *

We spent most of the day hanging out like the good old days. I forgot how amazeballs she is. It was good having her back. When the sun started to set I got a message from Penny.

 **Penny-Salutation's Chloe! Sorry to bother you with your friend bonding but me and Ruby have been searching for Blake all day. She would like to know if you have seen her?**

" _Blake's missing? Talk about deja vu."_

 **Chloe- No I haven't but we'll help look I'll let you know if we find anything.**

I put my scroll away and turned to Rachel. "One of my friend's is missing want to help me look for her?"

She smiled and nodded. "Of course."

We went to the place's I thought she would be at. Like the Library, and the tea shop. When those failed we decided to scope out the park still nothing. I didn't hear anything back either I was now getting worried. Blake isn't the type to just disappear out of thin air.

Soon it was night time and way past my curfew. " _Coco is going to kill me."_ I thought to myself. Then all of a sudden we heard a loud boom in the distance. "That sounded like it came from the docks! It's not far! Come on let's check it out!"

"Chloe wait!" Rachel called out as I ran towards the noise.

I didn't listen to her my gut told me something big was going down right now. It didn't take us long to get there and when we did I saw Blake fighting off some goons in masks. " _Is that..The White Fang!?"_

Then I heard a small explosion go off and saw Ruby on the roof get blown backwards. My eye's widened a bit when I saw Penny step to the edge of the roof. "Penny!" I cried out. I didn't want to see her get hurt. I pulled out my phone and was about to call in my locker that had my weapon until I saw something that amazed the crap out of me me.

Non Pov- "Penny wait stop!" Ruby cried out as Penny approached the edge of the of the roof.

Penny stopped. "Don't worry Ruby. I'm combat ready." She said with determination. Then all of a sudden her back opened up and a blade floated out. It unfolded into a longer blade then it detach nine other thin blades as they floated behind her. She jumped off the roof and threw a couple of blades at some White Fang soldiers. They cried out as they were killed and Penny landed perfectly next to them. She smiled as the blades followed her hand movements slicing at another Fang soldier sending him flying. Then she brought her blades together and impaled another one to a giant shipping container. Then she turned to see a group of Fang soldiers charging at her. Her blades formed a ring with the blades pointing out. It flew towards the group while spinning and they were cut down and the blades came back like a boomerang.

Then three VTOL aircraft's flew in and started firing their gatling guns at Penny. Her blades spun in a circle in front of her blocking the incoming fire. She then shot out from her back two smaller blades and attached them to a warehouse wall and reeled herself backwards through the air and landed. Her blades then spun in front of her. The baldes pointing forward as she got down on one knee. The tip of the blades folded back and at the center of the high speed blade ring was a ball of pure green energy. She smiled and shot her fists forward. The ball of energy became two beams and they cut right through two aircraft's in half. They crash landed behind the warehouse and into the harbor with an explosion.

The third aircraft was about to take off with a shipping container. Chloe jumped infront of it with her blade over her shoulder aiming her weapon at the aircraft's engines. She pulled the trigger and watched as the aircraft spun out of control and skidded across the ground. "Yeah! Come get some you bastards!" Chloe yelled in excitement.

Roman groaned angrily as he retreated to his personal aircraft. "These kids just keep getting weirder!" He said to himself. The aircraft took off the ground and headed out of the harbor before anyone could reach it.

* * *

Chloe's Pov- It's been a half hour since the incident. Apparently Roman Torchwhick a highly well known criminal was here with the white Fang trying to steal large shipments of dust. The scary part is no one knows why. Police has the area secured and Me, Blake, Ruby Penny, Rachel and this guy named Sun were waiting to be questioned. "Well..That was an eventful night...And look we found Blake!" I said trying to lighten the mood.

Blake rolled her eyes but smiled a bit. Then our eyes shifted to see Weiss and Yang walking over. As soon as Yang saw Blake she ran over and envolped her in a tight hug. "Blake! I was so worried!"

Blake choked. "Yang..Can't..Breath."

Yang pulled away and smiled. "Sorry kitten..I was worried."

Blake gave her a sad smile and they shared an embrace. "I'm sorry."

Ruby stood up as Weiss approached and in a Ruby fashion she said real fast. "Look Weiss it's not what you think she explained the whole thing you see she doesn't actually wear a bow she has kitty ears their actually kind of cute."

Weiss ignored Ruby and walked straight up to Blake. Blake and Yang separated and Yang gave Weiss a glare as she put an arm around Blake's waist protectively. It was a stare down till Blake spoke. "Weiss. I want you to know I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with."

Weiss cut her off "Stop. Do you have any idea how long we have been searching for you?...Twelve hours! That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours I've decided..."

Everyone looked at each other in worry and concern until.

"I don't care!

Blake along with the rest of team RWBY, me and Sun were a bit shocked. "You..Don't care?" Blake asked confused.

Weiss continued. "You said you were not one of them anymore, right?"

Blake nodded. "No no i hadn't since I was Young."

Weiss stopped her again. "Upupupupup! I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big come's up you come to your teammate's..Your friends." She looked at Yang. "Your girlfriend. And not some." She looked at Sun. "Someone else."

Blake looked around at her friends. She smiled and wiped a tear away from her eye. "Of course." Weiss smiled. Yang smiled pulling Blake into another hug.

Ruby smiled and cheered. "Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!"

I laughed. "See they are a pretty cool bunch huh?" I asked Rachel.

She smiled and said. "Yeah..They certainly are...Mind If you introduce them to me?"

I nodded but then I heard Ruby say. "Hey wait...Where's Penny?"

I looked around and sure enough she was gone. "Penny?" _Did she..Did she leave?"_ I was about to panic till I heard my scroll buzz. I looked at the message and smiled.

 **Penny-Forgive my quick departure but I must return to Atlas. I promise I will see you all again at during the Vytal Festival and Tournament. Love Penny**

I put my scroll away and stood up with Rachel and yelled. "Hey guy's! I want you all to meet someone!" I yelled. When they all came over I said. "Guy's this is Rachel Amber an old friend of mine she's going to be in the tournament representing a team from Haven. Rachel this is Team RWBY. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, And Yang."

Rachel shook each of they're hands and said. "It's nice to meet all of you. Sorry I couldn't join in on the fun I don't have a rocket locker that can send me my weapon at a push of a button."

Yang laughed. "It's all good. I'm sure we'll see you in action at the tournament."

Rachel smiled back. "Oh you most certainly will."

 _"Today wasn't a bad day. I got to spend time with Rachel. Got to see my new girlfriend kick some major ass! We found Blake stopped the White Fang and Roman Torchwhick and despite Blake being an ex White Fang member and a fuanus her team and friends don't think any less of her...Yeah today was a good day._

* * *

Meanwhile at Ozpin's office- Ozpin checked his scroll and read a message that was just sent to him after watching the live feed of the attack at the docks.

 **Qrow- The queen has pawns.**

Ozpin leaned back in his chair with a "Hmmm"

* * *

A few hours later at an unknown location.- Roman walked over to a table with a small case and set it down and leaned over the table with a long heavy sigh.

"How very disappointing Roman."

Roman turned around startled. "Whoa!..Oh Haha...Wasn't expecting to see you guy's so soon." He addressed the three new visitors.

A tall woman with short brown hair answered calmly. "We were..Expecting more from you."

Roman chuckled nervously and replied. "Hey, You were the one's who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang."

The woman chuckled and answered as her hand was engulfed in flames startling Roman a bit. "And you will continue to do so."

Before anything else could be said another stranger entered yelling. "Are you a fucking idiot!?"

Roman groaned and sighed. "Please not from you too."

The new person stopped as the older woman put a hand on their shoulder. "Darling calm down. Their's no need for that." The woman said calmly.

The new person growled and replied. "Well. If this moron would do thing's right for once I wouldn't have to get pissed."

One of the other strangers a boy with black hair snickered. "She has a point."

Roman growled. "Well maybe if you backed me up it wouldn't have gone down like that!"

The stranger growled back. "You know perfectly damn well I can't risk blowing my cover! You should be damn lucky I didn't join in kicking your ass"

"Enough!" The woman yelled. Causing everyone to go silent. Then her tone became calm again and truned to Roman. "We have big plans for you Roman all we ask is a little cooperation."

Roman took a deep breath and swallowed a lump in his throat. "Well what ever it is consider it done."

The woman nodded with a smile. "Good."

The fourth stranger than pulled out a scroll and gave it to the woman. "Unlike this idiot. I get result's Cinder."

Cinder tapped the scroll to reveal row's of profile pictures of various people on the screen. Cinder hummed in satisfaction. "Well done darling. Only one day at that damn place and you got twenty six targets already."

The green hair girl commented. "Well it helps that her semblance allows her to read and measure a persons aura with a simple touch."

The black haired boy nodded. "And also read what kind of semblance they have as well."

Cinder replied. "Indeed Emerald, Mercury." She then went through the pictures. Five of which included. Pyrrha Nikos, Coco Adel, Yang Xiao Long, Penny Polendina, And Chloe E. Price. Cinder turned to the fourth stranger and gave them a soft kiss. "You did well..Rachel."

Rachel smirked flirtatiously. "All for you."

Cinder turned around and walked away with Emerald and Mercury behind her. "We'll be in touch..Roman."

When they left Rachel stood right in front of Roman and in a flash her fist went under his chin and a blade came from the top of her wrist from inside her glove. The tip of the blade just barley poking his skin. He froze with his hands up and forgot to breath for a second. Rachel whispered venomously. "Fuck up again..And our deal is off. You remember what that is..don't you?" When he didn't answer she continued. "In case you don't..Fuck up again and we'll destroy everything you love and hold dear...Everything." Her blade retracted and Rachel marched out of the warehouse following after Cinder.

Roman breathed in relief. He dug into his pocket's and pulled out a cigar and lit it in his mouth. "I won't let that happen." He whispered to himself.

Behind a stack of containers was a girl with pink and brown hair who listened to the entire conversation. She clutched her chest where her heart was. She wasn't a person who easily got scared. But after hearing that threat. She felt terrified.

* * *

Dun dun dun! Bet some of you weren't expecting that huh? A little note. The next few chapters are going to be completely original from the main plot. It will be abot my version of Team CFVE's mission before and during the school dance. Stay tuned for that. Thank you and have a nice day :)


	14. The First Mission

Hello everyone! This is it the arc I've been wanting to put up for a while now. This will be Chloe's first mission with the team. Hope you all like and as always thank you for the reviews and support. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chloe's Pov- I was so excited right now. Today me and my team are going on my first ever mission. Up north of Vale there's apparently been reports of unusually large amount of grimm activities to close for comfort near a small town. And team CFVE was appointed to do a little house cleaning. The downside of this though is that it'll take a few days and probably miss the school dance. That really sucked. I was planning on taking Penny to the dance. Penny came back to Beacon about two weeks ago. She's been monitored for some reason but we were still able to spend time together. And I also saw Rachel again and her team. And Rachel was right her girlfriend was smoking hot. My team and I were in a plane waiting to be dropped off.

I heard a sigh and looked over to see a gloomy Velvet. "Hey Vel what's up?" I asked in concern.

She looked at me with a small smile. "Nothing really just...I was really looking forward to the dance."

I patted her shoulder and said. "Yeah i was to. I'm sure you and Coco would of had a great time."

Her smile brightened. "Thanks Chloe."

I then felt my scroll Vibrate and saw it was a video messge from Sun. "What's this now?" I clicked play and all of a sudden I heard Ruby's voice.

" **Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be delicious!"** Then I heard her team yell. " **Yeah!"**

 _"What the fuck am I watching?"_ A moment later I bursted out laughing. "Holy shit oh my god! Guy's you got to watch this!"

I paused the video and sent them all the message. Velvet happily played it. Fox just shrugged and Coco sighed and hit play. "I can only imagine"

A few minutes later the video ended with Glynda marching into the cafeteria. Me and Velvet couldn't help but laugh. Fox had an amused smile and Coco just face palmed. "Oh my god! Hahaha! Fuck I wish I was there for that! That was the most insane food fight I have ever seen Hahaha! Glynda must have been so pissed."

Coco sighed and replied. "First years I tell ya."

Velvet stopped laughing and said. "Come on Coco it looked fun."

Coco leaned back in her seat and said. "How does throwing perfectly good food at each other fun? Do you have any idea how many stains my outfit would have gotten?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh lighten up boss got to have some fun every now and again."

Coco groaned. "How many time's do I have to tell you. Stop calling me boss! I am your team leader you could at least show me some form of respect."

I pretended to think. "Hmmm respect...What does that word mean?"

Coco just slumped in her seat. "I give up."

Fox got our attention. "Hey we're here."

I looked out the window and saw a small town coming into view it was surrounded by forests and mountains. "Whoa." I mumbled.

We heard the pilot over the speakers. "Welcome to Miracle Valley."

I turned to Coco and asked. "Why is it called that?"

"Because it was the place where the great war ended." Coco explained.

When we landed we hopped off and Coco led us through town. "We'll find our rooms settle in then find the mayor and gather Intel on the situation." Coco ordered.

I stretched and replied. "Do they have an indoor pool? I could go for a dip."

Coco sighed and said. "No. We are here on an important mission there will be no time of any relaxation or goofing around of any sort."

I frowned. "Well I know this is important but sometime's you got to have time to relax you know?"

I saw Coco clench her fist tightly around the handle of her handbag. "There will be plenty time for that after the mission."

Velvet sensed Coco's tenseness and walked beside her holding her other hand and Coco immediately relaxed.

I decided to keep quiet I have never seen Coco so serious before. And that's saying something. A few minutes later we found the hotel we would be staying at. "One room please." Coco asked the receptionist.

The receptionist looked at all four of us and cleared her throat before saying. "Sorry but we only have rooms with one bed right now."

Coco sighed and said. "What ever we'll think of something."

" _This will be interesting."_ I thought to myself as Coco was handed the room keys. We found our room and i sat my bag down.

Coco turned and addressed us. "Alright listen up team. You got ten minutes to gather your supplies and check your ammo and weapons. We'll meet with the mayor and then go from there any questions?"

I raised my hand like an elementary school kid. Coco sighed. "Yes Chloe?"

"Yeah uh..How much we getting paid for this again?" I asked.

Coco took a deep breath trying to keep her cool. "We are not getting paid. The school get the money and in turn the school uses it for our school budget."

I groaned and crossed my arms. "Well thats dumb."

Coco ignored my comment and checked if there was anymore questions. When no one spoke up she nodded. "Alright stock up. We're out of here in ten." Then she turned to me. "It's time for your first mission lets go."

I pouted as I looked my weapon over. " _I thought we'd start tomorrow not the second we land..David would be over the moon if he saw me getting ordered around like a soldier."_

* * *

Coco's Pov- Me and the team were now out in the wood searching for grimm. According to the mayor the forest's near the town have been teeming with Ursa's and Beowolve's. He had no idea why the sudden increase in grimm activity but I had a hunch that there might be a few alpha's that might have made a home here which in turn attracted more of the lesser grimm. So all we have to do is find the Alpha's and take them out. Once there gone the other grimm should scatter in disarray and most will leave the area. Normally this would be a walk in the park for the best grimm slaying team at Bacon but there was a constant annoyance.

"Did we find them yet?" Chloe asked for the hundredth time behind the group.

I gritted my teeth and answered. "No! For the last time Chloe keep quiet and keep your eye's peeled." I knew Chloe was an impatient loud person but she needed to change her character real soon.

Velvet came up walking next to me and whispered. "Hey come on Coco. Go easy on her it is her first mission after all."

I took a deep breath and whispered back. "I'm sorry doll but it doesn't matter if it's her first or thousandth I need to be and act like a leader." I loved Velvet with all my heart but she's to kind for her own good.

She grabbed my hand and replied. "I know why your so uptight right now and I think you do too."

I pulled my hand away from hers. This was not the time for that. "Exactly why I need to be so 'uptight.' Now please be quiet and focus." I ordered.

Her rabbit ears drooped down and her face had turned to a look of sadness. "Ok.."

I felt horrible I really did. " _But I will not let what happened last year happen again."_

After a few more minutes we finally heard something. " _ **owoooooooooooo!"**_

I held up my fist signalling for my team to stop. It was eerily quiet not even sounds of the forest insects were making any noise. I opened up my hand and made a fist again signalling my team to get there weapons ready. Then I spun my index finger in a circle telling my team to get in formation. Me Chloe and Fox formed a triangle around Velvet. The grip on my handbag tightened as we waited for anything.

..."Maybe."

Before Chloe could even keep opening that dumb mouth of hers a Beowolf jumped out of the bushes at full speed and swiped it's claw's at her. Fox quickly jumped and sliced it's arm off and Chloe regained her composer and finished it off by beheading it.

I growled at Chloe. "You just had to open your damn mouth didn't you!"

She glared at me and said. "Well excuse me! I was just trying to!"

Velvet interrupted her. "Umm Coco, Chloe."

I looked around and could see dozens of red eyes piercing through the thick forest brush and there was a lot of growling. I cleared my head and turned my handbag into it's gun form and held the trigger as the barrel spun. "Alright..No holding back."

* * *

When we returned to the hotel room Chloe plopped on the bed and groaned. "I'm so hella tired."

I rolled my eyes from behind my shades and replied. "I told you not to over do it."

She turned to glare at me. "You said no holding back."

Velvet giggled. "You did say that Coco."

Fox nodded in agreement and I just sighed again. "Fine ok I lost that one. But you Chloe. If Fox didn't react the way he did you would have been hurt..Or dead. I ordered and signaled everyone to keep quiet. Those grimm maybe soulless animals but they do have brains."

She stood up her glare not leaving at all. "What is your damn problem Coco? You have been on my case since we landed."

I pulled my shade's off and glared back. "My problem is your insubordination! I am your team leader and I'm trying hard to make sure we all return to Beacon in one piece!"

She growled and yelled back. "I can take care of myself just fine! I did take out that alpha didn't I!?"

"Oh yeah great job Chloe! Want a damn medal!?" Coco yelled sarcastically. "You have no damn clue what it's like out here! You think grimm are the only threats around!?"

Chloe crossed her arms and rolled her eyes pissing me off even more. "If your referring to the White Fang remember we kicked there ass back at the docks."

I was shaking in anger at this point. "You. Just. Don't. Get it! Get your head out of your ass and look at the real picture!"

Velvet came to me and put a hand on my arm. "Coco please calm down."

In pure rage i threw my arm out of her grip causing her to jump a bit. "Calm down? Calm down!? I have every right to be pissed! Ozpin made a mistake letting this nobody into our team!"

...

It finally hit me with what I just said. I turned to Chloe and could see she had tears of anger running down her cheeks. I shook my head and marched to the bathroom slamming the door. I quickly removed my clothes and turned the shower on with the cold water blasting. I put my hands against the wall and tried to calm down. _"Why..Why don't they understand!? I just want them safe...I want them all safe."_ I quietly sobbed in the shower thinking that I was a terrible team leader once again.

* * *

Velvet's Pov- "Chloe where are you going!?" I asked as Chloe opened the door of the room.

Chloe turned to me and snapped. "Going out to get a drink tell our fearless leader i'll be back when I fucking feel like it." Then she slammed the door.

My ears drooped down and I sighed as I sat down on the bed. I felt Fox sit down next to me and he put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "She's thinking about it again isn't she? Still blame's herself." I asked him

Fox nodded. "Yeah..Probably."

I wanted to cry so much. I always hated seeing big fights between my friends. Especially when it was my team. "I don't know what to do Fox." I quietly admitted.

He put his arm around me in comfort. "Just be there for her. Your the only one who can get through to her."

I nodded and we sat there in silence. " _I wish you'd stop blaming yourself Coco. Your a great leader it's one of the things why I fell in love with you."_

Me and Fox decided to get ready for another hunt tomorrow. Chloe seems like she won't be back anytime soon and Coco always spends a lot of time in the shower when she needs to cool off after an argument like that. " _I hope thing's get better during this mission."_

* * *

Meanwhile at an old warehouse facility- White Fang soldiers were all over loading large shipments of containers filled with dust crystals. Three people approached the warehouse walking casually through the building. They stopped behind Roman who was looking at a map.

Roman turned around. "Oh look, she sent the kids again." He teased. "This is turning out to be just like a divorce." He said while putting his arms around Emerald and Mercury. Not touching Rachel as she said. "Touch me and your dead."

Mercury and Emerald shook his arms off and Emerald said. "Spare us the thought of you procreating."

Roman walked back to the map. "That was a joke. And this." He held up a piece of paper. "Just might tell me where you three have been all day."

Emerald gasped and checked her pockets. "Wait what!"

Roman chuckled. "I'm a professional sweetheart."

Rachel rolled her eyes and said. "Yeah a professional dumbass."

Roman didn't comment as he looked at the slip of paper. "Why do you have this address?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Emerald commented.

"Yeah I would." He said walking up to her. "Now where have you been all day?"

"Cleaning up your problems." Mercury answered.

Rachel spoke next. "Because your to much of a idiot to do it yourself."

Roman growled. "I had that under control."

"Two packed bags and a ticket out of Vale say otherwise." Mercury replied.

"Not only are you an idiot but a pussy too." Rachel said smugly.

Roman got close to Rachel. "Listen you little punk, If it were up to me I would take you, your little street rat and your pro soccer reject friends here and I would!"

"Do what, Roman?"

They all looked up to see Cinder on a elevator platform and watched as the elevator lowered her to the ground.

Roman chuckled nervously and responded. "Id uh.. Not kill them?"

"I thought I made it clear that you were to eliminate the would be runaway." Cinder asked as she approached him.

Roman groaned and answered. "I was going to!"

Emerald interrupted. "He was going to escape to Vacuo. Mercury Rachel and I decided to take it upon ourselves to kill the rat."

"Quiet" Cinder ordered. "Didn't I specifically instruct you three to keep your hands clean while in Vale?" Roman was silently laughing at the three behind Cinder's back.

"Sorry babe we just though that."

"Don't think. Obey." Cinder said after interrupting Rachel.

"We're sorry ma'am won't happen again." Emerald apologized.

Cinder turned back to Roman. "And you...Why wasn't this job done sooner?"

Roman pretened to think like that was a tough question. "Uhh." He motioned to the left of the ware house. "Ehh". Then the right of the fully stocked warehouse. "Ehhh" The he spread his arms open. EHHHHHHHHHHH! Sorry if iv'e been a little busy stealing every speck of dust in the kingdom!"

"Your an inspiration to every punk with a gun and a ski mask." Mercury teased.

Rachel chuckled. "Yeah. Want a fucking medal?"

Roman continued. "Look around kids. I've got this town running scared. Police camping out at every corner. Dust prices through the roof. AND! We're sitting pretty in an old warehouse with more dust crystals, Vial's and round's than we know what to do with! Speaking of which. If you guy's wouldn't mind filling me in on you grand mater plan, It might make my next sting of robberies run a little smoother!"

Cinder smiled and walked up to him calmly. "Oh Roman. Have a little faith. You'll know what you need when you need to know it." She said stroking his chin with her index finger. He just looked away not impressed with the action. Cinder continued. "Beside's we're done with dust."

"Okay. Then what now?"He asked confused.

"We're moving. Have the white Fang clear out this building. I'll send you details and coordinates tonight."

Roman frowned. "Coordinates?"

"Yes. Your to make your way to Miracle Valley up north to pick up additional White Fang troops. We're proceeding to Phase two." Cinder started making her way to the exit with her three subordinates behind her. Rachel turned around and smiled while giving him the bird.

Roman groaned and pulled out a cigar from his pocket then searched for his lighter. He heard a whistle and looked up to see Rachel with his lighter. She followed after Cinder with her bird still flipped at him.

When they were gone Roman banged his fist on the table in anger. He heard footsteps and looked over to see a girl with pink and brown hair standing next to him and offered him a lighter. He smiled and took it from her hand. "Thank's Neo."

She smiled and nodded.

Roman lit his cigar and said. "Pack your bag's Neo. We're moving up north."

* * *

Uh oh looks like things are going to heat up even more soon for Team CFVE. Hope you all liked and see you in the next chapter. Have a nice day :)


	15. Reality

Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter 15! Enjoy :)

* * *

Chloe's Pov- It's been two days since me and Coco had that argument. We haven't said a word to each other since then. Coco had us split into group's during these last couple hunts to cover more ground. I know for a fact it was to keep us away from each other and I had no problem with that. After we come back to town I'd go straight to the bar and don't return till everyone's asleep. I have no idea why Coco is so uptight. I mean yeah it's a mission I get that but even on mission's you got to have some fun and relaxation. I personally think it's not good for a person to be like a walking fighting robot all day long. (Not making fun of Penny of course) And she act's like I can't do anything by myself. I've gotten so much stronger during this semester it's incredible. I even amost match Yatsuhashi's strength when he was around according to Fox and Velvet. So why does Coco have so little faith in me? That is what i'm pissed about the most. It reminded me of my old life back in Arcadia. No one gave a damn about me or believed I could do anything. Made me feel like I was a waste of damn skin.

Right now me and Velvet were hiking through the forest looking for out next pack of grimm. We've taken out three alpha's so far these past few days and the number's have died down. "Hey Chloe?"

"Hmmm?"

Velvet sighed and asked. "Coco does care about you."

I wanted to laugh. "She has a funny way of showing it."

"She's doing her best Chloe...She just get's tense on mission's." Velvet replied.

"Why?" I asked.

Before se could say anything we heard the engine's of a VTOL plane. Me and Velvet looked at each other and knew what the other was thinking. " _Let's check it out"_

We followed the noise and we stopped and ducked behind some bushes. In front of us was a large clearing. In it was a big camp. The camp consisted of Tent's, those planes, dozens of crates of dust and was crawling with White Fang.

"Holy shit. The White Fang. A lot of them too." I whispered.

"What are they doing all the way out here?" Velvet whispered back.

"I don't know but what ever it is it can't be good." I replied.

We watched as the plane we heard flying over head flew over the camp and started to descend. When it finally landed a White Fang goon opened the side door of the aircraft and two people stepped out. I instantly recognized one of them.

" _Roman Torchwhick? What the hell is he doing here?..And who's the cute girl?"_ I thought to myself.

Roman walked towards a tent with the girl walking next to him twirling an umbrella. A Whit Fang goon bowed to him and opend the curtain of the tent and Roman stepped inside. "Damn wish we could hear what's going on." I whispered. Velvet tapped my shoulder. I looked over at her and she pointed to her rabbit ears. I smiled. "Good thinking. lets get a bit closer than."

We stayed low to the ground and circled around to get closer to the tent. When we did Velvet concentrated on the conversation. She took out her phone and started typing out what she was hearing.

 **R- Listen i don't care about your problems I need those men.**

 **2nd voice-But why so many? You have a small army back and Vale don't you?**

 **R-It's not what I want it's what _she_** **want's. And i do not feel like getting on her bad side at the moment and trust me if I go down your going down with me.**

 **2nd voice- Fine fine. But if I get into trouble by Adam it's on you.**

I turned to Velvet and whispered. "I don't like the sound of this."

Velvet nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I'll message Coco."

I watched as as Roman and that girl walked out of the tent. " _This is our big chance! We can take Roman down for good. We have the element of surprise on our side. All he has are dumb masked goons and Marry Poppins_ _daughter._

I grabbed my sword from my back slowly and quietly. Velvet gasped and whispered. "Chloe no! Coco ordered to wait till she and Fox get here."

I turned to her and replied. "By the time they get here he'll be gone. Beside's I can take'em. We're huntresses after all. Just stay here and watch my back your little 'Project hasn't been tested yet." Before Velvet could say anything else I jumped up on the highest point of the tree that we were under and aimed my gun at the nearest plane. " _No escaping for you. You 1920's cliche villain."_ I pulled the trigger and the rocket flew through the air making a direct hit to my target and watched as the plane exploded sending a few White Fang goons flying that were near it.

* * *

Non Pov- Roman and Neo held up thier arms over their faces as the plane exploded. "What in the name of!?" Before he could finish Chloe fired another round this time at a stack of containers holding dust crystals causing them to explode.

Chloe smirked and jumped up into the air and fell towards the camp. She landed right on top of a White Fang soldier's back smashing him into the ground. She quickly held up her blade and blocked an attack from another masked goon's blade. She pushed him back and smashed the side of her blade against his right side sending him flying into another goon knocking them out. She jumped off her landing pad and spun as she descended back down and used all her might to smash the ground with her blade. The force of her attack caused the ground to shake and rip apart creating a powerful shock wave sending a dozen more goons around her flying threw the air. She saw another couple of goons stand back up and charged at her.

"Kill the damn human!" One of them yelled.

Chloe blocked his blade and kicked him in the gut sending him flying into a tree. The other goon attacked from behind. Spun around quickly like a tornado deflecting his attack and used the blunt side of her weapon to attack his right side which was wide open sending him crashing into a tent. Chloe's smirked and spun her blade nonchalantly and turned to Roman and the girl with a few more White Fang goons joining his side. "Hey Roman long time no see." Chloe teased.

Roman glared at her than after a moment he smiled. "Well well well. I remember you. You were at the dock's a few months back. First a little red now a big blue you kids really are troublesome." Neo casually walked in front of Roman with a innocent smile on her face. "But unlike red you don't seem to have a lot of brains do you?"

Chloe chuckled and replied. "And you don't seem to have any guts do you? Do you always send girls to do your battle's?"

Roman chuckled and answered. "Only when they aren't worth my time. Neo...Show her just how idiotic she really is."

Neo's smile didn't falter as she casually walked up to Chloe twirling her unfolded umbrella between her fingers. Chloe wore an amused smile and said. "Alright look. Your really cute. That's why I'll give you one chance to turn around and."

Chloe was unable to finish her sentence as Neo swiftly jabbed her umbrella into Chloe's gut knocking the wind out of her. Neo continued to assault her with her umbrella hitting her chest arm's and gut again. Neo then spun around on one heel and as she came back around kicked Chloe in the stomach so hard she flew through the air and rolled across the ground as she landed with her weapon laying next to her. Chloe groaned in pain as Neo just kept innocently smiling with her umbrella over her shoulder.

Chloe reached for her weapon and used it to help her stand back up. When Chloe finally regained her balance she said. "Ok..Lucky hit. I wasn't paying attention. Next time won't be so hella easy."

When all Chloe got was a teasing wink. Chloe growled in annoyance and charged at Neo as fast as she could. She swung her blade down and Neo blocked it with her umbrella. Chloe struggled to push back. Neo winked at her again and kicked Chloe in the shin causing her to yell in pin and lose the struggle. Neo pushed Chloe's weapon away and punched Chloe's jaw upward making Chloe fly off the ground and Neo quickly jumped over her and kicked Chloe across the face sending her crashing into the ground so hard she caused the ground to crack. Neo gracefully landed and unfolded her umbrella twirling it over her shoulder.

Chloe groaned in pain again as she struggled to get up. " _Ok...So maybe she's tougher than I thought. Time to use the secret weapon. This cocky little Marry Poppins won't know what hit her."_ Chloe thought to herself and smirked. Chloe stood up once again and yelled. "Alright no more playing around Neo. I'll wipe that little smirk off that cute face of yours."

Neo just kept smiling at Chloe then used her index finger to motion for Chloe to bring it.

Chloe charged at her again. When Chloe got close enough and saw that Neo was about to defend herself Chloe activated her semblance. Chloe quickly used the chance to run to the side of her and swung her blade. " _Ha I win!"_ Just as her blade connected to Neo however instead of blood splattering or anything Neo's body shattered like a mirror. "What the shit!?" Chloe yelled in disbelief. Her semblance ran out of time and before Chloe could react Neo was behind her and she kicked Chloe in between her legs hard. " _Why!?..Why does it hurt so much! I don't have any balls!"_ Chloe used all her strength to ignore the pain and quickly spun her blade around trying to hit Neo. Neo swiftly jumped over the blade and landed her tiptoes on the flattened side of her weapon and quickly kicked Chloe across the face as she backed flipped off of it sending Chloe skidding across the ground with Neo landing perfectly.

Chloe coughed up a bit of blood and used all her strength to sit up. She glared at Neo who just waved innocently at her and blew Chloe a kiss in humiliation. " _That bitch.. What happened though?..Was that her semblance?..My aura's gone i can't fight anymore."_

Roman clapped and said _._ "Well done Neo. Of course it was expected but well done all the same." Then he spoke to Chloe. "You armature did you really think you could win this fight on your own? Neo give her a taste of reality."

Neo casually started walking up to Chloe and a small thin blade shot out of the tip of her umbrella. Chloe had nothing but fear written all over her face. " _Ok..Maybe I didn't think this all the way through!"_

Then all of a sudden Neo back flipped the last second as rounds of bullets started firing at her. She back flipped all the way back to Roman with the trail of bullets following her. When she got to Roman the firing stopped. Fox and Coco jumped from out of the bushes and landed next to Chloe. Coco glared at Chloe from behind her shades as she kept her weapon aimed at their opponents. "I thought I ordered you to wait for us!"Coco yelled in anger.

Chloe slowly stood up using her blade to keep her on her feet. "Why?..So they could get away?" Chloe replied weakly.

"We'll talk about this later..If we survive this." Coco answered back. "Where's Velvet?"

Chloe coughed once and ssaid. "She's hiding in the brush I told her to stay hidden because her 'project' wasn't fully tested yet."

Coco shifted her gazed to Roman and his allies. "Well..At least you have some brains."

Roman chuckled as White Fang goons got into battle position. "Friend's of your's blue?"

Chloe smirked." Yeah..And we're ready to kick your ass."

Before anything else could be said a voice yelled out. "Stand down!...Unless you want to see your friend here turned into rabbit stew."

Everyone looked over to see someone wearing a white uniform and White Fang Mask. (A.N. Think of it as Adam's outfit except white.) Chloe and Coco gasped to see Velvet unconscious being carried by the stranger. "Put your weapons away...Now!" He ordered.

Coco was completely shaken up. "Do it."She ordered and turned her weapon back into it's handbag. Fox grunted and took off his weapons.

The stranger gave them a sinister smile. More specifically towards Chloe. "So...Being killed by me once wasn't good enough huh?"

Chloe glared at him and said. "What the hell are you talking about?"

The stranger removed his mask and Chloe couldnt help but look like a deer caught in the headlights. "Wait..Aren't you..Mark Jefferson?" _"What is going on!? Why and how is a teacher from Blackwell here? And why is he in the White Fang?"_ Chloe then just noticed his eyes were that of a snake. And saw two fangs in his teeth when he spoke. " _A snake faunus?"_

Jefferson frowned and put the mask back on. "So you really don't remember me? Shame."

Coco yelled. "Alright we put our weapons away now give Velvet back!"

Roman answered. "Tsk tsk tsk. Demands demands. You really are not in a position to be giving orders now are you?"

Jefferson said. "Lets go. If you still need men for your..Operation we need to go before you lose what we have left."

Roman groaned but agreed. "Fine. Lets go Neo."

They all hopped into one of the remaining planes with Jefferson being the last one to board. Coco had tears running down her cheeks as she yelled. "Wait! Please give us back Velvet! You..You can take me instead! Please!"

Jefferson turned around and smiled. "Sorry but she's...Insurance. Don't move from your spot until we're out of your sight. If I see you take a single step. She dies. Besides...She looks like she'll make a wonderful..Subject." He hopped on board and the side compartment closed and the plane started to take off.

Coco was about to run when Fox held her down. "Coco you heard what he said!"

Coco was trying to break from his hold. "No! Let me go let me go! I have to save her! Velvet!"

When the plane was nothing but a spec in their eyes he let her go and Coco tried running after it. "Velvet! Velvet!" She tripped and and her shades fell off revealing her eyes that shed countless tears. "No..No..Not again...Velvet!"

Fox walked over to her and rubbed her back as Coco started crying hysterically. Chloe fell down to her hands and knees crying herself. " _What have I done.."_

* * *

A new twist to the plot! He's back. If your confused (A.N. SPOILER ALERT)- He's the Jefferson that was killed by David. Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter. Have a nice day :)


	16. Coco's Resolve

Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 16. As always thank you for the support. Enjoy :)

* * *

Coco's Pov- I couldn't believe this. It had to be a bad dream. But it wasn't. Velvet the girl I fell in love with is gone. Taken. God know's what they'll do to her. My sweet innocent Velvet. " _It's my fault..I should have been there for her."_ After a moment of collecting my thoughts my grief turned into pure rage. _"No it's not my fault this time, it was..."_ I quickly and forcefully pushed Fox to the ground as I stood up and charged at Chloe. "You bitch!" I didn't give her a moment to say or do anything as I tackled her to the ground on her back.

"This is all your fault!" I yelled and punched her across the face. "If only you listened to me this never would have happened!" I yelled as I punched her again.

I then felt myself being pulled away and I tried getting out of Fox's grip. "Let me go! I'm going to kill her!"

Fox tightened his grip. "Coco calm down. We'll get her back."

I took a few deep breaths and forcefully pulled away from him. "I know. I'll hunt them down and bring her back myself if I have to."

Fox put a hand on my shoulder and said. "Look there's a few White Fang here that are unconscious. I'm sure we can get one of them to tell us where they took her."

I clenched my fists and answered. "They will talk. One way or another." I looked at Chloe who slowly sat up wiping the blood off her mouth. I pointed at her and said. "You don't deserve to have that blade. You don't deserve to have that huntress emblem. And you sure as hell don't deserve to be on this team. I want you to go to that tent and stay there until I say otherwise. If you as so much as whisper a word i'll put one in between your eyes myself am i clear!?" I yelled in rage.

She just nodded without looking at me. There was nothing but guilt written all over her face. " _Good she should be guilty."_

I turned to Fox and ordered. "Tie these bastards up while I interrogate the first unlucky soul. I'll do it inside one of the carriers. I know how much you don't like how I interrogate." I have only interrogated someone twice. Both times I may have gone to far. But now that Velvet's life is on the line and with so much rage. I'll probably end up killing a few of them.

He nodded and started gathering some of the unconscious White Fang. I was mildly surprised that Chloe was able to knock out so many. Did she not kill a single one? I grabbed one of the goons that was closest to waking up and grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the nearest plane picking up my shades along the way. I threw him inside and stepped in shutting the side door. I found some Aura cuffs and sat him on a seat and cuffed his hands and feet together.

"Wake up." I ordered. When all I got was a moan I growled and punched him across the face hard. "I said wake up damn it!"

He groaned in pain and looked up at me. "Go to hell human." He mumbled.

I punched him again and grabbed his collar forcing him to look at me. "I'm only going to ask this nicely once. Where is your boss Jefferson camping out at?"

He chuckled and spit some blood on my cheek. I didn't even flinch. "I'll never talk."

"We'll see." I whispered. Then I grabbed his right wrist and gave it a good twist.

He yelled in pain and cursed. "Damn it! You broke my wrist!"

"You got three seconds to tell me where he's at." I warned coldly.

He panted and said. "Look If I talk I."

 ***snap***

"AHHHHHHHHHHhh!"

* * *

Chloe's Pov- I was sitting in the tent like I was told to. My face hurt but my aura was slowly coming back and I could feel it healing already. I deserved that though. Coco was right. This was all my fault. I thought I could be a hero. Show Coco and the others that I was capable and worthy to be on the team. Instead I got the shit beaten out of me by a girl with an umbrella and we lost Velvet. I still couldn't believe it though. Why was the famous photography teacher from Blackwell doing here? What did he mean by killing me once? Why was he in the White Fang? This was so hella confusing. " _We'll get you back Velvet. Even if it kills me. We will get you back."_

After about a half hour Fox walked in. "You ok?" He asked calmly.

I sighed and shook my head. "Do I look hella ok?"

He walked over and sat down next to me. "Look. I get why you did it. You thought Coco didn't trust you enough or capable enough to be on this mission so you wanted to prove her wrong. Right?"

Damn he hit the nail on the head. "Yeah." I weakly relied. "I mean..I get it. It's my first mission but still..She could have lightened up a bit."

Fox sighed and laid back on the bed. "There's a reason for it."

I looked at him confused. "There is?"

He nodded. "Velvet isn't an original member."

I nodded. "I know that. She didn't show up till the end of your first year if I remember right...Wait if thats true then...What happened to the original person that Velvet replaced?"

Fox was silent like he was debating to tell me or not. Then finally he shared the story. "Her name was Vivian. Coco's childhood best friend. They enrolled in Beacon together and ended up on the same team together with me and Yatsuhashi. You may not have believed it but Coco was...Very outgoing. Vivian always kept her line. Things were great. But then we were chosen to be part of an emergency mission half way through the year. Coco of course was so excited stars were practically shooting out of her shades. Our teacher at the time for the mission was Port. He took us to a small village that was being attacked by grimm. He told us not to take any risks and to stay together while he hunted down the bigger grimm. Things were going smoothly. Then Coco ordered everyone to split up to cover more ground. Vivian argued saying it was a bad idea. But Coco was confident that we were all strong enough to handle it. So we did what our leader ordered us to. Then..

" _I don't like where this story was heading to."_ I thought to myself.

Fox sighed after a moment and continued. "Me and Vivian were pinned down by grimm at the same time. Coco..Coco made the choice to back me up first. She was confident enough in Vivian's abilities that she could hold out. Well after she and Yatsuhashi backed me up we immediately went to Vivian's location and...We got there just in time to see her get impaled by a stinger of a Deathstalker.

" _Oh shit."_

"She was dead before she hit the ground. After that mission Coco was never the same again. She was cold. Snapped at anything that even got her the slightest bit annoyed. She got into fights, her grades were going down...She always woke up in the middle of the night either screaming or crying. Miss Goodwhich was about to confront Ozpin about replacing Coco's leader position when...When Velvet came into the picture. Coco at first didn't want anything to do with her. Thought she was nothing more than a replacement for Vivian. But after all the yelling and harsh words Coco threw at her. Velvet never gave up on helping her out. Eventually Velvet finally cracked the ice around her heart and Coco somewhat became more...Herself. She's still not the same. I don't think she ever will be but she's gotten a lot better. But every time we went on a mission she would always take it one hundred percent seriously especially to beginners.

He turned to me. "That's why she was so hard on you. It's not because she doesn't believe in your abilities. She just doesn't want to see anyone else on her team die."

I didn't know what to say. I never would have thought Coco cared that deeply. I felt like a complete jackass now. The words Coco said to me back when she was training me echoed through my head. " ** _This team is a family. Your on this team which make's you family. We'll always have your back."_**

I wiped a few tears out of my eyes and took a deep breath. "We're getting Velvet back." I said confidently.

Fox smiled and replied. "There's no doubt about that."

Just then the tent entrance flew open revealing Coco. "They are hiding out in the mountains south east of here in an old abandoned dust mine. Let's go! We'll use one of the air crafts."

Me and Fox followed her. I stopped walking and said. "Coco?"

She stopped and turned to me I could still see rage written all over her body language. "What!?" She snapped.

I winced but replied. "We'll get her back..I promise. Even if I have to die doing it."

Coco's body slowly started to relax. "No one is dying. Got it? If you die I'll kick your ass understood?"

I smiled a bit and nodded. "Yeah I got it."

She smiled a bit back and we continued walking towards the plane. "These masked bastards will soon find out what happens when you mess with team CFVE"

I chuckled. "Damn right."

* * *

Velvet's Pov- I slowly opened my eyes and groaned. My head felt like it was spinning. " _Where am I? The last thing I remember was someone attacking me from behind. I felt a small pinch in my neck and I instantly passed out."_ I tried to move but there was a problem. I was laying on my side my hands cuffed behind my back. And my ankles cuffed together. I looked around and noticed I was in a small room. The walls looked like I was in a cave or mine of some sort. I was laying on carpeting with a backdrop behind me and camera's in front of me. " _No..No..What are they going to do to me!? Coco please help me."_ I could feel myself crying from fear. I was so terrified.

I heard the door open and looked up to see a man in a white suit with dark hair and a goatee. "Well. Look who's up." He said. He walked over to a small table and grabbed a camera. "My you are so..Innocent. Such beauty." He aimed the camera and took a shot of me.

" _He's taking pictures of me!"_ This guy was sick.

He smiled after taking another one. "Ohhh. Don't look so terrified. I'm going to make you a star." Before he could take another photo I thanked all the gods that someone barged in. It was Roman and that pink and brown haired girl.

He growled in anger and yelled. "Your ruining my shoot! What the hell are you doing here!?"

Roman replied calmly. "I don't give a damn about your twisted fantasies. All I care about is receiving the men I was promised. We're a dozen short thanks to Blue."

The snake eyes man seethed and replied. "I can't spare anymore. I need what I have left for my own operations." Then his shift turned to the girl and he smiled devilishly. "But maybe we can work out a deal. A trade. Can never have to many subjects." He said as he was just about to stroke the girls cheek.

Before he could touch her Roman in a flash bashed his cane against his kneecap and his cane twisted half way around the mans torso and Roman threw him against the stone wall so hard it cracked and the end of his cane was aimed directly at the mans head revealing a firing chamber. "I don't care if your Adam's right hand or not. Go anywhere near Neo again. And we are going to have problems Mark." Roman warned.

Mark just smiled and said. "And if you assault me like that again you and the White Fang are going to have problems. If something happens to me Adam will break off this little alliance we have and guess who will pay the price fro that. I'm sure _She_ wouldn't be to happy about that."

Roman just glared at him for a moment then finally put his cane down. "I'll take what you have. Let's go Neo. We're getting the hell out of here."

Neo nodded looking like she was all aboard that idea. Before she left though she turned to me and gave me a look of sympathy then left following after Roman. _"I guess even she thinks no one deserves_ this."

Mark cleared his throat and picked the camera back up. "Now then lets start where we left off."

My body trembled in complete fear and I couldn't help but cry. " _They'll come for me. I know they will. I just got to hold on."_

* * *

And there's chapter 16. Poor Velvet :( But helps on the way! Thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter. Have a nice day :)


	17. Rescue Operation

Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 17! Things get crazy! As always thank you for the support and reviews and enjoy :)

* * *

Chloe's Pov- When we were getting closer to the mountains we decided to land and walk from there. Can't take the risk of them finding out we're hunting them down. We spent a couple hours walking we took out a few grimm here and there. Coco was following the coordinates that she got from her interrogation on her scroll.

"We're almost there. I swear to god if this isn't the place that guy will wish he was dead." Coco said in anger.

Me and Fox kept silent. Coco may have calmed down some but she was still angry and tense. We both were to scared to say anything in case we said something to piss her off. I was broken out of my thoughts when Coco called my name. "Yeah?"

After a moment Coco said while still following her scroll. "Back at the camp. You didn't kill a single White Fang member."

I blinked a few times. " _Whoa she's right."_

Coco continued. "Look Chloe. I know it's easy to kill grimm. But sometime's we are going to have to kill bad people. It can't be helped most of the time. Once we get to where they are keeping Velvet..You are going to have to kill."

I bit my lip in concern. I honestly never thought about killing anyone. Back at the docks a few months back I shot one of the engine's of the plane. Then back at the camp I used the side and blunt edge of my blade to attack. _"Velvet's life is on the line. Beside's they are going to try and kill me. It'll be self defense."_ I sighed and nodded. "Your right. I'll do it."

"Good." Coco replied and left it at that.

A few more minute's of walking we could hear commotion in the distance. We picked up the pace and we fund ourselves at the edge of a cliff overlooking a small boxed canyon. "Get down!" Coco ordered in a hush toned.

The three of us laid down and we scanned the area. White fang were everywhere. There were planes, Large shipping crates, Tent's, and a couple of.

"Wait..Aren't those the new prototype Atlas mech's? How did they get those?" Fox whispered.

Coco growled. "Don't know...But this complicate's things. Those thing's are said to be almost unbeatable by normal Huntsman."

I kept looking around and saw two familiar people. "Coco look it's Roman and Neo. They are being followed by good amount of White Fang. Look's like thy are boarding some of the plane's."

Coco hummed in thought then said. "Wait. Let them leave. Things look bad as it is. With those two gone and less White Fang to deal with will make this easier."

I wanted to argue but Coco has a point. "I just hate seeing that bastard escape." I commented.

"I know but we'll get him one day. Beside's we're here to rescue Velvet nothing more." Coco answered.

We stayed silent as three aircraft's took off to the sky and left the area. Coco turned to me and Fox and said. "Alright look here's the plan. Chloe me and Fox will distract them. Once we give the signal head into the mine. I have a feeling that's where she's being held at. Got it?"

I nodded. "Yeah but..There's a small army down there with freaking mech's! How are you two going to take care of those?" I asked.

She just smirked and replied. "You'll see. Now stay here and wait for the signal. Let's go Fox."

They quickly ran back into the forest and I groaned and waited. " _Hope it's a good plan."_

I waited for a good half hour what in the world of Remnant were they doing!? " _Come on hurry up!"_ Just then I heard a whistle. Down below the White Fang looked up in response to the noise.

* * *

Non Pov- "What the hell was that!?" One of the masked goons asked. Then all of a sudden they could hear the ground rumbling. They looked up at the east side of the canyon and they all gasped in horror as a small horde of Grimm started sliding down the side of the slightly sloped cliff following after Coco. "Grim! Sound the alarm! Get the mech's ready!" One of the lieutenant's ordered.

Coco smirked as she landed and bolted straight towards the camp with the grimm following her. " _Grimm are so predictable. All I had to do was get the attention of one and have it follow me. The rest joined in from the commotion. Now let's see if Fox did his part."_ When Coco got into the camp she was immediately attacked by a White Fang goon but she easily dodged his attack and smashed her hand bag into his backside sending him flying back into the horde of grimm letting the soulless monsters have their way at him and kept running. When she got to one of the plane's in the middle of the camp she jumped on top of it and watched as the grimm started attacking the White Fang.

Coco turned her handbag into it's MiniGun form and pulled the trigger. "This is for Velvet." Bullet's rained down on the grimm and White Fang but she aimed mostly at the White Fang. The White Fang scattered while trying to fight off the horde of Ursa'a and Beowolve's while also dodging the rain of gun fire.

"Hurry get into the mech's!" One of them yelled. When a small group approached the mech's one of them activated and it's gun aimed at the group. "What in the world!?"

 ***Boom***

The group was blown away by the small canon on it's arm. It turned to the other mech's and fired a few missiles destroying them. Inside the cockpit Fox had a small smile. "I gotta get one of these." He mumbled to himself in joy and started firing at the White Fang.

Chloe looked from the cliff top in awe. "Holy shit...Badass as ever." She felt her phone vibrate and looked to see it was a message from Coco.

 **Coco-Go now!**

Chloe didn't need to be told twice. She jumped from the cliff and landed hard. She bolted through the camp. A Ursa tried charging at her but was shot by Coco. "Keep going I'll cover you!" Coco yelled.

Chloe nodded and kept running. When she got to the mine entrance she was stopped by a White Fang goon. "Die human!" He yelled and attacked her with a sword. Chloe quickly blocked his attack and pushed his blade upward leaving him wide open. " _ **You are going to have to kill."**_ Coco's words echoed through Chloe's head as she quickly brought her blade down slicing the White Fang goon's torso. He yelled in pain and his body immediately fell to the ground.

Chloe took deep breaths. " _Oh my god..I did it."_ Chloe shook her head to try and get her senses back. " _No time to for that. Got to get to Velvet."_ She ran into the mine and began her search.

* * *

Mark was about to reposition Velvet when he heard the alarm. "What is going on now?" He said to himself in annoyance. Then he heard someone speaking through the radio on his desk. "Sir! We're under attack by a horde of grimm! Some girl with shade's and a barrette led them inside and one our mech's has gone insane and took out the others!"

Velvet smiled hearing the news. " _I knew they'd come for me."_

Mark growled and went to his desk picking up a two sided serrated white sword and headed to the door. He looked over at Velvet and said with a smile. "I won't be long. Your friends death's will be swift." He opened the door and turned to the two guards. "Keep an eye on her. I'll take care of our..Guests." The guards saluted him and Mark closed the door.

Velvet took this chance to try and squirm free. " _I have to get out of here! They are going to need my help. If I can just grab my 'project' That's on the table."_

* * *

Chloe hid around a corner as she saw a small group of White Fang being led by Jefferson head for the entrance of the mine. " _Alright you bastard where did you put Velvet?"_ When the group passed by Chloe quietly went into the direction they came from. When she reached the end of the tunnel she spotted two goons guarding a door. " _Jackpot!"_ Chloe charged at the guards and when they saw her coming they charged as well with their swords drawn.

Chloe deflected the first one's attack and swung her blade upwards on the second attacker slicing up his torso. The first goon swiped his sword again but Chloe quickly brought her sword back around and blocked and quickly kicked him in the gut sending him flying into the rocked wall knocking him out. Chloe ran to the door and kicked it down. "Velvet!" She yelled.

"I'm here!"

Chloe looked over to see Velvet tied up on the floor. She quickly ran to Velvet and knelt down next to her. "Oh god. What did he do to you!?..This is my fault."

Velvet shook her head. "None of that ok? You can apologize after we get out of here."

Chloe wiped the tears that were threatening to spill out of her eyes. "Yeah. Your right."

"Look for the key's to the cuffs they got to be in here somewhere and hurry Fox and Coco are going to need help." Velvet replied.

Chloe nodded and started looking around the room. " _What the hell is this place?...Never mind I don't want to know. Just got to find those keys fast."_

* * *

Coco hopped off the plane when the coast became clear. The camp was now pretty much up in smoke and White Fang bodies littered the area. Fox hopped out of the mech and tossed a small grenade into the cockpit. It exploded as he casually approached Coco. "Well..That seem's to be all of them." Fox said.

Coco looked around and nodded. "Yeah. Now lets go catch up with Chloe and find Velvet."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

Fox and Coco got into their battle stance as Mark approached them with six White Fang goons behind him. "Look at what you did. Adam is not going to be happy about this." He pulled his sword from the sheath on his back. "But i'm sure if I gave him your cute rabbit friend he might forgive me."

Coco growled in rage and fired her weapon at him. Mark simply smirked as he quickly started deflecting every bullet with his sword. Fox charged at him from the side and attacked with one of his arm blade's aiming for his side. Mark simply raised his leg and blocked his attack with his boot without flinching and continued to deflect all of Coco's shots.

Fox grunted as he tried pushing back but Mark pushed him back instead and took that chance to jump into the air and away from Coco's line of fire. He suddenly swiped his bladed towards Fox and the blade extended and wrapped around one of Fox's feet. Mark twirled his body and Fox flew into the air in direction Mark twisted in and Fox was smashed into the stone ground hard. as Mark landed on his feet.

Coco glared at him. " _A serrated sword whip. And his body is just as flexible as a snake. Great."_ Coco fired again but Mark cart wheeled to the side and when he stopped he flung his whip with Fox still attached to it towards Coco. Coco didn't react fast enough as the whip unhooked Fox and he flew and crashed into Coco both of them sliding and bouncing off the ground.

Mark just smirked as his whip retracted into it's blade form. "Had enough yet kids?" He teased.

They both stood up and glared at him. "We're just getting started." Coco replied.

"So am I." Mark answered and charged at them in blinding speed. Fox barely had time to react and blocked his attack from Mark's blade. Coco fired on Mark but he quickly jumped up and threw his whip around the barrel of Coco's gun and yanked it out of her hands. When he landed He blocked another attack from Fox and quickly kicked him in the gut then punched him across the face staggering him. Coco quickly came behind him and tried punching Mark. Mark quickly kicked his leg back hitting Coco in the stomach and he spun on his foot and kicked both of them with his free leg as he spun sending them both flying into the ground.

Fox quickly recovered and back flipped as he was bouncing on the ground and charged forward as fast as he could at Mark and started attacking him with his blades. Mark simply started dodging and deflecting each attack with ease until he grew bored and wrapped his whip around Fox's wrist and threw him in Coco's direction. Fox skidded across the ground till he was next to Coco and groaned as his aura depleted.

Coco stood up picking up her weapon and started firing again. Mark started deflecting her shot's while walking closer to her. When Coco saw it wasn't working she turned her weapon back into a handbag and charged at Jefferson. He swiped his blade at her from above but she deflected it with her handbag and kicked him hard in the gut. She was surprised when she didn't get a reaction to her attack and Mark took that chance to cut her arms. Coco grunted and felt her aura disappeared then gasped as Mark punched her in the stomach and punched her again across the face sending her tumbling back next to Fox.

Mark chuckled as Coco and Fox slowly sat up in pain. "You give up yet?" Mark asked teasingly.

Coco glared at him and spit blood on the ground. "We're not finished yet. We're taking you down."

Mark laughed then said. "And who's we?"

"That would be us!"

Mark looked up and quickly jumped out of the way as Chloe came down from above. Her blade smashed into the ground causing a small crater from the force of her swing. Mark glared at her as Velvet ran next to Chloe he looked over to see the remaining of his men down for the count. He sneered at Chloe. "Fine. I'll kill you again if that's what you want."

Coco slowly stood up and said. "Velvet. I'm glad your ok."

Velvet smiled. "I knew you'd all come."

Coco and Fox smiled back and Coco replied. "Of course doll. But this guy is tough...Velvet I think it's time we test that 'project' of yours.

Velvet turned to Coco and beamed. "Really!?" She yelled excitedly.

Coco nodded. "Yeah..Kick his ass doll. I know you can do it."

Chloe and Fox also nodded. Velvet took a deep breath and took a few steps forward and stopped. Her face held nothing but determination.

Mark shook his head in amusement. "And what are you going to do? Your nothing."

Velvet held out her hand to the side and the little box above the back of her hip projected and formed a blue hologram weapon. Ruby's Scythe. Crescent Rose. "Your wrong..It's my turn to protect my friends."

* * *

Things are going to be interesting next chapter! Hope you all liked that little skirmish. I'll be gone this weekend so I'll see you all back on Monday. Have a nice weekend :)


	18. Photographer's Clash

Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 18. Hope you guy's like the fight that's going to happen. As always thank you for the reviews and support. Enjoy :)

* * *

Non Pov- I Burn theme starts playing-

Jefferson chuckled. "Alright then. Humor me. Show me what you got bunny."

Velvet aimed the top of the Scythe at the ground and fired it launching her into the air. Then she aimed it back and fired again sending her flying towards Jefferson. He raised his blade up and skidded back a bit when there blade's collided. He pushed her back and thrusted his weapon forward making the whip shoot out towards her. Velvet shot the scythe to the right and flew to the left dodging his attack then shot it from behind flying back at him. Velvet swung the scythe and Jefferson barely had enough time to bend his back as the blade flew over his smirked as he kicked Velvet in the stomach as he back flipped away from her. He thrusted his blade and the whip wrapped around her weapon and he yanked hard pulling it from her grasp and over his head. He watched as the weapon suddenly vanished from his whip.

He turned back towards Velvet just in time to get a fist slammed into his face. Hard. Sending him bouncing and skidding across the ground. When he finally stopped his momentum and recalled his whip he looked up to see Velvet now armed with a holographic version of Yang's Shotgun Gauntlets. Ember Celica. Mark sweated a bit. " _What in the world? Where did those come from?"_ Mark sneered as he threw his bladed whip at her again. Velvet charged straight at it and punched it in the air and grabbed the chain yanking both the blade and Mark towards her.

Mark gasped as he felt himself being pulled towards her. " _Not just her weapon but her fighting style and moves changed as well!"_ When he was close enough Velvet bombarded him with punch after punch while firing her shotguns at the same time. Then after a few moments finally blocked one of her attacks and threw his arm wrapping the whip around Velvet's arms and threw her into the air. _"Die bitch. Even you can't dodge this while in the air."_ He thrusted his sword towards her and the tip was aimed right for her chest.

Her friend watched in horror. "Velvet!" Coco cried out.

Velvet's gauntlets disappeared and was quickly replaced with Pyrrah's weapons. Milo & Akouo. Velvet blocked the incoming blade with her shield then threw the spear towards Mark. His eye's widened a bit in shock and quickly rolled to the left dodging the spear. "How is she doing that!?" He yelled in anger.

Velvet used the shield to break her landing and next summoned Ren's weapon's. StormFlower. Velvet quickly circled around him while firing the dual machine pistol's. Mark quickly recalled his blade and started deflecting all the bullets as Velvet circled. She quickly charged at him and their blade's clashed. The sound of metal was ringing around the area as Mark and Velvet blocked each others attack's in rapid succession. A few moments later Velvet jumped back and her weapon's were replaced with Blake's Weapon. Gambol Shroud. She quickly fired the pistol end towards Mark and the whip wrapped around his legs. Velvet yanked hard causing him to fall on his back. Velvet grunted as she swung him and deactivated her weapon mid swing sending him crashing into the side of the mountain hard.

Mark cried out in pain as he smashed into the cliff side and fell to the ground. He slowly stood up nothing but rage in his eyes. "I'll be sure to kill you slowly." He threatened. Then he picked his blade back up and charged at her.

Velvet didn't let his words affect her as she summoned Coco's Gatling gun and opened fired. Jefferson jumped over the barrage of bullets and thrusted his sword forward the blade aimed right for her. Velvet quickly summoned Jaune's weapons. Corcea Mors. She blocked the incoming blade with the shield then sliced the chain of the whip with the sword. Mark watched in horror as his weapon fell to pieces.

As he was about to land Velvet summoned Nora's weapon. Magnhild. and used the grenade launcher on the back of the hammer and fired launching her high up into the air. Velvet smiled as she she fired again rocketing towards Mark. Mark cried out just as the hammer made contact into his torso. He became a blur to the human eye as he was rocketed into the ground by the force of the hammer creating a small crater as he landed. Velvet wasn't done yet. When she landed she ran right towards Mark who was using every ounce of Energy he had to stand. He looked up just in time to see Velvet swinging her hammer while firing the grenade launcher to increase it's momentum and it hit his right side sending him flying through the air and he crashed into one of the few standing aircraft's making a big hole in it.

Velvet panted as she turned to the plane. She knew she had to finish this. Or else he would hurt more people. She summoned Chloe's weapon and aimed the cylinder hilt towards the plane. She pulled the trigger and watched as the Rocket propelled grenade fly through the air.

Mark grunted as he felt like a train hit him and grabbed onto one of the seats to lift himself up. When he looked out where he crashed in from he saw the rocket speeding right at him. " You son of a bi!"

* **BOOM***

Velvet fell on her butt in exhaustion as everyone watched the aircraft go up in flames.

-Theme End-

Chloe watched in awe as did the rest of the team. Then finally after a few moments Chloe beamed and threw her fist into the air. "That was hella awesome! Velvet you are a serious ass kicker!"

Coco smiled and walked over towards Velvet with the other two behind her. Velvet looked up and smiled still trying to catch her breath. "I'm proud of you doll. Good thing you had a photo shoot with everyone before we left." Coco said as she lifted Velvet up bridal style and kissed her.

Velvet had a blush when they pulled away. "Thank's Coco."

Fox patted her shoulder to show he was proud to. The three of them turned to Chloe. Chloe looked like she was about to cry. Now that everything is settled her guilt is coming out. "Velvet I'm..I'm sorry."

Velvet smiled and replied. "It's ok Chloe. I'm ok. The team is ok and we stopped a very bad person from doing anymore harm. I think we all did good. Don't you think Coco?"

Coco hesitated a bit but nodded. "Yeah. Even though this was all your fault to begin with...In the end we stopped something major going on and got Velvet back."

Chloe smiled a bit and wiped her eyes and replied. "Thank's guys...I promise to listen to everything you say from now on Coco."

Coco smiled back. That was the first time Chloe addressed her by her name and not Boss. "Good...And in return I'll try and...Loosen up a bit. When we get back we'll all have drink. On me."

Chloe beamed and cheered. "Hell yeah!"

Fox watched the scene from the side with a smile on his face. " _Look's like they both helped each other change a bit...Good to have you back Coco."_

Fox followed after his team as they headed back into the forest to pickup the aircraft they came in from. "Coco you ok carrying me? I can walk."

Coco smirked and shook her head. "It's fine. Beside's After almost losing you...I just need you close right now."

Velvet blushed but felt touched as she snuggled her face into the crook of Coco's neck. " _I love you so much Coco."_

Chloe and Fox decided to hang back a bit to give them some alone time as they kept an eye out for grimm. "What a day." Chloe groaned.

Fox smirked and nodded. "Yeah. One hell of a first mission for you isn't it?"

Chloe chuckled. "Understatement of the damn century."

* * *

Chloe's Pov- I decided to fly the aircraft so everyone else could rest. It actually wasn't that hard since I studied on stuff like this at Beacon. By the time we reached the airfield of the town my team was just waking up from their nap. They all stretched and we exited out of the plane. "So where to first? Mayor's office and tell him what happened? Or contact Ozpin first?" I asked Coco.

Coco smiled and replied. "I made a promise didn't I? Drink's first. I think we've all earned one."

I beamed. "Hell yeah! Let's go! I know a good bar in town."

They all followed me to the bar and when we entered I led them to the bar counter. "Alright Jack give me four rounds of my usual!" I said to the bar tender.

He chuckled and and filled out glassed and handed them to us. Coco inspected it and looked at me. "Strawberry Sunrise?"

I laughed. "Yeah Yang got got me hooked on them."

She shrugged and we all picked up our glasses and clinked them together. "To a successful mission and bringing Velvet back!" Coco said.

"Cheers!"

I chugged my drink while the others took sips. I looked at the dance floor and smiled. "Hey any of you guy's want to go dancing!?"

Fox shrugged. "I'm not really a dancer.

"I'm still a bit weak from that fight." Velvet replied.

Coco sighed. "I'm a horrible dancer."

I smiled and pulled Coco by the arm. "I'll teach yeah! By the end of tonight you'll be the best dancer at School!"

* * *

Velvet's Pov- "Hey wait! Stop pulling my arm! And if you touch me in any area I find uncomfortable you'll regret it!" Coco cried as she was dragged by Chloe towards the dance floor.

I chuckled and took another sip from my drink. It wasn't that bad. "Your not jealous at all?" Fox asked.

I smiled and shook my head. "No I know it's all in good fun. I trust them. Besides...Coco does need some pointer's when it come's to dancing." I shivered at the thought from last time I went dancing with Coco. It was part of a romantic date and she ended up tripping over me and we fell into a lake. Coco was scared to dance since.

Fox chuckled and said. "Yeah true. That reminds me the dance is tomorrow night."

I sighed sadly. "Yeah..." I really wanted to go to that with Coco.

"Stop stepping on my foot!" Chloe yelled.

"Sorry but it's dark in here I can't see that well!" Coco yelled back.

"Then maybe you should lose the shades!"

I chuckled at the little argument going on. " _As much as they annoy each other and they will never say it out loud but they care for each other. Like best friends."_

* * *

Velvet didn't notice the thoughtful look on Fox's face. " _Maybe they can still go to the dance."_

* * *

The sky was dark as a big crew of White Fang rummaged through the destroyed camp. A man wearing a black suit and red hair and two small horns sprouting from head was overseeing the cleanup.

"Adam sir we found a survivor!" One of Adam's men called out.

Adam walked over to see his men carry someone on a stretcher. The person looked in bad shape. Half his body was burned and was bleeding quiet a bit. "Will he live?' Adam asked.

His soldier nodded. "We'll do everything we can sir!" And with that they rushed the wounded person to the medic.

Adam looked up at the full moon. " _The day is drawing closer. Soon I'll have back what's rightfully mine. You can't hide from me forever...Blake."_

* * *

And that's a wrap for chapter 18. Hope you ll liked it and see you in the next chapter. Have a nice day :)


	19. Night Of Shipping

Hello everyone! Welcome to another shipping chapter! As always thank you for the support and reviews. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Velvet's Pov- I was shaking a bit in nervousness. This morning when Coco went to go out to pick up breakfast Chloe and Fox talked to me. Apparently they wanted me and Coco to have our own dance night. So after breakfast Fox took Coco out to town to keep her distracted while Chloe helped set everything up. She picked out a lovely dress for me. It was strapless. Light brown and went down to my knees. I was a little embarrassed I never revealed so much skin to anyone before. But when I remembered that it was all for Coco my nerve's calmed down. It was dark out and I waited in our hotel room. The lights were out and Chloe added some candles to illuminate the room and a small radio for music to dance to. What felt like a century I heard voices outside the door.

 **"Alright you had me out in town all day what are you two up to?" Coco asked.**

I heard Chloe snicker and replied. **"You'll see. Trust me you are going to love this."**

I stood up and quickly checked myself to make sure I looked alright. _"Ok Velvet you can do this. You've fought grimm and White Fang. This should be a walk in the park."_ I froze when the door finally opened.

"Alright seriously what...Is...Holy.." Coco was completely speechless. She was frozen in a state of awe and her shades even slid down to the end of her noise revealing her eyes of pure shock.

I blushed and decided to break the ice. "H..Hi Coco." I stuttered.

I saw Chloe give me a wink and a thumbs up before closing the door. Coco didn't react at all. Finally Coco spoke. "Velvet you..You look stunning."

I blushed harder but gave a shy smile. "Th..Thank you. Chloe and Fox helped me set this all up...So we can have our own dance."

Coco's shock finally wore off and she removed her shades setting them down on the table and gave me a heart warming smile. "I owe them big then." She slowly walked over to me and wrapped me in an embrace. "You are so beautiful.' She whispered.

My eyes diverted from her loving gaze in embarrassment. "You are to Coco."

Coco smiled and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. Then let go of me to turn on the radio which started to play a nice relaxing tune. Coco extended her hand to me. "Care for a dance doll?"

I smiled and grabbed her hand. "I'd love to."

She gently pulled me close. She put one hand on my hip with her other hand holding mine to the side. I put my free hand on her shoulder and we slowly started dancing. " _This is exactly what I_ wanted." I was in heaven.

After a couple of minutes I felt something wet hit my exposed shoulder. I looked up to see Coco shedding tears. "What's wrong?' I asked with concern.

She shook her head and smiled. "Nothing. Just happy...Happy that..You came into my life...When I thought I lost you I.."

I'm so used to seeing the strong confident Coco. She rarely show's emotions like this. She must have been holding them in for a while. I leaned up and gave her a long loving kiss. Showing her that I was alright and that I was here. When w pulled apart I said. "I'm happy to Coco. You were one of the first people to see more than just an animal. We both had..Hardships but we came over them together...I don't regret anything Coco..I...I." I was just about to say those three powerful words when Coco beat me to it.

"I love you Velvet."

And just like that my dam's broke. I buried my fave into her shoulder and cried. I have never heard those words spoken to me ever. Coco held me in her arms. "I love you Velvet. And I always will."

Despite crying i was smiling and I was able to choke out. "I love you too Coco."

After a bit she pulled away and looked me straight into my eyes and gently wiped the tears away from my cheek. She smiled and kissed me while gently pushing me back on the bed. I knew exactly where this was heading to. I honestly thought I'd be nervous about it. But I wasn't. We both love each other and I we want to show one another how much.

* * *

Meanwhile Back at Beacon- Jaune' Pov- I was the luckiest guy in the world. How could anyone let alone the goddess herself Pyrrha Nikos fall for some goofy dork like me? Ever since I asked her out the first time thing's have been amazing between us. Each passing day I was falling for her more and more. The dance ended wonderfully. My team and I even did a group dance that was a lot of fun. Right now Me and Pyrrah were on the roof where we would go for our training sessions or to just be alone. We sat on the edge of the roof our legs dangling over the ledge Her head was laying my shoulder with my arm wrapped around her while we gazed out into the clear night sky.

"The night was perfect Jaune." Pyrrah whispered.

I sighed happily and nodded. "Yeah. It sure was."

"Everyone seemed to have a good time..Except Weiss." Pyrrah commented.

"Yeah she seems...Distracted lately." I replied.

I felt Pyrrah hold my hand and I gave her a light squeeze. "So do you."

I looked at her a bit confused. "Wh..What do you mean?" I stuttered.

Pyrrah chuckled and turned towards me giving me that amazing smile I love. "Jaune I know what's on your mind...Just say it."

I bit my lip. I knew what she was talking about now. I wanted to tell her for a while now but I kept telling myself that it was to soon. "Pyrrah I...I.." " _Come on Arc man up!"_

Pyrrah chuckled and gave me a quick kiss and stood up. "It's alright Jaune. You say it when your ready."

I could hear the disappointment in her voice. I silently cursed and finally mustered up some courage. I stood and held her hands. "Pyrrah..I love you."

Pyrrah smile almost shined. "I..I love you to Jaune."

She leaned up and gave me a kiss which I was more than happy to return. When we slowly pulled away she smirked grabbed my hand and started yanking me towards the exit. "Whoa hey Pyrrah where are we going?" I asked.

"Back to our room...The night is still young."

Even when people say i'm the most oblivious person around. Even I heard the seductiveness in Pyrrah's tone. I blushed and said. "Are you sure I mean I."

I was silenced with a finger pressed against my lips. "Yes Jaune..I'm sure." She whispered.

I swallowed nervously. " _Yup..The luckiest guy in the world."_

* * *

Blake's Pov- If someone told me at the beginning of the year that I would be in a relationship with a hyperactive, pun loving, quick tempered, hair loving, party girl. I would have rolled my eyes and told them to stop dreaming. But that is exactly what happened. Yang Xiao Long was able to break the wall I put around myself and wormed her way into my heart.

Ever since we got together I've been smiling and laughing more than I ever thought possible. Yes there were times where she would annoy the hell out of me. Either with her horrible pun's or her extremely playful personality. But even if it annoyed me at the same time I loved them. I love everything abut her. She was so opened minded about everything. She never judges people. She was always looking out for not only me and Ruby but for Weiss and the rest of our friends. And despite my past with the White Fang and my faunus heritage she never once looked at me with disgust or shame. She accepted all of me. I couldn't believe I found the perfect girl.

Right now we were outside sitting leaning back against a tree under the night sky. I was in her lap she had her chin on my shoulder. And I was actually purring as she ran her hands across my hips. "You look beautiful kitten." Yang whispered in my ear.

My smile grew and I chuckled. "You've been saying that all night."

I could tell she smirked as she replied. "Well it's true." She kissed the side of my neck. "I love you Kitten."

I sighed happily. I remember when we both first shared our love for one another. It was such a magical evening. Like something out of my books. "I love you to Yang"

"Do you know what would make you more beautiful?" She asked.

"Hmmm?"

I felt her undo my bow and tossed it to the ground. "There much better." She said happily as I panicked.

"Yang what are you doing!? Pick it up!" I yelled frantically. She know's how sensitive I am about showing my cat ears in public.

Yang held me down as she spoke. "Blake relax. No one cares about your ears. You shouldn't have to hide yourself Blake."

I shook my head trying not to cry. "Yang..It's not me I'm worried about...Its you. I don't want people...Treating you badly because your with me."

Yang chuckled and turned me around in her arms. "I don't care. If they want to say something let them. I love you Blake. I'm not ashamed to be with you at all."

My lips slowly formed a smile as I tried not to cry but failing. "Thank you Yang...I love you too."

She smiled and gave me a kiss laying me down in the grass. "Want to end this night with a..YANG?" She said with a flirtatious smirk.

I groaned and rolled my eyes but smiled. "Just kiss me you dork."

"Don't have to tell me twice kitten."

I closed my eyes as I felt her lips on mine. " _I'd do anything for this girl."_

* * *

Emerald's Pov- I sighed happily as I cuddled into the side of the person I fell for on our bed in our dorm room. Both of us completely bare under the sheets. When I first met and joined Cinder I did it to get off the streets. Any life was better than what I had. But I'll admit. Cinder scared me sometime's. When she told me the plan she was cooking up I felt horrible inside. But at that point and time it was to late to back out. I already knew to much and if I left..I'm sure I wouldn't be alive right now. So I stayed with her and helped her out.

Then things changed when we recruited Mercury. At first I wanted nothing to do with him. So much so I questioned Cinder which earned me a slap to the face. After that I swallowed my pride and dealt with it. It wasn't long after that I saw that Mercury was in the same position that I was. He had no where else to go and his legs were almost beyond repair. Cinder gave him an ultimatum. Either join us and walk again. Or rot in the streets as a cripple. He was torn but ultimately joined us. Because we had the same kind of thinking of the situation it didn't take us long to become friends. Then Rachel came into the picture. She was completely different then us. She joined of her own free will. She enjoyed killing and loved to be in control. She was especially hard on Roman. I mean yeah I don't like him that much either but Rachel take's it to far.

The night after we attacked the fall Maiden I just snapped and bawled in my room. I never asked for any of this. I just wanted a roof over my head and three meals a day was that to much to ask for? Then Mercury came in to see what was wrong. When he saw me completely broken he just held me as I cried myself to sleep. That's when I realized that I felt something for him. After a while our relationship became physical..Than shortly after emotionally. I fell in love with him. The only good thing that came out of joining this...Insane endeavor. Well actually second.

"You alright?"

I smiled as I kissed his cheek. "Yeah..Just thinking."

"About what happened to Cinder's mission tonight?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No...Other things."

His arm that was around me pulled me closer. "Like what?"

I bit my lip. Trying to find the right words. "Like..What's going to happen when..This is all over?"

I shrugged and replied. "Not sure. But i know for a fact we'll be on the right side of things."

The right side. I knew he meant the living side. "I'm scared." I silently whispered. I was surprised he heard me.

"Don't be...We'll watch each others backs...I love you."

My smile returned. He almost never says those words. Because there's no need to. We knew how we felt but it was still nice to hear from time to time. "Love you to."

Before we could say anything else the door opened and silently closed. Me and Mercury closed our eyes and tried to look like we were asleep. I cringed so did he as we heard panting and moaning and the sound of clothes being ripped off. " _I hate it when Rachel and Cinder do this. They do know we are RIGHT HERE!"_ I silently sighed as we both tried to fall asleep.

If we weren't interrupted I would have told Mercury that I wasn't scared about us...I was scared for the life growing inside me that we created.

* * *

Ruby's Pov- I sighed as I walked back into the dance hall. After fighting that masked woman and being questioned by Iroonwood I returned to the dance...Which just ended. Darn it!

I looked over to see Penny walking over. waving and smiling "Salutation's Ruby!"

I smiled back. "Hi Penny. Did you enjoy the dance?"

She nodded. "Indeed I did! But I think it would have been better if Chloe was here to share it with me."

I chuckled. I was happy for her and Chloe. Chloe can be...A handful. But she had a good heart. And when I found out Penny was an android and that Chloe was dating her regardless really made me happy. "I'm sure it would have. Sorry I didn't join you I got caught up with something."

She shook her head. "No problem at all Ruby. And Chloe said that she promised to make it up to me when she get's back from her mission."

"That's great Penny! I'm really happy for the two of you." I replied.

"Thank you Ruby..Your a really good friend..Oh sorry I have to go now." She leaned in to whisper. "Got to recharge."

I smiled and nodded in understanding. "Alright. Good night Penny!"

"Good night Ruby!"

With that she happily skipped away with a small escort. I sighed again. Honestly I was a little jealous. It seemed like everyone's love life is going perfectly..Except mine. Even though she told me to move on...I still had a big crush on Weiss. It really hurt to see her talk about going to the dance with Neptune. But I didn't show it. I guess i just need to grow up and move on.

I looked around the room. It was completely empty no one was around. " _I can't believe I missed most of my first year dance...Wait..Is that Weiss?"_ Sure enough it was Weiss. She was in the back of the room sitting alone in a chair. Then I noticed something shocking. She was crying.

I immediately rushed to her side. "Weiss! What happened!? Are you ok!? Do I need to beat someone up!?" I yelled frantically.

Weiss wiped her face of tears and shook her head. "No Ruby..I just...I don't know what I want anymore."

I cocked my head to the side confused. "What do you mean?"

She sighed and stood up. and looked out the window. "I...There's so many things being asked of me Ruby. To run a company, to be a singer, a huntress...I did most of those things and others because I was told to and nothing more...No one ever wanted to know what I wanted to do..How to run my life."

I walked behind her and put my hand on her shoulder in comfort. "Weiss..Your you. It's your life you be and do what you want. No one has control of your life."

Weiss took a deep breath and continued. "My father does...He always made me do things I never wanted...The first time I ever felt free was when I enrolled in Beacon...When I met you."

I blushed and blinked. "Huh?"

She turned around and I could see the fresh set of tears running down her cheeks. "I rejected you Ruby because...Because I wanted to make my father happy..To keep his approval because I knew he wouldn't accept us in that way...That's why I always did what he wanted. I wanted him to be proud of me..To love me...But i can't take it anymore! I..I'm miserable...I love you Ruby..And I ruined it."

I was crying because the girl I liked broke down. But I was smiling that Weiss loved me. I lunged forward giving her a big warm hug. She immediately hugged me back and I said. "Weiss...You should never have to work so hard to earn your parents love..It should be natural. Don't make yourself miserable if you get nothing in return...And it's not ruined Weiss. I still like you a lot and I'm willing to give us a chance if you are."

Weiss pulled away to look into my silver eyes. I gave her my signature smile which caused her to laugh and smile back. "Your right..I'm done. I'm done with it all Ruby. I make my own choices now and right now I want a dance with you."

I beamed and jumped up and down like an excited kid. "I'd love that Weiss!"

She rolled her eyes. "Your such a dolt."

I pulled her to the middle of the dance floor and we held each other close. "But I'm your dolt now!" I said happily.

She smiled and to my shock and happiness. She gave me a kiss. My first kiss. She pulled away and replied. "Yes you are..And I wouldn't have it any other way."

" _This night didn't turn out so bad after all!"_

* * *

Nora's Pov- I was pulling Ren down the hallway back to our dorm room. "Come on slowpoke! I'm tired!"

Ren groaned. "Nora please keep it down. There are other people trying to sleep."

I snickered. "Yeah the night of the dance and everyone is 'Sleeping' good one Ren."

He rolled his eyes as I continued our way to our room. When we reached the door I stopped. "Oh. My. God Ren!"

He stood next to me. 'What is it now?" He asked tiredly.

"Look!" I said pointing to the doorknob. On it was Jaune's hoodie and Pyrrah's circlet. "It finally happened! She's rocking his world right now!"

Ren put his hand over my mouth. "Not so loud Nora."

I chuckled. "Hehe sorry but i'm just soooooooo excited! So happy for them!"

He nodded then yawned. "Me too. But now we don't have a place to sleep right now."

I dug into my pocket and pulled out my scroll. "Don't worry Chloe gave me her dorms code in case something like this happened."

Ren yawned again. "What ever I just want sleep."

I hooked his arm with mine and we walked towards the second year wing. Well actually I was skipping and he was dragging his feet. "Love you Ren~" I sang.

He groaned and replied. "I love you to Nora."

I was so happy to find someone like Ren I don't think anyone else could handle my charming and awesome personality.

* * *

Chloe's Pov- Me and Fox were camping out in the lobby of the hotel. We were going to sleep here for the night knowing Velvet and Coco are going to need privacy. The lights were out and I could hear Fox lightly snoring on the recliner he was in.

I was on my scroll as I laid on the sofa. Iv'e been spending a good amount of time messaging Penny.

 **Penny- Wow sounds like you had a exciting mission.**

 **Chloe- Yeah that's one way of putting it. I can't wait to get back...Miss you.**

 **Penny- I miss you as well Chloe and am excited for your return. I have to go now need to recharge.**

 **Chloe- Alright Penny. Good night,**

 **Penny-Night!**

I turned off my scroll and closed my eyes with a smile on my face. _"Hope everyone back at Beacon had a good time tonight."_

* * *

And there you have it! Another wonderful night for our favorite ships. Hope you all enjoyed it and will see you in the next chapter. Have a nice day :)


	20. R&R and Making Plans

Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 20! As always thank you for the support! Enjoy :)

* * *

Chloe's Pov- Me and my team were on the plane heading back to Beacon. Damn I was so tired that mission was brutal. I looked around and saw Fox taking a nap in his seat. Coco and Velvet were cuddling talking to each other. God they look so lovey dovey it's cute. " _Guess they had a REALLY good time last night. Hehehe."_

 **"We're approaching Beacon.** " The pilot announced over the intercom.

I looked outside and smiled. The view was always breathtaking. But something was definitely wrong. " _Why is the school surrounded by ships?"_ I turned to my team. "Hey guy's there's like a small armada hovering over our school."

They all looked out the window and Coco said. "Those are Atlas ships...Why so many?"

That was a good question. Are we preparing to fight something? When we finally landed at the docks we all disembarked and I moaned as I stretched. "Man feels good to be back."

"Look! Team CFVE is back!"

We all groaned as our fan club surrounded us as we walked. "These guy's need to get a hella life." I mumbled.

Fox nodded in agreement and Coco added. "On that we can agree...It's pathetic."

Then we heard a familiar voice. "Hey guys!"

We all stopped to see Ruby and her team approaching us. I smiled and waved. "Hey Ruby!"

They stopped in front of us. "So how did your mission go?" Ruby asked curiously.

I didn't know how to answer that so Velvet did instead. "It was...Eventful. But we completed it"

Ruby beamed. "That's awesome! Glad it all worked out!"

I felt Coco tap my shoulder. I looked at her and she whispered. "We need to talk to Ozpin."

I nodded and turned back towards team RWBY. "Hey guy's we need to get going and you need to get to your own mission. Good luck and see you when you get back."

Yang smiled and replied. "Oh don't worry with me around we don't need luck."

Weiss rolled her eyes and said. "Yeah we need a miracle."

"Hey!" Yang yelled as we all laughed.

"Alright see you guy's later!" Velvet said while waving goodbye.

When me and the team started walking away I added. "Oh and congrats on you and Weiss Ruby about damn time if you ask me." Did they really think I wouldn't notice them holding hands?

I bet they were both as red as Ruby's cape but Weiss answered calmly. "Thank you for your support."

I snickered as we left them at the docks. When we got to the school entrance Coco turned around and addressed us. "Fox, Velvet. Go have some R&R me and Chloe need to speak with Ozpin."

Fox nodded and wondered off without questioning. Velvet walked up and gave Coco a quick kiss. "Alright I'll see you later." I held back a laugh as Velvet yelped when Coco smack her butt as she walked away. "See ya doll."

When they were gone I shook my head in amusement. "You probably just embarrassed the shit out of her."

Coco just smiled as we entered the elevator. "She didn't seem to bothered by it last night."

My jaw literally dropped. I never would have thought Coco would say something like that out loud. " _Didn't think Velvet would be so kinky."_

* * *

When we reached Ozpin's office. He was already sitting in his chair waiting for us with Glynda standing next to him on the left. But there was a new guy I didn't recognize. "Chloe, Coco have a seat." Ozpin offered.

We both sat down in front of him. "First off let me both introduce you to a good friend of mine. This is General Jame's Ironwood. General of the Atlesian military and Headmaster of Atlas Academy."

 _"Whoa he's a busy guy."_ I thought to myself.

Coco nodded to him. "It's an honor."

He bowed slightly. "The honor is mine."

Ozpin continued. "Now onto business...Chloe I have informed Ironwood of your circumstances."

"Oh." What else was I suppose to say?

"Don't worry It's not the first time I've encountered someone like you." Ironwood added.

I sighed in relief. "Ok good."

Ozpin leaned back in his chair. "Chloe. Coco sent me a report...A very interesting report. We'll...Discuss your action's later but right now we want to talk about the person you encountered. The one you knew?"

I took a deep breath and explained. "Look. I didn't know him that well back in my world. All I knew was that he was a teacher in the school I used to attend at. That's all I know I swear. I have no idea why or how he got here. Beside's he's barbecue now thanks to Velvet."

After moment of silece Glynda spoke. "We'll discuss this in private. As for your punishment for your disobedience and endangering your partner you'll."

Ironwood cut her off. "Cut her some slack Glynda. Everyone made it back in one piece and she helped stopped a major White Fang presence."

I shook my head and replied. "No it's fine..She's right. I deserve some form of punishment."

Everyone looked at me in mild shock. Glynda especially. She blinked a few times before clearing her throat. "Ahem. Yes well...Considering your accomplishments...You'll have five hour detention for the next three weekends."

I smiled. That wasn't so bad. "Thank's."

Ozpin smiled. "Yes I think that is fair. You two are dismissed."

Me and Coco stood up gave them a slight bow and headed for the elevator. "Go have fun Chloe I'm sure your girlfriend missed you." Coco teased as we entered the elevator.

I rolled my eyes and smirked. "Yeah yeah what ever."

* * *

Ozpin's Pov- I closed my eyes in thought as James started speaking when the door's closed. "This can't be a coincidence."

Glynda sat on my desk and replied. "That two people from the same world..From the same town showed up and fought each other?"

I had to agree with James. This has to be more than a coincidence. James paced back in forth in front of my desk with his hands behind his back. "I'm just glad they killed the bastard. Atlas has been hunting that sick sadistic monster for months. Intel suggest he was Adam's second in command and he was responsible for the disappearance of almost fifty young girls."

I hummed in thought. "If he was wanted in Atlas what was he doing in Vale then? Why would he meet up with Roman Torchwhick?"

James stopped pacing and sighed. "According to your students report. Roman mentioned something about upsetting _'her'._

Glynda turned to me. "You don't think he meant."

I sighed and opened my eyes to see my two friends looking at me with both worry and concern. "We don't know yet for sure. But it's something we can't ignore."

James replied. "And that is precisely why I brought my fleet. Something big is going to happen and we need to prepare for it!"

I nodded. "I understand James but we cant just have an entire armada hovering over the school grounds. It'll send people into a panic. And might put our enemies on edge...Like with what happened last night."

James growled in frustration. I knew where he was coming from but we need to also think of the repercussions of our actions. Glynda broke our thought when she spoke. "I have an idea. James. Why don't you have your fleet stationed around the mountain where Vale and Beacon can't see them. If something does happen it'll only be a few minutes of flight from there to here."

Me and James were both deep in thought. I'll admit. It wasn't a bad idea. People won't be so frightened and intimidated but we'll still have protection. Finally James nodded and said. "Fine. That should work. I'll keep a few ships stationed here and send the rest beyond the mountains. Out of sight. Ozpin?"

I sighed and nodded. "Yes that should work. But lets just hope we don't need them."

* * *

Chloe's Pov- "I am glad that you are ok though!" Penny said with a smile.

After my little meeting with Ozpin I left Coco and went to find Penny. I was planning on hanging out with Rachel tomorrow but right now I wanted to spend time with my girlfriend. I just got done telling her the whole story of my mission. "Yeah me to...Even though it was my fault to begin with."

Penny held my hand and continued smiling. "Maybe. But everyone is ok and you all stopped a group of evil people from doing anymore harm."

I smiled and squeezed her hand back. "Thank's Penny. Now as promised we have the rest of the day to ourselves. We can do what ever you want."

Penny beamed. "Let's go to the festival grounds!"

I laughed at her childish innocence. "Alright the festival it is!"

We spent hours there. We went on plenty of rides. Went to almost every game stand. And they had some delicious food. Penny's smile didn't waver for a second the whole time we were there. I was so happy that she was having fun. I also noticed her speech was getting a little better. Guess being around society helped her learn a bit.

The sun was now starting to set and were were cuddling on a bench watching the sunset. "Hey Penny?"

"Yes Chloe?" She asked.

I took a deep breath and said. "Look..You should know something about me. It's only fair since you told me your biggest secret." She stayed silent so I continued. "I'm not from here. From this world. I came from another world after I was killed. I haven't even been in this world for a year and almost everything I've seen I still can't believe."

I smiled a bit when I felt her kiss my cheek. "As you would say. Who hella cares?"

I laughed. I think that's the first time she's ever said a word like that. "Damn right Penny...Who hella cares?"

She just smiled and snuggled closer to me. _"Why was I so nervous telling her?"_

When the sun settled and the night sky slowly appeared we stood up and headed back to the dorms before curfew started. "Want to spend the night at my dorm Penny? I mean you know just hang out. Meet my team. Snuggle in bed?"

She looked conflicted. "I'm not sure my superiors would like that."

"Oh." Well that's disappointing.

But she smiled and grabbed a hold of my arm. "I'm sure one night wouldn't hurt!"

I beamed. "Alright! But first I have a promise to keep. We are going to have a dance."

Penny smiled as I turned on some music on my scroll then held her close to me. "I'm not that good of a dancer."

I chuckled. "Trust me if I can teach Coco i think you'll be fine."

* * *

Emerald's Pov- Me and my 'teammate's' Team CREM (Cream). Were in our dorm room. Cinder was at the desk looking through the information she managed to steal last night. I was sitting next to Mercury on our bed and Rachel was pacing back and forth seething. "That dumbass! Why did we ever hire that fucking idiot!? A dozen men short!?" Rachel yelled in anger.

Cinder just kept looking through her scroll with a content smile on her face as she spoke. "You do know it was that old friend of your's and her team that caused it right?"

She stopped pacing huffed. "He should have been able to kill them with ease. Especially when he had ice cream bitch with him."

I felt Mercury squeeze my hand. I glanced over at him and he nodded towards the door. I cleared my throat. "Ahem. Um. Me and Mercury are going to go train we'll be back later."

When we stood up Cinder held up her hand and we immediately stopped. "You do know curfew begins in an hour right?"

Mercury nodded trying to look calm. "Yeah well...Can never be to prepared."

Rachel chuckled. "You two are going somewhere to fuck aren't you?" She teased.

I blushed a bit. "No we are not. Just going to train and get some fresh air."

Cinder chucked softly and replied. "Just be back before curfew."

Rachel went over to cinder and wrapped her arms around her from behind. "Take your time. We are going to be busy in here."

I wanted to throw up. So me and Mercury left the room quickly. We started walking down the hall and Mercury sighed. "Rachel is insane."

I couldn't agree more. "Yeah..."

He glanced at me and asked. "What's wrong? You've been...Distracted lately."

I bit my lip. I wanted to tell him so much but wasn't sure if i could yet. "It's...Nothing."

He smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder's "Come on Em I know you better than that. What's wrong?"

I sighed and gave in. I pulled him towards one of the bathrooms. It looked deserted. I stood in front of him twiddling my fingers in nervousness. "Damn Emerald. I don't think I've ever seen you so nervous. Look just."

"I'm pregnant!" I blurted out.

...

The silence was killing me. I decided to look up and see his reaction. He looked like he was in disbelief. "Whoa...Wow thats...Unexpected...But i'm not angry if that's what you were afraid of."

I shook my head. I could feel the tears threatening to flow out of my eyes. "I know that. I'm not afraid of your reaction..."

I think he finally put the pieces together. He pulled me into his arms and held me. "Your afraid of what Cinder will do."

I nodded into his chest. I was so terrified how Cinder would react. Afraid that she'll force me to get rid of it. Or worst. If she did decide that I could keep it. How could I raise a baby in this kind of environment? Surrounded by people with blood on their hands. Being raised while we planned to murder people. How would my baby grow sane in that kind of living arrangement?

I felt Mercury rub my back and he whispered. "Lets run."

I pulled away and looked at him in shock. 'What?"

"Yeah let's run. When this...Whole Beacon scheme happens we run away during the chaos and never look back."

I shook my head. "No..They'll hunt us down. They'll kill us."

"We can run to Atlas. If we tell them everything we know they'll give us protection in exchange. A new life. It'll work Em."

I was terrified. But what other choice did we have? I leaned up and gave him a soft kiss. "I love you."

He held me close and whispered back. "I love you too. No matter what happens."

" _We can get through this. I know we can."_

* * *

Things are getting interesting. Hope you all enjoyed it and I'll see you in the next chapter. Have a nice day :)


	21. The Breach

Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 21. As always thank you for all the reviews and support. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chloe's Pov- I opened my eye's and noticed I was outside of Beacon by the statue monument. I looked around and saw the school up in flames again. Grimm were everywhere I could hear the screams of people all around Vale. My breathing started to become labored. I took a few steps back and my foot hit something. I turned around and put my hand over my mouth in horror.

Everyone I knew. My team. Team RWBY, JNPR, Sun, Neptune, even some of the teachers. Port, Oobleck, even Glynda and Ozpin. They were all scattered on the ground dead. Most of them laying in a pool of there own blood.

I closed my eyes shaking my head as I cried. " _It's not real, it's not real, its not real!"_

I almost jumped when I felt a hand grab my ankle. I looked down to see Coco struggling to look up at me. "You..Could have...Prevented...This." Before I could say anything back or help her. Her grip loosened as her body gave out and her breathing stopped.

I took a step back in complete horror.

"Chloe!"

I immediately turned around to see Penny running towards me. "Penny! We have to!"

Then all of a sudden a shadowed figure appeared behind her and before I could warn Penny the shadow figure punched a hole through her chest. Then their arm ignited in flames and Penny slowly disappeared into golden ash.

I wanted to cry and scream but I was in to much shock to do or say anything. The shadow person chuckled in amusement. "You can't save them...I'll kill them all."

* * *

I sat up from my futon hyperventilating and sweating up a storm. I frantically looked around to see my team fast asleep and Penny next to me in as she called it sleep mode. I looked at the time and saw it was five in the morning. I put my hands against my face trying to calm my breathing. _"What the fuck!? Why do I have these nightmare's? And why now? I haven't had one since the beginning of the year..I don't think I'll be getting anymore sleep_ _tonight."_

I slowly and quietly got up and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. When I was done with that I got dressed and sat down at the desk and sighed, lightly banging my head against the table. _"I need a hella drink."_

"Everything alright?"

I looked up to see Velvet standing next to me with a look of concern. I keep forgetting she had good hearing. "Yeah Vel just...A nightmare."

She sat on the desk and whispered. "Want to talk about it?"

I shook my head. What would I say? Tell her I have nightmares about all my friends being dead and the school completely torn down by Grimm? They'd put me in the nut house. "No Vel i'm good...But thanks."

She gave me a small smile. "I'm here if you ever need to talk."

With that she hopped off the desk and headed for the bathroom probably to start her morning routine. I sat up when I heard a beep sound and looked over to see Penny starting to sit up. She looked around and when she saw me she smiled and waved. "Morning!"

I quickly put my finger over mouth and shushed her and pointed to Coco and Fox who were still sleeping. When she noticed her mistake she put a hand over her mouth and mumbled. "Sorry."

I just smiled and walked over to her and got down on my knees giving her a quick kiss. "How'd you sleep?" I whispered.

"I am fully charged for the day." She replied.

I chuckled. That's one way of saying it. "That's good to hear. Did you have fun last night?"

She beamed and nodded. "Oh most definitely. Your teammates are very nice...And fashionable."

 _"Yeah I blame Coco for that one."_ I thought to myself as we both stood up.

"Thank you for the wonderful day and evening yesterday I had a lot of fun."

"We that was the whole point so glad you enjoyed yourself." I replied.

"But I do have to get back to my dorm. I'll see you later Chloe." She gave me a quick kiss on my cheek and left the room.

I smiled as I watched her leave. _"I think I'm starting to fall for her."_

 ***BREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE***

I immediately looked out the window to see the sun rising. Coco and Fox immediately woke up. "What's that!?" I yelled.

Coco immediately got out of bed and started to change not caring who if anyone saw. "That's Vale's emergency alarm something big must have happened! Team get dressed grab your gear and get to the docks ASAP!"

I saw Velvet immediately burst from the bathroom with a towel covering her. Me and Fox both turned around to get our things ready. We both knew Coco didn't care but Velvet was embarrassed as it is. "Not even back a day and shit goes down!"

I heard Coco groan. "I know but it's part of the job."

* * *

Meanwhile outside of beacon- Cinder and her three followers were outside looking over the city as the siren was going off. "Wait.. you don't think?"

Mercury cut Emerald off. "Yup...sure look's like it."

Emerald groaned. "But that's still days away!"

Rachel growled. "Fuck! I knew that jackass would screw this up!"

Mercury turned to Cinder. "So? What do we do?"

Cinder glared at the scene of the city in turmoil. She was not happy one bit about this. But it wasn't a complete disaster.

* * *

Chloe's Pov- It only took us three minutes to get dressed and ready. We bolted out of the room and ran for the docks as fast as we could. When we got there we could see Atlas ships already making there way over to the city. We ran to the nearest dock and saw professor port just about to board. "Wait for us!" Coco yelled.

Port turned around and as soon as we caught up to him Coco asked. "What's going on!?"

Port pointed to the VTOL aircraft. "Hop on quickly! We have to defend the city! The grimm have breached!"

The situation was far worse than we originally thought. We quickly boarded the aircraft and took off heading straight for the city. "How did the grimm get into the city!?" Velvet asked.

"So far all we gathered was that there was an underground railroad system and a train crashed through from below creating an opening for the grimm." Port explained.

Coco turned to us. "Listen up! Our job is to kill every grimm that we see. Civilians though are our number one priority! Understood!?"

We all nodded in understanding. When we got closer to the middle of the city the side door of the plane opened and we could see everything that was going on. "Holy shit..It's like a god damn war zone!"

It wasn't a lie. I have never seen so many grimm in one place. I could see beacon students and the new atlas robots fighting them off. "We're heading for the place where they are popping out from!" Port yelled.

When we got to the location I could see a lot of familiar faces fighting off hordes of grimm. "Look! Team RWBY and JNPR are already here!" Velvet pointed out.

That wasn't all either. I could see Rachel and her two teammates Emerald and Mercury fighting off Grimm. Then we heard an explosion. We all looked to see what it was and immediately me Fox and Velvet paled. A building just blew up with a abnormal big Beowolf jumping out of it but not just any building. It was...used to be Coco's favorite clothing store. " _Oh shit."_

The three of us slowly turned to see what Coco's reaction is. She looked calm and collected as she always does. But the three of us could feel the pure rage coming off her. "That one is mine...That's an order." She said coldly.

The three of us just nodded silently. " _I almost feel sorry for that grimm."_

 **"Your all clear for landing give them hell!"** The pilot announced as we hovered over a small clearing in the middle of the battle field.

* * *

Non Pov- The theme Caffeine starts playing-

Team CFVE jumped out of the plane. When Fox and Velvet landed they immediately charged towards the fray. Coo walked after them casually and Chloe landed on one knee. When she stood up a pack of Beowolves and creeps surrounded her. She smirked as she slowly pulled her blade out from behind her back. The grimm charged at her at once and Chloe quickly spun around in a 360 with her blade using as much force as she could muster creating a cutting shock wave in the air sending all the grimm flying backwards threw the air with large open wounds covering them.

As a few grimm flew by them Velvet and Fox took out couple grimm with hand to hand combat. Once they were taken care of Fox scanned the area and saw an Alpha Ursa charging at him. He quickly charged at the bulky grimm and started slashing at it's torso with his weapons in fast successions. The he did a backward somersault his legs kicking the hulky grimm into the air. When Fox landed on his feet he drew his fists back and just as the Ursa was about to fall to the ground Fox punched it in the skull with both fists creating a small shock wave inside it. It flew and landed in the middle of a group of creeps and suddenly it inflated like a giant balloon then exploded. All of it's sharp white spike's flew out of it impaling all the grimm around it.

Some of the spike flew at Team CFVE. But they all easily deflected them. Coco walked passed Fox casually. "Nice hustle Fox. Good job." Then she stopped in front of her number one target. The beowolf roared at her in rage. Coco just smirked and pulled her shade's down a bit. "You just destroyed my favorite clothing store." She turned her head and spit on the ground showing the grimm complete disrespect. "I don't normally say things like this but" She pushed her shade's back up. "You fucked with the wrong fashionista."

The Beowolf roared bringing down it's clawed paw. Coco easily deflected it's attack with her hand bag and kicked the grimm hard in between its legs causing the grimm to land on it's knees with it's arms over it. It groaned in pain as Coco bent forward staring it down at eye level. She straightened back up and with all her might smashed her handbag on top of it's skull crushing it as it's head made the cemented ground crack and split apart. She looked up to see three more Beowolves charging at her as well as a Deathstalker.

She smacked the first two Beowolves aside like rag dolls with her handbag then she hit the third one making it spin around and she literally kicked it in the ass sending it flaying forward. She looked up and jumped back dodging the stinger from the Deathstalker. When she landed Velvet ran up next to her and was about to activate her camera. Coco held her hand up and stopped her. "Come on doll you spent all semester building that up. Don't waste it here." Coco casually took a few steps forward transformed her handbag into it's mini gun and opened fired. The bullets shredding the Deathstalker into shreds. She sprayed a group of grimm that was charging at them tearing them to pieced then she slowly raised her gun into the air and shot down three big nevermore's tearing one of them in half.

She stopped firing and stood there casually as her three teammates watched the nevermore's crash land behind a few building's a couple blocks away. Chloe sweated a bit. " _Yeah..Coco was pissed."_ Then Chloe turned around just in time to see a Ursa about to tackle her. Before Chloe could react Rachel flew in from the left kicking it away then charged at it and jumped in the air. She headed straight towards it with her fist out. Three blade popped out from the top of her glove and she impaled the blades through it's skull killing it.

Rachel turned around and gave Chloe a smirk. "You always did need me saving your ass." She teased.

Chloe chuckled as Rachel walked up to her. "True. But damn look at you! Your like Wolverine! That is so bad ass!"

She retracted her blades back into her glove. "Thank you. That is where I got the idea from."

Coco and the rest of the team walked up to us. "Glynda just sealed of the entrance and the grimm have been subdued. Again mission accomplished."

* * *

Chloe's Pov- I was talking with my friends when I saw Mercury and Emerald hand over Roman to Atlas officials that were next to their VTOL. "Oh I can't believe you caught me. You've really taught me the errors of my way's." They started pushing him into the plane. "Hey! Watch the hat."

I shook my head. Even when he's been caught he still act's all smug. I looked around to see all my friends chatting and giving each other a job well done. " _Glad everyone is ok. But..I got this feeling that..It's not over yet."_

"Hey everyone!"

We all looked at Yang as she yelled. "The first round at Junior's is on me!"

Everyone cheered and Weiss said. "Not you Ruby your still to young."

"Awwww." The Red leader whined.

I chuckled. "Technically aren't we all?"

"Who cares! We deserve this! Onward!" Sun yelled.

Rachel stood next to me and put her arm around my shoulders as we walked. "You have some good friends blue."

I smiled. "Yeah I hella do. And you are one of them."

* * *

Meanwhile On Ironwoods main ship over Beacon- Iron wood looked out the window over looking Beacon. He just got done with a call with Ozpin and the council of Vale. They agreed to keep most of the ships behind the mountains. Ironwood was happy. He was somewhat glad Team CFVE went through with what they had. With the info they gathered their biggest threat is possibly connected with Roman and other individuals. That in turn put Ozpin on edge agreeing to keep his military force in Vale. And with what happened today they definitely need it.

He walked away from the window and headed for the cell's. He stopped in front of one with two guards posted at it. They opened it up to reveal Roman. "Leave us." The general ordered. His guards saluted and walked away. He turned his attention to Roman. "I've been informed, that so far you've refused to cooperate with authorities."

Roman smiled and replied. "I know this might be hard to believe general but uh.. I'm not the biggest fan of local law enforcement."

Ironwood crossed his arms and continued. "How about the worlds strongest military power?"

Roman looked around and hummed in thought. "First impressions...Not so great."

Ironwood ignored his banter and went straight to the point. "I'm going to give you one chance. Who's really behind all this?"

Roman answered. "Isn't it obvious?...Your lookin at him!"

Ironwood smiled. 'Very well then." He started to walk away.

"What's the matter General!? I thought you wanted to talk." Roman teased.

"The council has given me custody over you for as long as I see fit. So you can make yourself comfortable. I assure you we will have plenty time to talk. And besides...I already have a good idea who's behind it all anyway."

Roman sighed. "Oh wonderful...But your wrong general...You have no idea. Hahaha."

* * *

Back at Vale hours later as the sun is starting to set. Cinder and her followers were on top of a roof. "All in all, I'd call today a success." Cinder said proudly.

"Those stupid kid's from RWBY really made a mess of thing's. Those guys from CFVE didn't make things easier either with what they did a couple day's ago." Emerald commented.

Rachel groaned and rolled her eyes. "Cinder babe. I told you we should have hired someone with brains. Now we have to reformulate the plan thanks to Roman Torchdick."

Mercury nodded. "Yeah. And a lot of faunus from the White Fang didn't make it out of those tunnels either. You really think they are still going to listen to us after that?"

"No they won't."

The four of them turned to see Adam Taurus walking up to them then stopped. "But they'll listen to me."

* * *

And there you have it! I'll be taking the next couple days off and will return Monday with the next chapter which will be the start of the Vytal tournament. Excited to write that. Anyway's see you all in the next chapter! Have a nice day :)


	22. The Tournament Begins

Hello everyone! I'm back from my break yay! This chapter will be a little shorter than the rest but it will pick back up I promise! As always thank you for the support. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chloe's Pov- Today was it. The beginning of the Vytal Tournament. Right now I was in the participants seats with my team. The stadium was completely filled with screaming and roaring fans. I was watching the four on four fight right now between Team RWBY and ARBN while eating a big bucket of popcorn. "Go Team RWBY!" I cheered.

"Yeah go!" Velvet cheered while waving a little flag that had their team name written on it.

Fox was reclined in his seat with his arms behind his head and Coco was watching very intently. "They have definitely gotten better over the course of the year."

I nodded in agreement with Coco. "Yeah they have. But this the other team is pretty good too...I was kind of disappointed our match wasn't as exciting as this one."

Coco chuckled. "Guess we're just too good."

As the fight continued I commented. "I really like that hooded chicks weapon. It's a hover board, sword and laser gun how hella awesome is that!"

I glanced over to see Velvet taking pictures. "I bet this tournament is heaven for you."

Velvet blushed a bit but smiled. "Can never have to much of an arsenal."

Then we heard Ooblack and Port over the speakers. " **Ohhh And a double whammy! Reese Chloris is eliminated by ring out AND Aura level**."

" **Ohh she really should have worn a helmet."**

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Team RWBY has got this!"

And I was right a few minutes later Team RWBY won the match.

 **"And that's the match Team RWBY is victorious!"** Port announced.

Me and Velvet cheered while Coco and Fox clapped. "Yeah! Team Beacon is dominating! Let's go congratulate them!"

* * *

We were going to meet team RWBY at the festival grounds for lunch. "I'm starving!" I complained.

Coco groaned she walked while holding Velvet's hand. "Yes we know you've been saying that for the past twenty minutes."

"Some things will never change with you."

We all turned around and I smiled seeing Rachel. "Hey Rach! What's up?"

She walked over and smiled as she said. "Not much just looking around trying to find Emerald and Mercury. Saw your match by the way. You and your team are so badass."

I smirked proudly. "We do out best. Sorry I didn't see your match. How did that go?"

Rachel chuckled. "It went...Really well."

"Awesomesause maybe we'll fight each other in the next rounds."

She shrugged. "Perhaps."

"Hey want to invite your friends and join me and Team RWBY for lunch?" I asked.

Rachel shook her head. "No but thank you my team is...A bit socially awkward. I'll catch you later though. By the way have you decided who's going to represent your team in the two on two round?"

I nodded. "Yup me and Coco believe it or not. She's hella excited for it."

Coco groaned in disapprovingly. "Sure..If that's what you want to call it."

Everyone but Coco shared a laugh. "Alright see ya blue!" Rachel yelled as she walked away.

"See ya!" I turned back to my team. "Well lets get going. I'm so hungry I could eat an entire Ursa."

* * *

Rachel's Pov- "Jeez what a bunch of fucking happy go lucky bimbos. Chloe you have changed for the worst." I whispered to myself as I found Emerald and Mercury walking together with Team RWBY walking away in a different direction. I caught up to them and walked by Emeralds side.

"So how are the new 'friends'?" Mercury asked while air quoting the word friends.

Emerald sneered. "I hate them."

I nodded. "Same.

Mercury shrugged. "Orders are orders."

Emerald groaned and replied. "I just...How can they be so happy all the time!?"

"I think Beacon is secretly putting something in it's water supply." I remarked.

"Did you two at least get we want?" Mercury asked.

"It's the heiress and the bimbo." Emerald answered.

"My ex fuck buddy and the chick with a horrible fashion sense."

"Hmm alright. at least now we know who we're workin with." Mercury replied.

* * *

Chloe's Pov- We were all now currently sitting at a food stand with team RWBY and JNPR mowing down our food. "Oh this is so hella good!"

Yang nodded. "Couldn't agree more! And I don't think Blake could either." Blake was currently destroying her bowl of noodles and fish.

I looked over and saw Velvet eating her bowl of noodles that was loaded with chopped carrots. "Do all faunus have the eating habit of the animal trait they have?" I asked.

Coco shrugged. "Don't know...But it's cute."

Velvet blushed but continued eating.

When all of our bowls were empty I patted my stomach and belched. "Compliments to the chef."

Yang belched next. "Indeed that was delicious!"

Nora belched louder. "Haha! Beat that!"

Weiss groaned. "Honestly do any of you have table manners besides me and Ru."

"Burrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrp!"

Weiss looked over horrified by her girlfriends disgusting behavior. Ruby blushed and held a hand over her mouth. "Whoops..Excuse me."

Yang gave her a thumbs up. "I think you one that one sis!"

Coco face palmed. "First years..."

Ren spoke up asking his team. "Are you sure that it's wise to have eaten before out fight?"

Pyrrah nodded. "Of course! It will give us energy."

Juane groaned and banged his head on the counter. "If I barf I'm blaming you."

"Ohhh Aim that at the enemy!" Nora replied.

Ren shook his head. "Nora that's disgusting. But if you do feel the urge."

"Got it." Juane weakly replied.

Pyrrah stood up patting Juane's head in comfort. "We should get going our match is coming up soon."

"So you think you guys are ready?" Ruby asked.

Nora smiled. "Of course! We've got world renowned fighter on our team, What's basically a ninja, I can bench five of me. Juane...We've trained all year, our weapons are awesome. Glynda barely yells at us anymore, and uh...Juane!"

We all looked at Juane as Ren asked. "You going to take that?"

Juane sighed. "She's not wrong."

I smiled and said. "Don't listen to her Juane she's kidding. Besides your the brains of the team.'

Pyrrah smiled and replied. "She is absolutely right Juane. We'd all be a big mess out in the field if you wen't around."

He sat up and smiled at Pyrrha. "Thanks.."

Yang nodded. "YEah don't sweat it! We've all faced way worst before."

Blake counted her fingers. "Lets see. Grimm invasions, Violent extremists, a destructive sociopath."

"And that's while we were all still in training! Imagine what it will be like when we graduate!" Ruby yelled excitedly.

We all heard port on the intercom. " **Would Team JNPR please report to the battle grounds immediately."**

Then Oobleck. **"Yes! Like they were scheduled to several minutes ago!"**

"Well. It looks like this is it." Pyrrah said to her team."

Team JNPR stood up and walked away heading for the arena.

"Go get em!" Ruby cheered.

"Yeah kick some ass guys! And see you in the next round." I yelled.

* * *

Rachels Pov- We were at the stadium as Team JNPR and BRNZ marched onto the arena. I was sitting behind Mercury and Emerald as Mercury was munching on popcorn.

"I wonder who's going to win?" Mercury asked while his mouth was full of popcorn.

Emerald rolled her eyes and said. "As if we didn't already know."

"I swear that Nikos girl is not normal. She carries the entire team." I said as my favorite lady approached and sat down next to me.

"Oh come now. Even if you know how a story ends, That doesn't make it any less fun to watch." Cinder said as she sat down.

I reached over and started rubbing her leg. "Things are getting interesting aren't they babe."

Cinder smiled and calmly replied. "You have no idea. Lets hope _she_ was able to find and eliminate that group."

* * *

Ozpins Pov- " **Team JNPR of Beacon Vs. Team BRNZ of Shade!"**

I was watching the next fight on my scroll when Glynda walked into my office. "How is the tournament running?" She asked.

I sighed and turned off the scroll. "It would be better if we didn't have a small Atlas army inside the stadium." I replied.

Glynda sighed. "Look I don't agree with Jame's tight security measure either but."

Before Glynda could finish her sentence we both quickly turned our attention to the left of the room getting into our combat stance as a red light quickly appeared and vanished. We looked on the ground and saw someone on their knees with one hand holding they're side that was bleeding badly. The stranger slowly looked up at us and Glynda gasped seeing the persons face.

I narrowed my eyes. "And what pray tell happened to you?" I asked calmly.

The stranger grunted in pain before saying. "We got a real shit storm brewing in."

* * *

Hope you all liked it. And I'll see you in the next chapter. Have a nice day :)


	23. The Inner Circle

Hello Everyone! Welcome to chapter 23! As promised this one is more than twice as long as the last one. Thank you for all the support and enjoy :)

* * *

Chloe's Pov- **"And with that, it appears Team JNPR wins by knockout...Literally!"** Port announced over the intercom.

Me Velvet and team RWBY cheered. "Knew you guys could win way to go Jaune!" I cheered.

"Yeah way to go!" Ruby cheered.

Coco groaned. "Of course they won. They have a champion on their team. And a girl who could probably bench a mountain. It was obvious. First years are so easy to entertain."

I rolled my eyes. "Way to ruin the mood. Mood killer."

She just shrugged.

 **"The Next round will be Team NDGO of Vacuo Vs. Team SSSN of** **Haven."**

My eyes immediately went back to the arena. "Ohhh a team full of hotties."

Yang coughed. "Ahem! What about us!?"

I shrugged. "You guy's are alright I suppose." I teased.

"Humph. You wouldn't know true beauty if it hit you in the head." Weiss commented.

Ruby smiled and hugged her causing the heiress to blush. "Your always pretty to me Weiss!"

Weiss tried pushing her off without succeeding. "Get off of me you dolt! Not in public."

I smiled. They really were a cute couple.

We watched the match and I'll admit I was a little disappointed by the outcome but glad Sun's team won and moved on to the two on two's. When the matches were over we all stood up from our seats. "Come on lets go congratulate them!" Yang yelled.

When we were walking towards the exit Weiss suddenly stopped making Ruby bum into her and causing me and my team to stop. "Uh..Weiss what are you Viewing?" Ruby asked.

Me and my team looked up to see an Atlas ship flying overhead. Then Weiss finally spoke both excited and scared. "She's here."

* * *

I followed after Ruby and Weiss when Weiss suddenly took off. My curiosity was piqued. We stopped at the docks in front of the Atlas ship that just flew overhead. Atlas robots were disembarking right now with a tall white haired woman in the middle of them. "Weiss! What is the big deal? Who is it? Who is she?"

"Winter." Weiss mumbled.

Ruby looked back and forth between the two. "Wait...Your sister?"

I blinked a few times. "I didn't know Weiss had a sister...A hot older sister."

Weiss glared at me before I followed after Ruby and her as Weiss ran up to her sister. "Winter! I'm so happy to see you!...Oh umm. Your presence honors us." She finished with a light bow.

I rolled my eyes and groaned. " _Great one of those types huh?"_

Winter slowly walked towards us looking around not amused ion the slightest. "Beacon. It's been a long time. The air feels...Different"

"Well I mean it is fall so it's probably colder"

I chuckled. Ruby sounded so much like a smart ass without realizing it. Weiss gave her a good punch to the shoulder and smiled back at Winter. "So. What are you doing here sister?" Weiss asked.

"Classified." Was her short response.

"The fancy way of saying. 'None of your damn business'." I commented. I winced as Weiss punched my shoulder and I was now on my knees shaking in pain just like Ruby. _"She has a mean hook. Damn."_

Weiss ignored us and continued with her conversation. "Oh right. How long will you be staying?"

"Classified."

Damn is that the only word she knows?

"Of course." Weiss answered.

"Well... this is nice... I think." Ruby stuttered after a moment of silence fell among us.

"Yeah one big happy family reunion." I mumbled sarcastically.

Weiss continued excitedly. "You're going to love it here! I know you travel a lot, but so much of Beacon is different from Atlas! Vale, too. The government and school are completely separate! Can you believe it!? I-!"

Winter cut her off. "I'm more than familiar with how this kingdom handles its... _bureaucracy_. That is not why I came."

Weiss calmed down and replied. "Right. I'm Sorry."

Winter glared at Weiss a bit. "Nor did I come here to watch my own blood fail so miserably in battle. But it appears that I have no choice in the matter."

Me Weiss and Ruby blinked. Then Weiss said. "But we won!"

"Only a novice would refer to _that_ as a victory. I counted at least _three_ strikes missed." Winter said annoyed.

I wanted to clock her so much. A win is a win in my damn opinion.

Winter turned to her armed escort. "Leave us." She ordered. The armed robot walked away from us and Winter sighed and smiled at Weiss. "How have you been?"

Now I was confused. NOW she acts like a caring older sister? _"She bipolar or what?"_

Weiss smiled and answered. Oh, splendid! Thank you for asking. I'm actually in the very top ranking of our sparring class! And the rest of my studies are going wonderfully, too! I'm-"

Before Weiss could finished Winter smacked her on the head hard leaving a big bump. "Silence, you boob! I don't recall asking about your _ranking_ , I'm asking how you've _been_. Are you eating properly? Have you taken up any hobbies? Are you making new friends?"

Weiss groaned while rubbing her bump. "Well..There's Ruby and Chloe."

Ruby snickered pushing Weiss's bump. "Heh..Boob."

I smirked. Time to do some teasing. "Oh yeah we're good friends. Ruby here is a _r_ _eally_ good friend to Weiss."

Weiss glared at me silently telling me to shut up as Ruby blushed while looking away whistling innocently. Winter eyed Ruby up and down and responded. "I see. So this is the leader you wrote of. How appropriately... underwhelming."

Ruby didn't know how to take that so she stuttered. "Uh..Thank you?"

Winter turned back to Weiss. "I have business with the General and your Headmaster. But, seeing as I'm early, why don't you take me to your quarters?"

Weiss beamed. "Really!?"

Winter and Weiss started walking away with the armed escort beside them. "Yes. I wish to inspect them and make sure that they are up to my personal standards."

Ruby started waving at them as they walked away. "I'll catch up- I mean, I will... reconvene with you both... at a later... juncture! At a juncture. Yeah."

I shook my head in amusement. Ruby was trying so hard. "Hey Ruby does Winter even know about you and Weiss?"

Ruby sighed and shook her head. "No...She wants to keep it a secret from her family."

I crossed my arms and continued. "Why? Who gives a shit?"

Ruby turned to me and answered. "Because Weiss is inheriting her families company...She's scared that if the public finds out she's with another girl it'll ruin the company's image."

"But you can't keep it a secret forever." I replied.

She nodded sadly. "I know..."

I put my arm around her shoulder. "Hey don't sweat it. I'm sure she'll."

 ***BOOM***

Me and Ruby looked over to see a crowd of people cheering. "Lets go check it out!" I yelled. ME and Ruby made it to the crowd and we found Weiss.

"Whats going on?" Ruby asked Her girlfriend.

Weiss pointed to what looked like a battle between to people. "Some crazy guy just started attacking my sister!"

Me and Ruby both looked over and Ruby yelled while jumping up and down from excitement. "That is my uncle!"

Me and Weiss both turned to her in shock. "What!?"

"Kick her butt uncle Qrow!" Ruby cheered.

Weiss glared at Ruby then cheered. "Teach him respect Winter!"

I turned to a guy next to me and said. "Fifty says the Uncle will win."

"Deal.' He shook my hand and we continued watching the fight. " _Holy shit my eyes can barely keep up with them...I hope I become as badass as they are when I'm older."_ I noticed Mercury walk by then ran. _"Guess he doesn't want any part of this."_

Winter was about to attack and Qrow sudden;y put his weapon away then smirked taunting her to bring it. Winter glared at Qrow and charged at him at full speed with her blade pointed forward.

" **SCHNEE!"**

Winter immediately stopped with the tip of her blade just inches away from Qrow's neck. The crowd turned to see Ironwood and Penny. I smiled and waved at Penny who smiled and waved back. Winter quickly put her blade away and saluted him "General Ironwood sir!"

He walked forward and I heard him say. "What in the world do you think your doing?"

"He started the altercation, sir!" She replied.

Qrow smiled a bit and stretched. "That's technically not true. She attacked me first."

Ironwood glared at Winter. "Is that so?" Winter looked like she wanted to say something to justify her actions but couldn't find anything so she just hung her head in shame. He then glared at Qrow. "And what are you doing here?"

Qrow glared back. "I could ask you the same thing."

"Now, now, everyone. There is a sanctioned fight happening just around the corner at the Colosseum, that I can assure you has better seats... and popcorn." I turned to see Ozpin walking towards us with Glynda next to him.

Glynda yelled. "Break it up, everyone! We will take care of this mess."

Ironwood turned to Winter. "Lets go."

We watched as Ironwood Winter and Penny walked away. We gave one last wave to Penny before Ruby rushed to her Uncle. "Uncle Qrow!" Ruby yelled as she clung onto his arm. He lifted his arm so she was at eye level. She smiled and said. "Hi. It's so good to see you! Did you miss me? Did you miss me!?"

Qrow smiled back and gave a short. "Nope." Then he ruffled her hair.

"Qrow!" We all turned to see Ozpin looking towards us. "A word please."

Qrow whispered to Ruby after he put her down. "I think I'm in trouble."

Ruby chuckled. "You did kind of tear up the courtyard."

Qrow gave her a wink. "That I did." He gave her a fist bump. "See ya later kid." The walked off and headed towards Ozpin.

Me and Weiss walked up next to Ruby. "He seems really cool." I said.

Weiss crossed her arms. "Suddenly your recklessness makes sense."

Ruby giggled. "Your just jealous because he whooped butt."

I nodded. "Yeah." I then counted the bill in my hand. "Your Uncle is hella cool. And I got fifty lien thanks to him."

* * *

Ozpin's Pov- Me Glynda and Qrow exited the elevator to find Jame's waiting patently and Winter pacing back and forth. When they saw us she stopped and yelled at Qrow. "What were you thinking!"

James poke next. "If you were one of my men I would have you shot!"

I made my way over to my desk as Qrow pulled out a flask from his pocket. "If I was one of your men I'd shoot myself."

Glynda turned to Winter and said. "While I wouldn't _condone_ his behavior, retaliating like you did certainly didn't help the situation.

"He was drunk!" Winter yelled.

"He's always drunk!" Glynda yelled back.

Then the four of us turned to Qrow as he started drinking from his flask. When he noticed our stares he shrugged. I sighed and sat down in my chair. "Qrow...Why are you here?" I asked.

James yelled before Qrow could get a word in. "You've been out of contact for weeks! You can't just go dark like that in the field!"

Qrow glared at James. "I'm not one of your special operatives, _Jimmy!"_

"General." Winter corrected him.

Qrow waved his hand. "Whatever. You sent me to get intel on our enemy, and I'm telling _you_ , our enemy is here."

James leaned back against my desk as he replied. "We know."

Oh! Oh, you know! Well, thank goodness I'm out there risking my life to keep you all informed!" He then pulled out his scroll. "Communication's a two-way street, pal. You see this?" He pointed to a button on the scroll. "That's the _SEND_ button."

"They had reason to assume you've been compromised." Winter said.

Qrow pointed at Winter. "And I have reason to assume you don't need to be here. Seriously, who invited her?"

James sighed and said. "I did...I made her apart of the inner-circle.

Qrow used his finger to pick his ear and asked. "Wait. I don't think I heard you right. Did you just say that you made her, Of all people a part of this circle?"

Winter glared at him. "You have a problem with that?"

He glared back. "Yeah actually I do!" He turned to me. "Ozpin did you know about this!?"

I nodded. "Yes Qrow. The three of us talked about it and decided that she was worthy of knowing."

Qrow threw his hands in the air in dishevelment. "I don't believe this! I feel like I'm the kid who always gets picked last at dodge ball. Thank you for keeping me informed about what's been going on!"

Winter spoke up. "I can help Qrow. And with everything I have learned about what's been really going on with the world...Your going to need all the help you can get. You can trust me."

Qrow sighed and took a swig from his flask before saying. "The day I trust you is the day I stop drinking. But I guess I'm just going to have to live with it."

I took a deep breath and said."Qrow...There's...One other person we let in. Someone who already knows."

Qrow looked at me questionably. "Who?"

Everyone turned to the corner of the room as a big red light appeared. Winter and Qrow eyes grew in shock seeing the person walk out of the red portal. The person stopped and the portal vanished. The new stranger smiled a bit at Qrow. "Hello brother...Long time no see."

Qrow glared at the stranger. "Raven...What the hell are you doing here?"

Raven casually walked up to her brother slipped the flask out of his hand and took a swig before putting it back in his palm. "Can't a sister visit her brother in a time of crisis?" Raven teased.

Qrow turned back around towards me. "What the hell is this!?"

Before I could say anything Raven walked past Qrow and leaned back against the window with her arms crossed. "The tribe is gone."

Qrow looked back at her. "What do you mean gone?"

"She found us...There were so many grimm...I'm the only one that made it out alive...Barely." Raven replied.

Qrow took a swig from his flask before saying. "Well I say good riddance."

Raven growled and yelled. "How dare you! They raised us! They were our family and now they are dead!"

Qrow yelled back. "They were a group of thieves and murderers! The only real family you had you abandoned!"

"Enough!" I yelled silencing them. I sighed and took a drink from my mug. "Lets get back on track as to why we are all here."

Qrow nodded. "With pleasure. Your little infiltrator isn't just another pawn. They're the one responsible for Autumn's condition."

"What?" Glynda said in disbelief.

Qrow continued. "Despite what the world thinks, we're not just teachers, or secret assasins or soldiers or generals, or headmasters. The people in this room, the leaders of the other two academies, we're the ones that keep the world safe from the evils no one even knows about!" Qrow marched up to James. "It's why we meet behind closed doors, why we work in the shadows. So you tell me, James, when you brought your army to Vale, did you think you were being discreet, or did you just not give a damn!?"

James walked passed him and said. "Me and Ozpin have already moved the ships beyond the mountains. Beside's I'm here because this is what was necessary."

Qrow replied. "You're here because Ozpin wanted you here! He made you a part of this inner circle and opened your eyes to the _real_ fight that's in front of us!"

James nodded. "And I am grateful"

Qrow scoffed. "Well you got a funny way of showing it."

Winter growled. "How dare you The general is trying to protect the people of Vale."

James held his hand up to silence her and continued. "The people of Vale needed someone to protect them; someone who would _act_. When they look to the sky and see my fleet, they feel safe, and our enemies will feel our strength."

Qrow chuckled and said. "You... You think they're scared of your little ships? I've been out there and I've seen the things she's made, and let me tell you - they _are_ fear."

Raven nodded. "I'll have to agree with my twin brother on that one. Trust me..I fought the worst of what she could throw at me...Your ships are just another few pebbles in her path that she will kick aside. You and everyone else will know what real fear is. soon."

I spoke up. "And fear will bring the Grimm. A guardian is a symbol of comfort. But an army is a symbol of conflict. Even with most of the ships hidden people are still going to be on edge."

James sighed. "What exactly do propose we do then?"

I leaned back in my chair. "We find a new guardian."

The room fell silent. Everyone was deep in thought till Qrow drank down the rest of his flask and said. "I want to talk about something else...The student you have...The one from the Other World phenomenon."

Raven glared at me. "I didn't know about that."

Winter looked around slightly confused. "Apologies. But what are we talking about?"

Glynda answered. "It's extremely rare Winter. But there is another world..In another universe that is opposite of our own. Sometimes when a person dies in that world. For reasons unknown they wake up in our world. We call it the Other World Phenomenon."

Winter blinked a few times. "Wow...That is...Hard to fathom...And one of your students came here that way?"

I nodded. "Yes her name is Chloe E. Price. She's older than the rest of the students but she is a first year."

Winter gasped. "The girl with the blue hair my sister is friends with."

Glynda looked over at Qrow. "Why bring her up?"

Qrow sat down on the floor cross legged. "Come on. You honestly think it's a coincidence that all this stuff is going down at Beacon just as she gets here."

James turned to Qrow. "What are you implying?"

He looked at us in seriousness. "I have been informed that one of the people who is responsible for Amber's condition and planning something at Beacon is from the Other World Phenomenon."

Raven hummed in thought. "So you think this Chloe is a spy?"

I shook my head. "I doubt it. She's...A handful to say the least but she's not a bad person. Besides she fought and stopped A White Fang operation that was in accordance with Roman Torchwhick."

"What if it's a different person?" Glynda asked.

James shook his head. "Come on Glynda what are the odds three people from the Other World Phenomenon would show up in our world in less than a year and are all connected to whats been happening."

"It could be destiny." Raven answered calmly.

I closed my eyes while folding my hands in my lap. "Raven maybe onto something...Something big is happening. It's not going to affect only Vale but all of Remnant. And Beacon is going to be in the center of it."

Qrow sighed. "I should have brought an extra flask."

* * *

Cinder's Pov- "And are you sure it was him?" I asked.

Mercury nodded while sitting in a chair. "Bad hair, used a scythe, and smelled like my dad after a long day. It was him."

"What do we do?" Emerald asked as she laid on the bed.

I looked over at Rachel. Her face read nothing but pure rage from hearing that Qrow Branwen was here as she squeezed her arm where her bandanna was wrapped. The last time we saw him was when he took the fall maiden from us. Rachel tried attacking him but being a seasoned Huntsman she stood no chance even with an unconscious person in his arms. He easily sliced Rachel's arm open. Her arm was barely holding onto the rest of her. Qrow got away from the distraction. Luckily we were able to reattach it but she now has a scar and complete resentment towards him.

"Nothing. We stay the course. They have no idea who we are, so we have no reason to worry. Besides, the last of the heavy lifting is being taken care of thanks to our clever little friend" I replied as I sat down and looked over my scroll. "Looks like we have a new access point."

Rachel took a deep breath to calm down then laid her chin on my shoulder wrapping her arms around me. "Anything good babe?"

I smiled. "You could say that. Turn in for the night. I'll prepare everything for tomorrow.

"Yes ma'am.

"You got it."

I tuned to Rachel and gave her a small kiss. "I'll be in bed shortly."

She smirked at me. "You better be."

She walked away as I pulled up the Tournament's two on tow rosters on my scroll. I scrolled through the listings. "Lets give the crowd a good show."

My scroll now read that in the first round of the the Two on Two's. It will be Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black Vs. Coco Adel And Chloe E Price.

"Lets see how good they really are."

* * *

Things are heating up. Hope you all like it and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Have a nice day :)


	24. Double Battle

Hello everyone! welcome to chapter 24! As always thank you for the support and enjoy :)

* * *

Non Pov- **"Welcome everyone to a new day of the Vytal Festival tournament!"** Port announced over the stadium intercom.

 **"Today we begin the double's round and first up is Emerald and Mercury of Haven Vs. A local team favorite. Coco and Chloe of Beacon.** "Oobleck announced.

Chloe and Coco stood next to each other and a few feet way from them stood Mercury and Emerald. "Aww man I wanted to fight Rachel." Chloe said in slight disappointment."

Mercury smirked. "She said something about not wanting to waste talent on beginners."

Chloe crossed her arms and smirked back. "Ohhh did she now?"

Coco pulled her shades down a bit and looked Emerald up and down. "Love the outfit kid." Coco said as the arena changed into four different types of playing fields. Tall savanna grass. A forest. A ruined city and a rocky geyser field.

Emerald smirked and replied. "I'll try not to get blood on it."

Chloe grabbed her weapon and replied. "I'm not going to hold back just because we're friends alright?"

"Who said we were friends." Emerald teased back.

"Oh I like her." Coco said.

Meanwhile in the stands RWBY, JNPR and Velvet and Fox were in the stands. "Good luck you two!" Velvet cheered.

"Kick some butt!" Yang yelled.

"Break their legs!" Nora yelled.

Ren sighed and shook his head. "Nora if they did that they would be disqualified."

"Oh yeah."

 **"Lets get this show on the road! Three...Two...One...BEGIN!"** Port yelled over the mic beginning the match.

* * *

-The theme -I'm the one- starts Playing- Emerald and Mercury casually walked backwards into the tall grass disappearing from their opponents sight. Chloe and Coco looked at each other and shrugged. Coco transformed her handbag into its mini-gun and started firing into the grassy field. She swept through the field cutting the grass short. When she was done how ever Emerald and Mercury were nowhere to be seen.

Chloe and Coco glanced at each other in confusion and started looking around. Chloe then glanced up to see Mercury coming down and aimed his kick at Coco. "Move!" Chloe yelled pushing Coco out of the way and raised her blade blocking his kick with her weapon. She pushed him back and he skid across the ground a bit and immediately started running around when Coco started firing at him dodging all of her shots.

Mercury was able to run in between them kicking Coco's gun upwards then kicked Chloe across the face. Then jumped and kicked her again as he landed back down. Coco re aimed her mini gun at him and fired again. But he jumped upward dodging them and landed on the large barrel of her gun. Chloe came up from behind him and swiped her blade but he did a little flip and deflected her attack with kick and landed next to Coco. He jumped as Chloe tried attacking again. He used the momentum of her attack and swung behind Coco kicking Coco's weapon forward so that the barrel was pressed against Chloe's stomach.

Chloe froze in fear as Coco grunted in annoyance. She changed her weapon back into it's handbag and swung her accessory backwards at Mercury. He back flipped dodging her attack. He landed on his hands and as he propelled himself back on his feet two balls of dust projectiles shot out from under his boots and fired at his two opponents. Chloe and Coco easily deflected the projectiles causing them to explode behind them. When they turned their attention back at Mercury. They watched in disbelief as Mercury started spinning on the ground using his hands while kicking his feet in the air shooting more projectiles as they circled around him.

The projectiles started raining down on Coco and Chloe surrounding them in smoke. As the smoke cleared Mercury appeared behind them. The grabbed one of their arms pulling them apart and kicked them with kick after kick. One last kick he pushed Coco back further and turned his attention on Chloe. He kicked the top of her head and maneuvered his leg kicking upward on her jaw and then kicked her away when he hit her torso. Chloe grunted in pain but before she could retaliate a green blade and chain wrapped around her torso and Chloe was reeled back into the forest.

"Chloe!" Coco called out as Chloe disappeared from her view. Coco quickly turned back around and deflected a kick from mercury with her handbag. She turned it into her gun again and opened fired. He started spinning on his hands again deflecting all of her shots with his spinning kicks. Coco growled in frustration. " _I can't beat him by myself."_

Mercury shot more projectiles at her. Coco stopped firing and ran trying to dodge the rain of the fired projectiles. One exploded right behind her causing her to fall. Her shades came off and bounced on the ground. She looked up to see Mercury smirking down at her then stomped on her shades crushing them. " _You bastard."_

"You know...That Rabbit friend of yours is pretty cute." He said smugly.

" _He's dead."_ Coco yelled in her head in rage as she swung her bag at him. He smirked as he easily dodged it and aimed a kick right to her face. His boot was the last thing she saw before seeing black.

With Chloe- Chloe was flying through the forest as she was being pulled. She stopped as her back hit a tree and the chain came undone. Chloe fell to the forest floor and grunted in pain. "Ok yeah...Maybe we're not friends." Chloe quickly raised her blade as she heard a gun shot deflecting bullets. She looked over to see Emerald in the trees. Chloe quickly put her blade over her shoulder and fired her rocket propelled grenade. Emerald ran through the trees as it exploded. Chloe fired two more trying to hit her. When the black smoke cleared she couldn't see Emerald anywhere. "Shit." She silently cursed.

"Chloe."

Chloe turned around to see Coco approaching her. Chloe smirked. "Knew you could take him." She turned back to the trees. "Be careful though she's in the trees." Chloe looked up at the stadium screen when Port announced. **"And with the final blow Coco is eliminated."**

Chloe gasped. "Wait what!" She turned back around and no one was there. Chloe's hand shook as she looked around trying to see Emerald. "This is...So hella creepy."

Emerald silently got behind Chloe with her bladed Sickle's aimed at Chloe. Chloe turned around just as Emerald was about to strike her. Chloe immediately activated her semblance. The tip of Emeralds blade stopped just as it was about to make contact. Chloe quickly spun to Emeralds side and slammed the blunt edge of her weapon into Emeralds torso sending her flying into the air. When her semblance ran out of time Emerald found herself in the air grunting in pain. Her eyes widened in fear as she felt most of the pain on her stomach. " _No no no!"_

Chloe quickly aimed her weapon as Emerald was in the air and fired. The last thing Emerald saw was a rocket propelled grendae through shedded tears before blacking out.

When black smoke appeared in the sky Emerald's unconscious body fell outside of the arena. " **And by another double whammy Emerald is both out of aura and knocked out of the ring!"** Oobleck announced.

Chloe smiled to herself. "One down one to." She was interrupted as Mercury appeared behind her kicking her in the back sending her crashing through a few trees.

"You'll pay for that bitch!" Mercury yelled as he charged at her at full speed. Chloe struggled to stand up then when she looked up she was bombarded with kicks. Chloe didn't have time to react as she felt kick after kick. The finally Mercury kicked her upward and kicked her while she was in the air while firing a projectile from his boot.

It exploded on contact when it hit Chloe sending her flying through the air and she skidded to a halt unconscious right next to Coco. **"Chloe is out of aura which means this match goes to Emerald and Mercury of Haven."**

-Theme ends-

* * *

The stadium erupted in booing as Mercury ran over to check on Emerald.

"Coco.." Velvet mumbled. Fox put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Wow Mercury's good." Yang commented.

"It was a pretty good fight. Just wish Coco and Chloe won." Ruby said with slight disappointment.

"It's a shame but they won fairly." Blake commented.

Jaune looked around. "Hey wait where's Weiss?"

"Oh she went to spend some time with her sister." Ruby answered.

The group of friends sat up. "Let's go see how those two are doing." Pyrrha suggested.

A few seats away Cinder and Rachel stood up and walked the opposite way. "Her semblance is dangerous." Cinder commented.

Rachel nodded in agreement. The only reason she put Chloe on the list was because she could not read or identify Chloe's semblance. That was dangerous in itself. "Guess we have no choice then?"

Cinder smiled. "No choice."

Penny frowned in sadness where she sat after seeing Chloe lose. "Well at least she tried her best!" She said with a smile forming on her lips.

* * *

Winter's Pov- I was enjoying the time I had left with my sister before I had to leave. Ironwood ordered me to take the extra troops to the fleet beyond the mountains where I will be stationed for the rest of the tournament. Right now I was trying to teach my younger sister how to summon. "Excellent form! Now think to your fallen foes! The ones who forced you to push past where you were, and become who you are now."

She struggled trying to summon the glyph then it suddenly vanished. "I can't!"

I growled and smacked her upside the head. "Stop doubting yourself!"

"I'm trying!" She yelled back.

I glared at her and calmly said. "If this is what you call trying, then you have no hope of winning the tournament, let alone succeeding as a Huntress." I then smiled and teased. "Why don't you just move back home? I'm sure Father would give you a nice job as a receptionist."

Weiss huffed and crossed her arms. "I don't need his charity."

"But you do need his money." I replied.

She turned back to me in mild shock. "How did you now about that?"

I smiled. "Lucky guess.'

She groaned and sat back down. "I just don't understand why he would cut me off."

I sat down in the chair next to her and said. "Perhaps so that you'd stop avoiding him and call home."

...

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously when she didn't say anything. "Weiss...Is there something that you don't want father finding out? Is that why you have been ignoring him lately?"

After a moment of hesitation she nodded looking away from me in shame. I sighed and put my hand on her shoulder. "Weiss. I am your sister. You know you can tell me anything."

She bit her lip in nervousness then sighed. "Winter...There's...I mean...I'm seeing someone."

It surprised me but not to much. She was old enough for dating. I'll have to interrogate this boy later though. "Whats his name?"

She gulped and said. "You uh...Already met them."

I blinked a few times and tried wracking my brain. I have not met to many students here at Beacon. Only My sister her team leader and Chloe...Oh heavens no it's not. "Qrow?..."

She looked at me mortified and then stood up shaking her head her face bright red. "Eww eww eww eww eww eww no! Never! I can't believe you would even think that! That's gross!"

I sighed in relief. " _Thank the heavens above...Ok but I don't recall ever meeting any other boys besides Ozpin and The General and I certainty know those two wouldn't even dare look at my sister in that way...Wait...She never said him she said..Them."_ I looked up at my little sister and blinked a few times. "Weiss...Are you...In a relationship with another woman?"

She sighed and sat back down. "Yes."

"Oh." I was not expecting this. "Who?"

"Ruby."

Definitely was not expecting that. I suppose my sister had the right to worry. I cleared my throat trying to find the right words. "Well...I am..Surprised to say the least."

I noticed a lone tear running down her cheek. I used my finger to wipe it away and made her look at me. "It does not matter to me though Weiss. You will always be my little sister. It won't be easy and father will most certainly not approve. But if this is what you want. Then I support you 100 percent."

She smiled. "Thanks Winter."

We both stood up and I surprised her by giving her a hug. I rarely do this even for her but i knew she needed it. I felt her hug back and when we broke apart i smiled at her and said. "I have to get going sister. You take care and keep practicing. I wish you the best of luck with you and Ruby."

With that I turned around and walked away with my arms folded behind my back. I smiled to myself as I heard the sound of a glyph being summoned. When I turned the corner I narrowed my eyes seeing Raven leaning back against the wall casually. "You were suppose to ask her questions about Chloe."

I glared at her. "From what I could see yesterday Chloe is not a spy. There was no need to."

Red eyes glared back at me. "For your sake I hope your right."

"And what are you going to be doing?" I asked.

She stood straight and replied. "Well since your going to be hiding out in your ship and my brother slumming it at beacon with Glynda Ozpin and Iroonwood playing pretend that the world is all peachy I'll do the real work. I'll keep an eye on Chloe and if I see even the slightest sign that suggest she's a spy..I'll kill her where she stands." With that Raven walked away as a red portal appeared in front of her. She stepped in it and disappeared along with the portal.

I sighed as I made my way back to the docks. " _I just hope you are not keeping tabs on the wrong person."_

* * *

Emeralds Pov- I was walking back to the dorm with Mercury. He had his arm around my shoulder to help comfort me. I didn't care that I lost our team still won. No I was worried about the life that was inside me. After paying the doctor off to keep quiet he checked to see if the baby was ok. He said everything was fine and that my aura protected it from the blow. I was so relived but I was so emotionally tired from all the worry and panic. But it still baffled me how one second I was about to knock Chloe out then in an instant i was flung into the air and shot by a rocket. " _Rachel and Cinder were right. She is a danger."_

When we entered our room and closed the door Rachel spun in her desk chair and smirked. "How did it feel to get your ass kicked?"

I just groaned and ignored her. Going to my bed and plopping down my face buried into the pillow. I could hear the conversation continue.

"So any idea what her semblance is yet? Teleportation?" Mercury asked.

I heard Cinder speak. "No...You might not believe me but I believe she's able to slow down time for a brief period."

I felt the bed sink as Mercury sat on the edge. "That's impossible."

Cinder chuckled. "Is it? Rachel dear why don't you tell us everything about your old friend. I mean everything we need as much of an advantage as possible."

Rachel chuckled. "Hmmm where should I begin. I guess it all started when her old man bit the dust."

I closed my eyes I really didn't want to hear this. " _I just want to get out of here."_

* * *

And there you have it for chapter 24. We're getting really close to the good stuff. Can't wait to start putting that up. See you all in the next chapter and have a nice day :)


	25. Calm Before The Storm

Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 25. This is another short one but I promise after this one they will become a lot longer. As always thank you all for the support and enjoy :)

* * *

Chloe's Pov- I was in the stands watching Penny and her teammate fight against two members of Team CRDL. I was kind of disappointed when me and Coco lost. It felt like all the hard work I put into the entire year mean t nothing. But Coco didn't seem bothered by it. As the old saying goes. You win some and you lose some. We'll just have to keep training and try again next year. But I was happy that JNPR made it to the one on one round and it looks like Penny's team will to.

 **"And it looks like victory goes to Penny and Ciel of Atlas!"** Oobleck announced.

Never mind. She IS going to the one on one round. "Way to go Penny!" I cheered.

"Lets go congratulate her!" Ruby suggested.

I nodded in agreement and we both stood up and raced towards the exit. When we saw Penny and her teammate we called out to her. "Penny!"

She turned around and beamed. "Chloe, Ruby!" She ran towards us and tackled us both to the ground while giving us a hug.

"Ughhh Why?" Ruby groaned from Penny's tackle.

"Th..That's my...Girl." I strained out.

Penny quickly stood up and introduced her friend. "Ruby, Chloe this is my teammate."

The girl bowed. "Ceil Soliel"

"Hey there I'm Ch." Before I could finish Ceil decided to introduce me herself.

"Chloe E Price. Age 19. Was raised in foster care. Member of Team CFVE. Status...Unpredictable."

Me and Ruby just looked at her like she was from another planet. " _I feel like my privacy was just violated."_

 _"_ So...Penny you two were incredible out there! How do you keep control of all of those swords!?" Ruby asked breaking the awkwardness.

"You were amazing Penny. I couldn't be more proud of." I was interrupted again.

"Penny? "I believe it is best if we move on to our next location." Ceil said gesturing to her wrist watch.

Penny shared a look between us then turned to Ceil and asked. "Could I have one minute please?"

Ceil just stepped back and started a timer on her watch.

"So..Is she a friend of yours?' Ruby asked.

Penny smiled and replied. "In a way. She's like Blake, but if Blake was ordered to spend time with you."

I smirked. "So Weiss."

Ruby gave me a cute glare. "Hey!"

Penny chuckled and nodded. "Precisely."

Penny leaned close to us and whispered. "Ruby, Chloe there's something I want to talk to you about." She glances around to make sure no one was listening. "I want to stay and enroll at Beacon."

Me and Ruby both blinked. "Penny they won't let you do that."

I nodded. "I hate to say it Penny but Ruby's right. I mean yeah we would both love it if you did stay but they won't let you do that."

She frowned. "I know." Then she smiled again. "But I have a plan."

Ceil came to us from out of nowhere starling us. "It's been precisely one minute, Ma'am."

She smiled and nodded and said to us before walking away. "I'll see you two later!"

She waved at us as we waved back. "Wonder what her plan is?" I asked.

Ruby shrugged. "Not sure but if anyone could pull it off it will be her."

 **"Our next match will begin in fifteen minutes."** Port announced over the intercom.

Ruby gasped and turned to me. "That's right the next match is Yang and Weiss's."

"Then we better get back to our seats honestly I want to see how those two work together." I said as we ran back towards the stadium.

* * *

It was the end of the second rounds. Tomorrow the one one one rounds begin. I was now in my dorm room with my team. I was playing a game on my scroll. Fox was doing sit ups and Velvet and Coco were cuddled on their bed. Coco reading the latest fashion magazine and Velvet resting her eyes.

"I'm glad Yang ad Weiss were able to win." Velvet said.

Coco turned a page and replied. "It was a close call. I'm still somewhat shocked that Weiss gave herself up to save Yang."

I nodded without looking away from my screen. "Yeah. She's changed a lot since when I first saw her. The beginning of the year she was stuck up and cared about only herself. I think Ruby and her team were a really good influence on her."

"You've changed quiet a bit as well." Fox commented.

"Have I?' I said pausing my game.

Coco replied. "Yes you have. Your less reckless. You follow orders better. You've improved in your abilities as a Huntress far more than I anticipated and you haven't used the F bomb lately."

I blinked a few times. " _Damn she's right."_

"Your parents would have been proud of you. Just as much as we are of you." Coco said with complete honesty. Fox and Velvet gave me a smile showing that what Coco said was true.

I smiled and tried not to cry. "Thanks guy's... _I couldn't have asked for a better team"_

* * *

Cinder's Pov- I was sitting on bed looking at my scroll going through the files I was able to hack into. Mercury was doing push ups on the floor getting ready for his match tomorrow. Beside him was Emerald playing on her own scroll and Rachel was behind me giving me a shoulder massage. I swiped across a few screens before stopping. "Oh..What this now?"

My three companions stopped what they were doing and looked at me. "What is it?" Mercury asked.

Rachel leaned over my shoulder and said. "Holy shit..Is that?"

I chuckled. "Yes it is. Looks like we're going to be making a..Slight alteration to the plan."

Emerald and Mercury shared a look before she asked. "What does that mean?"

I chuckled. "It means this will be easier than I thought." I enlarged the image of a top secret Atlas file. The blueprints to Penny's design.

* * *

Ozpin's Pov- I was sitting in my chair looking out the window of the setting sun. I heard the elevator door open and close as someone walked up to my desk.

"You know he's making you look like a fool. And involving the Ice Queen and my sister in all this...We're taking big risks Oz." Qrow said as I heard him take a drink.

I spun around in my chair to face him. "Ironwood's hear is in the right place just...Misguided. As for Winter and Raven well...Ironwood holds her with high regard and Raven came to us."

"I'm not sure he even has a heart. The Ice Queen, I trust her as much as I trust a Grimm not attacking me. And Raven well." He took another drink then finished. "She's always been unpredictable...So have you found your guardian yet?"

I leaned back in my chair and answered. " Maidens choose themselves. I simply believe I've found the right candidate. Ever since the day I met her, I had the feeling she would be the one. She's strong, intelligent, caring... but most importantly, she's ready.'

Just as I finished the elevator door opened and the person stepped up and greeted. "Hello. You wished to speak to me Professor Ozpin?"

I smiled and replied. "Yes Miss Nikos. Please have a seat. We have much to discuss."

* * *

And that's that for Chapter 25. See you all in the next chapter and have a nice day :)


	26. Shattered

Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 26! As always thank you for the support and Enjoy :)

* * *

Chloe's Pov- Today was the beginning of the one on one rounds. I was so excited. Yang, Pyrrha and Penny were going to compete. The first round was Yang Xiao Long Vs. Mercury Black. The fight was incredible they both gave everything they had. For a second I thought Mercury won but then Yang's aura exploded in flames and soon after she beat Mercury down and won.

 **"With that Yang Xiao Long wins!"** Oobleck announced.

"Woooo! Way to go sis!" Ruby cheered.

"Great job Yang!" Blake yelled happily.

"Drinks are on me tonight Yang!" I yelled.

We watched as Yang walked passed Mercury with the stadium cheering. Then.

 **"BANG"**

The stadium fell into a short silence in disbelief. I couldn't even believe it. Yang just shot Mercury in the leg for no reason at all. Then all hell broke loose. People started booing or cursing her out. Mercury was on the ground holding his shot leg as soldiers and Atlas robots surrounded Yang. " **Yang Xiao Long stand down!"**

I looked over and all three of her teammates were in complete shock. Blake started crying and took off. " _There...There has to be a reason. Yang would never do such a thing like that."_

But as much as I want to believe it I watched the scene again on the stadium monitor. The proof was right there.

* * *

Emerald's Pov- I followed the plan and rushed to Mercury's side. "Please, somebody help him!" I yelled as two paramedics rushed over. I used my semblance to alter their minds so that they would see a real leg injury instead of his artificial one.

They put him on a stretcher and I followed after them with Rachel behind me. "Your insane!" Rachel yelled at Yang as we rushed by.

We rushed to towards the exit f the stadium to see Cinder in her paramedic outfit. "This way! We have an Ambulance ready to go!"

When they loaded Mercury on the ship we took off. I was sitting next to him with Rachel sitting on the other side.

Mercury groaned and said. "Oh doc, tell me, will I ever walk again?" I punched his arm hard. "Ow. Hey what's the deal?"

I moaned in pain. "Ugh headache. one mind I can handle two is a stretch."

Cinder was in the copilot seat and said calmly. "Well you all performed marvelously. Our driver included.

The driver was a disguised Neo who smiled and nodded in recognition.

"So you think it worked?" Rachel asked.

"Oh I'm sure it did. We better hurry and get back. Neo has to report for duty isn't that right?" Cinder asked.

Neo nodded again and threw a ID over her shoulder towards Rachel who caught it. "Guess it's almost time huh?" Rachel asked.

Cinder chuckled. "Indeed it is."

* * *

Yang's Pov- "You guy's believe me right?" I asked my team. I couldn't believe what happened. Right now I was locked up in my dorm room. Ironwood just left telling me that I was disqualified. I know I wasn't seeing things. Mercury attacked me and I defended myself. But that's not what happened.

"Duh." Ruby said. Sounding like it was obvious.

Weiss nodded. "I agree with Ruby. Your hotheaded. Not ruthless."

I smiled knowing I could count on them. But when I looked over at Blake she did not even make eye contact with me. "Kitten?"

She bit her lip then replied. "I want to believe you."

My heart felt like it shattered to a million pieces.

"Huh!?" Ruby said in disbelief.

"What's that suppose to mean!?" Weiss yelled. " How can you say something like that? Yang would never lie to us! Especially you! She love's you!"

Blake looked up and explained. "I had someone very dear to me change. It wasn't in an instant, it was gradual, little choices that began to pile up. He told me not to worry. At first they were accidents, then it was self defense. Before long, even I began to think he was right. This is all just... very familiar." She started tearing up as she looked at me. "But you're not him. And you've never done anything like this before. So... I want to trust you. I _will_ trust you. But first, I need you to look me in the eyes and tell me that he attacked you _._ I need you to promise me that you regret having to do what you did."

I stood up and slowly went over and sat next to her on her bed and looked her straight in the eyes. "I swear. He attacked me Blake so I attacked back. I'm not going to be like him Blake. I love you and I'll never do anything to jeopardize that."

Blake smiled a bit and wiped her eyes and gave me a hug which I returned. "That's all I needed to hear Yang. I love you too."

After a moment we pulled apart and I cleared my throat. "Sorry..Do you guy's mind giving me some time alone? I need to wrap my head around everything."

Blake nodded in understanding and we shared a brief kiss. "Alright we'll get out of your hair."

Ruby and Weiss gave me a quick hug before exiting out of the room. I sighed and looked out the window. "Thing's couldn't possibly get any worst."

* * *

Pyrrha's Pov- I was outside sitting against the wall of the school. The burden I've been asked has been heavy on my mind all night and most of today. The stunt with Yang didn't help calm my nerve's either. " _What do I do? Do I become the fall Maiden and possibly completely change who I am. Or pass the offer and possibly give the dying girls power to the person who wants to hurt people."_

"Hey."

I looked up to see Jaune standing over me with two cones of cotton candy in his hands. He smiled and said. "It's no green goop, but I think it still might do some good."

I smiled weakly at him and took one from his hand. "Thank you Jaune."

He sighed a bit and sat down next to me. "You were the first person to ever believe in me, you know that?" He laughed in sadness. "Even when I told my parents I was going to Beacon, they told me not to worry if I ended up having to move back home. How depressing is that?"

Oh Jaune. "I'm sure they didn't mean." I stopped mid sentence when I felt his hand on top of mine.

Jaune smiled shyly. "I guess... I'm just trying to say that... you've always been there for me... even when I didn't deserve it. I love you Pyrrah and I can tell there's something on your mind, so... I don't know. How can I help?"

I smiled and leaned forward giving him a light kiss before responding. "Your already doing it." He smiled back as I leaned my head against his shoulder and we sat their in comfortable silence. "Jaune?"

"Hmmm?"

After a moment I asked. "Do you believe in destiny?"

He fell silent for a moment then replied. "Ummm...I don't know. I guess that depends on how you view it."

I stood up with my back towards him and said. "Well... what would you do if something came along that you... never expected? Something that had the potential to stand between you and your destiny?"

He stood up as well. "Like what?"

I started rambling in stress. "Or what if you could suddenly fulfill your destiny in an instant, but at the cost of who you were?"

I felt Jaune put his arms around me. "Pyrrah, your not making sense."

Before I knew it. I turned around and started crying into his shoulder. He didn't say a word as he just continued to hold me."Jaune..do you truly love me?" I whispered.

I felt him nod and whisper back "I do."

After a few calm breaths I held him tighter and asked. "Even...Even if I somehow change? Change into someone who I'm not?"

He pulled us apart so he could look me in the eyes. "I'm not sure where your going with this. But nothing could ever make me change how I feel about you. Your the most important person to me Pyrrah."

I smiled at him as the tears kept rolling down my cheeks. "That's...That's all I needed to hear Jaune." He leaned forward and we shared a loving kiss. " _I've made my decision."_

* * *

Chloe's Pov- You ok Chloe?" Velvet asked in concern.

After with what happened with Yang I kind of just shut down. I've been in my dorm room ever since the incident earlier this morning. I just couldn't believe one of my closest friends would do such a thing. I sighed as I laid in my futon staring at the ceiling. "Yeah I'll be fine." I weakly replied.

"Need anything?" Fox asked.

I shook my head. "No...But thanks...Kind of just want to be left alone right now."

"We understand. We'll come back after the last round ends tonight. Lets go Fox, Velvet." Coco ordered.

I heard them walk out of the room and closed the door. After a few minutes I tried texting Rachel to see how Mercury was doing. I put my scroll away when I didn't get a response. I felt like crying. This whole thing is a goddamn mess.

 **"Knock Knock."**

I sighed as I slowly stood up and headed to the door and opened. "I'm really not in the mood to." I stopped mid sentence when I saw Penny standing in front of me. "Penny? What the hella are you doing here?"

She smiled and replied. "I thought you would like some company after what happened with Yang."

I told my team I wanted to be alone but I just couldn't say no to Penny. "Thank's Penny, Come in and how did you get here without your usual armed escort?" I asked as she stepped inside and I closed the door.

She plopped down on my bed and replied. "I told General Ironwood that I needed to recharge for my up coming match."

"Oh. Who are you competing against anyway?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

"Don't know yet but I'll do my best!" She said happily and determined.

I smiled. "That's my girl."

After a moment Penny asked. "Hey Chloe. What was your world like?"

That was the first time I have ever been asked that. "Well...It's a lot different but there are some similarities."

She scooted closer to me and put her head on my shoulder. "How different?"

I laid us down and I put my arm around her. "Well...There's no such thing as Aura..Or semblance's..And there's no Grimm or faunus's...Or hunters and Huntresses."

"Wow..Your world sounds like a peaceful one."" Penny said in amazement.

I sadly shook my head. "No...It's not. Through out my worlds history there have been countless wars. Slavery, racism, terrorism, sexism. Every country is power hungry and trying to screw each other over. There's thousands of homeless and starving people and children...Honestly this world make's mine look like a living hell. Sure it has it's problems but everyone come's together to help each other out without having to ask."

I felt Penny kiss my cheek. "Apologies for bringing it up."

I smiled and replied. "It's fine...As much as I miss my old life. My parents and friends...I'd much rather be here."

"Why?" Penny asked curiously.

I chuckled and answered. "Because I'm actually doing some good here. I'm a badass huntress. I have more friends than I ever thought I would have. I have a great team who's become like a family to me. And I fight monsters who want to hurt people for a living." I turned my head to look at Penny. "And your here."

Penny beamed. "I'm happy that you said that."

I laughed and said. "Good...I love you Penny."

She stared at me in shock and blinked a few times. "Really?" She asked slowly.

I nodded. "Yeah..I hella do."

She leaned forward and we shared a brief kiss. When she pulled away she replied. "I love you too Chloe. Your the first one to ever treat me like a real person. I have never felt so alive."

She got on top of me and kissed me. Then when I felt her hands tugging down my shirt I pulled away and looked at her in shock. "P..Penny what..Are you doing?" I stuttered. " _Really!? Me stuttering!?"_

She chuckled and replied. "I believe I'm trying to initiate a moment that leads to us have a se."

I cut her off immediately. "Well I know THAT Penny and I have no problem with it but uhh...Don't take this the wrong way but can you...Even do stuff like that?"

She jut smiled and answered. "Well there's only one way to find out isn't there?"

I smirked. "Guess so." I rolled over so I was on top and I started to roughly kiss her. " _I so Hella need this."_

* * *

I opened my eyes and I was once again outside of Beacon. The school and the city were up in flames. The grimm were everywhere. "Not again!" I cried out in fear. I looked around and saw Weiss holding Ruby in her arms. I ran up to them. 'Weiss! What happened!? We gotta go!"

I just noticed that Weiss was holding a lifeless Ruby in her arms as she wept. "This is all your fault...You let her die."

I slowly shook my head. "No..No I.."

"You let us down Chloe." I immediately turned around to see Coco carrying Velvet who looked lifeless as well. "You could have stopped this...But instead...You let them win." She sobbed.

I took a few steps back. "No..I..I didn't want this to happen!" I yelled.

"But you let it." I turned around and saw Jaune holding Pyrrah's circlet. "Now..We all have to suffer because of you."

I closed my eyes and covered my ears with my hands and shook my head. "No no no! I can stop it! I can just tell me how!"

"You can't." I turned around immediately at the voice and saw the shadowed woman again. "I'll make sure they all perish. And theirs not a thing you can do to stop it."

I growled at the woman and pulled my sword out. "I swear on my life. I will stop this and I will stop you!"

She chuckled as her arms became engulfed in flames and she started hovering in the air. "You will burn along with everybody else."

* * *

I woke up shooting straight up panting and sweating. " _Goddamn it! Not again."_ I looked out the window and saw that it was dark. "Damn..I really slept in." I looked around and saw that Penny wasn't here. I looked to the empty spot next to me and saw a note. I picked it up and read it.

 **Apologies** ** _for leaving but my match is about to begin and need to prepare. I didn't want to wake you because you seemed exhausted and didn't want to wake you. Thank you again for the wonderful evening. I never imagined I would find someone to be with romantically but I am happy that you were the one to prove me wrong. I'll see you at or after my match. -Love Penny._**

I smiled as I put the letter down. It was an..Amazing experience. It was a little awkward at first but we were able to work it out. I stood up and just as I was about to change my scroll buzzed and a video appeared. **"And the next match between Penny of Atlas and Pyrrah of Beacon will begin in 30 minutes!"** Oobleck announced _._

"Oh shit I gotta hurry! I can't miss this one!" I hurriedly put my clothes on and bolted out of my dorm room and headed towards the nearest shuttle. "This fight is going to be a good one.

* * *

When I made it to the stadium I ran down the hall as fast as I could. I was about to turn the corner when I heard Ruby. "What are you doing here?"

I stopped and peaked around and I couldn't believe what I saw. It was Mercury. Up and about. " _What the fuck!? How!?"_

Then we heard Port over the intercom. **"The match between Penny from Atlas And Pyrrah from Beacon is about to begin!"**

Ruby shook her head slowly. "No..."

Mercury put a hand to his chin pretending to think. "Ooh, polarity versus metal. That could be bad."

After a moment of thinking I gasped. Remebering a conversation at the beginning of the year with Weiss Ruby and Pyrrah during a trip to forever fall.

* * *

Flashback-Pyrrah just helped save Jaune from an Ursa. "How did you do that?" Weiss asked Pyrrah.

Pyrrah smiled and answered. "Well Ruby has her speed, You have your glyph's, My semblance is polarity."

"Oh...You can control Poles. Awesome." Ruby said in amazement.

I couldn't help but laugh. _"I'm sure Pyrrah controls a lot of Poles when she enters a room."_

Weiss sighed and replied. "No you dolt! It means she can control magnetism."

* * *

Back to reality- " _Oh my god...If Pyrrah fights Penny then."_ I looked up and saw Mercury get into a fighting stance blocking Ruby's way while smirking. " _He wants this to happen!?"_

Then all of a sudden i was back in my nightmare _._ The shadowed woman was standing in front of me. " ** _They will all die_**." Then slowly the shadow around her started fade and I gasped not believing who it was. " _ **You can't stop this..No one can."**_

I opened my eyes. I took a deep breath before pulling out my scroll. My face showed nothing but pure determination " _No...I will stop this. And No one is dying today."_

* * *

(A/N)There we have it. I'm taking the weekend off and Monday I'll be starting with what we all been pretty much waiting for. Just a little heads up Since there's going to be so much happening at once from here on out I might have to take an extra day or two to put up a chapter. But worry not this will get finished I promise. So if there's no chapter Monday there will be one for sure Tuesday. See you all in the next chapter and have a nice day :)


	27. Beginning Of The End

Hello everyone! This is it the beginning of the battle of Beacon! Woo. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and as always thank you for the support and reviews. Enjoy :)

* * *

Non Pov- **"Fighter's are you ready!?"** Oobleck announced over the intercom. **Three...Two...One...Begin!"**

Mercury smirked. "Show time."

"Yeah well show's hella over!"

Ruby and Mercury turned their attention as a locker came crashing through the ceiling and Chloe ran out from behind the corner grabbing her weapon and ran towards Ruby. "Ruby jump forward and use your semblance!"

Ruby nodded. "Got it!" Ruby dived forward and activated her semblance.

"Oh no you don't!" Mercury yelled as he charged forward.

Chloe used her semblance. As everything slowed down she ran towards Ruby who was in mid air surrounded by her semblance. Chloe swung the side of her blade at the bottom of the little red twister and shot Ruby forward sending her flying past Mercury. Chloe's semblance deactivated and Mercury turned around to see nothing but a trail of Rose petals. "Ruby save Penny please!" Chloe yelled.

Mercury turned back towards Chloe and sneered. "Damn you."

Chloe growled in anger and ready her blade. "I won't let you do this."

Mercury clenched his fists and replied. "It doesn't matter if she save's your little robot friend. There's nothing you can do that can stop what's coming. Beacon will fall."

Chloe's grip around the hilt of her blade tightened. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

Mercury chuckled. "And what can you do? Your nothing but a punk girl with more daddy issues than I do."

Chloe gasped. How...How do you know that!?"

Mercury smirked. "Rachel told us quiet a bit of stories of your past life."

Chloe trembled with a look of disbelief. "Ra...Rachel is a part of this?"

Mercury nodded with the smirk still plastered on his face. "Oh yeah. She was a lot of help. Gave us the target list of all the heavy hitters in the tournament."

Chloe's body shook but tightened her grip. "Your lying. You manipulated her somehow."

Mercury shook his head. "Believe what you want to believe. But since your here." He got into his combat stance. "Me, Em and Rach were given orders to eliminate you. Your to big a threat. So don't take this personally..Old friend." Mercury shot his leg forward shooting a projectile from his boot. Chloe deflected it with her blade but when she turned her attention back to him. She was immediately met with a boot to the face and she stumbled back. She re gained her composure and swung her blade from the left. Mercury jumped over it and kicked downward his heel landing on top of her head. He landed and did a leg sweep knocking her off her feet and as she was about to fall he kicked her in the side sending her skidding and rolling across the floor till she stopped. She slowly got up and glared at him.

Mercury smirked and got back into his combat stance. "I think i have a pretty good idea how your semblance works. You can only use it if your not attacking. So if I keep my distance you'll never hit me in time and if you attack me head on well...You just experienced what just happened."

Chloe growled. " _Damn it. He figured me out already. And I already used it once which means I only have on more shot. I can't waste it."_

Just then an explosion erupted causing the two fighter to look up as the stadium erupted into screaming people. "Hmm look's like they had to go with plan B." Mercury commented.

Chloe looked back at him. "What's plan B?"

He turned his attention back to her a smirked. "Why bother finding out when your going to die anyway?"

Chloe sneered at him and charged towards him with her blade. Mercury kicked his leg towards her in rapid successions shooting dust projectiles with each kick. Chloe Stopped and deflected three of them before she was overwhelmed and was bombarded with the blasts. Chloe grunted in pain as she was surrounded in smoke. Mercury appeared next to her and kicked her in the side sending her crashing into the wall making a big indentation and causing it to crack. Mercury shot another projectile but this time Chloe deflected it back towards him causing it to hit Mercury. He staggered and before he could regain his posture Chloe smashed the bladed edge of her blade into his torso sending him crashing into the other side of the wall. As soon as he crashed Chloe quickly ran up to him and pulled him out and tossed him in the air and smashed her blade into his back sending his across the room. He grunted in pain as he landed on his feet skidding to a stop..

Chloe was panting and Mercury was just slightly out of breath. "Not bad. You got some good endurance. And your hits pack a punch. I think my aura is running low already."

Chloe pointed her blade at him and replied. "I'll make sure it's completely gone."

Mercury smirked. "Getting cocky now aren't we?" Then all of a sudden the Vale alarm sounded. **Alert Incoming Grimm attack. Threat Level nine. Please evacuate immediately.**

Chloe gasped in horror. "No.."

"Oh yes." Mercury replied smugly.

* * *

Ozpins Pov- I looked in horror as I saw the army of Grimm approach the school. I turned around to see Qrow, Raven and Glynda.

"Oz!" Qrow yelled in a panic.

I quickly turned around and ordered. "Both of you get to the city. Raven back up the students at the school. Now!"

They three of them nodded and left immediately with Raven summoning a portal and disappearing. I picked up my scroll and dialed Ironwood. " You brought your army to my Kingdom, James. Use it."

* * *

Meanwhile on one of the ships hovering over Beacon- The bridge was littered with dead Atlas troops as the commander was over the radio. " **Blue two what's your status!?..Blue two!. Someone answer me dammit!"**

Two figures in Atlas uniforms approached a cell. One carrying an umbrella and a cane with a hat. The other looking irritated. The cell opened to reveal Roman. He looked at the two people who freed him. Neo and Rachel. "Well...It's about time."

Rachel rolled her eyes as Roman got out of his cell and was handed his cane and hat from Neo. "Just be lucky that your needed for this next part."

"Well I missed you too Rachel." Roman said sarcastically as they approached the bridge. Roman went to the main console and steered the ship towards the other two. He pushed a button and the ship's main cannons shot down the the middle ship and crashed into the other one. " " ** _We're hit whats going!"_**

 ***BOOM***

Roman laughed as the ship's crashed and burned towards the ground. "Woo-hoohahahaha! Oohh, it is _good_ to be back!"

Neo smiled from seeing Roman safe and sound. Rachel looked over at the communications console as Winter's Voice was heard. **"This is specialist Schnee, commander of the main fleet what's going on? We heard an explosion from the distance."**

Rachel cleared her throat before replying casually. "Sorry ma'am an officer on deck accidentally sat on the console and caused a misfire into the forest no damage or casualties. Over."

 **"Have that officer court martial at once. I will not keep buffoons under my command."**

"Yes ma'am. Over and out." Rachel smirked proudly as the call ended. "Dumb bitch. That take's care of the main fleet showing up."

* * *

Meanwhile Outside the docks of the tournament arena. A number of VTOL ships arrived and hovered over the landing dock. The doors opened to reveal White Fang troops. One of the VTOL's was carrying Adam Taurus. "Bring them to their knees!" Adam yelled.

The other ships opened their side doors to reveal grimm. The grimm jumped onto the docks and roared heading for the arena. Adam got on his scroll and dialed. "Have you landed yet?" He asked the person he called.

At the same time down below Beacon's school yard. VTOL ships were air dropping more White Fang troops and started firing at and fighting the students. One last person jumped out with a serrated sword in his hand. Unlike the other White Fang masks. His only covered the left side of his face.

Mark Jefferson smirked evilly as he replied to Adams question. 'We just landed. I'll be sure to give these students some good lessons."

* * *

Non Pov- Back with Chloe and Mercury- Chloe glared daggers at Mercury who just smirked at her. "You won't win." Chloe growled. Then she charged at Mercury as fast as she could. When she was close enough she swung her blade but Mercury quickly lifted his boot up and blocked her attack. He swung her blade again and again over and over. But each time he either deflected or blocked each strike. When he grew tired of it he deflected her blow one last time before kicking her in the air then rapidly kicked her while standing on one leg while she was in the air. Then after one last kick she crashed into the ceiling groaning in pain then when she slowly fell back down Mercury yelled as he kicked her again hard sending her flying down the hallway. Chloe's body skidded across the floor before stopping. Her aura flashed as she slowly got up with the help of her sword.

Chloe growled and glared at Mercury who just smirked. "Give it up Chloe. You can't save any of them. You couldn't save your father, Rachel hell you couldn't even save yourself."

Chloe slightly panted as she stood up straight gripping her blade's hilt tightly while gritting her her teeth in anger.

Mercury continued. "I'm sure Max would have been very disappointed in you. No wonder she left your miserable punk ass. What a waste of a life."

-The theme This Will be the day starts playing-

 _ **-They see you as small and helpless.**_

 _ **They see you as just a child.**_

 _ **Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild-**_

Chloe looked Mercury straight in the eyes with nothing but pure hatred. "Don't. You. Dare. Bring up her name."

Mercury got into his stance. "Who? Max Bitchfeild?" He teased.

Then just as he kicked his leg forward to shoot a projectile. Chloe jumped a bit in the air then activated her semblance. She aimed her hilt behind her and fired it. The force of the shot while in mid air sent her flying towards Mercury at blinding speed. She yelled as she aimed her blade and just as her semblance deactivate.

Mercury was only able to watch in shock for a second before Chloe flew by him slicing his mechanical leg that he was about to kick off. Mercury screamed as he fell back on his back his dismembered leg landing a a few inches away from him.

Chloe stopped her momentum and panted as she looked back to see Mercury sitting up clutching the metal and wires that were severed. "You bitch!" He yelled in rage as he tried to stand up on one leg but fell back down immediately.

-Theme ends-

Chloe took a few deep breaths before relaxing. "It's hella over Mercury. I promise we'll all stop this. You won't win."

Chloe turned around and headed for the exit.

Mercury gripped his mechanical nub as a few tears ran down his cheek. " _If Cinder finds out I let her get away after being beaten like this...She'll see no point in keeping me around..No I won't let that happen..I have to live. For my family! If I just beat her it'll be over!"_ Mercury quickly grabbed his dismembered leg and aimed the bottom of the boot at Chloe. "I win you punk!" He fired the projectile and it went straight at Chloe.

Chloe quickly turned around and yelled. "You fucking moron!" She quickly swung her blade deflecting the projectile and sending it right back towards Mercury.

Mercury watched in horror as the dust projectile headed straight for him. Mercury closed his eyes. " _I'm sorry Em."_

 ***BOOM!***

Chloe waited for the smoke to clear. When it did she saw Mercury lifelessly laying on the ground. Chloe took a deep breath. " _Why did you make me do that?..."_ Chloe shook her head to get her mind back on track. She ran down the hall and headed for the arena.

* * *

Chloe's Pov- When I made it to the stadium I saw a lot of familiar faces in the arena with a dead Nevermore starting to turn to smoke. I ran down and jumped into the ring. Almost everyone was their. My team, Team JNPR, Team SNNN, Ruby and a couple teams from the tournament. Team ABRN and the two members of FNKI. But my eyes were looking for someone else.

"Chloe!"

I beamed as Penny smiled and ran into my arms. "I'm so hella glad your safe." I said trying not to choke up.

She pulled away still giving me that smile I love. "Ruby showed up and stopped the match between me and Pyrrah and started telling everyone about Mercury then..." Her expression went from cheerful to sorrow.

"What?" I asked.

Coco walked up and explained. "Shortly after Ruby announced what happened a section of the stadium...Blew up. Explosives."

I gasped and looked around. Sure enough on the west side of the stadium a section of the seats were blown to kingdom come. " _So that's what he meant by plan B."_

Jaune spoke next. "Then that Cinder girl hacked into the broadcast system and made a little speech then right after that the Grimm started attacking."

Ruby asked. "What happened to Mercury?"

I sighed. before replying. "He's dead. He didn't give me much of a choice."

Then all of a sudden the arena's main screen turned back on. All the students in the ring looked up to see Cinder again

She smiled and said. "Student's of Beacon. Your struggle is pointless. There's nothing that any of you can do to stop this...This is the beginning of the end. I hope you all are prepared to die."

I gripped the hilt of my sword so tightly my knuckles were turning white. _**"You have a destiny here."**_

The words Ozpin said when I first met him echoed in my head. " _Your wrong Cinder. We will win. Because it's my destiny to stop you."_

* * *

There it is. Hope it was alright and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Have a nice day :)


	28. Battle of Beacon Begins

Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 28! This chapter is pretty much the set up for the numerous fight's that are about to happen. thank you again for all the support! Enjoy :)

* * *

Non Pov- After the arena monitor turned off the group looked up to see a swarm of flying grimm circling around the group. "Griffon's!" Ren yelled

Neptune shook in a bit in fear. "Uhh anybody got a plan of attack?"

A griffon swooped down towards Ruby but before Ruby could counter attack it was shot out of the air and it cried out in pain as it crashed on the side of the arena dead. The group looked over to see Port and Oobleck with their weapons ready. "Students! I think it would be best for you to leave." Port said to the group.

Chloe shook her head. "But we can hel"

Oobleck interrupted. "Miss Price. This day will surely go down in Remnant's history. I'd prefer it if my students could live to tell about it."

The group nodded and Ruby yelled. "Lets go!"

The group followed after the little red leader out of the arena.

Oobleck and Port pressed their backs against each other with their weapons ready. "Haha! One final match, Barty! Place your bets!" Port said as the griffons surrounded them from above.

* * *

When the group made it to the docks they just witnessed General Ironwood slaying an alpha Beowolf. He turned to the group as Ruby asked. "What's going on!?"

Ironwood grunted and replied. "Grimm are crawling all over the city. The White Fang's invaded Beacon, and to make matters worse, some... _vagabond_ has seized one of my ships. Until we regain command, the skies are out of our control. So I'm..." Ironwood is interrupted by a sneak attack from a Creep, He easily pulled out his pistol shooting it in the head killing it. "...going to take it back.

Ironwood headed for his private shuttle but stopped as Jaune asked. "Then..What should we do?"

Ironwood turned around and answered. "You have two choices. Defend your Kingdom and your school... or save yourselves. No one will fault you if you leave." Ironwood then proceeds to climb up on the drop ship in front of him and the shuttle slowly takes off heading for the rouge ship.

When he the shuttle left the group all looked at each other and they all knew what was going through everyone else's head. _**We're going to fight.**_

"We can take a ship to Beacon!" Coco suggested. They all nodded in agreement and started boarding.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the rouge ship- Roman was pushing buttons and chuckling to himself. "Ohh what does this button do?" He asked himself. He pushed it and a loud humm was heard. "Ohhh fun...How about this one?" He pushed another button and as soon as he did a message popped up on the screen saying that the mech's on board were dropped. "Oops."

Rachel slapped him upside the head. "Stop dicking around and follow through with the plan already!" She yelled in anger.

Roman groaned in annoyance. "Fine fine sheesh. Can't have any fun around you can I?" Roman snapped his fingers a few times then Neo walked up to Roman handing him her scroll. "Thank you Neo." He inserted the scroll into the console. "Now this one is going to be fun!"

* * *

Meanwhile back at the city of Vale- Qrow, Glynda, and a squadron of atlas robots were fighting off Grimm in the streets as a few civilians ran past them. But all of a sudden their blue visors turned red and turned around aiming their weapons at the two hunter's.

Both Qrow and Glynda gasped. "What!?" Glynda yelled in disbelief.

* * *

Back at Beacon's courtyard- Weiss and Blake were making their way towards the center of the school when the atlas robots turned to them and started firing at them. "Look out!" Blake warned. They easily evaded the gunfire then they took out their weapons as the robots surrounded them.

"What's going on!" Weiss yelled in confusion.

* * *

Meanwhile on Ironwoods shuttle- The robots activated behind him as he piloted the shuttle. He turned around only to see the robot's aiming their weapons at him. "No!"

Then they fired.

* * *

From the back of the air bus carrying Ruby's group. They watched in horror as the General's shuttle caught on fire and started crashing towards the ground. "What are you doing!?' Jaune yelled at Ruby

Ruby suddenly jumped out of the back and started falling back down towards the arena's docks. She used her semblance while falling to cushion her landing and headed for the arena.

Chloe clenched her fists then turned towards Penny. "Penny...I love you." Before Penny could reply Chloe pulled her in for a kiss then let her go. Chloe stood at the edge of the shuttle drop when Coco grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing!?" She asked.

Chloe replied. "Ruby is going to need help. The rest of you need to help defend Beacon."

Coco shook her head. "No! You are staying with the team! That's an order!"

Chloe smiled sadly at her. "Sorry boss...That's one order I can't follow..I'll make it back I promise."

Coco slowly and reluctantly let go of Chloe's arm. "You..better."

Chloe smiled and nodded. She looked over at penny and her other friends. "See you all after we win this."

They all smiled and Nora yelled. "Yeah! We are going to kick some butt!"

Chloe gave them a goodbye salute as Penny gave her a thumbs up and she jumped out of the shuttle heading towards the docks. When she got closer to the ground she pulled her weopn out with the barrel aimed at the ground and fired slowing her momentum and landed hard but manageable. She quickly followed after Ruby.

When she got to the arena she saw Ruby hopping on one of the rocket lockers. 'Wait!" Chloe yelled.

Ruby turned around startled. "What are you doing here?"

Chloe chuckled as she hopped on next to Ruby. "Come on we're in this together Ruby! Beside's Weiss would be pretty upset if anything happened to you." Chloe teased.

Ruby smiled and punched in the coordinates and the locker took off heading for the rouge ship.

Once the locker landed on the deck with a loud boom. Roman turned to Neo and said. "Go see what that was will you?"

Neo nodded and headed for the main deck.

Rachel crossed her arms as Neo left and Roman looking over the control panel. " _We're almost done here."_

* * *

Meanwhile back with Blake and Weiss- Weiss and Blake just finished finished fending off the atlas robot's and a group of White Fang soldiers. They both turned to see an Atlas paladin attacking atlas soldeirs. But before they could go over and help they looked up to see a shuttle about to crash land. But just before it crashed an alpha Beowulf jumped out and headed inward towards the school.

Weiss and Blake looked at each other and nodded. "Be safe." Weiss told Blake.

Blake smiled a bit. "You too." Then they both went their separate ways. Weiss going after the paladin mech and Blake after the grimm.

Blake followed the grimm to the school's dining hall and looked around for it till she heard a cry. "Please dont! Ahhh!"

Blake looked over and her eye's went wide with complete fear and shock. She shook her head slowly as she saw a familiar face pull they're sword out of an atlas soldier. "No..No..Adam."

Adam turned around and grinned "Hello my darling. Miss me?"

* * *

Jaune's group landed a while ago and were fighting off grimm and mechs on the school grounds. Jaune was slashing at an Ursa, while Neon roller blades away from a Boarbatusk. Coco opens fire on a Griffon, while Arslan is fighting an alpha Ursa in hand to hand combat before it runs off to attack Nora, who fires at it with her grenade launcher. Ren is seen firing his guns at a retreating Beowolf before it drops dead.

"There's to many of them!" Flynt yelled as he kicked a creep away and played his weapon at the target.

"And these damn robot's don't make things easier either!" Coco yelled as she shredded through a small group of atlas robots with her mini gun with Velvet standing behind her.

Jaune just got done cutting down another Ursa. "We can't give up! We have to keep fighting!"

Penny just sliced a beowolf in two. "To the bitter end!"

* * *

Meanwhile on top of a building over looking the battlefield- Cinder was watching her plan unfold before her. Grimm were swarming Beacon and the streets of Vale. The White Fang and Atlas mechs just added to the fun. "It's beautiful." Cinder commented...When she didn't get a reply she continued. "Are you recording this?...Emerald!"

Emerald was sitting beside her. She was huddled in a ball crying. "Mer...Mercury..Mercury." She sobbed. The image of finding Mercury laying on the ground lifeless was still fresh in her mind.

Cinder growled in frustration and pulled out her scroll. "Fine I'll do it myself!" She held the scroll up and started broadcasting the events in front of her. "If he was killed by a complete armature then he was of no use anymore. This is why you don't get attached Emerald. It's a weakness. But now it can be strength. Revenge is a great motivator."

Emerald didn't reply as the ground started to shake. "Now watch this. This will be the beginning of your revenge."

* * *

Out in the distance a mountain in the middle of the Emerald forest started to rumble and slowly break apart then the top exploded. A roare could be heard as a giant grimm dragon flew out of the mountain top and headed for the city and school.

* * *

Ozpin watched in horror from his office window as the dragon was heading for the school. And he clenched his cane as he saw black blobs fall from it and land in the city as it flew over head. The black blobs transformed into various types of grimm and started rampaging in the city. He grunted and headed for the elevator. " _It's time. If we don't do this now. We will all die."_

* * *

Meanwhile back with Jaune's group- Team SSSN, CFVE and JNPR were lined up side by side getting ready to take on the new wave of grimm the dragon spawned. SSSN and CFVE charged at the incoming enimes. But before JNPR followed after them Pyrrah stopped and looked over to see Ozpin. They shared a look and Ozpin gave a nod. She nodded back and ran towards him.

"Wait where is she going!?" Nora asked Jaune as Pyrrah took off.

Jaune ran after her. "I don't know but i'm going to find out! You two keep helping with the fight!" He ordered.

Ren and Nora nodded and then charged at the incoming grimm.

* * *

Cinder noticed Ozpin running into the tower with two students behind him. She narrowed her visible eye then grinned. "I have to go finish the plan..You do what you want." Cinder said to a sobbing Emerald and jumped off the building leaving the green haired girl alone.

After a few more sobs she gritted her teeth and her eyes showed nothing but pure hatred. " _I'll kill her...I'll kill them all for what they did."_

* * *

Chloe and Ruby fought off a couple of Griffons that were swarming the sky when they heard a click. They turned to see Neo holding a scroll winking at them. Chloe growled. "You again."

Ruby and Chloe both got into battle positions.

Inside the control room Roman felt his scroll buzz. When he opened up his message it read.

 **Neo-Guess Who?** Next to the message was a picture of Chloe and Ruby.

Roman growled in frustration. "You can NOT be serious!"

Rachel smirked. "Whats wrong Roman? Woman trouble? That's not new."

Roman walked past her grabbing his cane. "Are you going to mock me or are you actually going to help out for once?" He asked sarcastically.

Rachel growled in anger and followed after him. " _Sorry Chloe. This isn't personal."_ Three blades shot out of the top of her glove as she headed for the deck.

* * *

And that's that! The next fight is going to be an interesting one. How will Chloe fair fighting Rachel? Well guess we'll have to find out. See you all in the next chapter and have a nice day :) P.s. I finally figured out a good shipping name for Penny and Chloe. -Nuts and Punks- I know it's not the greatest but it's the best I could figure out. If anyone else has a better name feel free to PM me your suggestion. Thank you :)


	29. From Friends to Enemies

Welcome to chapter 29 everyone. The fated battle is finally happening. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. /Side note thanks to squeegywing./ We now have a good shipping name for Chloe and Penny. -Punk Metal- Thank you for the suggestion i really appreciate that. Now on with the action

* * *

Non Pov- Ruby shot Crescent Rose at Neo who cart wheeled to the side dodging the bullet. Then somersaulted over Chloe's blade as she swung it. Neo then performed a leg sweep knocking Chloe off her feet then raised her umbrella to stop the swing from Ruby's scythe. Neo pushed her scythe back and jabbed her Umbrella into Ruby's gut pushing her away then back flipped over Chloe who just got back up and as she was about to land behind her. Neo pushed both of her feet against Chloe's back causing Chloe to fall on top of Ruby as Neo did a few flips and landed back on her feet smirking at her two opponents.

Chloe and Ruby both got up and readied themselves for another round when a familiar person stood next to Neo. "Little Red and Big Blue. you two are just determined to be the heroes of Vale, aren'tcha?"

Ruby responded. "What are you doing!? Without these ship's the grimm will destroy everything!"

Roman smiled. "That's the plan!"

Chloe growled and replied. "What the hell do you get out of this Roman!?"

Roman's smile disappeared. "Your asking the wrong question's Blue. It's not what I have to gain. It's that I can't afford to lose!"

"And neither can I."

Ruby and Chloe both gasped in shock as Rachel stood next to Roman smirking. ""Hey Blue."

Chloe shook her head slowly in disbelief. "No...Rachel?..This is a trick, isn't it?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "God you are so fucking stupid. No sorry Chloe but i'm doing this from my own free will."

Chloe swallowed down a sob and asked. "Why? You helped plan all of this. You plotted to kill Penny. This entire...Slaughter!" Chloe yelled the last part as she pointed down below.

Rachel narrowed her eyes. "Why? Why!? I'll tell you why. Only the strong can live Chloe. Back in our world I manipulated so many people to get what I want. I slept around with Frank for free scores and money. Jefferson because he was a famous photographer. He could have helped me with my modeling career. But it all went down the fucking toilet because Nathan had to be a psycho. But after seeing this world. What the people I'm working for can do. I know I won't have to worry about being shit on again."

Chloe had tears running down her cheeks. "What was I to you? I..I loved you Rachel."

Rachel grunted in annoyance. "You were nothing but a fuck buddy that was more than happy to take the blame for everything I did. Cinder is going to change the world Chloe. And I'm going to make sure i don't end up dead along with the rest of you."

Ruby shot her scythe at Rachel who easily side stepped to of the way and glared at Ruby. "You little red whore."

Ruby glared back. "I'm not sure what the story was between you two. But I do know this. You chose wrong Rachel. Chloe is a great friend and we're going to stop you." Ruby said with determination.

Chloe rubbed her eye and glanced over at Ruby glanced back and smiled at the taller girl. Chloe smiled a bit and said. "Ruby...Let's finish this Ruby."

Ruby nodded and the two girls got into their battle positions. Rachel smirked and said. "Leave Chloe to me."

Roman chuckled. "With pleasure."

-Theme Time to say Goodbye, starts playing-

Roman pointed his cane at the two girls and fired in between them. Ruby jumped to the right with Chloe jumping to the left to dodge the small explosion. Chloe looked up and quickly held up her blade and blocked an attack from Rachel's blades. Chloe struggled pushing Rachel back and vice versa. "There's still time...We can stop this Rachel." Chloe grunted pushing Rachel back a bit.

Rachel growled and replied. "It's already done Chloe! Nothing can stop this! Everyone you befriended and care about are going to die!"

Chloe glared at Rachel and pushed her back more. "I'm not going to let that hella happen!"

Chloe finally managed to push Rachel back and swung her blade down at her. Rachel slid to the side dodging her attack and slashed her three wrist blades at Chloe. Chloe grunted as her aura flashed from the impact. Chloe then swung the bottom of her hilt at Rachel who easily caught it. Rachel smirked but it disappeared as Chloe smirked back and the taller girl pulled the trigger on her hilt.

 ***BOOM***

Rachel's body rolled across the deck as smoke came off of her and her aura flashed three times. She quickly stopped her momentum and glared up at Chloe who was waving the smoke out of the way. "You fucking bitch!" Rachel yelled in rage as she charged at Chloe full speed. Chloe swung her blade from the side but Rachel quickly slid under then kicked upwards hitting Chloe in the gut. Chloe grunted as she was pushed back but swung downward again through the pain. Rachel rolled to the side dodging her attack and pushed herself back up using her arms while kicking forward into Chloe. Chloe stumbled back a bit as Rachel got back on her feet. Chloe and Rachel started attacking each other. The sound of metal being heard as their blades clashed over and over again.

Chloe finally made an opening smashed her blade into Rachel's side. Rachel grunted as she held onto the blade to stop herself from being thrown from the force her feet skidding across the metal. Rachel then smirked as she held up her free hand and a small barrel came out from the top of her glove and aimed it point blank range at Chloe. Chloe gasped as the barrel fired.

But instead of a bullet it flashed a bright light. So bright Chloe had to close her eyes and yelled in pain. Rachel took this chance and pushed Chloe's blade away and assaulted Chloe with numerous strikes from her claw blades. Chloe's aura flashing with each strike. Then finally Chloe's aura ran out and Rachel jabbed her blade's into Chloe's side.

Chloe screamed in pain as the blade's pierced her. Rachel smirked victoriously as she quickly pulled her blade's out making Chloe yell in pain again falling to her knees clutching her bleeding wound.

Rachel walked around Chloe and stood in front of her. Chloe's eyes slowly opened and nothing but rage was seen. "Look's like you were still worn out from your fight with Mercury. Lucky me huh? And did you like my little flash-bang gun? I came up with that one." Rachel said smugly. Chloe coughed a few times and Rachel continued. "Don't worry I missed anything vital. I wanted you to see what i did to your little red friend first. Give you a sneak peak of what's going to happen down below."

As Rachel turned around Chloe stopped her. "Rachel...Don't do this...Please." Chloe said grunting in pain.

Rachel just smirked and headed over to the other fight. "It's already done. Time to get rid of the tiny hero and the loose end."

Ruby was just thrown off to the side of the ship hanging onto crescent rose as she dangled in the air. "I may be a gambling man, but even I know that there are some bets you just don't take." Roman told Ruby as Neo walked up over to the edge with a small thin blade shooting out from the tip of her umbrella. Ruby looked up to see the blade aimed right at her.

Roman continued. "We may disagree on a lot of thing's but Rachel made one good point. The people I'm working for are going to change the world. You can't stop them. I can't stop them." Ruby saw a button on Neo's umbrella. "You know the old saying Red. If you can't beat'em."

Before Ruby could reach up and push the button she gasped as she looked behind Roman. "Roman look out behind!" Ruby yelled.

"Wha- Gahh"

Neo turned around and both her and Ruby watched in horror as three blades were now shooting out of Roman's chest. Roman slowly turned his head to the assailant and growled. "Tr..Traitor..We had..a..deal."

Rachel smirked and replied. "Your services are no longer required Roman. And I am keeping our deal. We never said anything about something happening to you now did we?" Rachel threw Roman over her and Roman flew through the air and landed on the metal decking. Neo immediately ran past Rachel and went over to Roman with tears rolling down her face.

Ruby climbed up her scythe a bit till she saw Rachel standing over her. Ruby glared at her. "Your a monster."

Rachel chuckled. "Perhaps. But i'm the monster that's going to win and live. I promise you Ruby Rose. Everyone and everything you hold dear is going to die. Your friends, Your team, that spoiled girlfriend of yours, your family, They are all going to."

Before Rachel could finish Ruby quickly cocked her gun and fired. The bullet went straight up into Rachel's left eye. She stumbled back yelling and screaming in pain as she clutched her bleeding eye. "AHHHHH you fucking whore I'll kill you!" Rachel glared her good eye at Ruby who was back on the deck.

"I don't care what you say Rachel. We'll stop Cinder, We'll stop the White Fang, And I'll stop you...I PROMISE YOU THAT!" Ruby activated her semblance and charged full speed at Rachel. Rachel quickly kicked the middle of the small red twister hitting Ruby in the stomach hard sending Ruby bouncing across the deck. Rachel smirked and charged at the little red leader and began attacking her.

Chloe watched in horror as Ruby and Rachel fought. "Rachel! Please stop!" Chloe yelled trying to get up but fell back on her knees from pain. Chloe then glanced over to see Neo holding Roman's head in her lap crying. Chloe could barely hear Roman speaking.

Roman coughed a few times and swallowed trying to speak. "Neo.." Neo looked at Roman trying to stop the tears flowing. "I'm sorry...I couldn't protect you."

Neo shook her head.

Roman continued. "I never wanted this Neo...Stealing dust is one thing... but burning an entire city to the ground?...I did all this...for you...They were going to kill you...If I didn't cooperate."

Neo's lips trembled and tried to focus on hearing his words.

Roman weakly grabbed his hat and slowly reached up putting it on Neo's head. He smiled a bit. "Look's good...On you."

Neo weakly smiled back.

Roman wiped some tears off her cheek. "You were the...Only person to have..Stayed by my side...I love you Neo...You were...Like the daughter...I never had."

Neo's tears started pouring by this point then her sorrow turned to shock as Roman's hand fell from her cheeks and landed with a thud on the metal deck and his eyes closed and breathing stopped. Neo shook his body a bit trying to wake him up but to no avail.

Chloe cried watching the scene as Neo hugged Roman's body. " _Roman...You were were just trying to protect the person you cared about most."_

 _ **It's not that i have anything to gain. It's that I can't afford to lose.**_

 _ **"** So that's what he meant...Rachel how could you do this!?" _Chloe thought in sorrow

I looked back over and saw kicked back down as Rachel walked over to her. "Rachel! Stop!" Chloe yelled.

Rachel glanced over at Chloe and smirked. "This is the real world Chloe! Take a good look!" Rachel then thrusted her blades forward aiming for Ruby's head.

"Ruby!" Chloe cried out in horror.

Then just as Rachel's blade's pierced Ruby. Ruby's body shattered to pieces like a mirror. "What the shit!?" Rachel yelled in disbelief. Then she gasped as she felt something pierce her. Rachel slowly looked down to see a long thin blade piercing through her chest where her lungs are. The blade was swiftly pulled out and Rachel was kicked forward landing face first on the metal ground. She slowly turned over and glared at Neo who looked at Rachel with pure hatred and sorrow with Ruby next to her.

Ruby quickly ran to Chloe and helped her up as Neo kept an eye on Rachel. "You ok?" Ruby asked in worry.

Chloe grunted as she stood with the help of Ruby. "Yeah...I'll be fine...Physically anyway."

Rachel slowly stood up holding her bleeding chest. "You dumb whore's. You have..Any idea...Who your fucking with!?" She yelled ignoring the pain.

Chloe sneered and replied. "Yeah...A backstabbing killer. Your not the Rachel that I became friends with..She's dead..Your just damn evil."

Rachel sneered back. "I've always been this way Chloe. You were just drowning yourself in so much pity that you didn't notice. You are all going to die you hear me! And when your all dead I'll keep doing what I have been doing. Lie. Cheat. Steal. Deceive. AND SURVIVE!" To the other three girls shock as soon as Rachel finished her rant a griffon swooped in and opened it's beak eating and swallowing Rachel whole and took off back into the skies with a loud roar.

-Theme Ends-

Chloe blinked a few times not believing what she just witnessed. Rachel was gone. Again. This time for good. As much as Chloe hated for what Rachel has done. A small part of her still saw her as the friend she met back in Arcadia.

Ruby looked at her with worry and asked. "You...You ok?"

Chloe shook her head. trying to keep the tears from falling. "No..."

Neo walked over and her sorrow was completely visible. She gave them a small bow. Showing them she was sorry.

"It's ok Neo...It's not your fault...We were all..Deceived." Chloe said.

Neo nodded and got to Chloe's other side and helped her stand up better. Chloe turned to Ruby. "Ruby you gotta get going. They still need help down there...I'm not going anywhere for a while. I'll be fine."

Ruby left Chloe's side and nodded in determination. "We'll stop this Chloe. I promise."

They shared a brief hug then Ruby rushed over to her scythe and jumped off the ship with her scythe.

Chloe glanced at Neo. "So what now?"

Neo lead Chloe inside the ship and into the control center. Neo gently placed Chloe in a chair and ran to the main computer. " _This is for papa!"_ Neo thought to herself as she pulled the scroll from the console.

* * *

Meanwhile down below Weiss's and Coco's group just got done battling two paladin mech's when they felt the ground shaking. They all looked over and saw an advanced Paladin run to the center courtyard and skidded to a stop and turned towards them.

..."You have got to be kidding me!" Sun yelled in disbelief as the Mech charged at them.

The group of students prepared themselves for a rough fight when all of a sudden it's red lights on the head flashed to blue and stopped in it's tracks. The group looked in confusion when it stopped and raised it's cannon. It fired above the group shooting down a Griffon that was about to attack them. They group watched in shock as the Paladin started fighting off the grimm.

"What happened!?" Fox asked.

"Someone must have re programmed the mechs." Weiss answered.

Coco smiled to herself. " _Good job Chloe."_

* * *

Back with Glynda and Qrow- They were fighting off hordes of atlas robots. When they heard a yell they turned to see Cardin about to be fired upon when all of sudden they were blown to pieces. The student looked over to see General Ironwood emerge from the wreckage of his ship and started firing his pistol at the robots.

When he was about to attack another one he noticed it's lights flash from red to blue. The robot immediately turned around and started firing on a creep grimm that was running towards them.

Qrow and Glynda approached him. "Look's like we got the robot's back on our side." Qrow commented as he casually shot his weapon at a Beowolf.

Ironwood nodded. "Someone must have regained control of the ship. But the situation is still bleak. We can't win without Winter and the main fleet."

They all looked over down the street to see a horde of grimm charging at them. The three got into they're combat stance. "We have to hold them off no matter what." Glynda commented.

Qrow's blade started shifting and changed into a scythe. "Guess theirs no holding back."

* * *

Back on the ship- Chloe groaned while trying to keep pressure on her wound. "Neo what are you doing?"

Neo was currently pushing buttons rapidly then stopped and headed for the communications console and hit a red button.

The ships main screen flashed and read.

 *** _Distress Signal sent*_**

* * *

(A/n) It's over. She is no more. But the fight is till far from over. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Until then. Have a nice day.


	30. Fall

Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 30! Wow this story is the longest one I ever written so far. Anyway as always thank you for all the support! Enjoy :)

* * *

Non Pov- Winter was over looking the bridge when the main screen flashed. "Ma'am we got an emergency distress call from one of the ships stationed at Beacon!" The female com's officer told her white haired superior.

Winter frowned. "We just contacted them not to long ago. They said everything was fine. Patch me into they're lead ship."

"Aye ma'am!" The com's officer hit a few buttons and then pushed the button on her com mic. "Hello? This is Comm's officer Carter. We got a distress signal. What's your status?" A few moments later she shook her head. "No one is answering ma'am."

"Something's wrong...Can we get camera feeds from the city?" Winter asked.

A young male officer spoke next from his station. "I can hack into the city's camera's and some of the schools."

Winter nodded. "Do it."

He began pushing buttons rapidly and a minute later he said. "Alright live camera feeds are coming up now." With one final button the entire bridge looked up at the main screen as numerous camera feeds started popping up. When they did half the bridge gasped at what they saw and Winter's eyes were wide in shock.

Multiple camera's were showing hordes of Grimm rampaging through the streets of Vale attacking civilians. And a few camera's from Beacon showed numerous students fighting off Grimm and White Fang.

"By the heavens." Winter mumbled in disbelief. Then she shook off her shock and yelled to her crew. "I want all personal to they're battle stations at once! I want every gun loaded up and ready!"

The bridge went into chaos as everyone scrambled to their stations. Winter took the com officers mic and commanded. "This is specialist Schnee! All ship's and personnel Level five battle stations! This is not a drill I repeat not a drill! The grimm and White Fang have invaded Vale and Beacon! I want ships seven through twelve to head to the city and destroy the grimm infestation the rest of the ships are going to defend Beacon! This is a big order! I don't care how you do it and even if it cost you your lives we cannot allow Beacon to fall!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Aye aye Ma'am!"

"You can count on us Commander!"

Winter gave the mic back and marched back to her station and checked her weapon over. " _No matter what we can't let Beacon fall. Reinforcements are on the way everyone just hold out for a few more minutes."_

* * *

Meanwhile back in the school courtyard- "Finally something went right!" Sun yelled in astonishment as the Advanced Paladin killed a Ursa.

Weiss panted in exhaustion when she heard a familiar voice. "Weiss!"

The group turned to see Yang run over. "Your ok! Have you heard from Ruby?" She asked.

Coco answered. "She went to the rouge ship with Chloe. I believe they just fixed our rouge robot problem."

Yang smiled. "That's Ruby and Chloe for ya. What about Blake?"

Weiss replied. "She went after an alpha." Weiss pointed towards the school dining hall. "She went that way. There are White Fang as well."

Yang nodded. "Alright I'm going after her."

Penny stepped forward. "Would you mind if I came along and helped?'

Yang smiled and shook her head. "Nope not at all. Lets go Penny. We'll be back soon!"

Yang and Penny ran off.

Weiss sighed. " _Please be ok you dolt."_

* * *

Meanwhile back at the dining hall- Blake fell to the ground as she was pushed back by Adam. "This could've been our day! Can't you see that!?" Adam yelled in anger.

Blake shook her head. "I never wanted this! I wanted equality! I wanted peace!" Blake yelled back standing up and shot her sickle pistol at him.

He easily blocked the bullets with his katana. "What you want is impossible!" He back hands Blake sending her back on the ground. "But I understand because all I want is you, Blake."

Blake tried raising her weapon only for Adam to kick it out of her hand. He bent down on one knee to look her in the eyes. "And as I set out upon this world and deliver the Justice mankind so greatly deserves, I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love."

"Blake!"

They both looked over to a broken window to see Yang take out a White Fang goon and yelled again. "Where are you kitten!?"

Adam looked back at Blake who had a look of horror. "Starting with her."

Blake looked up at Adam who stood up and pleaded. 'Adam please I beg of- AHHH!"

Blake couldn't finish her plea as Adam stabbed his blade into her side getting Yangs attention.

Yang's eyes truned red in pure rage as she saw Adam turn around and saw the blood on his blade. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Yang yelled in rage.

Blake cried reaching her hand out towards the girl she loves. "No...Please.."

Adam sheathes his sword, smiling. As Yang semblance exploded in a fiery aura of anger and charged Adam at maximum speed screaming with rage. Her fist drawn back.

Adam swiftly draws his sword, swinging it through the air at Yang, as his Semblance activates. As Yang flies through the air, the lower half of her right arm separates from her. Yellow aura surrounded the cut and she lost consciousness before she even hit the ground. Yang landed with a loud thud not moving.

* * *

Meanwhile at the secret tower Bunker- Ozpin, Pyrrah and Jaune were in front of two pods. One empty the other containing the half dead Fall Maiden. On the way down the elevator Pyrrah told Jaune of what they were planning on doing.

Pyrrah choked down a sob standing in front of Jaune. "Jaune I."

He silenced her by putting a finger to her lips. "Don't. What ever happens. I'll be right here beside you. Nothing can change ow I feel about you."

Jaune removed his finger and Pyrrah smiled. "Jaune.."

"Pyrrah get to the pod now!" Ozpin ordered.

They shared a quick kiss before Pyrrah got to the second pod. "Mister Arc if you want to help please stand gaurd."

Jaune nodded and turned around with his weapons ready.

"What do we do now?" Pyrrah asked.

We do nothing." Ozpin replied as he typed on the computer and the second pod opened up. He then looked over at Pyrrah and said. "You, Miss Nikos... have a choice to make."

Pyrrha looks at the pod, then at Jaune, hesitating. Her expression changes from uncertainty to sadness, and she wipes a tear from her eye, still looking at Jaune. She then climbed into the pod, which closes.

"Are you ready?" Ozpin asked.

Pyrrah nodded. "Yes..."

Ozpin sighed sadly. "Thank you. Miss Nikos"

Ozpin turned on the machine and when he did Amber's body started glow orange and the tubes connecting the pods turned the same color. After a moment Pyrrah started to glow the same color and she started screaming in agony.

Jaune turned around and rushed to her pod. "Pyrrah!"

Ozpin looked away. "I'm... So sorry."

Suddenly, an arrow pierces the glass of Amber's pod, striking her in the chest. Amber gasps and her eyes open then begin to close again while the machine begins beeping an alarm. Ozpin and Jaune turn around to see Cinder standing halfway down the corridor from them, a bow in her hand. She lowers the bow and a tiny smirk started creeping across her face.

The glow disappeared from Pyrrah and Amber and the energy it raced towards Cinder. Cinder glows as she absorbed the aura. She begins floating, and gains long trails of flame around her eyes with orange energy swirling around her. Pyrrha beats on the glass trying to get out. Jaune raises his sword and charges toward Cinder.

"Stay back!" Ozpin yelled trying to stop Jaune.

Cinder casts a large fireball toward Jaune, who blocks it with his shield and is blasted backwards, landing on his back.

"Jaune!" Pyrrah cried out. Pyrrah used her semblance to break herself free and rushed to Jaune's side. She was about to attack Cinder when Ozpin held a arm in front of her stopping her charge.

"Take Jaune and get out of here! Find Glynda! Winter! Raven! Ironwood! Qrow! Bring them here right away! The tower cannot fall!" Ozpin ordered.

Pyrrah stood up helping June up and replied. "But I can help."

Ozpin turned towards Pyrrah. "You'll only get in the way."

Hesitantly Pyrrah and Jaune followed his orders and ran past Cinder. Cinder ignored them and descended back to the floor the flames and energy disappearing. Both the Headmaster and the new Fall Maiden stared each other down.

Cinder spoke. "This whole time... right beneath our feet. She was right about you." Ozpin gripped his cane. "Such arrogance."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the dining hall- Adam slowly made his way towards an unconscious Yang flicking the blood off his sword. When he got close enough Blake jumped in front of Yang her eyes holding nothing but tears and anger. Adam shook his head. "Why must you hurt me Blake?"

Blake was about to activate her semblance when Adam raised his sword until he looked up and jumped back dodging a small green sword that impaled the ground of where he stood. Blake gasped as Penny landed in front of the two girls with her back towards them. "Penny?" Blake said in disbelief.

Penny glanced over her shoulder and smiled. "Sorry i am late I was held up with a group of White Fang."

Adam grunted. "Another friend of yours Blake? Fine I'll kill her too."

Blake shook her head. "Penny get out of here he'll kill you! Please...I don't want to see anyone else get hurt." Blake begged.

Penny turned her attention back to Adam as her sword pulled itself out of the ground and floated behind her and smiled. "Don't worry Blake. I'll protect you and Yang. Your my friends after all."

Adam scoffed. "And what exactly makes you think you can do that?"

Penny replied with determination. "Because I'm combat ready!"

* * *

(A.N) Ohh yeah so excited to put up the next chapter. This is a very interesting match up. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you in the next one. Have a nice day :)


	31. Animal Vs Machine

Hello everyone! Welcome to another fight chapter. Hope you all like it and as always thank you all fro the support. Enjoy :)

* * *

Non Pov- "Alright show me what you got than. Atlas bitch." Adam said calmly.

Penny raised her hand and pushed her finger next to her ear. Her eyes started shuttering and in her view the camera and computer were scanning Adam. Messages popped up and also a computer generated voice.

 **-Scanning Target. Scanning... *** ** _BLEEP*_** **Scan complete. Match found in Atlas Military Files.**

To the side of Penny's camera a file of Adam appeared showing his Picture.

 ***** ** _BLEEP BLEEP*_** **\- Warning! High Valued Target Identified as Leader of The White Fang Adam Taurus.**

 **-Threat Level: Maximum**

 **-Orders: Kill on Sight**

 **-WARNING! Now deactivating Safeguard Protocols!**

Penny gasped then suddenly bent forward limply with her arms dangling and her eyes closed.

"Penny!" Blake called out.

Adam grunted. "You got some weird friends Blake. But don't worry." He wrapped his hand around the hilt of his sword. "I'll put her out of her misery."

"Adam no!" Blake cried as Adam charged at Penny.

Just as Adam got close enough to Penny and was about to unsheathe his sword. Penny's eye's shot open and the gears and moving parts inside Penny started moving at unbelievable speeds causing a little smoke to form from the heat. Adam grunted as he was pushed back by the force of Penny's Aura exploding around her.

Penny slowly stood straight again and her eyes now showed a bright red.

* * *

Meanwhile Back in Atlas R&D department- A small room of engineers were monitoring a few computers when one of them tarted flashing bright red. The engineer stood up and panic and yelled. "Doctor Polendina! You need to come see this! It's Penny!"

From the corner of the room a middle aged man with messy black hair, green eyes and stubble facial hair wearing a lab coat and glasses ran over to his associate. "What happened?" The doctor asked.

The engineer sweated as he started typing on o the keyboard rapidly. "Penny's safeguard's have been automatically deactivated and I can't turn them back on!"

The doctor looked over the screen and cursed. "Damn it...She must of found him...A lot sooner than I expected."

Another engineer nearby asked. "Sir her full combat capabilities hasn't been fully tested yet! If she stays that way for to long her systems could overheat and or overload. Who know's what kind of damage that would cause!"

The doctor sighed. "There's only one reason for this to happen. She must of found Adam Taurus. The automatic safeguard deactivation protocol was put in by the higher ups...Much to my disagreement. They wanted a way to kill Adam once and for all...Even at the cost of Penny's life."

The entire room was somber. They all knew how much their leader loved Penny like a daughter. They too saw her as a part of the team and family. "What do we do?" One of them finally asked.

The doctor stood straight and wiped a lone tear from his eye. "We pray that Penny can hold out and beat Adam."

* * *

Adam held his arms over his face as the gust of wind from Penny's small aura explosion dies down. Blake laid over Yang to shield her. When the wind finally died down Adam looked over at Penny who had steam coming out of her body. Her bow was gone and her hair was completely straight. Adam chuckled. "Well well well. So your the top secret project I've been catching wind of. Perfect. Once I destroy you Atlas will know just how strong and terrifying The White Fang really is."

Six swords flew out of Penny's back and the blades were pointed right at Adam. Then in a blur one of the blades zoomed right by Adam grazing his cheek. He gasped and rubbed his cheek to find a small cut. Blake watched in awe as Penny replied. "For the crime's of Terrorism, Murder, Kidnapping, Theft, And multiple other charges. Atlas has sentenced you...To death."

Adam growled angrily and readied himself. "Fine then. Give me your best shot you walking tin can."

-Theme- I May Fall- Starts playing-

The rest of Penny's blades shot forward towards Adam. Adam deflected one then blocked another but felt one cut his leg. He grunted as he tried blocking and deflecting in rapid succession as the blades flew around him. Penny slowly and casually walked towards him while controlling her blades without hand movements.

Adam felt three more cuts on his body then felt something wrap around his ankle. He looked down to see a thing wire then he was yanked and swung to the right of the room. Adam quickly pulled out his gun and shot Penny as he was being swung. Penny got hit and stumbled back a bit losing her concentration letting Adam go.

Adam landed on the wall with both feet planted then launched himself off and flew towards Penny with his blade ready. Penny called back two swords. They merged together to form a longer blade. Just as both of their blade's collided the force of Adam's launch sent them both zooming across the dining hall and Penny crashed into the other side of the rooms wall but didn't flinch as Adam struggled to over power Penny.

Adam gasped as he saw Penny's eyes glow brighter red then quickly back flipped barely missing the two little red beams that shot out of Penny's eyes. He landed and immediately blocked an incoming blades then grunted as another one flew by and cut his arm. He fired his gun shooting a blade down then turned around and fired at Penny. Three of Penny's swords quickly got in front of her and formed a shield protecting her from the shot.

Adam charged in and swiped his blade downward. Penny attempted to block it but was then shot in her exposed gut and stumbled back and was slashed as her aura flashed.

Adam grinned but it soon disappeared as he saw Penny's grin. He turned around and saw a blade heading right for him. It embedded into his shoulder and he cried out in pain as a sizzle sound could be hear from where the blade was in embedded. He glanced at the small sword to see it had a bright red blade that was smoldering. He pulled it out quickly and felt himself kicked in the back. Hard. He gasped as a bit of blood squirted out of his mouth and was sent flying to the middle of the dinning hall and crashed into the table.

Penny called back her swords as she walked and stood in front of an unconscious Yang and a completely shocked Blake. Adam slowly stood up and wiped the blood from hos mouth. "Those Atlas bastards really went all out building you. But." He sheathed his sword and gripped the hilt. "I have something you don't. Conviction."

Blake eye's widened in horror. "Penny look out he's!"

Adam smirked. "To late." He charged Penny at full speed. The room turned red. A white mooned appeared in the background as Adam and Penny became shadowed figures. Adam's shadow pulled his blade out in a blur and sliced.

The moon shattered.

Blake put a hand over her mouth in disbelief.

* * *

Back at Atlas R&D- "Sir look at these readings!"

The doctor leaned over his colleagues shoulders and bit his lips. "She's reaching her limit."

* * *

Back at Beacon- Adam was not a person to be easily impressed. But at this moment even himself couldn't believe what he was seeing. "What!?" He yelled in anger.

His blade was currently being held by Penny's hand. The blade was able to slice into her hand but not through. Her exposed wound shot out little bolts of electricity. Penny's arm shook as she was holding back Adam's strength. "I think I understand now. I now know why I was designed this way...I was designed to kill you." Penny said emotionless.

Penny gripped his blade tighter and used her free hand to punch Adam in the gut. She hit him with so much force he coughed out blood and half his mask broke and was sent flying across the dining hall in a blur and crashed into the main doors.

Blake was frozen in place. She had no idea what to think about all this.

Adam slowly stood up holding his stomach and panting. The exposed right side of his face showed his deep brown eye. He growled and yelled in rage. "You bucket of Bolts! You have any idea who I am!? I represent the pain and hatred of all faunus who have been kicked down by the trash we call humans! You can't beat me you can't! HAHAHAHAHA!" He started laughing like a mad man.

Penny replied calmly. "Look down."

Adam stopped laughing and glanced down and his eye widened in horror. A pool of blood was forming around him. Penny then explained. "Those cuts were not accidental. I was aiming for them the whole time. I cut most of your major blood veins. Because of your bull faunus heritage your lasting longer than a normal person would. But I calculate that you have four more minutes before you faint from blood loss. Then two minutes after that...Your death."

Adam's horror turned to pure rage. "You fucking metal bitch!" He turned around to try and run but then yelled in pain as one of her swords pierced his leg. "Damn you!" He yelled turning back to face her.

The rest of Penny's blades formed a ring in front of her and the blades folded back revealing their blaster form. The ring started spinning in a circle when she got down on one knee and pulled both her arms back with her hands balled into a fist. "Blake...Turn away. I don't want you to witness this." Penny said to Blake without taking her eyes off of Adam.

Blake swallowed down a sob knowing this was it. "Penny...Don't hold back. Please... Stop him." Blake rolled over with her back facing towards the scene hugging Yang as tightly as she could, crying.

Adam for the first time in his life felt fear as the spinning ring started forming a ball of red energy in the center. "Who...What the hell are you!?" He yelled in fear and rage.

Penny answered. "I'm Penny Polendina and I'm" Penny smiled a bit thinking about her time spent with her new friends and Chloe. "A person." She then shot her fists forward and the ball of red energy shot forward as a beam and headed straight for Adam.

Adam growled. "Long live the White Fang! Long live the White FA-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Adam screamed in agony as the big beam of pure energy engulfed his body and blasted out the dinning hall and outside.

Penny gritted her teeth as the beam continued to fire. Her screen started going haywire and she felt her skin glowing red from the heat her gears and wiring were causing.

* * *

Atlas R&D- Sir she's at her limit if this keeps up!" And engineer yelled in panic.

The doctor clenched his fists. "Hang on Penny. I know you can do this."

* * *

Beacon- When Penny dropped her arms she panted as the red beam disappeared.

Blake slowly looked over her shoulder and couldn't believe the scene she saw. There was a black scorched trench caused by the beam leading all the way outside into the courtyard. Smoke and steam was coming off from Penny as her skin glowed a bit red.

Penny hand shakily rose her hand to the side of her ear and hit her hidden scan button.

- **Sca..Sca.. Scannnninging...Sca..Scanning.-** Her camera and computer were flashing and glitching.

 ***Beep* -Scan com com complete lete. Target El El El Eliminated.**

 **-War war WARNING! Sys sys syssssstem's overheated. Reactivating SSSSSafegaurd Protocols.**

 **-Switching to to to emer emergency power down mode. mode. mode.**

Penny eyes turned back to her normal green and they immediately closed as her body fell forward with a thump.

-Theme Ends-

Blake blinked a few times making sure she wasn't seeing things. "It's...It's over." It was so surreal to Blake. After all this time of running and hiding. She was finally free.

Blake checked Yang's pulse sighing in relief when she felt a strong pulse. She then stood up clutching her wound and limped her way towards Penny. When she kneeled next to her Blake reached her hand out. "Penny. Are you ok?" As soon as Blake touched her she hissed in pain as her hand was burned. "Damn...Penny what are you?"

"Someone I should take care of."

Blake gasped as she looked over to see someone walking into the dining hall.

Jefferson grinned menacingly as he pulled out his radio. "Attention all White Fang members. Adam Taurus is dead. Killed by an Atlas student. That make's me next in command and my first order is for all of you to show no mercy. Kill everyone."

* * *

(A.N) There we are. It was interesting coming up with this idea for Penny. You just never know what would have happened if Atlas's most powerful and secretive weapon met and fought Atlas's most wanted criminal. But now they have a new more insane problem. Stay tuned to see how they deal with that. I'll be back Monday. Until then have a nice day :)


	32. Counter Attack

Hello everyone I'm back! And with another chapter. As always thank you all for the support. Enjoy :)

* * *

Non Pov- Blake shook in fear. This new man who just declared himself the new leader of the White Fang sent chills down her spine. When she looked into his visible snake like eye she could see the madness and insanity behind it. Blake slowly stood up on shaking legs. "Your not..Going near her." Blake said weakly holding her wound.

Jefferson chuckled. "And what are you going to do to stop me? Whats the point in resisting anyway? Beacon is done for."

Blake gritted her teeth and replied. "As long as there's one student left standing it's not over."

Jefferson smirked and casually walked up to her. "Then I'll make sure they all die...Well maybe not all of them. There's a few students here that...Catch my interest."

Blake growled in anger and and tried punching him. He effortlessly caught her fist and kicked her wound causing her to scream in pain and landed on her back. Blake had tears running down her face from pain as she clutched her wound.

Jefferson bent down and slowly stroked her cheek making her flinch. "I might keep you around. It' been a while since I had a good photo shoot."

"Get..Your hands...Off her!"

Jefferson stood up and turned to the voice that called out and Blake gasped seeing who it was. "Yang!"

Yang was standing up. Her legs shaking. Her arm holding the nub where her other one used to be. She was panting and her eyes were red with rage. "Leave...Now." Yang groaned.

Jefferson smirked. "Did you seriously just threaten me in the state your in? I'll 'hand it to you' You got courage." Jefferson teased.

That just made Yang angrier. She threw her fist forward shooting her gauntlet at him. He easily pulled out his sword and blocked the shot. He sped towards her as she fired a few more rounds. He deflected each one and when he was close enough he thrusted his blade forward the sword extended and pierced Yang's other arm. She cried out in pain as he ripped the sword out of her. He ran closer to her and kicked her to the ground. She grunted as she fell back and lost conciseness again.

Mark stood over her with his blade aimed above her heart. "Your not worthy of being in my shoot."

Blake yelled. "Don't please! Yang!"

Jefferson smiled as he brought his blade down.

But just before his blade made contact a red light appeared quickly and another blade slide between his blade and Yang's chest blocking Jefferson's killing blow. Jefferson gasped when he looked up to see a black haired woman. She glared at him and pushed his blade back with ease and kicked him so hard he stumbled and rolled across the floor away from them.

Blake couldn't believe what she was seeing. The woman who just saved Yang looked just like her blonde girlfriend. Looks like she's seen better days though. Her clothes were in tatters. Looked like they were burned making her reveal a lot of skin. Her left arm was completely burnt but her facial expression showed no pain what so ever. She held her long red blade and pointed at Jefferson. "Stay. Away. From. My. Daughter." She warned with complete venom in her tone.

Blake blinked a few times. " _That's...Yang's mother?"_

Jefferson stood back up and chuckled. "Mother and daughter. How adorable." He readied his blade. "I'll kill you a long with her you wench."

Raven turned to Blake and calmly said. "Close your eyes. You don't need to witness this."

Blake slowly nodded and closed her eyes. Wondering what the woman planned on doing.

Jefferson smiled menacingly. "You can't stop me! No one can! I'm the famous Mark Jefferson!" He yelled as he charged at Raven.

Raven sheathed her sword and kept her hand on the hilt. She bent her knees ready to move. Jefferson laughed like a mad man as he got closer and closer. Raven kept her composure. When he got close enough she closed her eyes and summoned a red portal directly in front of her. And in a blur she ran right through it just as Jefferson entered it. The portal vanished and Raven was behind Jefferson in the same crouched stance as before except her blade was pulled out a bit. Jefferson stood there unmoving still smiling like a madman.

It was complete silence as the two fighters stood there till Raven slowly sheathed her sword back into it's holster. Then finally as the end of the hilt hit the holster.

 ***CLINK***

Jefferson's body became shadowed to censor out his body slowly crumbling into clean cut sliced pieces scattering to the ground.

Raven sighed to relax herself as she stood straight again and walked over to Blake. Blake opened her eyes and looked up at Raven. "Are you." Before Blake could finish her question Raven cut her off.

"Get Yang and the other girl out here." Raven summoned another portal. "This will get you to the docks where your friends and team are at."

Blake nodded not saying a word as she used the rest of her strength to pickup Yang putting Yang's good arm over her shoulders and came back grabbing Penny's hand ignoring the heat that was still emitting from her and pulled her as she walked backwards into the portal.

Before she entered though she heard Raven say. "I'm glad Yang has someone like you."

And just like that as she entered the portal a second later she was at the docks. She collapsed on the ground panting. Coco and Weiss's group turned around stunned. "Where did you three come from!?" Neptune asked.

Blake didn't reply as crawled next to Yang and sobbed.

Weiss wiped a tear from her eye seeing her three friends in such a state. "Weiss!"

Weiss quickly turned around and beamed. "Ruby!" They ran into each other and held each other in an embrace. "So glad your safe you dolt."

Ruby smiled. "I'm glad your ok to Weiss. Are Yang and Blake ok?"

Weiss pulled away and grimaced as she stepped to the side so Ruby could see what happened to her teammate and sister.

Ren was currently trying to wrap Yang's wounds as Blake held her close crying. "I'm so sorry Yang...I love you so much..We'll..Get through this"

Ruby's lips quivered trying to keep herself from crying. "Yang..."

Sun walked over. "Hey. She's gonna be okay. The soldiers have a ship ready to take you guys to Vale."

Nora spoke up. "But Jaune and Pyrrha are still missing."

Ruby gasped. "What!?"

Coco spoke next. "And Chloe still isn't here. Where is she Ruby?'

"She's still on the ship we took back. She was to weak and injured to make it safely back down. But she'll be fine. But we got to go get Jaune and Pyrrah!"

Sun shook his head. "Look, guys, that giant grimm is circling the school! Even the White Fang are starting pulling out! We all have to go, now!"

Coco growled. "We're not leaving. Not until everyone is back safe!"

Ruby replied. "I'll find them... I'll find them, and I'll bring them back."

Weiss yelled. "No! WE will find them." Weiss turns to the group "Watch after Blake and Yang. We'll be back." With that th young couple took off.

Sun yelled at them. "You better be!" Then mumbled. "Idiots."

Coco gripped the handle of her handbag. "Chloe..."

She felt Velvet hold her free hand and Fox put a hand on her other shoulder. "She'll be fine. It's Chloe we're talking about remember?" Velvet said reassuringly.

Coco took a deep breath. "Yeah...Your right." She looked up at the hip still floating above. " _You better make it back in one piece Chloe."_

* * *

Weiss and Ruby were almost to the campus when Weiss scroll rang. "It's Jaune!" She answered the scroll. "Where are you?"

Jaune yelled in panic. **"Weiss! Please, you have to stop her!"**

"What?!" Weiss yelled back.

Jaune continued. **"Pyrrha! She's going after that woman at the top of the tower! She doesn't stand a chance!"**

Weiss nodded. **"** We will. Are you okay?"

 **"Please save her...I can't lose her.."** Then Weiss heard him scream and the phone went dead.

"Jaune! Jaune!" Weiss yelled into her scroll but with no response.

The ground then shook and both Ruby and Weiss looked up to see the dragon grimm fly over them and black blobs fell from it's body landing infront of them. The blobs transformed into various types of grimm. The dragon perched itself on top of the tower.

Ruby and Weiss got into their fighting stance. "I have a plan." Ruby said.

Weiss smiled a bit. "You always have a plan."

The small army of grimm charged at the two girls. Just as they were about to counter attack they flinched and covered there ears as small Atlas fighters swooped down and rained gunfire on the grimm killing them all and flew back into the sky.

Weiss and Ruby both looked up and beamed. "It's the Atlas fleet!" Weiss yelled.

* * *

Back in the city- Ironwood, Glynda and Qrow looked up to see a hand full of battle ships cover the skies of the city. Turrets were firing at the numerous griffins and Nevermore's as fighters launched from the ships. Carries landed down and dropped off dozens of troops and mechs in each carrier and started fighting the grimm off.

Ironwood grinned. "They made it."

Qrow smiled. "Can't believe i'm saying this but...You were right."

* * *

Back with Coco's group- The students and civilians on the decks looked up and cheered as the fleet started fighting off the grimm. The whole city and the school were echoing in gun and cannon fire. "Looks like we got our reinforcements." Ren commented.

Coco nodded. "Yeah...Lets just hope they can finish the job."

* * *

On the bridge of Winters ship- A commanding officer addressed the crew. "Are we able to shoot that monstrosity down?"

The com officer shook her head. "Negative sir. It's perched right on the tower. We were given specific orders not to fire at the tower at all."

The officer growled. "This fight won't mean a damn thing until we take that thing down."

* * *

Back with Weiss and Ruby. "Now's our chance lets go!" Weiss yelled to her partner.

Ruby nodded and ran towards the tower. But after a few feet they heard gunfire. They both stopped just as bullets landed right in front of them. They gasped as a familiar face jumped from a pillar and landed in front of them.

"Emerald!?" Ruby yelled in surprise.

Emerald glared at the two of them. Her eyes were full of rage and tears as she gripped her sickles tightly. "I'm going to kill you...I'm going to kill all of you for what you did."

Weiss looked confused but Ruby knew what she was talking about. "Chloe's the one who killed Mercury and she didn't have a choice. You two plotted to kill Penny!"

"Shut up!" Emerald yelled back. "She's just a machine! Mercury was alive...I loved him. The only person in my life to ever love me...And you took him away from me!" She got into her combat stance. "Chloe will pay...Right after I kill everyone she holds dear to her. Then she'll know the pain i'm suffering."

"Emerald..." Ruby sighed sadly and readied her scythe. " _I'm sorry."_

Weiss prepared herself as well. "We have no choice, you know that Ruby."

Ruby nodded sadly. "I know."

Emerald then sprinted towards them and the two girls readied themselves. But as Emerald was half way there she stopped as she saw a pure white Beowolf charge at her from the side. She grunted in annoyance as she shot her twin revolvers at it taking it down. It disappeared into white dust.

"Weiss!"

Weiss and Ruby gasped as Winter jumped in front of them keeping her eyes on Emerald.

"Winter!" Weiss yelled in excitement.

Winter commanded. "Stop cheering and get going. Get to the tower and find a way to get that dragon away from the tower. I'll handle her."

Emerald sneered. "Fine...I'll kill you too."

* * *

Things are finally turning around!. And maybe I made Raven and Jefferson's fight scene end quickly but...Come on its Raven! We may not know her full combat abilities yet but We have to agree she's strong. Jefferson may have been able to fight off students but we all know Raven is on a whole other level. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you all in the next one. Have a nice day :)


	33. Justice Vs Vengeance

Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 33! Sorry i didn't post anything yesterday. Was really out of it and didn't feel like doing anything. We all had those days right? Anyway This is another short chapter sorry about that :( Thank you all for the support and hope you all Enjoy :)

* * *

Non Pov- "Go now!" Winter ordered the two younger girls. They both nodded and ran forward towards the tower. Emerald growled and ran towards them trying to cut them off.

"You two aren't going anywhere!" Emerald yelled in anger.

-Theme. Die. Starts playing-

Winter quickly dashed in between the running girls by using a glyph she summoned under her feet and both her and Emeralds weapons clashed. Forcing Emerald to stop. Emerald grunted as she tried pushing Winter off but Winter wasn't budging in the slightest. "You have to get through me if you want to fight them." Winter said calmly as Weiss and Ruby ran past them.

Emerald glared at Winter then jumped backwards while throwing one of her chain sickle's at Winter. Winter summoned a glyph in front of her to block her thrown weapon. Emerald quickly recalled her weapon and circled Winter firing her powerful revolvers at the older girl. Winter easily deflected the first few shots then summoned a glyph on the ground and a small wall of ice appeared around her blocking all of Emeralds bullets. Emerald stopped and growled in frustration. She saw then saw Winter fly out of the small walls and and flipped in the the air summoning a glyph beneath her feet and shot herself forward towards Emerald.

Emerald back flipped out of the way as Winter landed hard into the concrete ground causing it to crack open. Winter then summoned a white Ursa and it charged towards Emerald. Emerald easily shot it down and it disappeared in a flurry of small ice shards. Winter readied her weapon for another bout. "Why are you apart of this? What do you gain from this?" Winter asked calmly.

Emerald gripped her weapons tightly till her knuckles started turning white. "You think I wanted all of this to happen? I grew up with nothing! You spoiled little brat had everything growing up. I had no home, family, I starved in the streets. I joined Cinder because I wanted to survive! Now...Now the most important and precious thing that ever came into my life is gone. And I will make sure you all pay for it!"

Winter tightened the grip on her weapon as she replied. "I see...I'm sorry for your loss but if you keep up this retaliation I'll have no choice but to eliminate you."

Emerald sneered. "I don't want your damn pity!" She screamed and charged at Winter. Winter stood her ground waiting to counter attack. But just as Emerald got close enough she suddenly disappeared. Winter blinked in surprise. "What!?"

"Winter!"

Winter quickly turned around to see Weiss running towards her. Winter glared at her sister. "What are you doing back here you boob! I thought I told you to head for the tower!"

Weiss stopped and smiled. "Ruby is already taking care of it. Please let me help!"

Winter grunted in annoyance. "Fine but keep your eyes open she just vanished suddenly."

Weiss nodded. "Of course I'll cover your." 'gasp'

Winter watched in horror as a green sickle sliced Weiss throat. "Weiss!" Winter yelled in horror as Weiss slowly fell to the ground.

Winter shedded tears as she ran towards her sister. "Weiss! Weiss!" Then as soon as she got close enough Weiss suddenly jumped up and attacked Winter. Winter quickly raised her weopan up to block her sisters blade. "Weiss! What are you doing!?" Winter yelled in complete confusion and pain.

Weiss glared at her. "I always hated the way you treated me. You treated me like I was another soldier and not your sister. I wish you were never my sister. I want you dead."

Winter's mind was going into overdrive from witnessing Weiss being killed and then being attack and yelled like that by the person she held most dear to her. "Weiss..."

Winter then screamed as she felt herself being shot in the back and Weiss immediately disappeared. Winter turned around to see a chain sickle wrap itself around her neck and pulled hard. Winter struggled for air trying to remove the chain as Emerald smirked at her holding her weapon. "How did it feel? Seeing the one you cherish most die before your very eyes?" Emerald asked as she pulled the chain harder choking Winter more. "Soon everyone will know the pain I'm going through."

Winter choked and saw her vision starting to become blurry. She quickly summoned a glyph and used a dust cartridge in her sword to summon a yellow beowolf. The beowolf touched the chain sickle and electricity ran through the entire weapon shocking both Winter and Emerald.

Emerald screamed in pain and released her weapon and as soon as she did Winter removed the chain from her neck and started choking and coughing. emerald glared at Winter with pure hatred. "Damn..You."

Winter took a few deep breaths and stood back up glaring back. "I don't know how you did that but. That. Was. Unforgivable."

Emerald held her only weapon and smirked. "The great Winter Schnee is vulnerable after all." Emerald then disappeared again and Winter growled in frustration.

" _Her semblance must be an illusion type. A very powerful one. I can't trust my eyes anymore."_ Winter took a deep steady breath and closed her eyes. " _Remember your training. Eyes can be deceived but sound and smell cannot. Focus and listen."_ Winter focused on everything around her.

"Winter!"

Winter furrowed her brows hearing the familiar voice. " _That is not the General. Just another illusion...He made no sounds with his approach. Which means the illusions cannot mimic other sounds other than they're voices."_ Winter concentrated harder and finally she picked up the slight sound of footsteps and chains rattling. _"There!"_ Without opening her eyes Winter charged to the left and attacked with her weapon. She heard the sound of metal hitting metal and a curse. She opened her eyes to see Emerald struggling to keep Winters blade at bay.

"Damn you!" Emerald yelled in rage.

Winter kept her composure and replied. "It's a shame...You would have made a great huntress." Emerald watched in horror as Winter's sword opened a chamber from the hilt and another smaller sword fell out of it and caught by Winters free hand. Winter used a fire dust crystal on her smaller blade from the cartage and drove it into Emeralds torso burning through her aura.

Emerald gasped in pain. Her eyes wide in shock. Winter quickly pulled her blade out and watched as Emerald clutched her wound. Emerald fell to her knees and cried. "I'm...sorry...Guess...I..Was a...Horrible...Mother after all.." Emerald sobbed.

Winters eyes widened a bit in shock hearing that then her shock turned to sorrow. "Revenge...Is a curse."

 ***BANG***

Winter quickly shot the gun from her sword in between Emeralds eyes ending her suffering quickly as her body fell backwards with a thud. Winter sighed and sheathed her sword and knelt down next to Emerald lightly running her palm over her eyes to close them. "May you finally find peace in the after life."

-Theme Ends-

Winter immidiatly stood up seeing bright white light coming from the top of the tower. "What in the name of Remnant!?" She yelled then closed and covered her eyes as the white light grew brighter.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the liberated ship- Neo was bandaging Chloe's wounds in the command center. Romans body laid peacefully on the floor with a blanket over his body. Chloe looked into Neo's eyes as she started to finish the saw nothing but sadness and despair. "Hey Neo?"

Neo stopped wrapping the wound and looked up at Chloe. "Look i...I know exactly what it's like to lose a father...It's hard. Really hard. Like a piece of the soul was ripped out from you. But it's not the end. Trust me I...Got in trouble a lot because I was angry at everything blamed everyone for his death and because of that I...I have a lot of regrets. With the way I treated people and treated myself." Chloe held Neo's trembling hand. "Your life doesn't have to end just because he's gone. He would want you to be happy. So...don't give up ok?"

Neo's eyes watered again and she immediately pulled Chloe into a hug who gladly hugged the smaller girl back. "It's alright Neo...Its alright."

 _ **"PYRRHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

Chloe snapped her eyes opened after hearing the faint voice in the back of her head. " _Was that Ruby!?"_

Then Chloe and Neo looked out the bridge window to see the entire area being enveloped in a bright white light. "What the hell is happening now!?" Chloe yelled in confusion as she and Neo covered their eyes.

* * *

(A/N) And there we have it. Maybe it was kind of cruel to kill off Emerald like that. But we needed to see some tragedy. And I'm pretty sure you all know what happened at the end of this chapter. See you all in the next chapter! Have a nice day :)


	34. Destiny

Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 34! It's finally here. the ending of the great battle of Beacon. It's been a crazy saga but all good things must come to an end. As always thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

A few moments earlier at the top of Beacon Tower- Pyrrha's Pov- I was panting from exhaustion and pain. After saying my goodbyes to Jaune and sending him away in the locker I went up the tower to fight Cinder. It was a long and grueling battle and in the end. I lost. Her new Fall Maiden's power was to great and after my heel was shot by an arrow I knew it was over. I was kneeling on the ground and I could hear Cinder's heals hit the ground as she walked over and stood in front of me.

She knelt down and lifted my chin with a finger smiling. "It's unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours. But take comfort in knowing that _I_ will use it in ways you could never have imagined."

Despite the situation I was in I found myself smiling. "Do you believe in destiny?"

Cinder frowned and stood up. "Yes. I do."

I straighten my back and replied. "Then you should know. It's your destiny to lose."

Cinder smirked. "I control my destiny and yours. And I choose that you will perish." Cinder summoned a bow and arrow and aimed it at my chest.

My smile didn't falter ad I closed my eyes. " _I'm sorry everyone. Goodbye...I'll always love you Jaune."_

Then I heard a sharp wisp sound and then nothing but pain.

* * *

Non Pov- Ruby just made it to the top of the tower and just as she looked up she saw Cinder shoot an arrow into Pyrrha's chest. Ruby watched in horror as Pyrrha tried to breath. Cinder put a hand on her head and slowly Pyrrha became a bright orange and her body scattered in embers disappearing completely. The only thing left was her circlet that fell to the ground with a clink.

Ruby's eyes watered in seeing one of her closest friends die before her very eyes. She fell to her knees and all of a sudden she screamed.

" **PYRRHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** White lights came out of her silver eyes enveloping the tower.

The dragon grim screeched in agony as Cinder was caught off guard. "WHAT!" She yelled in disbelief and anger. Then she to was enveloped by the light.

* * *

Back On the liberated ship- The light finally died down and when Neo and Chloe opened they're eyes they couldn't believe what they saw. "Holy shit..." Chloe mumbled. And could only Neo nod in agreement.

The Right top half of the tower was now covered in ice. The dragon encased in it.

"What happened?" Chloe said to herself.

A few moments later the comm console caught a transmission from the main ship of the fleet. " _ **This is Captain Beckett! The dragon is immobilized but readings suggest it's still alive. The grimm will keep coming in swarms unless we kill it. But we can't attack until it's away from the tower.**_

Chloe growled in frustration. "Damn it! We won't be able to win with that thing here."

After a few moments Chloe felt a hand on top of her own. She looked up to see Neo giving her a sad smile. "What's up? You got an idea?"

She nodded and stood up and went to the flight control console. She pushed a few buttons and the computer read.

" **Auto piloting disabled"**

Chloe looked between Neo and the console a few times before it finally hit her. "Neo no! That's suicide! There has to be another way!?"

Neo shook her head with the smile still on her lips. She pulled out her scroll and started typing. When she was done she showed it to Chloe.

 **"** ** _Please let me do this. If i don't Beacon will fall and more innocent people will die. I helped cause this. Now I have to fix it. I'm sorry about everything if i could go back and change it I would. But this is the only way. My redemption._**

Chloe took a deep shaking breath as she tried not to cry. "Neo...I'm sorry."

She shook her head and surprised Chloe by kissing her cheek. Neo then typed.

 _ **"Don't be. I want this. And on a side note. I thought you were pretty hot."**_

Chloe chuckled a bit and wiped her eyes. "Your cute yourself"

She blushed a bit and typed. _**"Thanks. Now get to the deck and get ready to jump. This thing isn't stopping."**_

Chloe nodded. She grabbed her weaopn and headed up on the deck as fast as she could.

Neo went to the flight control panel and steered the ship towards the tower. " _I'll help make things right."_

* * *

When Chloe got on the deck she saw the ship heading straight towards the top of the tower. "Ok Price. Here we go here we go here we go." She chanted to herself. She stepped onto the ledge of the deck and waited. " _I have to time this just right."_

The tower was getting closer and closer. Then the front of the ship hit the ice encased dragon. Smashing some of the ice off and pushing it off the tower. Chloe quickly jumped off and landed hard on top of the tower and groaned. "Damn..Hard landing.

Chloe slowly stood and looked up to see the ship fly over head with the encased dragon still stuck at the front of the ship as it headed to the forest. "Neo.."

* * *

Ship bridge- " **WARNING! WARNING! IMPACT IMMINENT! BRACE FOR IMPACT!"** The automated computer screeched throughout the ship.

Neo steered the ship down headeding right for the forest. She smiled as the alarms went off and she slowly walked over to Roman's body. She pulled the blanket off of him and laid down next to him snuggling into his side while shedding a few tears. " _I love you..Papa."_

The last thing she felt was a quick second of a burning sensation then everything went black.

* * *

Chloe watched in horror as the entire ship explosed as it crashed into the forest in a firey blaeze. "Neoooooooooooo!" Chloe cried out.

* * *

Command ship bridge- Everyone gasped as they watched the scene happen before they're very eyes. Captain Beckett closed his eyes and sighed. "They died with honor. Who ever they were."

Then they all became startled when they heard a loud painful roar. The comm's officer turned to her commander. "Sir! That thing is still alive!"

Beckett gasped. "What!?"

All the ships watched as the dragon flew out of the flames. Some of it's body still on fire. Bleeding in most areas and it limped as it flew.

They then all heard Winter on the comm line. " _ **This is specialist Winter! I want all guns fired on that thing at once! We cannot allow it to escape do you hear me!"**_

The captain nodded. "You heard her people! I want everything we have aimed at that monster!"

The comm officer nodded. "Yes sir!" She then spoke into the open channel. "Attention attention! All ships forget the grimm. We need all guns aimed at the dragon!"

The captain growled as the dragon started flying back towards the mountain. "Hurry up people!"

Outside the ships slowly turned into the direction of the dragon.

The comm officer replied. "Sir all ships are in firing position and are locked on target!"

Beckett slammed his fist onto his desk. "Fire! Give that thing everything we have! Kill that monstrosity!"

She nodded. "Yes sir! All ships fire fire fire!"

* * *

At the top of the tower- Chloe laid down and covered her ears as the cannons and guns on all the ships started firing at the giant grimm. "Just fucking die already!" Chloe yelled in rage.

The dragon roared in pain and agony as it was enveloped by a giant fire ball from all the explosions the cannons were causing.

* * *

Command ship bridge- The comm officer ordered. "Launch all missiles!"

The bridge watched as dozens off missiles flew through the air and exploded on impact on the target. A few moments later the gunfire died down and everyone was silent as they waited for the smoke to clear.

Everyone gasped in disbelief as they heard a loud agonizing roar roar. "Sir the target is still moving!" The comm officer yelled.

Beckett growled and asked. "Is the main cannon operational!?"

An officer replied. "It's 92% charged sir!"

"Then aim and fire the damn thing! But we only got one shot at this!" Beckett ordered.

The officer saluted. "Yes sir!" He spoke into an earpiece. "Ready the main cannon and prepare to fire! Wait for our mark!"

The smoke cleared as the dragons wings cleared it away. It was heavily damaged but it was still trying to fly away.

The targeting computer came up on the bridges main screen. Everyone waited for they're captains command. "Wait...Wait...Come on you big ugly bastard." He mumbled to himself.

Then the dragon limped a bit causing it to turn to its side. "NOW!" Beckett ordered.

"Fire the main gun!" The comm officer yelled.

The front of the ship opened up to reveal a giant barrel. The inside started to form a giant ball of red energy. Then when it got big enough a huge red beam shot out and went straight towards the dragon.

The dragon caught a glimpse of the light and looked back. It roared one last time as the energy enveloped it's head.

When the energy ran out the dragon's beheaded body slowly fell towards the ground while slowly denigrating into a black smoke.

The comm officer beamed. "Target has been destroyed! I repeat! Target destroyed!"

The entire bridge erupted in cheers, whistles and applause.

Beckette smiled to himself. "Well done everyone.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Downtown Vale- Junior, Melanie, and Mitia and Juniors were fighting off grimm in front of Juniors bar. Civilians were inside taking shelter as more tried making it inside.

"Sir they just keep coming!" One of Juniors goons yelled as he fired his gun at a creep.

Junior bashed a beowolf out of the way with his club and growled. "Ever since that thing flew overhead they have been relentless."

Melanie kicked another beowolf into an empty building. "Junior we can't keep this up." She said while panting and sweating.

Mitia just stabbed an ursa through the chest. "We can't leave we have people counting on us. "

Junior growled again and bashed away a creep. He may do shady deals for shady people but even he wouldn't leave innocent people to be torn apart by grimm. They turned when they heard a scream.

A woman and her five year old son were running with a beowolf chasing them. The boy tripped and fell. "Mommy!"

The woman stopped and ran back to her son. She tried picking him up but looked to see the beowolf jump into the air and was about to land on top of them.

"Damn it!" Junior cursed as he turned his club into his gun form and aimed.

The mother laid on top of her son to shield him and closed her eyes with tears flowing down her cheeks.

The beowolf roared as it got closer. But just as it was about to land on them it suddenly disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

Junior and his employees watched as one after another grimm started to disappear. "What's happening?" Junior asked to no one in particular.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Qrow's group- Glynda, Ironwood and Qrow looked around as the grimm started disappearing one by one.

"What's going on?" Ironwood asked.

"Seems like that giant grimm was the one in control of the grimm and they were a part of it. When it died they died along with it." Glynda answered.

Qrow smirked and chuckled. "I'll be damned...Those kids actually did it."

* * *

Vale was completely silent. Everyone was in to much in shock to believe what just transpired after everything that happened tonight. Then finally a little girl spoke softly. "Beacon..." Then she repeated louder. "Beacon...Beacon."

The people around her smiled and chanted with her. "Beacon...Beacon..Beacon."

Then like a domino affect people started chanting in vicrotry throughout the whole city. " **BEACON! BEACON! BEACON! BEACON!"**

* * *

Same time back at Beacon's docks- "Wooohooo! We did it!" Sun cheered as he and Neptune high fived. The chanting reaching to where they were at.

Blake smiled weakly as she ran a hand through Yang's as the blonde had her head resting in Blake's lap. "It's over Yang...It's over."

Ren held Nora as they sat on the dock. "You think they're ok?" Nora asked Ren.

Ren nodded. "They are."

Nora smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

Coco smiled and lifted her Rabbit eared girlfriend off the ground and twirled her around. "Coco! Put me down!" Velvet yelled in embarrassment as her cheeks became red.

Coco chuckled then put her down and kissed her hard. "Sorry doll. Couldn't help myself.

Velvet smiled back and they shared a tight hug. Fox smiled watching the two lovers then turned to look up at the tower. " _I have a feeling it isn't truly over yet...But it soon will be."_

* * *

Meanwhile with Jaune- He looked up at the sky as people cheered for BEacon. "Pyrrha..." He mumbled

 _ **"I'll always love you Jaune. Never forget me."**_

Jaune gasped hearing Pyrrah's voice and looked around but didn't see her. He closed his eyes and started to weep. " _"Never Pyrrha."_

* * *

Back at the top of Beacon Tower-Chloe's Pov- I could hear all of Vale cheering for Beacon. I wiped my eyes getting rid of the tears from earlier. " _Neo..."_

"Mmmmm"

I turned around after hearing a groan. I gasped seeing Ruby laying on the ground. I immediately ran over. "Ruby! Are you ok!?" I yelled as I knelt down next to her. I quickly checked her pulse and sighed in relief. " _Her pulse is good and steady thank god...I don't think I could handle losing anymore people."_

"Gah! Grrr"

I stood up immediately reading my weapon as I heard another voice. I looked over to see who it was and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Cinder. She was bleeding really badly from her left arm and was trying to crawl away with her right arm.

I gripped my weapon tightly and growled. " _That bitch. This was all her fault. All the deaths. Manipulations, everything."_ I started marching over to her. " _It's time to end this once and for all."_ When I was half way there I stopped as my boot kicked something. I looked down and gasped. I bent down and picked up the object. " _Pyrrha's headpiece. She never takes this off. Never...Wait a minute."_ I turned back towards Ruby then towards Cinder then the circlet. _"I thought I heard Ruby scream her name...Cinder is badly wounded and Pyrrha's headpiece is just laying...Oh my god."_ My body trembled as I put the pieces together. Pyrrha was dead.

I fell to my knees and cried. "No...No. No. No! God dammit! Pyrrha!" A few more moments of crying my grief turned into pure rage. I stood back up removing my beanie and putting on Pyrrha's headpiece and marched over to Cinder who was still trying to crawl away.

"Mer...Mer...Mercury...Em..Emerald..Ra..Ra..Rach..El" Cinder groaned every time she tried to crawl.

I growled and kicked her hard in the side forcing her on her back making her cough. I noticed that Cinder's left eye and arm were completely gone. _Whatever Ruby did she did a number on her. Good I hope it hurts."_ I gripped my weapon tighter and said. "They are all dead! Along with many other people! This is all your fault!...Your fault..That Pyrrha's dead."

Cinder slowly shook her head. "You..Can...Can't..do..th..this."

I sneered. "I can...Because it's my destiny."

Cinder eye widened as I lifted my blade. "No..No!"

I pointed to the headpiece. "And she's going to help me finish it."

I saw nothing by fear come across the rest of her face. Good. I raised mt blade over her chest where her heart was. "For Pyrrha!"

"NO! *GASP*

Cinder coughed as my blade pierced through her chest. I watched as the life slowly faded from her eye then her breathing stopped. It was over. Cinder was dead. Before I could collect my bearings A bright orange light shot out of Cinders body and flew right into Ruby's. Ruby's body glowed orange for a second then it disappeared. I blinked a few times then rubbed my eyes. " _I have to be seeing things by this point...It's been a hella looooooooooooong night."_

I removed Pyrrah's circlet and put my beanie back on. "Ruby!" I looked over to see Weiss jump over from the side of the tower and went staight to Ruby.

I walked over as Weiss held her. "She'll be fine. Just exaughsted." I said trying to calm her.

Weiss sighed in relief and looked over towards the city. "We did it..."

I sat down next to her and sighed. "Yeah...we sure hella did."

We watched as the sun slowly started to rise over the horizon. The citizens still cheering for Beacon's victory.

* * *

(A.N) It's over. Beacon has won! It's been a long journey for Chloe and friends but the journey is coming to a close. I'll be busy these next couple days. But the final chapter will be up by Monday. Tuesday at most. Thank you for all your support and hoped you all enjoyed the story. Until next chapter. Have a nice day :)


	35. A Bright Future

Here it is the final chapter! It's been amazing writing this story and i am kind of sad it's over. But all good things must come to an end. I hope you all enjoy the ending. And thank you all for the support you gave this story. Enjoy :)

* * *

Non Pov- Theme. Wings. Starts Playing-

" _ **It has been exactly one month since the great Battle Of Beacon. Repairs to the school and city are nearly complete and classes will begin in a couple weeks. We also wish to ask for a moment of silence for the brave students and Atlas soldiers who fought bravely but sadly did not make it...We hope they're souls find peace knowing their sacrifice's were not in vain.**_

 _ **In relation to the news. White Fang activities have gone down by an astonishing seventy percent since the death of they're former leader Adam** **Taurus who died at the The Battle Of Beacon. Faunus rights groups have also been on the rise with more and more human's joining in their campaign. After Remnant witnessing the live feed from the Battle Of Beacon. Watching students who were both Human's and Faunus's fight side by side against a great and terrible threat have moved the peoples hearts and have asked for Faunus equality among the masses.**_

 _ **It seems Remnant is heading towards a more peaceful and brighter future.**_

The young man. Yatsuhashi was sitting outside his house meditating. His eyes had a blindfold over them but he had a genuine smile after hearing the news report from the radio that was sitting on the tree stump next to him. " _Look's like everything is working out."_ He heard footsteps approach him and he said without moving. "Been a while."

Fox approached and sat next to him. "Yeah it has."

 _ **"**_ How is everyone holding up?" Yatsuhashi asked his old teammate.

Fox stretched then replied. "Good. Chloe's been...Having it rough. Nightmares and all. But she's pulling through."

Yatsuhashi nodded. "Yes Coco sent me a voice recorded message telling me everything that happened. Having to fight to the death with someone you trusted and loved must not have been easy for her."

Fox sighed. "Yeah...But she's getting better...So you ready to go?"

Yatsuhashi chuckled. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Fox helped him up and guided him to the airship that he came in on.

* * *

Glynda's Pov- I was outside at the top of the reconstructed tower. The breeze lightly blowing through my hair. My hands were gripped to the handles of a wheelchair. A chuckled broke my thoughts.

"Splendid isn't it?"

I smiled and replied to the occupant in the chair. "Yes...It is."

Ozpin took a sip from his mug and said. "At long last after all these years...We can now rest easy."

I nodded while smiling. A single tear rolled down my cheek. Shortly after the Battle Of Beacon was over. We feared Ozpin fell before Cinder after what Mr. Arc told us what happened. But when me and the rest of the circle were alone Raven said she saved him. Apparently she used her semblance and was able to get him out of there in the nick of time but it cost her burns to run throughout her left arm from the explosion that Cinder and Ozpin caused.

A week later after we recovered Qrow got a tip from one of his contacts. Salem made a slight slip up thanks to her grand plans of Beacon failing and we were able to locate her stronghold. So as the repairs were underway and in secret. Ozpin the circle and the other two headmaster raised a small army of Remnants best hunters and huntresses and attacked Salem head on. The grimm and her accomplices were difficult but they fell before us. It was the queen herself that was the problem. The fight lasted hours. Many good Hunters died fighting her and Ozpin even became paralyzed and lost the use of his legs but in the end. We won. Salem is dead. Remnant was now free of her looming shadow.

"Told you I was right." Ozpin said teasing me.

I rolled my eyes but smiled. "Yes of course you were right...If Chloe wasn't around...Who knows what would have happened."

"And don't forget Ruby. I couldn't picture a more fitting person to take on the role as Fall Maiden."

I nodded in agreement. Ruby Rose was now the new Fall Maiden. Ozpin believes that when Cinder died Ruby was the only pure hearted person in her mind that was worthy and so the power chose Ruby. "Summer would have been proud of her." I replied.

He sighed. "Yes...She definitely would."

We stood there in silence just enjoying the bright sunny scenery.

* **Bleep Bleep***

My scroll just buzzed. "Looks like its almost time."

Ozpin took another sip then smiled. "We don't want to be late then."

I smiled in return and pushed his wheelchair towards the elevator.

* * *

Winter's Pov- I was now currently helping organize the rebuild efforts of Vale. In some twisted and kind of sweet irony. The Battle against Salem left me with a scar on my eye just like Weiss's except on the opposite one. When she asked how I got it I just told her. 'It's classified.'

"Hey watch where your going with that! That is pure glass you idiot!" I yelled at some of the men under my command as they were trying to put in a new front window in a store.

"Glad to see your doing well."

I gasped slightly and quickly turned around and saluted. "General Ironwood sir! I did not expect to see you here so soon!"

He laughed lightly. "At ease Specialist. It's almost two."

I blinked a few times. "That late already?"

He nodded. "Yes which means we should get going but first theirs something important we must do."

"Sir?" I asked in confusion.

He folded his hand behind his back and said. "Winter Schnee. For your spectacular performance at both The Battle Of Beacon and the fight against Salem. We are opening a new council position. With the councils vote you have that seat. Winter Schnee you are now Admiral of the Atlesian Fleet. Congratulations."

I could have sworn my heart stopped then was about ready to explode. "Sir...I...I don't..Know...What to say." I was at a complete loss.

He chuckled and replied. "You don't have to say anything. You've earned it Winter. Now lets get going we don't want to be late now do we?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yes General." As I followed him my Scroll buzzed. I checked it and the message I got read.

" **Want to go for drinks later?"**

I chuckled to myslef while shaking my head. " _Damn lucky i'm in a good mood."_ I sent a reply as I followed the General.

* * *

Yang's Pov- I thought my life changed forever. Thought it was over after losing my arm. I was in complete depression after I woke up in the hospital. Even with all my friends and family there. The loss of my arm and Pyrrha ran so deep. But Blake. The young woman I was so in love with never left my side. And eventually I got a new prosthetic arm from General Ironwood. It was perfect. After that my confidence went up and now i'm back to my old self. I even painted my new arm yellow with black stripes. Blake teased me for it because it was so cheesy but she loved it.

Right now I was outside doing push ups with Blake sitting on my back reading a book. "Are they here yet?" I asked.

Blake flipped the page of her book and answered without looking away from the pages. "Nope. Not yet."

I groaned. "If we're late because of them."

She chuckled. "Don't worry we won't miss it."

After my two hundredth push up I laid down in the grass and asked. "Blake? Are you...You know...Happy?"

I heard Blake shut her book then felt her lay on top of me kissing my shoulder which caused me to smile. "I am Yang...More than I ever thought possible."

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too..So much." She replied.

We both were then startled as a bird flew down in front of us. I blinked a few times seeing the envelope in its beak. It dropped it and flew away.

Blake and I sat up and I picked it up and used a nearby tree to lean against. "This from your Uncle?" Blake asked.

I shrugged. "Could be. Lets find out." I opened the letter and after reading the first few lines my hand trembled.

Blake put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "What is it?" She asked worryingly.

I took a deep breath. "It's from my mom."

Blake nodded in understanding. "You don't have to read it then."

I smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "Thanks for the concern kitten but...I have to...But will you read it with me?"

She smiled and laid her head on my shoulder. "Of course."

I took a shaky breath and we started reading the letter together.

 _ **Dear Yang- You are probably wondering why I sent you this letter. Well. Think of it as a final proper farewell. There are some things you deserve to know. When I was put on Team STRQ I loathed it. Beside's your Uncle I thought it was going to be a nightmare. Just like how me and Qrow ended up as orphans. But by the time I graduated I fell in love with your father and Summer was the greatest friend anyone could have asked for.**_

 _ **For reasons you wouldn't understand I tried distancing myself from them but my heart wouldn't allow it. Then I had you. Not a day goes by where I never regretted having you. I loved you the moment I laid my eyes on you. But my past caught up to me.**_

 _ **I had a lot of enemies. People who wanted me dead because I was raised by a tribe of assassins. Leaving you and your father was the hardest thing I ever had to do. All I wanted was to keep my family safe. Even if it meant hurting you. Eventually things happened and I became the leader. That was around the time your father and Summer got together.**_

 _ **I knew then that part of my life was over. Summer was a great mother and your father deserved someone like her.**_

 _ **Before The Battle Of Beacon my tribe was annihilated and I barely escaped. The reason I'm not returning now is because i don't deserve to be with you. Even if I was protecting you I still failed as a Wife and Mother. I don't even desrve to be called that. I'm nothing more than the person who brought you into this world. Summer was your mother and I could never replace her.**_

 _ **You might be furious about my decision and thats understandable. I don't ask for your forgiveness. I just wanted you to know the truth.**_

 _ **Goodbye Yang. I'll always love you**_

 _ **-From Raven Branwen-**_

 _ **P.S. You and that cat girl look adorable together. You have my blessing.**_

I could see the tears slowly landing on the letter as I wept. Blake pulled me into an embrace and held me. "I'm sorry Yang...I'm sorry."

After a moment I finally calmed down and pulled away. Wiping my eyes. "I'm fine...I'll be ok because now...I got closure."

Blake smiled as I puled her into a loving kiss.

 ***HONK!***

Me and Blake both groaned and pulled away glaring at the car that honked they're horn.

Sun and Neptune were smirking at us. Sun waved out the passenger window and yelled. "Come on or we're going to be late! You can suck each others faces later!"

I chuckled as Blake blushed a bit and rolled her eyes. "Let's go kitten!" I said excitedly as I scooped her up in my arm bridal style.

Blake glared at me and blushed harder. "Yang! Put me down now!"

"Come on you love it!" I teased.

Her frown slowly turned into a smile. "Fine...You win."

"I always do!" I yelled and ran towards the car. " _I'm not angry mom I understand it all. Thank you for looking out for me. I'll always love you too."_

* * *

Qrow's Pov- I walked up behind my sister. We were both standing on top of building watching the car drive away with Yang and her friends inside. Raven turned to me as her raven bird landed on her shoulder. "Knew I'd find you somewhere around here."

Raven sighed and said. "What do you want?"

I smirked and replied. "What? Can't say goodbye to your own twin brother?" My smirk turned into a frown. "I know your leaving. Leaving it all behind."

She truned back around with her back facing me. "Yes...With the tribe gone..I have nothing left. Time to start fresh."

I took a few steps closer and replied. "You can comeback. All you have to do is put your damn pride aside for one damn minute."

She shook her head. "I can't..." She lifted up her left arm which was completely covered in white bandages. "It's to late for me Qrow. I've hurt to many people." She summoned a portal in front of her and before she stepped in she said. "Please Qrow...Don't waste your life away down the bottom of your damn flask...Summer wouldn't have wanted that...Goodbye brother." she stepped inside the portal and it disappeared.

I sighed. "Later sis.." I pulled out my flask and before I put it to my lips. I groaned and put it back in my pocket and took out my scroll instead. " _What the hell."_ I typed a message and sent it.

 **"Want to go for drinks later?"**

"Well guess I better get going as well. Don't want to be late like I usually am." Before I could turn into a crow my scroll buzzed. I checked the message and chuckled not believing the reply.

 **"As long as your buying"**

"I'll be damned."

* * *

Jaune's Pov- I was standing in front of Beacon's statue. But it had a new addition since the reconstruction. They added a memorial wall for all the students that didn't make it through the Battle Of Beacon. Even the ones that were here for the tournament. There were a total of forty three names on the slab. But right now my hand was touching the one name that I held most dear.

The top of the slab read.

 **In Memory of the brave young souls who chose to stand up to the forces of darkness. May they always be remembered as heroes of Beacon Academy.**

The second row of names the fifth one down read. ***Pyrrha Nikos***

My hand trembled over her name as I tried to keep my emotions in check. " _Pyrrha...Why did you have to fight her?"_ I love you Pyrrha."

"Oh..I'm sorry." I turned around to see a girl with a beanie standing behind me. "I'll Umm leave you be...I'll come back later."

I stopped her. "No it's alright...You look familiar."

She smiled sadly and nodded. "Yeah we fought in the four on four rounds in the tournament."

I smiled a bit. "Yeah now I remember May right?'

"Yeah..Umm sorry for interrupting." She said nervously.

I shook my head. "No it's fine...What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were in Vacuo?"

She slowly walked up to the memorial and placed a hand on the slab. "My team...All of them died during the Battle."

"Wow umm...I'm so sorry." What else could I say to something like that?

I saw a lone tear run down her cheek. "We could have run. We could have just ran away easily...But Brawnz my leader wanted to stay and fight. It was the right thing to do...But at the end of the night I was the only one left...I decided to transfer here. Attend the school they all died protecting."

I smiled a bit and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure they'd be proud and honored by your decision. And your going to love it here."

She smiled a bit. "Thanks...You lost someone to?"

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah my partner Pyrrah we...Were really close."

She replied. "I'm sorry for your loss..It must of been hard losing someone...That close."

"Yeah..."

 ***BEEP BEEP***

I checked the time on my scroll. "Hey I gotta be somewhere."

She smiled. "That's fine I'll be around."

I put my phone away and asked. "You can come along if you want. It would be no trouble at all."

She looked a bit nervous. "You sure?"

I nodded. "Positive." I held out my hand and hestiantly she lightly grabbed it and we started walking. "I'll be sure to give you the grand tour later."

Her smile grew a bit. "I'd like that."

* * *

Nora's Pov- I almost squealed from the adorableness me and Ren just witnessed. We were standing behind a pillar. NOT spying. And saw and hear the whole conversation. "That was so adorable!"

Ren nodded a bit. "Yeah..Just don't push it ok Nora?"

I was a little offended by that. I mean sure I can be kind of wild and blunt. But Jaune isn't the only one who's been having a hard time over Pyrrha's death. She was like a sister to me.

"I won't I promise. I jut think it's kind of romantic. Two people in grief coming together." I told Ren.

He shrugged. "I suppose it is. Just don't get your hopes up alright? Now come on we have to go or we're the ones who are going to be late."

I grabbed his hand and I ran dragging Ren. "We'll be the first one's there!"

"Nora slow down!"

* * *

Ruby's Pov-Me and Weiss were at the cliff side over looking Emerald forest. In front of us was a tombstone. Weiss had her arm around me holding me close as I laid my head against her shoulder.

 ***In Memory of Roman and Neo Torchwhick. A father and daughter who were misjudged and forgiven.***

"This was really sweet of you Ruby." Weiss said with complete honesty.

I nodded trying not to cry. "I just wish I could have helped them."

Weiss turned me so that we were facing each other. "This wasn't your fault Ruby. None of it was. Pyrrah, Neo, Roman, Yang...None of it. Please stop blaming yourself ok?"

She gave me a small kiss and my guilt started melting away. "Thank's Weiss...All we can do is just keep them going on in our memory right?"

She smiled. "Exactly."

We turned to the stone and gave a little prayer. " _A lot of people may think you were bad guys...But at least we know the truth and we have forgiven you. So you may both rest in peace."_

 ***BEEP BEEP***

"Ruby it's time to go." Weiss said after turning her scroll off.

I wiped a few more tears away. "Goodbye." I turned around and Weiss gave me a smile as she held my hand. I smiled back as we walked. "I love you Weiss."

Her grip tightened a bit. "I love you too you dolt."

* * *

Coco's Pov- I was outside sitting in the shade as I watched Velvet set up the equipment. I gulped nervously as my body shook in fear and anticipation. It has been a long month and a lot has happened since the Battle Of Beacon. Everyone was shooken up especially Chloe. She wouldn't leave our room for days. But she has been slowly recovering. But right now I was nervous for a different reason. It came to me a couple weeks ago. The Battle Of Beacon opened my eyes. Anything could happen and anyone could get hurt or worse no matter how hard I try to keep everyone safe. So I decided to do something that I don't want to regret later.

"Coco everything ok?"

I looked up to see Velvet standing in front of me with a look of worry. I took a deep breath and stood up removing my shades. "Velvet...I love you."

She blushed but smiled. "I love you too Coco."

I held her hands and stared at our intertwined fingers as I continued. "Velvet...When I first met you I thought you were nothing more than a replacement and..I'm so sorry for that."

"It's ok Coco I know you."

I cut her off. "Please don't interupt me...Let me finish."

I didn't look at her but her silence was the answer I needed. "Even after..All the hurtful things I said to you. You still stood by me and helped me move on. I'm so happy and grateful you were brought into my life. I could have lost you during the battle. I almost lost you on the Miracle Valley mission. The thought of losing you breaks my heart...Life is too short Velvet especially for us huntresses so..." I slowly got down on one knee and looked up to see my girl in shock. I held her hand and smiled. "Velvet Scarlatina...Will you marry me?...After we graduate of course."

Velvet's lips trembled as tears rolled down her cheeks. But as soon as her smile graced her lips I knew what her answer was going to be. "YES!"

She tackled me to the ground and couldn't help but chuckle as I held her. "I love you so much doll."

She snuggled into me. "I..I love you too...Coco" She sobbed in happiness.

" _I'm the luckiest gal in Remnant."_

* * *

Chloe's Pov- I was at the Beacon docks waiting for a certain ship arrive. I can't believe it's been a month since the Battle Of Beacon. I still have horrible nightmares about it. Rachel betraying us. The fear of losing penny. Watching Roman and Neo die. Having to kill Mercury and Cinder...Losing Pyrrah...I'm amazed I haven't lost it. Well maybe not. My team and friends have all been there for me and so has Penny. They took her away back to Atlas before I could see her which terrified me. But the reason I started leaving my room was because Penny messaged me one night saying she was fine and that she missed me. I was so hella relived to hear that.

Now here I am waiting for Penny to show up for the event. I beamed as I saw the ship flying in. I watched it land and a few moments later people satrted to depart it then I finally saw her. "Penny!"

Penny looked over at me and beamed. "Chloe!"

We both ran towards each other and met half way. I picked her up in my arms and twirled her around. "Penny! I can't believe your back!" I set her down and kissed her with every fiber of my damn being. When I pulled away she had a dazed look.

"Oh my...That was unexpected..But enjoyable! And I missed you as well Chloe."

I smiled as we held hands and started walking. "So how are things back at Atlas?" I asked.

She smiled and replied. "Very well. The White Fang have almost been neutralized and the Faunus have been getting better jobs and salary."

"That's great Penny! Glad things are finally looking up."

She nodded and used her free hand to pull out an envelope from her pocket. "What's that?" I asked.

"Well...Since I defeated Adam Taurus the higher ups and my father wanted to give me something for my accomplishment. They said I could have anything I want...These are transfer papers. I am officially a student of Beacon academy and Ozpin has already put me on team JNPR!"

I beamed. I couldn't believe it. "Penny that's awesome! We'll be in school together."

Her face fell then replied. "I don't know...I feel like...I'm replacing Pyrrah."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders in comfort. "Penny. No one could replace Pyrrah. Just like no one could replace you. Your not a replacement Penny. Pyrrah would be honored if you took her spot. Besides Jaune Ren and Nora are very friendly guys. They'll welcome you with open arms."

She smiled again. "Your right. I was just being silly."

 ***BEEP BEEP***

I gasped. "Oh crap we're late! We gotta move double time!"

* * *

By the time I made it to the large open field in the park everyone was already there. "Your late Chloe!" Coco snapped.

I rolled my eyes and replied. "You know how I like to be 'Fashionably' late Coco."

...

I looked around. "What!? Don't you get it? Fashionably late. Coco's all about fashion. Huh..Huh..Anyone?"

Half the group turned to Yang glaring at her. "You created a monster double version of yourself." Weiss sneered.

Yang chuckled nervously. "Come on it wasn't that bad."

Yatsuhashi laughed. "Oh. How I missed being among friends."

Jaune spoke up. "Well since we're all here I like to introduce May to everyone she'll be attending Beacon with us and I thought you guys wouldn't mind her being here."

Ruby smiled. "Not at all! Hi May! Welcome to the family!"

May smiled and rubbed her visable eye clear of tears. "Thanks..It's nice...Meeting all of you."

I smiled. Ruby was right. Everyone here was just more than friends...We're family.

"Well...Are we ready to do this or what?" Qrow teased.

Coco nodded. "Yes we are. Come on everyone gather around Velvet worked really hard trying to get everyone here for this."

Velvet blushed but smiled as she set up the tripod camera in front of the group. Everyone got into their positions and smiled. Velvet ran towards the group and stood next to Coco. "All right everyone say cheese!" Nora yelled!

 **"CHEESE!"**

The camera flashed and everyone cheered. Velvet excitedly ran to the camera and inspected the photo. She smiled brightly and nodded. "It's perfect!" She then had the camera print copies for everyone.

I looked at the photo and smiled. Ruby was being held by Weiss from behind. Yang had Blake in her arms. Jaune and May were smiling with Nora giving them both bunny ears with Ren next to her rolling his eyes. Neptune and Sun were making goofy faces. Ironwood and Winter were standing professionally. Glynda stood behind Ozpin. In the far right corner my eyes winded a bit. I saw Qrow but right next to him barely in the picture was Yang's mom with a red portal behind her.

I looked over at Yang. She had a smile on her face while shedding some tears. Her team gave her a group hug.

I went back to the photo. Velvet had her head resting on Coco's shoulder with Coco's arm around her waist. Fox and Yatsuhashi had and arm around each others shoulder. Then last but not least me and Penny were in the front. Penny was on my back shooting a peace sight over my shoulder. Every single person in the picture were smiling.

I looked back up from the picture to see everyone talking. Penny was introducing herself to Team JNPR.

I then felt a hand being placed in my shoulder. I turned around and gasped. "Dad?" I mumbled.

He smiled at me and said. " _ **I'm so proud of you Chloe.**_ " Then just like that he was gone.

After a moment i rubbed my tears away and smiled. " _Thank's dad."_ I looked up to see Glynda wheeling Ozpin away. I ran up to them. "Wait!" She stopped and spun Ozpin around. I surprised them both when i bent down and gave him a hug. "Thank you...For giving me a second chance." I might not be here is it weren't for Ozpin. If he didn't let me into the school...I might have become just like Rachel and gone mad.

He patted my back and replied. "Everyone deserves a second chance Chloe. I'm honored to have you at my school."

I stood straight back up and smiled. "Thanks Oz."

"Hey Chloe!"

I turned around to see all my friends staring at me. "We have a feast to dig into!" Yang yelled.

I beamed. "I'm coming hold your horses!"

I caught up to the group and Penny grabbed my hand. "Today has been fun so far."

I chuckled. "And there will be plenty more of these day's to come."

I looked over and noticed my team and Yatsuhashi looking out into the horizon. "I'll catch up with you in a minute Penny."

She smiled and nodded. "Of course." We gave each other a quick kiss and I walked over to the original Team CFVY and stood next to Velvet.

..."It's been a hell of a journey hasn't it?" Coco aid as the breeze flew by us.

Velvet held Coco's hand. "Yeah...But we all pulled through though"

Yatsuhashi nodded. "That we did. I may still not be able to see but even I can feel the difference in the atmosphere...A sense of tranquility."

Fox spoke next. "Yeah...I think we all changed...For the better."

"Hey guy's...Thanks..For everything. For looking out for me, teaching me, putting up with my bullshit...It means a lot."

They all chuckled and Coco replied. "Chloe...Keep your thanks. We're a team...A family we'll always have each others backs. No matter what."

 _"I couldn't have asked for better friends. Even though we stopped Cinder and the White Fang the grimm are still running around remnant. But I know one day we'll beat them too. All of us. Together as one."_

-Theme Ends-

THE END

* * *

(A.N) There we are. So sad to see this go. BUT. Good news. I have plans for a sequel in the future! Thank you all again so much for reading this story and I'll see you all again hopefully in y next story or the sequel. Have a nice day :)


	36. ANNOUNCEMENT!

Great news everyone! If you were a fan of this cross over story then your going to love the sequel that i'm working on! I will be updating it as much as I can but at the moment I'm focused on another story, But as soon as I'm done with that I will give the sequel my full attention. Just a bit of Warning. It will be rated M. The beginning of chapter one will explain why. Hope to see you there :)


End file.
